Lucky
by SparklingEnchantress
Summary: This story has been inspired by recent revelations having to do with Matthew Settle and Kelly Rutherford's ongoing and apparently flourishing relationship. It's kinda what I've been thinking happened/led to that defining moment they shared in France. "But friendship can be an excuse, a cover when there's something more that you don't want to admit or you're too scared to explore.."
1. Goodnight and Go

"But friendship can be an excuse, a cover when there's something more that you don't want to admit or you're too scared to explore.."

**A/N: **This is my first time ever attempting to write something like this, but I have seriously been a hardcore fan of Settleford since like 2011. This story is basically what I have envisioned happened between them prior to their public display at the Cannes Film Festival premiere. I'll continue this story to that night where they walked the red carpet and shared what looks like several kisses, based off the pictures. And depending on the reception to this story I may even continue with it further; their night out, and the next few days and if we receive more from them via twitter it may develop even further. We'll just have to see, anyways sorry I'm rambling…I'll get on with it! Any similarities to other Matt/Kelly stories is completely **unintended **and all rights and praise go to those writers. Also the lyrics and songs mentioned belong to their respective artists ect. Here goes nothing…happy reading, I hope you guys enjoy it!(:

* * *

Goodnight and Go- Imogen Heap

"You get me every time,

Oh why'd you have to be so cute?

It's impossible to ignore you

Must you make me laugh so much?

It's bad enough we get along so well

Say goodnight and go"

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Goodnight and Go

Sunday April 15th, 2012

Kelly could not help the smile that slid easily across her lips as she read Matthew's text. He was such a goofball and kind of a kid at heart. It was adorable, most of the time.

_Hello my dear, I'm on my way over. I'm going to take you to get some ice cream no objections...so be ready(;_

She wasted no time in responding. Anytime they spent together was fabulous, no matter what they did. Things between them seemed to be getting better and better. Kelly truly adored Matthew and he knew it, cause the adoration was returned. They were best friends, that did everything together. From charity events, to galas, getting dinner, or setting up playdates for their children. The press constantly bombarded them about the state of relationship always speculating that there was something more going on than what they disclosed.

But that's all it was at this point mere speculation, which they were no strangers to. Hell, right after they were both divorced there weres rumors spreading that they were together. Sure they comforted each other and supported one another but that was it. It wasn't romantic, it was a start to a fantastic friendship, and thinking about it now Kelly would never want to lose Matthew. And she knew in her heart that the feeling was mutual he cared for her just as much as she cared for him. They were very close friends who merely love and support one another completely. Kelly unlocked her iPhone and her fingers danced across the screen as she replied to Matthew.

_Oh are you? Well I can't wait, my darling. See you soon (-: _

Pushing herself off the couch Kelly walked into her bathroom brushing some of her stray blonde locks out of her face. Giving her reflection a slight smile before running her hand underneath her eye to wipe away some smudged makeup. What the hell was going on with her? Why did she care about her appearance, it was just Matthew after all. One of her best friends whose seen her in her worst state, with no trace of makeup on her face and tears of frustration rolling down her cheeks.

A knock on the door sprung Kelly from her thoughts causing her to press her lips together switching off the bathroom light and hurrying to answer the door. When she pulled open the door a smile took over her face seeing the smile he wore.

"Hello my darling!" She said as she stepped forward invading his space as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

Matthew smiled widely at her wrapping his own arms around her slim waist returning her embrace. "Hello my dear," he whispered into her hair inhaling her scent becoming momentarily intoxicated by it.

Kelly gave a soft laugh as she pulled back letting her eyes take in his appearance a slight smirk falling to her lips as she padded his shoulders. "Looking good Matthew."

"Why thanks you! You look beautiful as always." He said relying a compliment of his own to her, taking note of the soft reddish tint that seemed to creep across her porcelain cheeks.

"Oh, shut up I am not!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Hmm I'd beg to differ my love." Matthew's eyes trailed down the length of her body before meeting her eyes. "Ready to go?"

Glancing down at her tight skinny jeans and her simple coral t-shirt assessing her outfit before shifting her eyes up to meet Matthew's. "Yup, just let me slip on some shoes and grab my purse." Kelly said before spinning around and sliding her pedicure toes into a pair of Louis Vuitton ballerina flats, and slinging her tan Birkin bag onto her right arm. "Ready!" She exclaimed linking her left arm with Matthew's and pulling her door closed behind them, pushing against it to ensure that it was locked.

Matthew led Kelly out of her apartment complex and began walking with her down the sidewalk. The two fell into a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. "I'm glad you didn't have a better offer tonight!" He shot playfully as he leaned over and bumped her shoulder with his own.

"A better offer than your sexy self? Not possible."

They both shared a laugh before his voice took on a more serious tone, his eyes shifting over to take in her side profile. "You're too sweet! So, how are you Kel?"

Kelly glanced down at her feet before moving her eyes to watch where she was walking. "I'm doing okay, even better now. Ice cream was a great idea. The real question though is, how are you doing?"

Matthew bit down on his lower lip as he glanced in both directions before leading Kelly across the street. "Well I'm with you, so I'm doing fantastic!"

Hearing Matt say this caused her to smile shaking her head a little bit. "The feelings mutual my love!" She said leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Kelly smiled brightly as they walked into the ice cream shop.

As soon as they entered the shop Kelly's eyes darted over all the possible choices that were in the display case. She unhooked her arm from Matthew's and leaned against the glass sucking on her lower lip slightly. "Hmm they all look so tasty" Kelly pointed out as she bumped her shoulder against his.

"They sure do."

"Do you know what you want?" She asked curiously shifting her eyes away from the display case as she turned so that she was facing Matthew.

He nodded a little and gave the glass case a quick scan before responding. "Yeah, I'm going to get rocky road in a cone."

"Sounds delicious! Hmm I think maybe I'll have…" Kelly turned back towards the display case eyeing up all her possible choices, before she reached her final decision. "I'll get cookie dough in a cone."

Once they had both decided on what kind of ice cream they wanted, they ordered and as the total was announced Kelly began to reach for her purse but was stopped short by Matthew's hand. "Kel, I got this!"

"Matthew!" She said sternly fixing him with a look that meant business. He just smirked and pulled out his wallet handing over a twenty dollar bill to the cashier.

"Kelly!" He shot in a playful tone as he retrieved their ice creams handing her cone to her and pocketing his change.

"You really didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to." Matt said taking a lick from his ice cream cone as he walked towards a table before turning to face her. "Would you like to eat here, or? "

"Let's go for a walk. It's such a nice night." Kelly commented a smile on her face as she headed towards the door, Matthew following close behind. He pulled the door open for her, and once she walked through the threshold Matthew followed suit his hand naturally resting on the small of her back.

The two began to walk down the sidewalk Kelly licking at her ice cream cone, glancing up at the sky and frowning slightly. Sometimes she missed seeing the stars, like honestly seeing them. In New York City the stars overhead always seemed dimmer and maybe less significant. Kelly missed that beauty sometimes. They continued on down the sidewalk walking in-sync with one another veering towards Central Park.

"How's your ice cream?" Matthew asked glancing over at her.

"Wanna try it?" She questioned her pools of brown twinkling up at him. Kelly held her ice cream cone up to his mouth and smirked to herself as he flicked his tongue out and tired her ice cream.

"Yum that is good!" He said smiling before extending his cone towards her lips, "your turn my dear."

Her eyes shifted between his and the cone in front of her lips. Smirking Kelly poked her tongue out from between her lips and swirled it expertly around Matthew's ice cream cone. "mm that is wonderful." She said beaming at him, a brief silence falling into the air between them. "So…thank you for this, I really needed it."

"Oh, of course! I know how you get when you don't have the kids."

"I can't help it," She said laughing a little as she shook her head finishing off her ice cream and wiping her mouth with a napkin. Kelly tossed her used napkin into the garbage can before turning around and facing Matthew.

"I wouldn't ask you to, it's one of the things I love about you." He said after finishing his ice cream and depositing his used napkin into the garbage invading Kelly's space.

Their bodies were so close which wasn't unusual for them, they were used to this kind of close proximity. However, this moment for some reason felt electric the little air between them felt thick, made it hard to breathe. Maybe it was because of the way he said that four letter word, or maybe it was the way he was looking at her. Kelly shook her head a little bit glancing to her feet averting her eyes from his and trying to ignore the flutter in her heart. "Come on," She said snagging his hand as she led them out of Central Park and back towards Kelly's apartment complex. Looping her arm in his once again Kelly leaned her head against Matthew's shoulder letting her eyes wander around the buildings around them, ones she'd seen a thousand times by now.

His silence was a little unnerving to Kelly considering the fact that he always seemed to be able to fill a silence between them. It was one of the things she loved about him, his ability to make her laugh, set her mind at ease. "Is everything okay?"

"Hmm?" Matthew muttered being taken out of his internal thoughts. Stealing a quick glance at Kelly before responding with a not so convincing, "yeah."

"You sure? You seem kind of quiet," she said softly shifting her eyes up to take in his profile.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about some things."

"Like?"

"It's nothing Kel."

"Matthew, come on…its me you're talking to. I'm one of your closest friends, you should know by now that you can tell me anything." She said in a gentle tone her eyes trying to read the expression he was wearing.

By this time they had reached Kelly's apartment building and they were making their way into the elevator. Matthew avoided her eyes and pressed the button for her floor shifting his eyes around the small cubical Kelly shook her head waiting for him to say something, anything.

"I know I can, but this could change everything." He said finally glancing over her face quickly.

The elevator came to a halt and with a soft ding and the doors rolled open causing Kelly and Matthew to step out of the elevator. "Matthew, nothing you say is going to change this…us. I'll always be here for you, no matter what, would you please just talk me." She said smiling up at him her thin hand snatching his and giving it a gentle squeeze as they reached the door to her apartment.

Matthew's eyes moved from hers down to their hands that were clinging to one another's biting down on his lower lip slightly. Maybe it was finally their time. They were both recently single and after that kiss they shared on the runway during the "From Scotland With Love" event he wasn't sure he could deny these feelings he had for her any longer. "Kelly, you're amazing, breathtakingly beautiful, so extremely talented, and I love every moment we spend together. It always makes me wish that our time together would never end, I love making you laugh and seeing you smile…really smile not that fake smile you use for the paparazzi. I guess all I'm saying is that I want to be with you, because I love you, and more than just a friend."

Hearing his speech caused her cheeks to flush from the sweet words that flowed easily from his tongue. Having acted with him for the past five years Kelly knew when he was being genuine and when he was in his acting mode reciting lines. This couldn't be happening, could it? Kelly felt her heart thud quickly against her chest as she found it hard to breathe. The next thing she knew Matthew was leaning towards her closing the gap between them. His lips meshed against hers as he kissed her how he's never kissed her before. Reaching up she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and found herself responding to the kiss their lips moving together in a natural rhythm. This kiss was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. Matthew kissed her with such a tone and depth that it literally took her breath away and made her weak in the knees. Her hands moved up to cup his cheeks not willing their lips to part yet.

Maybe the kiss felt more magical because there weren't a hundred pairs of eyes on them analyzing their every move, or because it wasn't scripted. Slowly Kelly pulled away from him her hands sliding down from his face to rest on his chest. "I want to be with you too." She said not daring to drop that four letter word just yet, it wasn't that she didn't love him, she did but Kelly wanted to wait a little longer before dispelling that emotion.

Upon hearing her respond he couldn't help but smile and lean in to brush a light kiss to her lips. "Perfect! It's settled then"

"Yes, it is…but we should discuss a few things first." Kelly said letting her fingers lightly brush along the collar of his shirt as she pulled him closer to herself flashing him a radiant smile before placing a teasing kiss to his lips. A kiss that promised more to come as she spun around in his arms digging in her bag for her keys. Once she retrieved them she jammed the key into the hole and with the flick of her wrist she twisted the handle and pulled Matthew inside with her free hand.

Matthew on the other hand had thoughts of his own and spun her around to face him and his lips crashed against Kelly's. She clung to his shirt dropping her Birkin bag to the floor and releasing his shirt as she wrapped both her arms around his neck, keeping his face close to hers. Slowly Matthew walked them towards the couch Kelly stepping out of her flats in the process kicking them away. Not losing Matthew's lips his arms keeping her securely against himself as she fell backwards onto the couch, Matthew's arms helping cushion her fall.

As his lips slowly broke all contact with hers Kelly let her eyelids flutter open giggling softly as he brushed a light kiss to the tip of her nose. Untangling her arms from around his neck Kelly rested them on his cheeks her thumb lightly stroking over his jaw line before she brought his face closer to her own. Their lips made contact with one another's and they got lost in each other for a moment before Kelly remembered what she wanted to discuss pertaining this new development in their relationship. Her hands slowly descended from his cheeks and she pushed him away gently causing their lips to part. Matthew smirked slightly trying to move back to her lips being semi-successful as his lips brushed a soft teasing kiss to her lips.

"No, no…I want to talk about this." Kelly said giggles escaping her lips as she pushed him gently off of her. She moved to her side and smiled up at him letting her right hand curl over her his shoulder. Her thumb subconsciously stroking circles over the material of his shirt.

"Okay, lets talk about this." Matt said smirking down at her before attempting to plaster on a serious face which only made them both laugh.

Kelly swatted at him playfully before shaking her head. "Matthew!" She said eyeing him with a look that meant she was not joking, but with one look at him her resolve broke and a wide smile fell onto her lips.

"Sorry, I'm done love."

"Okay. Well, I just, I think that this…" she used hands to gesture between their bodies. "Should be something that we keep between us. At least for a little while," her eyes shifted down to the lack of space between their bodies. Kelly could hear her heat pounding in her ears, and took a deep breath to try and steady it before she trailed her eyes back up to meet his green eyes.

Matthew nodded to what she was saying, it made sense the paparazzi were terrible and constantly badgering them about their relationship. It wasn't any of their business really.

"It's just, I want to know that we are going to work. I mean we already have such a solid relationship but us dating…" Her eyes stayed trained on his before she moved her hand to fiddle with the collar of his shirt needing something to busy her fingers. "That's a little different and I don't want things that the press might say to cloud my judgment or my feelings for you. I want to know that what we're both feeling is honest and real. You know?" Kelly glanced at his collar letting her fingers mess with it before she moved her eyes to lock them with Matthew"s once again.

"Whatever you want my love. And by the way I completely agree, this has to be just about us, and the children before it becomes public knowledge."

Hearing that they were on the same page caused Kelly to smile widely. She leaned up along his body and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling back to gaze into his eyes brushing her nose against his. "We can still attend events together, and tweet one another…we can still do everything we've been doing before today. But for now we have to resist doing all the coupley stuff in public, things like kissing, holding hands, you know that sort of thing."

"Right," he said nodding his head as he leaned forward their lips mere inches "so things like this.." Within seconds Matthew's lips were brushing slowly against Kelly's it was slow and gentle but caused her to lean into him and return the kiss. Her hand slid up to rest along his neck before it ascended to his hair holding his face to hers as she returned the kiss with a little more passion. Smirking against her lips Matthew slowly inched his lips away from hers in need of air, whispering to her. "would be off limits in public." He raised an eyebrow in a curious fashion his eyes twinkling mischievously as he awaited her response.

Leaning in close to Matthew she let her hips press firmly against his smirking as she left a kiss to the corner of his lips. "Yes, things like that would be considered off limits in public."

"Hmm, I see.." his eyes lowered slightly as he licked his lips and slid his hands lightly down her sides to grab a hold of her hips holding them in place.

As she felt his hands on her she bit down on her lower lip pushing back some of his brown hair so it was out of his eyes. Seeing his face caused her to lower her eyes to wear his hands were placed and gave him one of her real smiles that only he ever got to see. She leaned in, their lips on the verge of touching as she whispered, "yes…this part of our relationship if just between us." When their eyes locked she smiled softly at him before closing the minimal space between them. They stayed that way for a little while just passing slow loving kissing before Kelly removed her lips from his and rested her forehead against his.

Matthew gazed deep into her eyes and smiled before pulling back just enough to let his eyes run over her whole face. Brushing a stray piece of her blonde hair out of her eyes Matthew brought her face closer to his brushing a loving kiss to her forehead. As he did this Kelly clung onto him tightly enjoying this new found intimacy between them. She felt safe, comfortable, every kiss ignited the fire that had been slowly building since they met. He amazed her with his words and that first _real_ kiss of theirs.

Things like laying on the couch and making out with her boyfriend, is probably more so a teenage activity. However, Kelly felt on top of the world while they were wrapped up in each other, even though they're adults it was nice to know she still had this effect on someone. It made her feel young, in this moment she didn't feel like the forty three year old mother of two that she was, it was refreshing. Resting her head on his chest Kelly snuggled into Matthew their legs twining themselves together as she listening intently to the steady beat of his heart. Her fingers daintily stroked up and down his arm as her body curled against the side of his. Matthew ran his fingers through her blonde hair just content to hold her in his arms not wanting this moment to end but knowing it had to for the sake of keeping this private.

"It's getting late."

"I know," he said equally as softly stoking down her blonde hair.

Kelly propped herself up on her elbows so she could get a better look at him. Her brown eyes took in every detail of his face the laughter lines that were etched into his soft skin. He was truly gorgeous, and even more so to her. "I don't want you to go." She whispered tightening her grip on him.

"I don't want to go either," he whispered back to her

They laid their wrapped in each others arms for several minutes longer before Kelly finally leaned up and kissed him softly before untangling herself from him. "Come on, you should get home."

Once she got up from the couch she held her hand out to help pull him from the couch. Matthew clasped her hand and lifted himself from her couch, their bodies were close and he couldn't resist the urge and planted a kiss to her lips. Kelly smiled against his lips leaning her entire body against his not wanting to separate from him. Matt clung to her and as they pulled away from the kiss he tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll talk to you tomorrow my darling."

"Okay." She nodded her head taking his hand and weaving her fingers between his as she led him to the door. Upon reaching the door she spun around to face him and reached for his other hand weaving her fingers between his giving them a squeeze as she leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight beautiful." He replied softly against her lips causing her lips to tug upwards, which only caused him to smile seeing that she was genuinely happy. That was all he wanted, all he cared about was her happiness. If she was happy that so was he, maybe it was cliché but he was in love with this woman and he couldn't help it.

Before he left he placed one final kiss to her lips which she responded to instantly her fingers clinging to his as his hips pressed firmly into hers. To ensure that he would really leave Kelly brushed his lips with her own whispering against them as her forehead resting against his. "Go, before I change my mind."

They both giggled and shared one last quick kiss before she reluctantly released his hands and watched him walk out of her apartment. Shaking her head at him as he blew her a kiss from the hallway Kelly returned the gesture, and waved goodbye to him before closing her door switching over the lock. Her back naturally rested against the heavy door for support, was this seriously happening? Closing her eyes briefly Kelly laughed shaking her head as that smile took its place on her lips. Needless to say she went to bed that night for the first time, in what seemed like forever with that stupid smile plastered across her face.

* * *

Monday April 16th, 2012

Kelly grabbed her iPhone and smiled seeing the text from Matthew, she quickly responded before opening twitter. Once it was loaded she bit down on her lower lip as her fingers bounced across the screen as she typed out a tweet.

"_matt_settle__ so fun walking to getting ice cream last night! Kisses ;-) Xoxo"_

TBC...

* * *

"We'd be good, we'd be great together...Go,"

* * *

**A/N: **So I literally wrote this in like two days…I hope it's okay . Like I previously stated this is my first time ever writing a Settleford piece, so please be kind. Reviews honestly make my life, so don't be shy hit that review button and tell me your thoughts!(: Until next time, mauhhh xoxo


	2. Wanted

"Its like we're holding hands on the inside.."

**A/N: **Oh my goodness, wow…that's all I can say about you guys, you are so fantastic and you made my day with all your reviews!(: Having said that I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. And just a side note most updates probably will not be this quick in the future. I'd also like to thank everyone for being so welcoming and sweet to me. As always if there are any similarities to any other Settleford pieces it is completely **unintended** and all the rights and praise belong to those writers. Also I do **not** own any lyrics or songs mentioned, those rights and ect belong to the respective artists and company. Much love you guys, happy reading(:

* * *

Wanted- Hunter Hayes

"You know I'd fall apart without you

I don't know how you do what you do

'Cause everything that don't make sense about me

Makes sense when I'm with you.."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wanted**

Tuesday April 17th, 2012

Kelly bit down on her lower lip softly as she and Hermés built another lego creation. He was really good at this sort of thing, she realized. Maybe it was because of the recent developments in her relationship with Matthew, or maybe it was because the children were home but that goofy smile stayed plastered across her face most of the day. She heard Matthew's ringtone echo from her iPhone and it caused her to bite down on her lower lip as she grabbed it off the coffee table. After unlocking her phone she scanned over the text shaking her head.

_Hey babe, I hope you slept well(:_

_Hello my darling(-: Awe, you're too sweet. I slept wonderfully, how bout yourself?_ Kelly typed quickly hitting send.

_Great I'm glad to hear it. As for me I slept okay, it was lonely without you(;_

_Oh poor baby)-: I was lonely too just so you know_

_What are you doing right now? _

_Playing with the children. Just got done building something with Hermés. Now Helena and I are playing with her dolls. What are you up to love?_

_That sounds fun! As for me, I just picked Aven up and now we're playing with her dolls._

_So masculine(- ; _

_Oh, I'm all man baby(;_

_I guess I'll find out sooner or later hehe_

_I miss you…can I see you tonight? Maybe dinner, please say yes(:_

_Awe I miss you too! Hmm tonight, dinner? Yes, with the children…it would be fun come over around 6?(-:_

_Of course, do you need me to bring anything sweetheart?_

_Just Aven and yourself(-:_

_Alright, I can't wait to see you! _

_Mauhhh, my love Xoxo(-: _

Once she sent her final text to Matthew she couldn't help but shake her head he made her so happy it was unbelievable. A simple text from him had her soaring on cloud nine it was insane, really. Through discreet text messages they set up dinner, Kelly was going to be cooking for him and the children. Biting down on her lower lip she pushed herself up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen. Pulling open the refrigerator Kelly began to assess what exactly she could make for dinner, she wanted to make something that was tasty but something that she knew the children would eat. Pushing a hand through her blonde hair Kelly spun around to face Helena who bolted into the kitchen.

"Mommy! She's crying, I phink she's hungry" Helena said cradling her baby doll in her tiny arms.

A smile spread across her lips as she saw the baby doll. Kelly crouched down so she was level with her daughter and glanced at the baby. "Oh, no…here let me try." Scooping the doll from Helena's arms Kelly began to pat the dolls back whispering soft coos.

Helena tilted her head upward watching her mother intently as she took care of her baby doll. "Mommy, I phink it worked. She's sleeping now"

Having heard her daughter say that it worked Kelly nodded in agreement stroking the baby doll's back before slowly handing the doll over to Helena. Once Helena had the doll back she carefully walked into the living room laying her doll onto the couch. She began to scold her brother for being too loud while her baby was sleeping. "Hermés, shhhhh"

Hermés only rolled his eyes at his sister before going back to building with his legos. Kelly smiled at her children from the kitchen, moving around the kitchen island and stepping into the living room switching the television to Nick Jr. for them. The voice of Dora rang out from the living room and her daughters soft voice repeating the Spanish words could be heard from the kitchen where Kelly had returned as she continued to brain storm ideas for their meal. Seeing the ground beef in the fridge made her think, she'd go for a classic meal. She knew that her children loved it, as well as Matthew, and she kind of thought she remembered him telling her in passing that Aven was fond of it as well so it would work well for everyone. After preparing a quick and healthy lunch for the kids she told them to wash up and then come in for lunch.

Once the children had finished their lunch, Kelly sent Hermés to his room to straighten up. She then read Helena a book before she curled up and took a nap in her toddler bed. While the children were preoccupied else where Kelly went and jumped in the shower. Nearly an hour later refreshed from her shower and her new outfit Kelly made her way back into the living room snuggling with Hermés and watching Toy Story 3 on the couch. A half an hour later Helena was padding out of her room and Kelly scooped her daughter up and sat her in her lap as the trio finished watching the movie. Once it was over Kelly checked the time and had a mini-panic attack Matthew and Aven would be here in two hours. She needed to get going on dinner.

Moving from the couch and switching the television off Kelly turned and smiled at her children. "You guys can play…but don't make a big mess, Aven and Matthew are coming over!"

"Yayyy!" Helena said clapping her hands together as she sat on the couch combing out her baby doll's hair.

"Cool," Hermés said with a slight shrug as he went back to practicing writing in his notebook.

Kelly shook her head and laughed a little tying her hair back into a messy bun, washing her hands and going to work preparing dinner. Turning on Pandora Kelly hummed along to the song that was ebbing from the speakers of her radio and kept glancing up from her work station to check on the kids. They were both so content playing with one another and goofing around, it made Kelly smile.

The timer buzzed, signaling that part of the meal was ready to be put into the sauce. Glancing over everything on the stove that was boiling with life might make some feel overwhelmed but Kelly enjoyed cooking, especially for her children. Pulling open the over door she slid in the pan of garlic bread and just then everything seemed to be getting close to being done. Hearing the buzzer alerting her that someone was here caused her to wipe her hands off on the towel on the counter moving to check who it was.

"Its us!" Matthew said cheerfully into the inner com causing Kelly to smile as she held down the button.

"Come on up darlings!"

She moved to the door and flicked the lock over so that the door was unlocked. Kelly let her eyes swipe over the living room, happy to see that the children kept it relatively tidy. As if on cue the timer chimed, bringing her back down to reality that she had dinner to finish. "Crap," she muttered under her breath as she hurried back to the kitchen and switched off the burners and began to drain the noodles. A soft knock cracked against the heavy wood of the apartment door and Kelly looked up taking a deep breath. "Its open!"

Helena leapt off the couch leaving her baby doll unattended as she went to greet them.

Matthew smiled hearing her voice and switched the bottle of wine he had and let it cradle in the crook of his elbow before he skillfully twisted the door handle. He ushered Aven into the apartment and as she saw Helena she squealed excitedly and the two girls exchanged a few words then rushed off to the living room by Hermés. Shaking his head at their two children Matthew pushed the door closed and glanced around the apartment a little bit walking towards the living room. "Hey Hermés, Whatcha doing?"

Hermés looked up from his latest lego creation and smiled at Matthew. "Just trying to build a plane."

"It looks great!" Matthew said as he let his eyes take in the legos sprawled out across the coffee table.

Kelly heard them conversing and stayed silent peering into the living room, loving how Matthew seemed so comfortable around her children. He lifted his eyes and caught Kelly looking at them and gave her a little grin, watching as she glanced down to avoid his eyes and went back to working on finishing dinner. Matthew reassured Hermés that he would come back and help him with the creation he was working on and then got up and made his way into the kitchen by Kelly. "Hey sweetheart, I brought you this."

When she heard his voice she turned around to face him and gave him one of her realest smiles ever. "Hey you!" She said glancing towards the living room. Coming to the realization that the kids were all too preoccupied with what they were doing made her lean in closer to Matthew. They were shielded by a wall and Kelly brushed a quick kiss against his lips before letting her eyes glance over the bottle of wine he held out for her. "My favorite!" She said looking up from the label to meet his eyes leaning in and giving him another quick kiss before setting it on the counter and going back to what she was doing. Taking one of the pans of food Kelly headed into the dinning room, placing a pot holder onto the table before setting the pan down.

As she made her way back into the kitchen she flashed Matthew a smile and grabbed the other two pans. The final timer went off and Kelly rushed back into the kitchen pulling open the oven grabbing a pot holder and taking out the garlic bread. "Can you tell the kids to wash up?" She asked him while she closed the oven door setting the pan down on the stove top.

"Of course," Matthew walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek before sliding into the living room. "Kidos, it's time to wash up…dinner is ready." He exclaimed clapping his hands together and ushering the children towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile Kelly retrieved some plates, silverware, plastic cups for the children, and two wine glasses for herself and Matthew setting everything onto the counter. Once she was sure she had everything she took it all into the dinning room and set the table. As she fiddled with the last place setting she looked up at the three children that bounded into the dinning room. Aven and Helena were seated next to each other in booster seats, and Hermés took his place at the head of the table and Kelly and Matthew sat side by side across from their daughters.

While Kelly made the children's plates of old fashioned meatballs over whole-wheat spaghetti with green beans and a slice of garlic bread, Matthew uncorked the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. Knowing that they were children and would not eat much Kelly made sure to give them each reasonable portions and cut up the meatballs as well as the spaghetti for them. Giving the children their plates Kelly moved into the kitchen and poured them all glasses of milk before handing them out and taking her seat next to Matthew.

Glancing down at her plate made her smile, while she was getting the children milk Matthew must have fixed her plate. "Thank you," she whispered to him sliding her hand to his knee letting it rest their briefly.

"Of course."

The children began to scarf down their food and their was a light and goofy conversation going on between Matthew and Hermés. Kelly listened to the two of them chatter away about legos, boats, planes, all those boyish things and then glanced across the table to Aven and Helena. Both girls were eating well, but would pause to address each other with a silly face once in a while. Seeing the interaction between all of them, to an outsider they probably looked very much like a family and if Kelly was being honest they felt like a family. She laughed softly to herself taking a few more bites of her food before reaching for her glass of wine. Suddenly she felt Matthew's hand, it was resting on her thigh and his thumb was subconsciously gliding up and down. Letting out an even breath Kelly stole a quick glance at him and he just grinned at her. Slowly she moved her own hand to rest on top of his letting her fingers weave between the spaces of his.

Dinner went extremely smoothly, there were surprisingly no spills and no stains, it was a miracle. Having children one would expect those sorts of the things, but other then their messy faces nothing else was out of order. Kelly slipped her hand from out of Matthew's and gave him a smile before she removed her napkin from her lap and took the children to the bathroom to wash them up. As Kelly disappeared into the bathroom with the children Matthew began to collect the plates and take them into the kitchen setting them on the counter next to the sink.

By the time they were finished and Kelly returned to the dinning room she noticed that most of the table had been cleared and didn't see Matthew. Shaking her head she walked into the kitchen and found him putting the left over food into Tupperware containers. "You don't have to do that."

When he heard her voice he turned to face her and smiled, giving a little shrug. "Yeah, well you slaved away to make this meal…the least I can do is clean up."

Kelly shook her head at him, he really was something else. Inching closer to him she smiled and grabbed her glass of wine that was resting on the counter close to him. Their bodies brushed lightly against one another's as her slender fingers wrapped around the stem of the wine glass. She lifted it to her lips, and took a sip their eyes never breaking contact. Leaning in a little closer to him, invading his space Kelly felt her breathing hitch slightly. This moment was charged, or something she took another sip and watched as he eyed her lips. Just to tease him Kelly licked her lips tasting the wine that lingered on them. Matthew gave her his signature grin edging closer to her his breath spilling against her awaiting lips. It was an intense moment both waited for the other to make the move, slowly Kelly drifted closer to him their noses grazing.

"Matthew," came a small voice that was getting louder. The two broke apart and Kelly clasped her glass of wine shifting her eyes away from Matthew's sucking on her bottom lip before downing the rest of her glass of wine.

Matthew let out a small chuckle as he went back to washing the dishes. Looking up from the bubbles and addressing Kelly's son. "What's up Hermés?"

"You said you'd help me build my plane." Hermés said stepping into the kitchen by them.

Moving her brown eyes up and down Matthew's frame she saw him hesitate, and knew what he was going to say. She shook her head and stepped in letting her fingers brush against his bicep. "Go…I'll finish cleaning up."

"Are you sure?" He questioned turning his face to take in Kelly's. Once she nodded and reassured him he leaned closer to her and brushed a kiss to her cheek before scooping Hermés up and carrying him on his shoulders into the other room.

It didn't take long for her to finish cleaning up and once she was done she poured herself another glass of wine and switched the light off in the kitchen. Glancing around the living room and not seeing the girls Kelly looked over to where Matthew and Hermés were building and smiled. "Where are the girls?"

At the sound of her voice Matthew's eyes shot up and he let his eyes take in her appearance. Tight blue jeans, grey sweater, and her hair was down now framing her face and falling gracefully over her shoulders. He couldn't believe this was really his life, that this woman in front of him was really his girlfriend she was utterly beautiful. "Oh, um-" He stuttered shaking his head breaking himself out of his own trance. "They went into Helena's room," Matthew said with a nod towards the hallway.

"Oh, okay." Kelly said taking a sip of her wine and setting it down on the coffee table before making her way down the hallway to Helena's room.

He couldn't help himself and looked up as she walked away. He bit down on his lower lip and then broke out smiling. Hermés hit him playfully to get his attention and the two went back to their building.

Upon reaching Helena's room Kelly opened the door and her eyes got wide and she broke out giggling. The girls had got all dressed up in some of Helena's dress up clothes. Both Aven and Helena each had long flowly dresses on and completed their looks with crowns on top of their heads. "Oh my goodness, I didn't know that Princesses' lived here!" Kelly exclaimed in a playful tone eyeing both girls that were sporting Disney princess costumes.

"Aren't we pretty Mommy?" Helena questioned as she spun around showing off her dress.

"Yeah. Aren't we Kelly?" Aven said twirling around with Helena.

After the girls asked if they were pretty, Kelly bent down so that she was level with them and smiled. "You two are absolutely beautiful." The girls beamed at that and then Kelly leaned forward and brushed a kiss to both of Aven's cheeks and did the same to Helena. "Come on, let's go show the boys!" Kelly urged excitedly as she held the door open for them as they both stepped out into the hallway strutting down it and giggling making their grand entrance into the living room.

"Oh look at you two!" Matthew exclaimed seeing them all dressy and extremely adorable.

"We're Princesses' " Helena informed him.

Aven nodded her head and spun around. "Yes, the most beautiful Princesses' ever"

He laughed softly at what his daughter had just said and then looked up at Kelly raising an eyebrow at her. "So does that make Kelly the most beautiful Queen?"

Both girls spun around and cranked their necks to look up at Kelly. Helena pressed her lips together and glanced over at Aven who shrugged her shoulders. "She's not wearing a dress…" Helena said eyeing her mother slightly before glancing back at Matthew.

"It's okay baby, I'm not the most beautiful Queen." Kelly said shaking her head as she took a seat on the couch reaching for her glass of wine.

"Maybe she's a Queen in hiding." Matthew said letting his eyes linger on Kelly who crisscrossed her legs and leaned back against the couch and rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah, maybe" Aven nodded agreeing with her father. Quickly Aven turned to Helena and the two began babbling to each other about something.

Ignoring Matthew's eyes Kelly leaned forward to see the progress of the plane that he and Hermés were building. Ruffling her sons hair a little bit she planted a kiss to his cheek. "That's looking great baby!" She encouraged Hermés and he beamed with satisfaction glancing at the directions before eyeing the pieces and selecting one.

"Thanks Mom, Matthew's pretty good at this kind of thing." Her son said matter-of-factly and Kelly nodded her head shifting her eyes over to Matthew and giving him a small smile.

"Oh, I barely did anything…it was all Hermés." Matthew interjected as he reached over and straightened one of the pieces on the plane.

Hermés let his eyes roam over the directions and picked up the final few pieces and secured them onto the practically finished plane. Kelly and Matthew watched as Hermés worked. Slowly Matthew scooted so that his back was resting against the couch and his legs were outstretched in front of himself. Kelly lifted her glass of wine to her lips and took a sip before sliding over on the couch so that she was closer to where Matthew was. Hesitantly she reached her opposite hand out and let it curve over Matthew's left shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, Its done!" Her son said excitedly turning around and showing off the finished product before wrapping his arms around Matthew. "Thanks, Matthew!"

"No problem, buddy!" Matthew responded letting his hand reach up and stroke the boy's back briefly before Hermés ran to show off his plane to the girls.

They couldn't have been more unimpressed, but it didn't seem to phase Hermés. He lifted his plane into the air and began to make circles around the room with it. Kelly watched the happiness her son emitted and couldn't help but smile as her eyes fell over to her daughter and the giggles coming from her and Aven's direction. Taking a large gulp of her glass of wine Kelly leaned forward and set her glass down on the coffee table. Now that her hands were free she leaned into Matthew's back her chest pressing against it as she wrapped her arms loosely around him from behind. Feeling her presence caused him to laugh softly, she rested her chin on his shoulder and gave him a sly sideways look. Matthew turned his head up and managed to press a playful kiss to the tip of her nose. Kelly crinkled up her nose shaking her head a little bit before she shifted her face so that her lips met cheek. "Hmm, you're amazing you know that?" she whispered into his ear brushing a teasing kiss to his ear before moving her lips from his skin and trailing her eyes back over to the children.

Reaching up Matthew let his hand wrap around her hands that were clasped over where his breastbone was. He tilted his head back and gave her a grin using his other hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You're too sweet Kel and-"

Their moment was interrupted as the girls jumped on top of an unsuspecting Matthew talking practically a mile a minute. "Whoa, whoa slow down girls," Matthew pleaded as Kelly untangled her arms from around him and went back to her former position leaning back against the couch.

"Can we have a sleepover?" Helena and Aven said in unison their eyes darting between Matthew and Kelly expectantly.

"Um, sweetie you didn't bring pajama's " He stated addressing Aven as he pushed himself up from the floor. Taking a seat on the edge of the couch by Kelly who looked up and met his eyes.

"Matthew they're pretty much the same size. Aven can borrow pajama's from Helena, but it's entirely up to you."

Hermés walked over and sat in the little space between Kelly and Matthew on the couch. "We could all have a sleepover even Matthew could stay, we could camp out in the living room."

The pair sought out each other's eyes and Kelly gave a slight shrug of indifference smirking at Matthew. "That sounds like a great idea, but if we're going to do that, you guys need to clean up-" Matthew answered for them.

"And then get ready for bed, because it's getting pretty late." Kelly said jumping in when she noticed that it was nearly 8:30.

All the children bounced around excitedly the girls picked up some of Helena's dolls that were left out and bolted down the hallway to her room. Kelly laughed at the sight of them and pushed herself off the couch walking with Hermés down the hall. He went into his room and Kelly slipped into Helena's room. Opening her pajama drawer on her dresser Kelly pulled out two nightgowns that had some of the Disney Princesses' on them. She laid them onto Helena's bed and knelt down to the girls level. "Alright girls, change out of your dress-up clothes…and make sure they get put away. Then put these on," she said as she gestured with her hand to the bed where the nightgowns were.

Kelly stepped into the hallway and smiled as Hermés emerged from his room. He was dressed in his pajamas with his pillow and sleeping bag in hand heading towards the living room. Opening the closet door Kelly eyed the contents pulling out a comforter that belonged to her extra set and brought it to the living room. As she entered the room Matthew had already moved the coffee table out of the way. Offering him a smile when their eyes met Kelly unfolded the king size down comforter and laid it out on the floor. The blanket had just been laid out and the girls sprinted onto it claiming their sleeping arrangements. A few minutes later Kelly came in with pillows spilling from her arms dropping one next to where the girls had laid down and then tossing one over to Matthew.

Finally everyone was situated on the blanket and the movie began to play. Helena and Aven fell asleep within the first ten minutes whereas Hermés got an hour into the movie before falling asleep. Pushing herself off the floor Kelly stepped around the couch and retrieved her glass of wine finishing it off and heading towards the kitchen. Matthew jumped up and followed close behind her towards the kitchen capturing her slim waist and pulling her towards himself. When she felt his hands on her she giggled and spun around in his arms smiling as his lips pressed down against hers. Walking backwards her lips never left his and she blindly set her wine glass down on the counter. They were locked in a heated union and Kelly trailed her fingers up his bicep before they curled around the back of his neck.

As the small of her back hit the counter Kelly pushed herself up onto it pulling Matthew closer to herself so their lips wouldn't lose contact. He broke their kiss and Kelly let her bottom lip brush against his top one in a teasing fashion, as her breath spilled against his lips. Matthew's hands rested on the counter top and his eyes locked with hers, as she pushed away some of his brown hair before letting her arms wrap around his neck. "You know you're really great with Hermés, he really looks up to you."

"Well he's like his mother, pretty damn cute," he said inching closer to Kelly.

"Oh? I'm only pretty damn cute?" Kelly asked in a playful tone fixing him with a look.

"Baby, you know you're beautiful," Matthew said as he leaned in closer to her whispering against her lips. "So beautiful, in-fact that it makes you utterly irresistible."

"Alright, alright enough."

"Oh, someone can't take a compliment?" he teased causing Kelly to roll her eyes at him shaking her head.

"So, there's that event on Thursday…" She said changing the subject entirely.

"Yes, and I was planning on going because you're going," Matthew said in a soft tone letting his eyes wash over every detail of her face.

"Uh-ah, so do you want to go together?" Kelly asked letting her eyes move down to their current position, Matthew was flesh against the counter trapped between her legs.

He let his eyes move from her eyes to her lips and then back up as he bit down on his lower lip. "Yes of course, there's no one else I'd rather go with."

Upon hearing what he said she shook her head and slid her right hand to cup his cheek her thumb stroking his jaw line as she brought his face closer to hers. Kelly stared deep into his eyes and smiled almost shyly at him as her lips inched closer his they were so close to meeting. The air around them was thick she felt goose bumps form across her skin because of the close proximity. Her heart leapt in her chest as Matthew finally closed the gap. He brushed his lips against hers slowly keeping it gentle. She returned the kiss clinging to him her right hand sliding back up to tease the hair on the back of his neck.

A thought struck Matthew and he slowly parted from Kelly who gave him a questioning look. He merely smiled at her before leaning in to brush a soft kiss to her lips, wanting to make sure she knew that he wanted her, always. Reaching behind himself he grabbed a hold of her hand and whispered. "Come on,"

"What? Where? Matthew the children are sleeping…" She said in a hushed tone linking her fingers with his as she hopped off the counter and followed closely behind him.

He lead her through the kitchen and down the hallway to her bedroom door, she raised an eyebrow behind him. What the hell was he thinking? It was making her nervous they weren't ready for that sort of thing, were they? Maybe they were they've known each other for five years, been friends for five years. They know pretty much everything about one another, she felt more connected to him than she ever felt with either of her ex-husbands, maybe it was time. Her brain was working on overload she was thinking a hundred different thoughts and the alcohol was kind of jumbling them all around. Shaking her head Kelly looked up as she heard him push open the sliding door leading her onto the balcony.

"Come here…" He whispered to her and pulled her closer to himself so that their bodies were touching.

"Matthew what are we doing out here?" Kelly asked as she looked up at him, instead of using words he clasped onto her right hand and wrapped his right arm around Kelly's back securing her body against his. Taking a hint Kelly wrapped her left arm around his shoulders.

Brushing a kiss to her lips he smiled and whispered. "No more talking." She nodded her head and then he took the lead. Beginning to sway with her, softly singing a song that had been replaying itself in his head all day.

In this moment they weren't celebrities, they were just two people. Two people who were in love with one another. This wouldn't be what some would consider a perfect first date, but it was. Kelly tightened her hold on Matthew leaning her head against his shoulder listening to him sing. They danced slowly and at a certain point Matthew spun her around before bringing her body back to his and brushing a kiss to her lips. He held her hand close to his heart as he moved with her. Once he finished singing the song Kelly lifted her head her brown eyes locking with his green ones instantly. Slowly she pried her hand from his grip and rested her forehead against his looking down momentarily. It was long enough for Matthew to lift her chin up with his finger so that he could see her beautiful eyes. "Kel, you're all I ever wanted and you mean absolutely everything to me."

After the words left his tongue Kelly's heart melted and she moved even closer to him. "Matthew," were the only words she seemed to be able to formulate. Tilting her head Kelly leaned in close to him and let her lips meet his. The kisses started out sweet, and soon grew passionate. Her tongue flicked against his bottom lip silently begging for entrance into his mouth. Matthew parted his lips just enough for Kelly to slip hers into his mouth. Soon enough a battle for control broke out between them, Matthew gently pushed her against the glass door. Out of breath and accepting defeat Kelly slowly trailed her lips off of his and left a line of kisses in the crook of his neck her fingers tangling in his hair. "I can't believe this is really happening.." she whispered looking down at his shirt before moving her eyes back to his, re-positioning her arms around his neck.

"I know, I feel like I'm in a dream."

She shook her head a little bit and giggled her eyes sparkling in the darkness of the night that surrounded them. A smile took over her lips and she leaned up letting her nose brush his before she placed a single kiss to his lips. Wiggling out of his grasp Kelly stepped back into her bedroom glancing over her shoulder to see if he was coming. Once he was back inside she slid the door closed and flipped the lock over. At that point her eyes caught sight of her clock the bright red numbers almost blinding in the darkness, _11:00pm. _Damn. Where had all the time gone? Kelly didn't think they were out there that long. He couldn't get enough of her, he walked up behind her and encircled her waist pulling her body back against his. When they were alone he had to have her in his arms, especially because he wouldn't be able to be this affectionate with her in public on Thursday.

"We should probably get to bed."

"Okay sounds good." Matthew agreed edging closer to her bed.

Her eyes were fixated on his movements and she shook her head at him. "No, not here. What about the children?"

"They'll be fine, we're just down the hall." He said with a wave of dismissal giving her a shrug.

"Matthew." Kelly said sternly giving him a serious look as she lightly pushed him out of her bedroom. Once he was in the hallway he turned around to face her his facial features were etched with confusion. "I have to change," she said in a soft tone to let him know she wasn't mad. Stepping into the hallway she brushed her lips against his, "have some patience…we'll share a bed soon enough." Kelly said winking at him before planting another quick kiss to his lips and going back into her bedroom. Ten minutes later, she emerged from her bedroom in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. By the time she reached the living room her eyes had readjusted to the minimal light that was coming from the kids bathroom where a night light was plugged in. Matthew had switched off the television, and stripped out off his jeans taking the empty space next to Hermés who had suggested Matt stay. Glancing over the sleeping child Matthew couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and placed a kiss to his forehead then leaned over to place one on Aven's forehead, then one to Helena's. Kelly slid into the open spot next to Helena and bit down on her lower lip as she watched Matthew kiss all of the children goodnight.

After he had finished Kelly leaned down and planted a kiss to each one of the children's foreheads as well. She could feel his eyes on her and as she finished with Hermés, her eyes glided up falling in line with his and she leaned over the children pressing a kiss to Matthew's lips, then whispering. "Goodnight, my love."

He smiled brushing her blonde hair from her eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead whispering back. "Goodnight baby." They exchanged a smile and then both took their respective spots on either side of the children. Kelly laid on her right side her left arm extending over the children. Matthew got all situated and laid on his left side his right arm extending over the children, his fingers tips brushed against another set of fingers. It made him smile they were so in-sync with each other. He felt her fingers tentatively fiddle with his before they linked together joining their hands. Matthew gave her hand a gentle squeeze before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Anyone can tell you you're pretty

You get that all the time, I know you do

But your beauty's deeper than the makeup

And I wanna show you what I see tonight"

* * *

Thursday April 19th, 2012

It was the day of the event, this would be the first event that her and Matthew would attend but had to keep their relationship under raps. They had to control themselves, control their need to reach for one another. She didn't know why she felt so nervous, did think she couldn't resist him? Hell, it was going to be an interesting night that much was a given. Kelly smoothed out her ivory dress that climbed from her knees and hugged her slender frame perfectly. Dabbing on a coat of lipstick she eyed her reflection and jumped slightly hearing her buzzer echo throughout the quiet house. She let Matthew up and then kissed the children and thanked the nanny. With a light knock on the door, the butterflies erupted in her stomach and she shook her head. What the hell was going on with her today? It was just Matthew. Pulling open the door they instantly embraced one another and his eyes swept over her appearance appreciatively giving her his signature grin. "Hello beautiful"

"Hello my darling" Kelly returned the greeting blushing a little at his choice of words. He leaned in and brushed a kiss to her cheek which she returned.

"Let's go" He said waving goodbye to the children and the nanny before leading Kelly out of her apartment. His hand rested on the small of her back as they made their way towards the elevator.

Finally the elevator stopped at her floor and the doors rolled open. Both of them stepped into the small cubical by a couple that was already in there. Kelly offered a smile and then glanced at her feet noticing that the button of the lobby was already illuminated. Matthew stole a glance at the couple wishing he could pull Kelly against him. Wait, he could do that…wrap his arm around her shoulders, they acted like that normally. Jamming his other hand into his pocket Matthew slung his arm around her shoulders bringing her a little closer to himself. "Are you excited about tonight?" He questioned her softly shifting his eyes to the elevator door as the descended.

"Yeah, it should be fun!" Kelly said nodding her head and stealing a glance at his profile biting back a giggle at the other couples' silence.

"Exactly, but even if it's not…we'll make it fun." Matthew said as he glanced over at her winking. In her heels they were level, she was possibly just a smidge taller than him but like it really mattered.

The musical sound of laughter erupted from her lips as she shook her head at him. "Right." Coming to a halt the elevator door slid open and Matthew gestured for the other couple that was riding to go first. Once they stepped out of the elevator Kelly and Matthew followed suit. Making their way out of the apartment building to the awaiting car. He pulled the door open for Kelly who slid into the backseat and then Matthew climbed in after her shutting the door before the car headed in the direction of their party.

"You look magnificent, Kel" he said softly as he let his hand rest on the bare skin of her knee.

Kelly's eyes shot up from the electricity she felt from his simple touch. Biting down on her lower lip she glanced up front to the review mirror to ensure that the driver wasn't looking. "Thank you. You look incredibly handsome, by the way." She said warmly leaning over and brushing a kiss to the corner of his lips, two could play at this game.

A short drive later they arrived in Soho at Catherine Malandrino's store. Before Matthew opened the door Kelly stopped him, "behave tonight" she said smirking.

"Of course, I would never want to mess this up!" And with that he pulled open the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. The moment the door opened there were flashes of light, seeming to come from every single direction. It was just a reminder to Kelly on why she wanted to keep things with him private. Posing for a few shots for the paparazzi, both Kelly and Matthew avoided all lines of questioning getting thrown their way and walked into the store. Hugs were given, cheek grazing kisses were exchanged, and conversation seemed to spark up everywhere.

Throughout the night the two stayed relatively close to one another, which no one there found surprising, they did come together after all. But as close friends to this world. Matthew and Kelly were chitchatting about one of the pieces in The Love Oui installation that was being presented with the reopening of the store. Their conversation was interrupted when a photographer asked to snap some shots. Several flashed later and then Catherine came over, exchanging hugs and hello's the two posed for a picture for the photographer and then Matthew joined them. After the sometimes annoying shots, were over the pair fell back into their discussion. Kelly pulled out her iPhone and snapped a picture of a particular piece with a saying on it. Posting the picture on twitter saying "_love love love_ _ malandrinobuzz". _They mingled with other people and Kelly browsed the new clothes as well before posing with Catherine for a picture that Matthew skillfully took of the three of them.

When he handed her phone back Kelly smiled crinkling her nose at him and opening twitter to post the picture. _"And more love… matt_settle malandrinobuzz" _She smiled posted it before linking her arm in his and walking around the admiring more of the art work on display. He was making jokes about a particular piece and had her cracking up, she swatted his arm scolding him in a playful manner. As they came across one piece Matthew went and stood next to it and Kelly just couldn't resist she lifted her iPhone up called his name and snapped a picture of him.

As her eyes roamed over the picture on display on her phone she bit down on her lower lip, he was so sexy. A smirk fell onto her lips as she made a decision pulling open twitter she posted the picture _"And well more love : - )" _

Several glasses of champagne later and the two were on their way out. Dodging the paparazzi entirely as they climbed into their car. It took them literally five seconds before they reached for one another. Kelly's hand slid over and rested on top of his as she let her fingers slowly lace themselves between his. Shrugging her shoulders a little bit she grinned and leaned closer to pressing a loud kiss to his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. They rode in silence and when they reached her apartment building Kelly reluctantly released his hand and slipped out of the car after him.

As he always did he lead her to the elevator, pressed the number for her floor, and then walked her to the door. Shuffling her feet beneath herself her eyes watched the movements of her heels against the carpeting. Matthew stepped forward invading her space lifting her chin up so that he could see her sparkling chocolate orbs. The pad of his thumb slid easily up and down her jaw line as he leaned forward slowly and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Letting his lips linger against hers he whispered. "So, The City Harvest dinner is on the 24th, do you still want to go with me?"

Kelly smiled widely draping her arms over his shoulders brushing her lips against his. "Yes, of course I do!"

"Good!" He smirked and leaned into her resting her forehead against hers.

TBC…

* * *

"As good as you make me feel

I wanna make you feel better

Better than your fairy tales

Better than your best dreams

You're more than everything I need

You're all I ever wanted

All I ever wanted"

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, this chapter is much longer than the previous one but as I said…I was inspired so this all just kind of spilled out of me. But I can't promise coming chapters will deliver this much length. I hope its okay, I did something a little different, by sprinkling in more lyrics of the song. The reason I did this is because I simply adore this song and kind of felt like it was a very Settleford song hehe(: Well, thank you so much for reading…if you'd be kind enough to hit that review button and let me know your thoughts it would truly make my life! Oh, also feel free to PM if you have song ideas and suggestions that you think could inspire chapters. I love discovering new music, and hearing all this input from you guys. Okay…enough already. Mauhhh until next time…Xoxo


	3. Gettin' You Home

"When I look at you I feel warm and gooey…"

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you have taken the time to read this so far. Also a special thanks to those of you who have been taking the time to review it truly inspires me and makes my days that much better seeing your feedback so thank you! Just so you know loves I switched the rating on this story to M for Mature, because coming chapters will have more suggestive topics and such. Thought I'd mention that, its just I heard that some stories were getting deleted and things because of having words and topics that the site felt were too explicit, and I wouldn't want that to happen here! As always if there are any similarities to any other Settleford pieces it is completely **unintended** and all the rights and praise belong to those writers. Also I do **not** own any lyrics or songs mentioned, those rights and ect belong to the respective artists and company. Much love you guys, happy reading(:

* * *

Gettin' You Home- Chris Young

" Tuxedo waiters, black tie,

white table cloths and red wine,

we've been planning, this night,

looking forward to it for some time

now honey I know you love getting dressed up,

and you know I love showing you off,

but watching your baby blue eyes, dancing in the candle light glow,

all I can think about, is getting you home,"

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting you Home**

Tuesday April 24th, 2012

Matthew just got back into town, he had spent a few days in Southampton's and couldn't wait to be back in New York City to see his lovely girlfriend. Sure they talked via text messages, twitter, and even phone calls but it wasn't the same he needed to see her, to kiss her it had been too long for his liking since he'd last seen her. In reality it was only about four days but still, he was simply addicted to that woman. As soon as he saw the skyline of the city he typed away on his iPhone.

_Sweetheart, I'm back in the city! I can NOT wait for our date tonight(:_

Kelly heard her phone buzz against her bag and she slid it out of her purse. When she saw the text she couldn't help the smile that fell onto her lips while her fingers went to work responding.

_Hey, you oh that's fantastic! How was your time in Southampton? New York City missed you, and awe I can't wait either love(-: _

Matthew read her text and shook his head at her response. He wished he could just tell the driver to take him to her apartment but he knew that was a luxury that they didn't have right now. As long as they were keeping their relationship a secret from the rest of the world they would have to be discreet with one another until they went public.

_Southampton was nice, relaxing. Oh, just New York City missed me?(; _

Kelly continued walking around Saks looking for the perfect pair of shoes that would go with her dress for the evening. While sipping on her glass of champagne she browsed the shoes not seeing any in particular that caught her eye. The buzz from her iPhone broke her out of her trance and caused her to dig into her purse. Retrieving her phone her fingers unlocked the screen and she shook her head taking another sip from the glass cradled in her hand.

_I'm glad to hear it. Hmm okay, I may have…kind of, maybe possibly, sort of__-__missed you (-; _

Letting her brown eyes scan over the text Kelly giggled to herself and then hit send dropping the phone back into her purse. Things with Matthew were great, and she had truly missed him but she found it fun to tease and be playful. That was just how they had always been with each other and it felt natural to be that way. Picking up a pair of Jimmy Choo's Kelly eyed them turning them over in her hand. Tonight there'd be paparazzi for sure and knowing that she and Matthew would pose together for several she didn't want to be taller than him. Kelly sighed and put the heel back on the display shelf, the heel was too high.

_Well, just so you know, I missed you…a lot!_

He responded wearing his heart on his sleeve, but she was the only one he would do that for. As the driver pulled up to his building Matthew leaned forward and thanked him before getting out and grabbing his bag. Jamming his phone into his back pocket Matthew made his way into the building with a spring in his step. This woman made him feel on top of the world, he couldn't wait to see her.

_Awe you're so cute(-: So, when do I get to see you?_

Kelly smiled as the sales lady came over to ask her if she needed any help finding anything. Shaking her head Kelly continued down letting her eyes take in all the shoes. That was when she saw a pair that she was instinctively drawn to. They were black heels that came to a point at her toe and laced around her ankles, grabbing the shoe from the display shelf Kelly asked if the sales lady could get her a pair of those in her size. Her eyes watched as the lady nodded and disappeared towards the back of the store, Kelly took a seat on the plush leather seats and pulled off her flats.

_Not cuter than you, my love(; Uh, I'll pick you up around 6?_

Stepping into his apartment Matthew glanced around and flipping on the light as he made his way to his bedroom. He dropped his bag onto the bed and then replied to Kelly before letting his iPhone rest on the night stand. Matthew unzipped his bag and began to unload his clothes putting them back in their respective places.

_Oh shut up! Alrighty 6 sounds perfect. Mauhhh Xoxo babe(-:_

As the sales lady reappeared with the heels she had picked out Kelly slipped on some nylon stockings stepping into the shoes, and securing the straps around her ankles. Pushing herself up off the leather seat she began to walk around in the heels trying them out, and walking past a mirror and judging her reflection. Walking around in the heels a little more Kelly got more accustom to them, finding them rather comfortable and the perfect heels for her dress that she would be wearing tonight.

After making the purchase Kelly walked out of the store and slid her sunglasses on making her way down 5th avenue. The sun was shining and it truly was a beautiful day, she couldn't wait to see Matthew. While she walked down the sidewalk her hand gripped her bag from Saks as she crossed the street and headed towards her apartment building. Nothing could bring her good mood down today she was going to see Matthew and that always made her days so much better. Once she returned home the Nanny had just gotten back from picking Hermés up from school and Helena bolted at her mother as she saw her.

"Mommy!"

Hearing the familiar name come from her daughter caused Kelly to smile widely and crouch down to her level. "Hey baby!" The two exchanged a kiss and then Kelly brushed Helena's hair out of her eyes and went to talk to Hermés. "How was school buddy?" She enquired as she set her purse down onto the counter top in the kitchen.

Hermés shrugged his shoulders and put his backpack down on the floor close to the front door kicking his shoes off. "Eh, it was fine."

Nodding her head in understanding Kelly moved to straighten his shoes on the rug and then grabbed his backpack and placed it in its rightful place over by his room. "Do you have any homework, kido?"

"Nope, can I watch TV Mom?" He said as he moved into the living room and slouched down onto the couch kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

Kelly looked up at her son and shook her head clearing her throat narrowing her eyes at his feet on the coffee table. "Hermés, feet off the coffee table…you know better. Sure, either Nick Jr. or Nickelodeon."

Hermés scoffed at his mother's scolding and pulled his feet off of the coffee table crisscrossing them on the couch, as he picked up the remote and turned on the television. "Okay." He responded as he punched in the numbers and aimed the remote towards the television set.

At the sound of Power Rangers ebbing from the TV Kelly began to chitchat with the Nanny about the plan for the evening and the fact that she had an event to go to.

After her shower Kelly let her eyes scan over the dress she had chosen for the City Harvest event. When she had picked this particular dress out she kept Matthew in mind entirely. When she put it on she literally sparkled because of the sequence detail. Dabbing on a little makeup Kelly slid into her dress, admiring herself in the full length mirror for a brief second as she pushed a hand through her blonde locks ruffling them. It gave her overall appearance a more natural look. A look that didn't scream look at me, but gave a classic and elegant feel.

Her hair hung loose and she didn't bother with any product or any styling for that matter she figured she'd let her hair be natural for this event. Matthew had seen her in her worst state this wouldn't even shock him she figured. Kelly brushed the thought to the back of her mind as she glared at her reflection in the mirror. Her brown eyes began to critique every single one of her flaws. At least the things she found flawed about her reflection. The laughter lines, the minimal lines etched across her forehead, the ones that could easily be cured with botox. She sighed letting her hand run over the skirt of her dress as a knock cracked against her apartment door. Inhaling sharply she heard the nanny let him in. "I'll be right out." She yelled from her bedroom, as she sat down and slid her feet into her shoes, lacing them around her ankles.

Swiping her clutch from next to her, Kelly pushed herself off of the bed and made her way out to greet Matthew. Letting out a gentle breath she passed over the threshold and glided down the hallway. Her eyes took in his appearance as he talked to the children, his tan pants, the navy colored suit jacket, over the light blue button up, he looked so chic. Hearing the soft click of her heels dissipate Matthew trailed his eyes away from the children to meet hers.

Slowly his eyes moved up and down her appearance, starting at her feet and climbing over every detail of her outfit. It was perfect. She was perfect. The way the black dress shimmered as she moved closer to him was captivating. Kelly let her body press against his slightly as she brushed a light kiss to his cheek, moving past him to say her goodbyes to the children. Matthew's eyes were still trained on Kelly, the black dress had this extra sheer part that came across her chest as well as fell to her knees that was sprinkled with detail. However, beyond the sheer detailing the dress cut off at her mid-thigh and it was a teasing number to him. It was taking all of him not to scoop her into his arms and tear that little extra sheer part right from the dress. He resisted the urge, since he knew Kelly would kill him if she had to find another dress for the evening.

Besides the children and the nanny were around and that would be very disrespectful, on his part if he gave into his urges. Once he felt her hand snag his and lead him towards the door he shook his head, realizing she probably caught him staring. Matthew waved goodbye to the children as well as the nanny as Kelly slipped on a black coat and wrapped a scarf around her neck. The pair headed out of her apartment then and as soon as the door closed behind them he scanned the hallway quickly before slipping his arms underneath her coat and pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. Kelly returned the kiss before playfully pushing him away from herself. "So, I take it you like the dress?" She questioned with a lifted eyebrow smirking at him as she let her hands lightly run up and down the side of her dress.

He shook his head at her teasing and bit down hard on his lower lip. Stepping closer to her Matthew licked his lips, as his hips skimmed against hers. "Like it? Hmm no baby, I love it…but it would look far better on the floor" Matthew said in a playful tone grabbing her hips winking at her as he held her close to himself.

Hearing what he said caused her to blush and shake her head at him. They hadn't particularly talked about that aspect of their relationship but talking about things sometimes messed up a good thing. "Oh shut up, Matthew." She winked and gently pushed him away so that she could escape his grasp as well as his eyes. Stepping in front of him Kelly tossed him a look from over her shoulder and smirked. "Are you coming? We're going to be late."

Within a second he was following close behind her letting his hand take its place on the small of her back as he steered them towards the elevator. Kelly smiled genuinely as they entered the elevator, her eyes bouncing around the small cubical. Leaning forward she pressed the L button watching as it illuminated and then they were descending. They reached the Lobby and stepped out of the elevator making their way out of the building. Matthew pulled open the door for her as she approached the silver Lincoln that was waiting.

Being the gentleman he was Matthew smiled at her before opening the door for her. Once she was inside the car he slid in after her and glanced forward as the car began to easily veer towards 42nd street. Kelly let her eyes shift out the window taking in the passing buildings semi-ignoring him as she got caught up in her own thoughts.

He needed to be near her, needed to touch her, it had been too long since he got to indulge in those sorts of luxuries. Sliding over to the middle seat Matthew let his fingertips brush against where the dress actually stopped and where the sheer part began. It felt like electricity against her chilled skin, Kelly lifted her eyes to meet his and shook her head at him, his eyes were focused on the detail of her dress. Matthew gently rubbed the sheer material between his fingers and teased her skin a little more before grabbing a hold of her hand.

The moment he grabbed her hand Kelly looked up and gave him a soft smile, almost shy. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze leaning her head against his shoulder as the car continued to carry them further down the road, stopping now and again because of traffic. "So, I'm going to be out of town for about a week because Aven's in my nieces wedding."

She nodded her head against his shoulder and lifted her eyes to look at him. "Yeah I remember you telling me that."

"Don't miss me too much while I'm gone." Matthew teased, shifting his eyes up to the driver to ensure that he couldn't see their hands clasped around one another's.

"Oh, don't worry I won't. I'm sure I can find other things to occupy me." Kelly teased back, smirking and winking at him.

Leaning in closer he whispered into her ear. "I would've asked you to be my date, but that would make this public, right?"

When she heard his question she shook her head and suddenly felt a pang of guilt course through her body. Maybe he didn't like that they were kind of sneaking around, she thought he'd agreed that it would strain their relationship or possibly ruin a good thing with the press all over them. Sitting up straight Kelly gave his hand a little squeeze and looked into his eyes, really looked into them smiling at him. "Yeah, it would. I'm sorry…" Kelly said softly before glancing down at her dress avoiding his eyes.

"Hey…" He said softly using his hand that wasn't holding hers to lift her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "I love, this."

"You do?"

"Of course, because I have you…and that's all that really matters to me. Well, that and the children" Matthew said softly so that the driver wouldn't overhear their conversation. He gave her his signature grin, letting his thumb stroke over her knuckles wanting so desperately to kiss her in that moment.

Kelly shook her head and laughed softly before meeting his eyes on her own and smiling up at him. Her eyes caught sight of their location and she slowly slipped her hand from his as the car rolled to a stop.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," she said nodding her head as he opened the car door and stepped out of the car offering her a hand.

Instantly they were bombarded with paparazzi and Kelly and Matthew posed for a picture next to the car and a couple more photos before making their way into the event. Her jacket and scarf were taken almost immediately at the door being checked in before she and Matthew continued down where their were a slue of photographers and other guests posing for pictures. Moving her jaw up and down and pressing her lips together Kelly prepared for the fake smile that she was going to have to put on her face. Sometimes the photos seemed endless, but what did she expect? This type of thing came with the line of work that they were in. Matthew grabbed a hold of her waist with one arm as they stepped in front of the photographs and flashes of light came from everywhere. She heard their names being held from every which way, and Kelly realized she loved hearing their names together. It sounded perfect, it just fit. Shaking her head of the thought Kelly laughed a little to herself before posing and smiling for the cameras.

Finally they were done with the photos and were led to their table. Kelly's eyes took in the entirety of the room nudging Matthew as she pointed things out. The room seemed to be glowing purple with small trees stretching up from the centers of the tables and purple orchids were around the base of the tree and candles were glowing all around the centers of the tables. As the reached their table Matthew pulled out her chair for her, Kelly met his eyes and smiled fighting the urge to lean up and kiss him. Once she was seated he pushed her chair in ever so slightly and then took his seat next to her. They both sparked up conversations with the rest of the table and when things got dual or lagged in the conversation around the table the two would steal a quick look at one another. Dinner went without a hitch, the food was delicious and as they were presented with desserts Matthew pulled out his camera and asked a passerby if they could take a photo for him.

Kelly leaned over into Matthew, her cheek pressing gently against his, giving the camera a grin of her own that practically matched the one Matthew was wearing. Once the man handed him his phone back he thanked him again for taking the picture and then Matthew showed Kelly the picture. She shook her head a little bit and laughed. "There's no light, it's so dark Matt"

"Eh, yeah but it sets the mood." He shot back in a playful tone causing her to giggle and swat his arm before she moved away from him and took a sip of her glass of wine.

Meanwhile Matthew opened his twitter account and proceeded to update it. _"KellyRutherford City Harvest! Great Cause! Great company!" _He typed out and then made sure to also include the picture that they had just taken along with it.

As the night progressed they got up and mingled with other people and enjoyed their time together. Even if they couldn't act exactly like a couple in this kind of setting, at least they still got to spend time together. People began to filter out and Kelly nudged Matthew giving him a look he knew all to well. _It was time to go._ The two smiled and said their goodbyes before making their way out, retrieving Kelly's coat. He helped her slip into her coat and smiled at her as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. Holding his arm out for her, Matthew gave her a smile when she looped her arm in his and they headed out to their car.

The car ride wasn't as long as it seemed to be on the way there, and maybe that was because Kelly knew that he was going to be out of town for a little while. Or maybe it was because she a larger part of herself wished she was going with him. Shaking her head she slid out of the car as it pulled up to her building. And as always Matthew led her into the building and to the elevator, once they were in the elevator she reached for him. Her hand bumped against his lightly before her fingers brushed against the back of his hand, setting his skin on fire momentarily before she clasped his hand. Matthew glanced down at his shoes and couldn't help but smile as he felt her fingers drawing lazy hearts on his palm. The elevator stopped on her floor and he gently tugged on her hand leading her into the hallway.

Kelly took slow strides and Matthew matched her pace, trying to postpone the evitable for as long as possible. However, within a minute or less they arrived at her door and Matthew turned towards her so that she was trapped between him and the door. He cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers in a heated union his tongue slipping into her mouth and exploring, flicking against her tongue and slipping out just as it grazed her teeth. Kelly pulled him closer to herself as she felt his tongue invade her mouth. Sparks were going off all along the sides of her body as she felt Matthew's hands descend as he lightly pushed her back against the door. Losing themselves in the heat of the moment, their lips continued to move against one another's the passion rising with each kiss. She needed air and so she slowly moved her lips from his brushing her lips teasingly against his before giving his bottom lip a gentle nip. "Matthew…" Kelly whispered breathlessly her fingers untangling from his hair as she fiddled with his jacket collar.

When their eyes met she could see that his were clouded over ever so slightly and it caused her to smirk. Matthew leaned in closer to her, his hips pressing firmly against hers and it excited her when she felt him through the friction of clothing between them. Kelly sucked on her bottom lip as he tried to plant another kiss to her lips, she stopped him short and his eyebrows darted up in confusion. "What?"

"We can't do this, here…now" she said softly looking into his eyes and glad that she was trapped in this position.

"Why not?" Matthew asked in a playful tone trying to kiss her again.

"Because the kids and the nanny are inside, so that makes this not sexy."

Matthew began to pout a little bit. "Awe, come on Kel…you're killing me!"

Kelly pressed her hips back against his rotating slightly just to tease him a little bit. "Hey! It's killing me too."

"I highly doubt that" he scoffed glancing down at his feet before Kelly leaned in closer and lifted his chin up. When their eyes met he saw all he need to know and he smiled at her.

Their heads naturally leaned in towards one another's and when their lips met it was gentle and slow. Kelly smiled against his lips, this time it was Matthew who broke their kiss. Holding her in his arms he gave her a hug and then brushed another kiss to her lips before dropping a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight beautiful, I'll call you everyday!"

Hearing him call her beautiful always made her cheeks flush. She shook her head at him when he said he'd call her everyday she was about to protest but decided against it. "Okay. Goodnight my love, have a safe trip. Oh and behave yourself." Kelly said the last part kind of sternly as she fixed him with a look. He gave her a smirk and leaned in to her once more.

"There's no one but you baby…you have nothing to worry about." Matthew planted one final lingering kiss to her lips and then waited until she got into her apartment before he left.

TBC…

* * *

"now honey I know by that look in your eyes,

and your hand drawing hearts onto mine, that our night out of the house, ain't gonna last too long,

when all you can think about, is getting me home,

Walking through the front door, seeing your black dress hit the floor, uh honey there sure ain't nothing, like you loving

me all night long, and all I can think about is getting you home,"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm thinking two more chapters until that fateful May 25th, where they shared that kiss at the Cannes Film Festival…so stay tuned. I hope this chapter was alright and has you coming back for more(; I was sort of distracted while I was writing this chapter because I had ideas for the upcoming chapters that deal with Cannes. Oh, just a side note I am in the process of moving…so I'll be quite busy in the coming weeks, but I will do my best to continue writing and hopefully posting until I move. After I'm all situated and moved into the new place I'm sure I'll be back in the swing of posting and such as long as much as my schedule will allow anyways! You guys know how pathetic writers can be...so if you wouldn't mind hitting that review button and telling me what you think, it'd pretty much make my life. Yup, I'm a broken record...oh well. Thank you so very much for reading. Much love, mauhhh until next time…Xoxo


	4. Magic

"I think you're hot, I think he's hot…"

**A/N: **Okay, I'll admit it, I've been super distracted, and I would like to apologize for that. It's just with packing and shit…a lot has been going on in life for me at the moment so, yeah. But packing was becoming slightly depressing so I needed a little pick me up so I figured I'd write out the next chapter for you guys. I would love to give a special thanks to **RuflyPicture, Rishmika, Supsi85, anon, DanilaRufly, and xoxoRuflyGirl** for all consistently reviewing my story you guys seriously are the best! I absolutely love reading your thoughts on every chapter it brightens my days(: Everyone else who has been giving me feedback I greatly appreciate every single review so please don't shy away! As always if there are any similarities to any other Settleford pieces it is completely **unintended** and all the rights and praise belong to those writers. Also I do **not** own any lyrics or songs mentioned, those rights and ect belong to the respective artists and company. Okay enough babbling from me, I'm sure y'all wanna read the chapter, so here goes nothing…Much love you guys, happy reading!(:

* * *

Magic- Colbie Caillat

"You've got magic inside your finger tips

It's leaking out all over my skin

Everytime that I get close to you

It's making me weak with the way you

Look through those eyes"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Magic**

Friday May 4th, 2012

Kelly had just put the kids to bed and was going to indulge in a few pages from her book before calling it a night. That was when a soft knock on her door sprung her from her thoughts. Oliver barked at the door and Kelly shushed him as she pulled her glasses off and set the book down on the couch and made her way to answer the door. The buzzer never went off so, either it was a neighbor or someone the doorman knew she wouldn't mind seeing at this hour. Once she reached the door she leaned up slightly, her body pressed firmly against the wood as she peered out the peep hole. Seeing him standing just on the other side of the door caused Kelly to shake her head, flipping the lock over and pulling open the door. "Matthew! Wh-What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you!"

"It's late…" she said shaking her head a little bit biting back a smile. Him wanting to surprise her, and see her as soon as he got home was simply adorable.

"Oh, well I guess I should've called first…but I wanted to see you." Matthew said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Kelly couldn't help but smile and shake her head. "That is so sweet, you are just too adorable! Come here…" she whispered reaching out and grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. "I'd be willing to stay up with you for a little while." She offered with a wink and a playful smirk.

Hearing her response Matthew stepped inside with her and chuckled at her final statement. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. Their hips brushed against one another's and Kelly's brown eyes moved between his lips and then back up to his eyes. Matthew's eyes bounced between her enchanting eyes then to her luscious lips. The moment was charged and their heads slowly drifted towards one another's. While eyes darted between lips before probing each other's, breaths mingled, noses brushed and slowly Matthew cupped her cheek and let his lips crash against hers. The kiss literally took her breath away, it was so gentle yet so intense. She leaned her body full against his and returned the kiss to his lips. Lost in his touch in the moment, her arms naturally wrapped around his neck keeping their bodies close. Slowly walking in the direction of the living room, once the backs of her knees made contact with the couch Kelly gently pushed Matthew away smiling up at him. "Let's watch a movie!"

Upon hearing her suggestion he couldn't help but shake his head and grin. Nodding he smiled and brushed one last kiss to her lips before taking a seat on the couch. "Sure sweetheart."

A smile took over her face when she heard what he said and then Kelly went over towards the TV and picked out a movie. After putting it in to the blueray player Kelly made her way to the couch by Matthew. She smiled at him and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch laying down on so that her head rested in his lap. Once the previews for upcoming movies finishes off the main menu echoes through the TV speakers and Kelly selects the play button before shifting positions to get a little more comfortable.

Matthew's fingers began to fiddle with Kelly's hair becoming completely distracted by her, rather than paying any attention to the movie. Feeling the silkiness of her hair between his fingertips felt like heaven to him. "Mmm" He heard her mumble as she slowly shifted so that the back of her head was resting against his lap and she could look up into his eyes. "Stop distracting me Matthew." She said in a playful tone as he let his eyes take in her appearance his fingers still gliding easily through her hair.

"Okay," he said retreating as he slowly removed his fingers from her hair bending down and planting a kiss to her lips. Then directing his attention to the movie, however now Kelly found herself distracted by him. Her eyes studied his face from underneath him and she let her fingers wrap around his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. She bit down on her lower lip and then gave his hand a another squeeze hoping he'd take the hint and look down at her.

"Matthew," she whispered as she laced her fingers through the spaces of his.

"Yes, my love?" Matthew questioned shifting his eyes away from the TV and looking at Kelly.

"I think that maybe it's time we tell the children that we are dating…" she said while her thumb made gentle strokes over his knuckles.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked slightly surprised by what Kelly was suggesting. Although the children probably wouldn't understand what they meant by it anyways, well Hermés might but Helena and Aven probably not so much.

"Yeah, I think it's time. I mean, I feel more connected to you then I've ever felt to…well anyone really." Kelly said smiling a little as she gazed up at him.

Matthew couldn't help but smile bending down and pressing a kiss to her lips. "I feel the same way, I don't think I've ever felt this kind of connection with someone before."

She gave his hand a squeeze and returned the smile crinkling her nose. "Well, I'm glad to hear it!"

"So how do you want to tell them?"

"How about we have a dinner, and we can tell all three of them, together. Not that they'll entirely understand, but still." Kelly said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"That sounds perfect just tell me when and you know I'll be there."

"Okay…" she said softly leaning up and kissing his lips before shifting back onto her side returning her attention to the movie. Bringing their laced hands to her chest and then to her lips as she pressed a kiss to the back of Matthew's hand.

The movie continued and Matthew found himself stroking down her blonde hair once again distracted by her. For the life of him he could not focus on the movie, he had no idea what was going on or even what the plot points were. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest and felt her grip on his hand loosen ever so slightly. Matthew whispered her name, "Kelly." The movie was about an hour in and when he got no response he shifted a little in order to get a good view of her face. Sure enough her eyes were closed and based off of her breathing he figured she was sleeping. Holding her hand Matthew leaned back against the couch content just to be here with her. As the credits began to roll across the screen Matthew reached for the remote to cut off the blaring noise.

Sitting with her in silence the only sound he heard was her breathing which caused his green eyes to glance down at her, she looked so much like an angel. Her blonde hair shimmered in the dimly lit room, and after about ten minutes of simply watching her sleep Matthew gently detached himself from her. Sliding out from underneath her and releasing her hand hearing her mumble something inconcrete as she shifted in her sleep. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms. Kelly sleepily wrapped her arms around his neck nuzzling her head against chest. Matthew smiled down at her one arm cradled underneath her legs and the other looped around her back. Turning around with her in his arms Matthew made his way down the hallway heading in the direction of her bedroom.

When he approached her bedroom he skillfully leaned down and twisted the door handle, pushing it open but not loosing his hold on her. Blinking several times to adjust to the darkness Matthew bit down hard on his lower lip to avoid yelling out a curse word and waking her as he stubbed his toe on the foot of her bed. Shaking his head he made his way to the right side of her bed and gently placed her onto the California King bed. He smiled at her relaxed expression and the small smile that seemed to tug at the corners of her lips while she was off in dreamland. Tucking an errant strand of hair from her eyes behind her ear he stroked her cheek and bent down so that he was level to her face. Matthew leaned forward and brushed his lips softly against hers. "Kel," he whispered to her his eyes watching as she stirred slightly.

"Hmmm" she managed to somehow mumble out not opening her eyes.

"I'm going to go. I'll lock up," he said softly letting his thumb glide across her cheek as his hand cupped her face.

At his statement Kelly's eyelids fluttered open, she blinked several times to rid her eyes of the drowsiness but it didn't do much for her. "Wait," she shook her head and reached for his hand her arm encircling his wrist holding him there. "Stay, spend the night." Sighing Kelly pushed herself up on her elbows just realizing that she was in her own bed instead of the couch. "How? What? Nevermind, all that…please down go, I want you to sleep with me."

Matthew arched an eyebrow at her. "Oh really Kel?"

"Matthew, not like _that…_I'm too tired for _that _tonight_._" Kelly said gently to let him know that she did want to sleep with him in that way, because how the hell could she not? He was delicious, but tonight she was just too tired, and she really wanted their first time to be special. As cheesy and corny as that might sound especially since it wasn't like they were teenagers. "I want to snuggle…" she said smiling as she watched Matthew stand upright. Kelly pushed herself up so that she was kneeling on her bed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He eyed her and leaned in closer to her their forehead's resting against one another's. Matthew looped his arms around her waist and gnawed on the inside of his lower lip as he contemplated the offer. The only reason he was pretending to think about it was to drive Kelly nuts, and he knew it would work.

"Please…" Kelly pleaded leaning in closer to Matthew and brushing her lips teasingly against his. "Stay, I don't want to sleep alone." She whispered against his lips, pulling back slightly so that her eyes could get a good look at his.

"Okay…I'll stay." Matthew said smiling at her as he leaned in closer and brushed his lips against hers.

They continued on this way for a little while just passing kisses back and fourth until exhaustion and lack of air got the better of them. Kelly pulled back from his lips brushing a quick kiss to his lips before untangling herself from him. "I'm going to go get changed."

With that Kelly retrieved a night gown and disappeared into her attached bathroom. She washed her face, and brushed her teeth before discarding her clothes and slipping into her nightgown. Pulling her blonde hair out of the back of her nightgown Kelly eyed her reflection in the mirror. Smoothing down the shimmering saffron nightgown that practically appeared gold had a beautiful light purple embroidery at the top, and then around the bottom. The nightgown cut off at her mid-thigh and was sure to probably tease Matthew to no end but that wasn't entirely the purpose for wearing it. It was comfortable, so comfortable, and well she felt sexy in it too so that always helped. She wanted to feel sexy tonight, especially since it was the first time she and Matthew were sharing a bed.

Meanwhile Matthew stripped off his shirt and pushed off his jeans folding each article of clothing and setting it to the side of her bed. He pushed a hand through his hair ruffling it up a little bit before pulling back the down comforter on her bed and sliding between the high thread count sheets. His fingers lightly tapped against the comforter as he sat up in her bed waiting for her to come back into the bedroom.

Taking a deep breath Kelly opened the door to the bathroom flipping off the light switch not giving him enough time to really get a look at her. A smirk fell to her lips as she felt his eyes following her as she made her way around to the other side of the bed. Smiling through the darkness her eyes met Matthew's as she reached her side of the bed and began pulling back the comforter.

"Woah," Matthew whispered into the silent room his eyes roaming over every inch of her exposed skin. She was trying to make this extra difficult for him wasn't she?

Hearing his reaction to her choice of attire caused Kelly's cheeks to flush, and she thanked the darkness for shielding her. Slipping between the covers Kelly turned on her side and snuggled up along Matthew's side. As her hands slowly slid up and down his bare chest, she bit down on her lower lip. Kelly rested her head against his chest her legs twining around his laying practically half on top of him.

Matthew's arm wrapped around her waist holding her in place and the other reached up and began to fiddle with her hair. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear caused Matthew to shift his eyes to take her in, he smiled brightly happy to see her return it even in the darkness then pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight Kel," he whispered as he found her hand that was tracing lazy patterns across his bare chest and clasped onto with his free hand.

Looking up from his chest Kelly beamed gripping onto his hand, bringing it to her lips and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. "Goodnight Matt," she whispered back before she slid up his body so that she was hovering over him slightly. Kelly slowly leaned down and brushed a kiss to his lips, a kiss that she knew would leave him wanting more.

The moment her lips moved against his Matthew released her hand to grab onto her hips not willing her to move from her current position on top of him. While he returned the kiss his hands began to wander upwards gliding easily along her sides. His tongue slipping between her lips and flickering against hers igniting a battle for control. Kelly fought her tongue against his, wanting to have control over this situation. Both retreated from their battle and just before Matthew's tongue slid out of her mouth Kelly grabbed onto it gently sucking on it before allowing it to leave her mouth.

However this action only seemed to excite Matthew further as he let his hands grip onto her back while he flipped them over. His knee rested between her legs edging closer and closer to her most intimate area while their hips crashed against one another's. Kelly let her arms wrap around his shoulders her finger nails lightly running up and down his back lost in his kiss. Matthew needed a breather so he skillfully moved his lips from hers, trailing a line of kisses from her lips to the curve of her neck, all the way to the bone where her shoulder came to a point. Her eyelids closed briefly as his lips moved along her soft skin, his lips felt like sparks going off against her skin lighting her whole body up. Gently her nails gripped onto his shoulders as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Baby, I'm so tired."

When he heard her soft voice break throughout the silence he pulled his face up to focus on her eyes. Just one look at her and he could see the tiredness that laid there, the dark circles that were slightly visible from the lack of sleep she must've been getting recently. Matthew smiled down at her and brushed his lips to her forehead moving off of her and pulling her body against his resuming their earlier position. "Go to sleep my love, I got you." He whispered to her pressing a kiss to her temple as her arm wrapped around his bare chest and held onto him tightly.

Her eyes slipped shut and within minutes she was lightly snoring next to him. It caused him to chuckle to himself. His fingertips gently glided up and down her side as he held her against himself. Eventually his own eyes grew too tired to hold themselves open any longer and he joined Kelly off in dreamland.

* * *

Saturday May 5th, 2012

The sun peaked through the blinds spilling out across Kelly's room setting everything to light. While the light sprawled across the couple Kelly stirred next to Matthew, who's eyelids flickered open squinting slightly at the sudden light that assaulted them. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he glanced to his side, smiling widely at the body snuggled up next to him. Leaning down Matthew pressed a kiss to Kelly's lips, lingering against them as he attempted to awaken her from her slumber.

Feeling the contact of lips against her own Kelly stirred next to him brushing her lips back against his, as her eyelids slowly fluttered open. "Good morning beautiful," Matthew cooed as he saw her radiant eyes shinning with sleepiness up at him.

Kelly slithered up his body so that her face was inches from his a smile on her lips. "Good morning sexy," she whispered back her eyes gazing down into his as she ruffled his hair a little bit.

"So, when did you want to do that dinner with the children?" He questioned as he held her in his arms.

"How about we do dinner with the children tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great! What would you say to ordering in, maybe getting a pizza and just letting the children enjoy themselves?" Matthew ventured curious to her reaction to what he had in mind for their dinner with the children.

"Matthew that sounds fantastic!"

Eventually the two retreated from the bedroom and made their way into the kitchen. Kelly slipping on her matching silk robe and tying it shut as she stepped into the kitchen by Matthew who was starting to brew a pot of coffee. The children padded into the kitchen shortly after causing Matthew and Kelly to break apart from feeding one another. Kelly laughed to herself avoiding his eyes as she moved around the island to get the children set up with a bowl of cereal and half a banana.

* * *

Sunday May 6th, 2012

It had been maybe a whole twenty-four hours since they had seen each other and Kelly found herself anxious for Matthew and Aven's arrival. Helena was dancing around the living room singing to her doll and Hermés was pre-occupied making things out of his legos. Kelly had informed them at breakfast that morning that Matthew and Aven would be coming for dinner. Each of her children showed their excitement in their own ways and it made Kelly smile because she knew this was the right decision. The way things had been going with her and Matthew she just had this feeling that no matter what, they would work out. And even if things somehow went sour they'd always remain friends…it'd be just too weird not to have him in her life she found herself realizing.

The shower only calmed her down for about twenty minutes, drying off she choose a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue and white horizontal strip three quarter length shirt. Once she had finished getting dressed Oliver her dog gave a yelp and Kelly noticed that his bowl was empty and after checking the time she realized it was about time for his dinner. She got him his food and refilled his water before going and relieving the Nanny while checking on the children. Kelly paid the children's Nanny while having a brief conversation with her about the coming week's schedule before they said their goodbyes. It was about five thirty when she heard the buzzer go off and she couldn't contain her happiness, and neither could Helena she discovered as she watched her daughter bounce with excitement next to her. Pressing down on the button Kelly spoke into the intercom. "Come on up!"

Helena squealed with excitement which caused Hermés to roll his eyes at his sister continuing to build his lego building.

Kelly began to wring her hands together in anticipation smiling down at her daughter before leaning down and scratching behind Oliver's ears. With a satisfied wagging tail Oliver nudged Kelly's leg with his head, clearly wanting more. She laughed softly looking down at the dog before giving him another good scratching behind his ears. There was a knock at the door and Kelly beamed as her daughter charged at the door trying to reach up and twist the door handle. Shaking her head Kelly followed behind her daughter taking a quick peek through the peep hole and smiling at the two figures that were on the other side. Twisting the door handle Kelly pulled open the door and flashed them both a smile. "Well hello, my darlings!"

Aven pushed away from her father and smiled brightly up at Kelly waving as she entered the apartment. "Hi, Kelly…" she said before running over to Helena giving her a hug. Kelly glanced over her shoulder watching the girls interact with each other as they petted Oliver for a few seconds before they ran off towards Helena's bedroom.

Turning back towards the door Kelly grinned at Matthew who was dressed in a pair of fitted jeans and a plain forest green t-shirt. The shirt was really helping to bring out his eyes. Matthew let his eyes swipe over her appearance and he gave her a grin of his own before stepping into the apartment, closing the door behind himself. Leaning forward he brushed a kiss to the corner of her lips winking at her as he kicked his shoes off by the door lining them up next to the other shoes that were stationed there. Kelly watched him for a second before heading towards the living room where Hermés was. When Matthew looked up he noticed Oliver following Kelly into the living room, so he walked alongside the dog and patted it's head giving his ears a rub.

The pair took a seat on the couch close to one another, Matthew slinging his arm around Kelly's shoulders and pulling her closer to himself. Kelly obliged and as she snuggled against him as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Hey Hermés, whatcha building?" Matthew asked as his eyes moved over the legos that were sprawled out across the coffee table.

Hermés looked up from the booklet that held his instructions offering a smile. "Hi Matthew, I'm building a fire station." He said matter-of-factly before turning back to his instructions and legos.

"It's looking great buddy!" Matthew encouraged smiling as he watched his small fingers fiddle with different pieces and stick them together. "Oh, hey how would you feel about ordering a pizza?" He asked Hermés who spun around and grinned nodding his head vigorously.

"Pizza? Yes, I love pizza, the kind with sausage especially!" He exclaimed with excitement causing Kelly to shake her head and roll her eyes a little bit.

"Helena, Aven…would you please come out here?" Matthew called to them glancing down at Kelly who was snuggled up against him her arms wrapping around his midsection.

Both Matthew and Kelly were surprised when they didn't have to get up or call their girls again. Aven and Helena walked into the living room who wearing princess dresses. "What Daddy?" Aven asked placing her hands on her hips while she waited for him to respond.

Helena readjusted the plastic crown that was on top of her head and eyed Matthew expectantly tapping her foot lightly against the carpet. Kelly shifted her eyes over both girls noticing their attitudes to being interrupting from playing. Shaking her head Kelly let out a soft laugh and as Matthew's eyes met hers she smiled letting her thumb slowly rub up and down his side. "How would you feel about getting a pizza?" Matthew asked the girls, who both turned to one another smiling and then turning back to him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Let's get pizza, just the cheese kind please" Helena said nodding her head as she finished.

"Yeah, Daddy can we? And yeah Helena and I want just the cheese kind of pizza!" Aven said smiling before both girls turned around and headed back towards Helena's bedroom.

"Well then, the girls want just cheese and Hermés wants sausage. What kind of pizza would you like my love?" Matthew asked glancing down at Kelly as he pulled out his iPhone.

Kelly bit down on her lower lip softly and shifted her eyes up to meet his. "Just cheese is fine with me."

"Okay, so I'll get a large pizza with half just sausage and the other half just cheese?" He asked their eyes meeting as he waited for confirmation from him that, that was correct.

She nodded her head leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "That sounds perfect baby, maybe get some cheesy bread too! You know how much I love that stuff," Kelly said giggling as she readjusted her arms around him getting more comfortable to snuggle with him.

Matthew nodded his head in understanding as well as agreement as he dialed the number to their favorite pizza joint lifting his iPhone to his hear. As soon as someone answered on the other end Matthew raddled off their order and then gave her address and apartment number as if it was natural to him. He did know it by heart, which wasn't really a shock. The girls ran back out into the living room urging Hermés to come and play with them and slay the pretend dragons. Eventually after much whining and begging from both Aven and Helena, Hermés rushed into his bedroom to retrieve his toy sword and began swatting the air with it. Helena and Aven had been pretending the Oliver was the dragon and began shrieking as the dog approached them. Hermés poked Oliver with his toy sword telling him to _stay back. _

Kelly and Matthew observed their children playing with one another and both became consumed in their own thoughts. This all just felt so natural, so right they already felt and kind of acted like a family. Soon enough the buzzer was echoing throughout the apartment and Matthew moved to let in the pizza delivery guy. Once they paid for their pizza Matthew gave the kid his tip and then shut the door, smiling as Kelly told the kids to wash up moving into the kitchen and pouring the children glasses of milk. Brushing past Matthew Kelly grabbed some paper plates and headed into the dinning room setting out the paper plates and the glasses of milk Kelly moved back into the kitchen. "Matthew, do you want some wine, beer, milk, ice tea, lemonade?" She said rattling off drink options that were in her fridge as she grabbed herself a beer.

"A beer would actually be great!" He answered setting the box of pizza along with the box of cheesy bread down onto the table. By this time the children came bolting into the dining room Helena and Aven taking seats next to one another, and Hermés taking his place at the head of the table. Matthew smiled at their children and stationed himself at the table from Aven leaving the chair next to himself open for Kelly.

Several minutes later Kelly entered the dining room holding two beers, placing one down in front of Matthew then keeping the other one for herself. Matthew offered her a smile and leaned forward opening the pizza box the delicious aroma wafting through the dining room.

"Yummy!" Helena said her eyes growing wide as she eyed the pizza box.

Hearing her daughter Kelly shook her head and then reached into the box pulling a smaller slice of the just cheese half from the rest and placing it on Helena's plate. Since she was up Kelly got another smaller piece of just cheese, placing it on Aven's plate, her brown eyes shifted over to Hermés plate that already had a piece of pizza on it. Glancing over her shoulder at Matthew Kelly gave him a genuine smile, then passed out a piece of cheesy bread to all three of the children, before giving herself and Matthew a piece of cheesy bread.

Once Kelly and Matthew each retrieved slices of pizza from their respective half the five of them fell into a comfortable silence. Hermés was devouring his pizza and rarely taking a breath, he wasn't kidding he really did love pizza. The girls on the other hand seemed to be taking mouse bites from their slices, but that was because they were more preoccupied with telling each other secrets. After scolding Helena and Aven, Kelly took a sip from her beer and then another bite of her cheesy bread. Matthew began to chat with Hermés while the rest of the table continued to eat, Kelly slid her hand under the table letting it rest on his kneecap as she gave it a gentle squeeze, mouthing the words, 'its time.'

He read her lips and raised an eyebrow at her nodding his own head to her words, mouthing his own words to her, 'now?'

"Now," Kelly whispered to him her face breaking out into a wide smile as she felt his hand clasp onto hers underneath the table.

"Alright kidos we have something we would like to tell you," he said taking the reins allowing Kelly to get a slight breather.

All three of the children looked up from their pizza shifting their eyes between Matthew and Kelly waiting for them to continue. "Yes, we do. So, Matthew and I, are dating…"

Helena's eyebrows scrunched together in slight confusion as she tried to figure out what 'dating' meant. "Does that mean Aven's going to be my sister now?" She asked excitedly her face lighting up practically the entire room.

Before either Matthew or Kelly could even say anything Hermés corrected his sister. "Helena, their dating not getting married!"

"Oh, well she's still my best friend!"

Aven smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "Helena's my best friend too!"

"So, does that mean that Matthew and Aven are going to be around a lot more now?" Hermés asked his eyes boring into both Kelly and Matthew who had kept quiet while the children chatted. Both Aven and Helena looked up eyeing their parents waiting for them to answer.

It was Kelly who answered. "Yes, they will be…"

"If that's alright with you guys of course!" Matthew finished for her glancing at her as his hand gave her hand a reassuring smile.

To this statement the girls both squealed clapping their hands and letting out several 'yays.' The couple watched the children's reaction to their revelation and Kelly bit down on her lower lip as they waited to hear Hermés thoughts about this. "Awesome! Mom, you know we already love Matthew and Aven."

At this Kelly visibly relaxed letting out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in. Slowly they moved their laced hands to the top of the table as she reached with her free hand for her beer taking a long gulp of it. Matthew let his thumb stroke across her knuckles as he finished off his slice of pizza and grabbed himself another one. That couldn't have gone better, their children all got a long wonderfully and the five of them really did feel like a family.

About five minutes after the announcement the children were all complaining that they were full and couldn't eat anymore. Kelly eyed all their plates and nodded her head allowing them to be done with their food. "Just finish your milk," she said as she lifted her own slice of pizza to her lips and took several more bites before she finished it off washing it down with some beer. The children finished off their milk, getting down from the table and making their way towards the bathroom. Matthew released Kelly's hand and got out of his chair, pressing a kiss to her temple as he made his way behind the children towards the bathroom. She glanced over her shoulder and watched them go before moving to dispose of all of the paper plates. Once she finished throwing out the paper plates Kelly came back into the dinning room, combining the cheesy bread with the left over pizza and closed the box carrying it into the kitchen. Kelly set the box onto the counter top and then pulled open the refridgarator and let her eyes roam over the open space. When she finally found a space where it would fit Kelly grabbed the box and slid it into the fridge.

Shortly after she finished clearing the table Matthew emerged from the bathroom with the children trailing behind him. All the children retreated to the living room where they began goofing around with each other, their laughter bouncing off the walls and reaching the kitchen. Kelly couldn't help but smile at the sound and when she felt arms circle around her waist she let out a surprised yelp. Tilting her head backwards she beamed up at him, relaxing in his arms as her back melted into his chest. Matthew let his fingertips lightly tease the exposed patch of flesh that laid between her jeans and her shirt. His teasing caused her to giggle and jab her elbow playfully into his ribs. "That tickles!"

Matthew smirked triumphantly letting his fingers work their magic a little more, and being graced with that beautiful sound of her giggles. His lips began their own journey along her neck and trailing slowly to her shoulder. Before she couldn't take it anymore Kelly spun around in his arms wrapping her own arms around his neck keeping their bodies close. Kelly leaned up slightly onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips firmly against his, pulling back before he even had the chance to respond. She gave him a smirk as she wiggled out of his grasp grabbing her beer taking a sip of it before heading into the living room.

As the night progressed they ended up getting out a couple approriate board games and playing them with the children. It was rather fun to just be spending time like this with their children, especially since the children were something they had bonded over so long ago. In this moment, while the kids were all giggling and Hermés playfully tackled Matthew to the ground was when she saw it. Family was what you make of it, she couldn't have been happier in that moment that she had gotten a divorce. All that mattered was the children's happiness and that they knew that they were loved. Scanning over all of the children she didn't even have to wonder if they were truly happy, she just simply knew that they were.

After they finished their most recent game of twister all five of them lay on the ground Kelly and Matthew slightly out of breath from all the laughing they were doing. Rolling over so that he was next to her Matthew leaned above her and leaned down brushing his lips against hers before pushing himself up to a standing position offering her his hand. Seeing him looming above her caused her to smirk slightly scrunching up her nose before clasping his hand and allowing him to help her up. Their bodies brushed against one another's and Kelly couldn't fight the urge and let her hands rest on his chest as she pressed her lips to his. When the children began to giggle next to them they pulled apart and couldn't help but laugh themselves at the three pairs of eyes watching them closely.

Matthew glanced down at his watch just now noticing the time, he had to get Aven back to Naama. His eyes shifted down to his daughter, "sweetie…its getting pretty late, we got to get you back to your mothers."

"No, no…I want to stay at Helena's!" Aven protested placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head no.

Seeing his little girl being to argue with him caused him to sigh, cause he wanted nothing more than to stay here tonight as well but he knew that wasn't an option. Naama had been nice enough to let him have her for this long tonight, but now it was time for him to get her back. "I know sweetheart, but not tonight."

Helena watched them both and leaned over hugging Aven. "We'll have a sleepover soon, pinky promise." She said holding out her pinky to Aven who smiled at her friend and linked her own pinky with hers.

The couple glanced at each other as their daughters pinky swore with each other, it was utterly adorable. Helena then ran over to Matthew throwing her tiny arms around his legs. "Night Matthew, thanks for always making Mommy laugh, and smile."

As Kelly heard what her little girl said to Matthew she blushed ever so slightly how her daughter had picked up on that she had no idea, but it was true so that's all that mattered really. Kelly looked on as Matthew crouched down and brushed a kiss to Helena's cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart, and of course it's my pleasure!"

While Matthew was still crouched down Hermés came over and threw his arms around him. "Goodnight Matthew!"

"Goodnight buddy!" Matt said brushing a kiss to Hermés head before pushing himself off the floor. Smiling as Hermés went over and gave Aven a hug and said goodbye to her.

After the children had finished with their goodbyes, Kelly made her way over to Aven and scooped her up in her arms. "Goodnight Aven, sleep well!" She said to the little girl brushing a kiss to each one of her cheeks.

Aven laughed at Kelly as she kissed both of her cheeks but then returned the gesture with loud kisses. "Night Kelly!"

Setting Aven back on the ground Kelly smiled softly as she watched Aven cling to Matthew's leg. Matthew stepped forward and his arm slipped around Kelly's waist bringing her body closer to his. They both shared a look before their lips met, their lips moved against one another's before they slowly broke apart well aware of the children's eyes. As they parted their lips brushed against ones another's, foreheads resting on each other's. "Goodnight beautiful, I'll let you know when I get home."

"Okay," she whispered her hand cupping his cheek, her thumb gliding over his jaw line as she gazed into his eyes. "Goodnight my love." Kelly said before brushing one final kiss to his lips, wishing he would spend the night again like he did the other night. She wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her, she'd never felt more safe then she did in that dark moment wrapped in his arms.

Bending down Matthew picked up Aven and they waved goodbye before heading out of Kelly's apartment. After they left Kelly flipped the lock over and began to get the children ready for bed.

TBC…

* * *

"I remember the way that you move

Your dancing easily through my dreams

Its hittin me harder and harder with all your smiles

You are crazy gentle in the way you kiss"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I took some liberties…with the glasses I'm not totally sure if she has them but I've seen photos of her wearing some. (not sure if it was just for fashion or if she really needs them) Also I figured it was about time I mention her dog Oliver, I know he has only a few mentions but I thought it was something I should add. Maybe not. I am actually very surprised that this chapter ended up being this long! Anyways, if you got this far…I hope it wasn't a disappointment! I'd love to hear any, and all of your thoughts so don't be shy hit that review button, it always makes my day to hear what you guys think. Mauhh until next time Xoxo(:


	5. If It's Love

**A/N; **Thank you to all my loyal reviewers **RuflyPicture, Rishmika, Supsi85, anon, DanilaRufly, and xoxoRuflyGirl **you guys have seriously kept me sane this past month(as hard as that might be to believe). Also a special thanks to my new readers, thank you so much for your reviews they made me feel all warm inside lol. If I'm being honest the only way I have survived this past month was because of all of you and your reviews…along with booze, and a few best friends, but yeah. Haha Anyways sorry, it's just this is the only thing that gives me joy lately since packing up my life is depressing, and moving from the place I've lived my whole life….yeah I guess I'm having a mid-life crisis, and cue the depression. Thank GOD, for Settleford they have been able to keep my mind off of all the sadness and what not, wow alright sorry I'm sure none of you care but I just thought I'd give you a little insight to why updates are kind of slowish…I mean my life has been consisting of work, packing, drinking, a little writing, sleeping, and well…that pretty much sums up my nights.): Okay okay I'm done, I promise. So, as always if there are any similarities to any other Settleford pieces it is completely **unintended** and all the rights and praise belong to those writers. Also I do **not** own any lyrics or songs mentioned, those rights and ect belong to the respective artists and company. I have so much love for you guys! Happy reading( :

* * *

If It's Love- Train

" And if I'm addicted to loving you

And you're addicted to my love too

We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together,"

* * *

**Chapter 5: If It's Love**

Saturday, May 11th, 2012

Kelly was rummaging through her closet pulling out clothes that she barely wore anymore to give away as donation. She heard her phone go off signaling that she had a new message but she was too preoccupied to bother to check it at the moment. Her phone could wait, although so could her clothes it wasn't as if they were going anywhere. Laughing a little Kelly emerged from her walk-in-closet and swiped her iPhone off of her dresser smiling as she read Matthew's text. Shaking her head slightly her fingers hurriedly went away typing up a response.

_Hey baby, dinner tonight? I have to see you!(:_

Matthew continued on with his stroll through Central Park just enjoying the weather. A smile had formed across his lips as he nodded at people he passed by. Kelly just put him in a good mood, whether he was talking to her, or about her he could never help being in a good mood because of her. Continuing on his trek he paused briefly to let a bike pass as he felt his iPhone buzz in his back pocket.

_Hey handsome! Yes, dinner would be lovely. How could I possibly turn down an offer like that? (-;_

After she had finished responding Kelly went back to her former activity of sorting through her clothes. Which was pretty calm until Helena came bursting into her room and began to hold certain articles of clothing up to her tiny frame and pretend to model them. Seeing her daughter do this Kelly couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at her, before gently scolding her.

_I have no idea how you could turn it down…I mean, I am pretty irresistible( ; Perfect I'm excited! I have dinner covered, you cover the wine?_

Matthew glanced down at his iPhone, his fingers going to work on his response he looked up from his phone to make sure he wouldn't run into anything. He hit send then continued walking through Central Park.

_Pftt sush Matthew! Oh, you do? Alrighty, yes wine…that is something I can do(-:_

She laid the last shirt into the pile for donation and then spun around to face her closet. Assessing the emptiness Kelly bit down on her lower lip she needed to go shopping. Well, actually judging by the stack of clothes she was donating she probably didn't need to. As her phone began to echo Matthew's ringtone Helena picked it up and handed it over to her. Her eyes read his text message and she laughed out loud to what he said, before her fingers were busy typing up a response of her own. Once she hit send Kelly placed her iPhone on her night stand and then picked up the clothes and headed into the living room with them boxing them up for donation.

_Great! Seriously, I can NOT wait to see you Kel(:_

Feeling his phone buzz against his butt caused him to laugh slightly to himself, as he pulled it out and read over Kelly's text quickly. A smile tugged up the corners of his lip as he glanced up from his phone and then began typing up his reply making his way out of Central Park.

_Awh sweetie I can't wait to see you either.(-: Oh, hey where is this dinner taking place? Your place or mine lol _

The depths of her brown eyes scanned over the text and she quickly hit send before carrying the boxes to the door and setting them down there. Glancing around Kelly sighed she had some cleaning to do. The children were keeping themselves pretty occupied by playing with one another and such, but Kelly kept peaking on them to make sure all was well still.

When he received Kelly's text he couldn't help but smile, he wanted to make tonight special. He was so happy to be able to work with her for another season of Gossip Girl, he thought they should have a celebrator dinner. His mind began to work on overload as he tried to visualize how he wanted to have this dinner all set up for her.

_Mine, let's say 7?(: _

Upon receiving Matthew's text Kelly smiled widely her fingers springing to action and typing up a response.

_Perfect! Kisses(-: _

As he got her final text he laughed to himself she was so adorable, and had him dangling on a string he'd seriously go anywhere for her. While browsing through some pictures online he smiled finding the perfect one and pulling open his twitter. _"KellyRutherford Congrats! Another season darling! Let's pretend we are Cary and Grace this year!" _

Kelly explained the situation of the evening and the small detail of when she got back from dinner the nanny would be free to go and have the next day off considering it was Mother's day and all. She spent the rest of her day spending as much time as possible with her children, just doing what they wanted to do. Of course she saw Matthew's tweet about another season, but she didn't bother to respond to it on twitter they would be seeing each other soon and could chat about it. When the nanny arrived Kelly made her way into her bedroom having already showered that morning she let her eyes scan over the clothes in her closet.

About an hour later she emerged from her bathroom wearing a deep purple dress that would pass for dressy-casual. Kelly wasn't exactly aware of what Matthew had in-mind for tonight but she knew that she wanted to look chic, she wanted to look sexy for him. It was a lace number almost identical to the one she had worn during filming Gossip Girl last season, but she had fallen in-love with the dress and couldn't resist buying one. Tonight was the perfect occasion to wear it she figured. The sleeves of the dress were about half away down her arm but they were lace and had no extra material so it wasn't too stuffy for this time of year.

Eyeing her reflection on final time she exhaled smoothing down the straight pencil like skirt of her lace dress. It floated over her hips gracefully and did wonders for her curves, she looked extraordinarily skinny. Biting down on her lower lip Kelly shrugged her shoulders this was as good as it was going to get. Her blonde hair was loose and framing her face in soft ringlets while her makeup was very natural but apparent. Emerging from her bedroom she walked into the kitchen her heels clicking against the tile as she retrieved her purse and brought it back to her room. Kelly sat down on her bed and switched essential items into her clutch before standing up and making her way to the living room. The nanny had set the children up with a Disney movie and they were both already wearing their pajama's and munching on popcorn. Kelly leaned down and kissed each one of her children before thanking the nanny and slipping out of the apartment.

Matthew had been working on his set up for the last hour, when he noticed that it was already 6:30pm he bit down on his lower lip and went into his bedroom to change. Shortly after he stepped back into the living room smiling at the romantic scene he had set up for them. He was dressed in a tight pair of blue jeans and a light blue button up that was tucked in to his jeans. Matthew left a couple of the top buttons undone in order to possibly tease Kelly slightly. Things had been going so very well for them, he still felt like he was living a dream. Everyday was a blessing to him, everyday when he woke up and realized that it was for-real, that they were really dating he just couldn't contain the smile that took over his entire face he was so in-love with her. Moving over to the living room where he had their little picnic set up Matthew lit the candles and switched off the lights. The entire room was glowing and it was beyond romantic, he just hoped that Kelly would appreciate it.

A light knock on his door sprung him from his thoughts and he pushed a hand through his dark brown hair and made his way to the door. Pulling it open his eyes swept over every aspect of her outfit, from her heels to the deep purple lace hugging her curves. She looked so feminine, so elegant, so beautiful, he couldn't resist her ever. Ever so slowly his lips touched hers in an unspoken greeting as his hands clung to her sides bringing her body close to his. Kelly stepped closer to him entering his apartment but not breaking their lips. Matthew pushed the door closed with his foot and held her against himself enjoying the friction their clothes were creating.

"Well hello," Kelly whispered against his lips as she broke their union in desperate need of air.

Matthew couldn't help but smirk against her lips, his green eyes bouncing between her eyes and her lips. He leaned into her again and brushed his lips lightly against hers bringing her hips against his own, before breaking away from her lips. "Hi," he whispered back his eyes twinkling in his dimly lit apartment, he slowly slid his hand down to clasp around hers. Without words Matthew led her towards the living room to show off the finished product of his whole set up. He bit down on his lower lip as he glanced over at Kelly trying to read her reaction to it.

She smirked as he whispered "_hi" _to her, then led her to the living room. Once the arrived at the living room Kelly set down the bottle of wine that she had to the coffee table. Her brown eyes swept over every inch of the room, it was glowing with candles, there were cartons of undoubtedly Chinese food, and even a bottle of champagne chilling, he had thought of everything. Was this to celebrate another season? If it was she thought it was probably one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her. Kelly spun around to face him, he eyes spoke volumes, she tilted her head shaking it slightly before stepping closer to Matthew. "Did you do all this just for me?"

"Of course I did. You deserve nothing but the best, beautiful." He had said softly his arms encircling her waist as he gently pulled her body closer to his own. Matthew planted a kiss to her lips and smiled ever so slightly when he felt her respond. "Come on, let's eat before it gets cold." Matthew had urged slipping his hand into hers and tugging her towards where their places were set on the coffee table.

They both sat down on the floor close to one another, Matthew informing Kelly of all her options of Chinese. She smirked slightly and leaned over her hand resting on his thigh as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, before beginning to arrange her plate with what she wanted. She had to have at least one egg roll, that whole storyline in Gossip Girl. Rufus not forgetting the egg rolls steamed from Kelly's personal preference for them but allowing herself to indulge in the tasty food. As she began to eat her food she glanced over at Matthew and couldn't help but smile at him. He popped open the bottle of champagne and smirked over at her pouring each of them a glass of the gold liquor.

Once they each had their flutes of champagne Matthew held his towards hers and smiled. "To another season!"

When she heard his voice Kelly looked up and smiled softly at him before clinking her flute against his lightly. "To another season," she repeated before leaning in closer to Matthew and closing the gap. Her lips pressed against his firmly as she moved inched closer to him. They broke apart both breathlessly and silently wanting more, as they sipped their respective flutes of champagne.

Dinner was wonderful, romantic and completely sweet. Throughout the entire span of their dinner kisses were shared, food was shared, as well as feed to each other and champagne was licked off placed that may make the other person blush. Kelly tipped her flute of champagne back and finished it off smirking as she felt his eyes on her. She stared in front of herself briefly teasing him, and not giving him the satisfaction of seeing what he was doing to her. He could read her like a book, just one look and it was like he knew exactly what she was thinking. That connection scared her sometimes, because she'd never felt like this before, never in her life had she known this kind of love before and it was scaring the hell out of her if she was being honest with herself.

After the finished up dinner, Kelly helped Matthew clean up and put away the left over's. There were stolen kisses and some turned into more than kissing, as he backed her against the counter top. Kelly pushed herself up onto the counter top her legs wrapping around his waist and drawing his body closer to her. They were locked in a heated kiss, the tongues exploring each other's mouths and teasing one another by flickering against the other's tongue. Kelly's hands found their way to his hair as she tugged against it willing their lips to part for her own sake. As they parted from one another both were breathless and their chests were rising and falling in-time with their breathing. Never had Matthew thought kissing could feel so good, Kelly was consistently surprising him.

The pair eyed one another, Matthew tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, while Kelly pushed some of Matthew's hair from his eyes. Her eyes caught sight of the clock and she sighed loudly resting her forehead against his shoulder as she gave his neck a soft peck. "Ugh, it's getting late. I should get back."

Matthew held her secure in his arms and nodded his head in understanding knowing that she had to relieve the nanny had a reasonable time. Ten o'clock at night wasn't necessarily reasonable but for them it was. Her hold on him didn't loosen and he slowly pulled back so that he could study her face.

"Come back with me," she pleaded leaning closer to him needing to feel the friction of his body against hers. It had been so long since she felt this comfortable, this at home with herself.

"Are you sure?" He whispered back fully aware of what tomorrow was and how important that day was to Kelly to spend with her children.

"Yes," was all she had whispered to him before her lips assaulted his. The pair got caught up in their kiss and hands roamed over each other's body's testing and exploring one another. Slowly they broke apart and Kelly sighed irritated that they couldn't finally just take one another. "We should probably get back." She whispered against his lips pressing sweet soft kiss along his jaw line as she moved them to his neck, before she enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Okay sweetheart," he agreed before pressing a kiss to her nose and gently untangling himself from her.

* * *

Sunday, May 12th, 2012

The sun peaked through the blinds and Kelly stirred, surprised by the lack of warmth coming from next to her. Rolling onto her side her eyelids flickered open and she bit down on her lower lip she patted the empty space on her bed. Shivering inwardly Kelly briefly wondering where Matthew had gone. However, her thoughts were short-lived as her children busted through her bedroom door Matthew trailing behind them carrying a tray. Inhaling the new aroma that filled her room Kelly pushed herself up in her bed smiling at her children, "What is all of this?"

"Breakfast!" Helena exclaimed excitedly clapping her hands as she pushed herself up onto the bed by her mother.

Kelly raised an eyebrow as Matthew set the tray down in front of her and planted a kiss to the top of her head. "The children wanted to make you breakfast, so I helped!"

Upon hearing what Matthew said Kelly nodded and smiled as her eyes swept over all the food displayed in front o her. Matthew had also included a vase with beautiful red roses. "Well, this all looks delicious, I hope you're going to help me eat all of it!" She had said in a playful tone leaning over and poking Helena's small stomach and then letting her fingers tickle Hermés stomach.

"Of course we'll help you Mommy!" Helena said between giggles.

"Yes, the chocolate-chip pancakes are my favorite." Hermés had said between his laughter as he got up onto the bed by his mother.

Matthew smiled at their interaction, he semi-felt as if he was intruding on this special moment between mother and children but when he felt Kelly's hand wrap around his wrist all those thoughts were thrown out the window. With one glance into her beautiful eyes he surrendered, letting out a soft laugh as he sat down next to her on the bed, his arm naturally wrapping around her shoulders. "Happy Mother's Day!" Matthew whispered into her hair as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

As soon as he said that the children both squealed and each expressed their own "Happy Mother's Day" to Kelly complete with loud kisses.

After consuming a slue of bacon, chocolate-chip pancakes, sausage, and some orange juice all four of them were stuffed. Kelly laughed as her daughter puffed her stomach out and patted it. Feeling spontaneous Kelly puffed her own stomach out and patted it, crossing her eyes in the process for an even funnier look. Matthew couldn't help but laugh next to her leaning over and letting his hand brush over her exposed stomach as he pulled her closer to himself. His lips crashed against hers and the exchanged smiles against one another's lips before breaking apart, aware of the children and their watchful eyes.

It didn't take long for the four of them to finish breakfast and Kelly set the children to go get dressed. Before she could push herself up to change Matthew had pinned her back against her California King bed. She bit down on her lower lip as she gazed up at him her hands roaming across his chest. His groin pressed down against hers and Kelly licked her lips rotating her own hips and creating a delicious friction between them. Her body naturally arched up against his curving perfectly against his. Matthew's hand ran along her sides slowly before they curved around her hips as he brought her body up to meet his. They both sighed in satisfaction to the contact but were stopped short as Hermés hollered from the hallway that he was ready.

Tilting her head back in frustration Kelly sighed and stroked Matthew's shoulder before leaning up and brushing her lips against his whispering an apologize as she moved from the bed. Quickly dressing Kelly glanced over at Matthew aware of his watchful eyes and couldn't help but smirk, _damn kids _she internally thought. It was literally taking all of her not to just rip his clothes off and take him, he had her so wet it was unbelievable. Sighing they both finished dressing sharing a few short kisses before stepping out of Kelly's bedroom.

The day was filled with nothing but adoration and worship for Kelly being a fantastic mother. Every time he would tell her that she was he couldn't help but smile at the red tint that took refuge on her cheeks. After they finished up at the pool they all headed back to Kelly's apartment. Helena was asleep on Matthew's chest while he carried her and Hermés had a hold of Kelly's free hand. _Thank god _the paparazzi decided to take the day off Kelly thought as the entered her apartment building. They rode the elevator to her floor their hands gripping onto one another's as they ascended to her floor. Soon enough they reached her floor and Matthew stepped out first, Kelly and Hermés following suit. Walking down the hall they got to her door and Kelly fished in her purse for her key before producing it and jamming it into the key hold and expertly opening the door. Matthew stepped inside releasing her hand and walking into the living room with Helena and depositing her onto the couch. He brushed a loving kiss to her forehead and then said goodbye to Hermés pressing a kiss to his hair.

As they came face to face Kelly sighed disappointed that they had to say goodbye to one another. She wanted nothing more than to take him right there he was simply adorable, and perfect. Biting down on her lower she literally gasped as his lips pressed against hers, it always surprised her how gentle he could be with her, yet how demanding at the same time. Kelly leaned into him, her body curving perfectly against his and their lips attacked each others.

* * *

Friday, May 18th, 2012

Matthew had been missing her all day long he hated that he was in California and she was in New York, however that was work. Sometimes you had to do the long distance thing, and maybe it wouldn't work out. However, he knew how he felt about Kelly. Knew that he would put himself completely in his relationship he loved her so much that nothing else matter besides their children to him. He even cared for her children as his own, that was when he knew it was serious, when he started thinking of her children as his own. They had been texting non-stop since he left New York, but he and Kelly liked to tease their fans a little bit so he opened twitter and typed out a tweet. _"KellyRutherford how are you my dear?" _

Kelly was staring at her suitcase and biting down hard on her lower lip as her iPhone went off signaling that she had a twitter notification. She sort of just blew it off assuming it was a fan, or whatever knowing that as long as she responded they'd be happy either way. However, once she actually checked her twitter she sighed, kind of sad that she waited so long to respond. _"RT matt_settle KellyRutherford how are you my dear? Good…off to France tomorrow! Will you visit?_

After that tweet they just talked through phone calls and text messages, both missing one another. It was crazy just hoe addicted they were to one another.

* * *

Sunday. May 20th, 2012

Matthew had been busy with work in California and Kelly had been quite busy getting ready to leave for France. Now that she was in France and Matthew was back in NYC it was rather hard to contact one another. One of them was usually asleep when the other attempted to call, text, or tweet it was rather depressing. Having been away for a little while Matthew hadn't been on twitter. So when he had finally logged on after a brief hiatus he noticed Kelly's response right away and couldn't help but play alone. His fingers bounced against his iPhone as he began to make up a tweet. _"KellyRutherford I'll let you know when I arrive."_

Without a second thought he posted it and smirked to himself, France was such a romantic City and he couldn't wait to be there with her. His mind began to drift to some not so PG thoughts of Kelly and he shook his head laughing slightly as he pulled up Twitter once again and responded to her little comment yet again. _"KellyRutherford or you can just leave the key under the doormat ;)" _Matthew knew how she was, and knew that she'd never do that but it was worth it to try right? Besides it would more than likely drive their fans wild, and that was something they bother loved to do so, he figured there was no harm so he posted it a smile plastered across his lips. Oh, these next couple days were going to be fantastic he couldn't wait to see her. Kelly read his two tweets that she had been mentioned in and couldn't help but smile, this was really happening.

* * *

"Got to have something to keep us together

Love, love

Got to have something to keep us together

Love, love

That's enough for me"

* * *

**A/N: **Alright….so it's like 6am by me and I haven't been to bed yet. Packed all day and then drank half the night, but I forced myself to pull an all-nighter just to finish this chapter for you guys. I'd like to apologize for any spelling/grammar errors its very early and I'm sort of intoxicated as well as over-tired. I love you all so very much, I mean why else would I pull an all-nighter to get a chapter done? Hehe well, next week is the final week at my childhood home…which means moving, moving, moving. So, I have no idea when I'll be able to update hopefully the first week in July, I'll have something for you guys! I do have the next two chapters already started sooooo that's a plus(: Ugh, I'm gonna need major caffeine to get through today…got a family reunion then back to the house to pack more. Wow, sorry I promised no more tangents about my life…since I'm sure none of you really care anyways haha If you got this far, well awesome I'd love, love, love to hear what you think/thought so hit that little review button and make my life? Thanks! Ahh, and thank you so much for taking the time to read and possibly review it means so much more than you realize to me! Mauhhh, until next time loves(:


	6. Fearless

**A/N: **Oh my goodness, it is FINALLY that time…the CANNES chapter(s), I seriously hope you guys enjoy this, cause this whole event and their appearance was the reason this story originated so I sincerely hope that it doesn't disappoint any of you! I'm actually quite nervous to hear your reactions, even though you've all been so wonderfully sweet, and welcoming this chapter has been my baby and been in the works for weeks. And I honestly mean weeks, I would get inspired/have ideas for this chapter and dialogue between them while I was working on other chapters…so here goes nothing I suppose. Also, sorry for all the teasing with the "almost-sex" scenes I have to build the tension somehow!(; Oh and another thing, to those of you who appreciated me practically killing myself to get the last chapter out for you THANK YOU, I love you guys and your reviews made my day as they always do!(: Also thank you so much for the support and the understanding. And to all of you who are reading and possibly chatting about it but not reviewing I hope you're enjoying it also thank you for taking the time to read…I love you guys too! I hope this was worth the wait. Any similarities to other Settleford stories is completely **unintended** and all rights and praise go to those writers. Also the lyrics and songs mentioned belong to their respective artists ect. The Cannes event/day will be a two-parter just so you know….so here's part one!

* * *

-Don't want to get in trouble with the ratings police or whatever so, heads up…this chapter is rated** R** sexual explicit material.

Happy reading!

* * *

Fearless-Taylor Swift

"Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress, fearless"

* * *

**Chapter 6- Fearless**

Friday, May 25th, 2012

Kelly just finished getting dressed, and skillfully tied her blonde hair up into a bun. Matthew was supposed to be arriving today, and she couldn't have been more excited to see him. They'd be alone, totally, completely and fully alone at last. It seemed as if it was a miracle that they were going to be alone, and what better place than France? She had been lost in her thoughts as she began going through the photos on her iPhone, there were plenty of photos of the two of them, ones the world would never get to see. Laughing a little at one of the photos Kelly leaned back against the little couch in her room, she was getting so anxious for his arrival. It was nearly eleven o'clock and if he didn't get here soon they weren't likely to spend much time together before they'd have to begin getting ready for tonight. Sighing Kelly set her iPhone down on the coffee table she had sent him a text wondering if he had landed yet and still had not received a reply. Maybe his phone was still off her mind kept reminding her but she was going crazy. Pushing herself up off the couch Kelly began to make circles around the room.

Clasping her hands together she interlaced her fingers and began to twist and turn them to keep herself busy. Walking over to her suitcase Kelly broke her hands apart and began to rummage through it in search of her shoes for this evening. "Ah-Ha," she exclaimed to the emptiness setting them out trying to get some of her essential items that she'd need for the premiere all together. Next she started shuffling her clothes around in search of her clutch, when a knock cracked through the entire room Kelly sighed, it was most-likely a maid, or room service.

Taking slow strides towards the door Kelly inhaled deeply before opening the door ready to greet whoever was on the other side. As soon as her eyes swept over the person on the other side of the door Kelly practically pounced on him.

Matthew dropped his suitcase to the floor and took her into his arms returning her greeting by smothering her lips with kisses, long, overdue kisses. He smiled against her lips as he felt her fingertips lightly ascend his abs urging him to stop as her palms pressed against his chest as she lightly pushed him away. Their lips broke all contact then, needing air. "Ahh, I can't believe you're here!" She whispered breathlessly as her forehead rested against his her thumb brushing along his jaw-line.

After hearing her words he couldn't help but smile, she really didn't understand the hold that she had over him. "Do you think I'd really pass up the chance to be with you, in one of the most romantic cities?"

Kelly shrugged her shoulders slightly before a smile graced her facial features. "I guess not, you're just so sweet." They both eyed one another still wrapped around one another just revealing in the intimate embrace that they'd both lacked for weeks. "Come on, I want to show you our room!" She said excitedly spinning around and latching onto his wrist to tug him inside.

Using his opposite hand Matthew leaned down and picked up his suitcase stepping close behind her into the room. Once they were both inside he kicked the door shut and dropped his suitcase close to where hers was by the bed. His eyes swept over the entirety of the room kind of taking it in before his eyes fell to Kelly's ass. Matthew bit down on his lower lip shifting his eyes around the hotel room once again, to avoid her catching him staring. "Wow, this is really nice," he commented not being able to help himself as his eyes shifted up and down her silhouette.

Glancing over her shoulder at him Kelly smiled, "this isn't even the best part come here."

As soon as she said _come here_, they were walking side by side. Matthew could never deny this woman anything, he would move mountains if she asked him to. Pushing back the shades Kelly unlocked the door and pulled open the doors gingerly stepping out onto the balcony with Matthew in tow. She released his hand and stepped to the edge of the balcony wrapping her hands around the railing while she leaned against it her eyes washing over the view. Matthew just watched her for a moment as a gentle breeze rustled the trees below and blew a couple strands of her hair out of place, she was so beautiful. He slowly walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her midsection.

At the sudden feel of his body pressing against her back Kelly shifted her head to look up at him. His hands locked around her midsection and she smiled removing her hands from the railing and wrapping them around his. "This is such a great view!" He said softly as his eyes shifted around the scenery. All Kelly did was merely nod leaning back against him. Her eyes continued to soak up every inch of detail surrounding them, from the children laughing in the pool below to the glistening water that was sprinkled with yachts. No words were needed just the simple fact that they were together again after weeks apart was enough for them in this moment. Matthew pulled out his iPhone from his back pocket still having one arm securely wrapped around Kelly. Running his right thumb along the screen of his iPhone Matthew selected his camera and then held it up snapping a picture of the two of them. A picture just for the two of them, a picture that the rest of the world wouldn't see.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the hotel door, Matthew cranked his head glancing at the door before shifting his eyes down to Kelly. "Expecting more company?" He teased her letting his thumb glide over the patch of exposed flesh between her jeans and her sweater.

"Ah, that's my room service." She informed him before untangling herself from his arms. Kelly began making her way back into the hotel room, she hurried towards the door, and glanced behind herself at Matthew. "Did you want something sweetheart, I can put in an order for you!"

"No I ate before," Matthew said giving a dismissive wave of his hand before a thought struck him. He wanted a picture of the two of them with the scenery in the background. "But could you ask the room service deliver if he or she could take a photo for us?"

Listening to him Kelly smiled and shook her head slightly as she heard his request of having them take a picture of them. It actually wasn't a bad idea, she'd probably love to have a photo like that of them framed. "Okay," Kelly said as she pulled open the door and stepped aside as they wheeled in the cart with her salad and ice tea on it. They handed over a piece of paper that she had to sign and after a flick of her wrist her name was scrawled across the paper on the line. Looking up she began to ask the man if he could take a photo for them, he nodded his head energetically. Kelly smiled widely and thanked him then led him out to the balcony where Matthew was.

She stepped forward invading Matthew's space as her fingers wrapped around his iPhone and she slipped it from his hand. "Thank you."

Turning on her heel she handed his phone over to the hotel room service worker and explained that all you had to do was press the red button. He nodded and then Kelly hurried back over to Matthew who now stood with his left hand wrapped around the railing of the balcony. Kelly glanced over at him smiling as she looped her arms around his midsection, and rested her head on his left shoulder. The room service worker counted to three and snapped one, then snapped another one just incase the first didn't work out. Slowly Kelly released Matthew who retrieved his phone from the man and then the three walked back into the actual hotel room. Both Kelly and Matthew thanked him, and just like that he was gone. "Would you like to eat my darling?"

"No, it's just a salad I can eat it in a minute…I want to go back out on the balcony and enjoy the weather because it looks like it might rain."

"Okay," he said softly nodding his head holding out his hand for her to take. Kelly wove her fingers between his and swung them ever so slightly as they made their way onto the balcony. Once they got back onto the balcony Kelly released his hand and resumed her earlier position, with her arms wrapped around Matthew's midsection. However, this time Matthew had his left arm wrapped around Kelly's waist holding her against him. With his phone still in his hand he pulled open his photos and let his eyes scan over the pictures the hotel room service guy had just snapped.

Holding his phone between the both of them he watched Kelly admire the photo smiling when he saw her face light up. "It's perfect, I love it!"

"Our fans will love it too!" Matthew joked, which caused Kelly to laugh next to him. She shook her head and watched as his fingers on his right hand worked their magic bringing up twitter and beginning to post the picture. _"KellyRutherford nice view!" _He smirked and leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead holding his iPhone up and snapping a picture of them that wasn't so posed. They both were just gazing out over the balcony, he showed her the picture and then posted it on twitter not giving any sort of comment with it just tagging Kelly.

A silence hung between them as they simply listened to the hustle and bustle of the scenery below them. Both lost in their own thoughts, just clinging to each and enjoying the intimacy that they both had gone without for a few weeks. It felt nice just to be able to hold onto one another, Kelly was so excited that he was here with her, and that they'd be spending several days together here in France one of the most romantic cities in the world. Really it couldn't get more perfect than this, or so she thought. Kelly bit down on her lower lip and shifted her eyes up to take in Matthew's face, she smiled and leaned up ever so slightly brushing a kiss to his cheek. It was going to be so nice to be able to walk down the street together holding hands without looking over their shoulder, being able to kiss in public without the constant drag of the paparazzi. The more she thought about it, the more she felt like now, tonight was the night for them to go public or at least make a statement of sorts. "Matthew…" she said in a soft tone her fingers lightly gliding up and down his side urging him to look down at her.

"Yes, darling?" Matthew said matching her soft tone his eyes tearing themselves away from the water and fixing his beautiful girlfriend with a grin.

"I think tonight we should, I don't know make some kind of statement, a debut of sorts to announce that we're together." Kelly shrugged her shoulders almost unsure if he understood what she meant, and if he'd even felt like they were ready to take their relationship public. She wasn't sure if he felt how she did, that their relationship was pretty solid and would be worth announcing to the world. Her brown eyes watched him carefully he glanced back over the water a smile tugging up the corners of his lips as his teeth scrapped the bottom of his lip briefly before his eyes moved back in line with hers.

"I agree, and I think I have the perfect way." He informed her his eyes sparkling excitedly as he thought of just how romantic that would be. Kiss her at the top of the stairs for all the world to see, basically telling the whole world that she is his.

"Would you mind sharing this idea?"

"Hmm, well we could announce it with a kiss. I mean because unlike the From Scotland with Love event, this is different, red carpet, classy, elegant, white tie affair, and if we were to kiss in front of all those photographers I believe it'd be pretty damn oblivious that we're a couple. Don't you?" Matthew pondered out loud his eyes shifting over her expression wondering if she thought that would work. Sure it may be vague, and slightly teasing if they never really announced it but they loved to tease their fans.

A smile captured her lips and her eyes twinkled as she nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, I think that could work, but only if the kiss is completely natural. For example we just look at each other and can't resist the urge so we don't and we kiss."

"Exactly!"

"Okay, well then if we get badgered with questions, as we always do. We should keep things slightly mysterious and not directly answer their questions pertaining to if we're a couple or not." She said leaning her head against his shoulder shifting her eyes back over the scenery.

His thumb rolled over her hip bone several times as he listened to her explain how they should handle the questions they'd probably be receiving tonight. "That sounds perfect, this is going to drive our fans insane…you do know that right?" Matthew asked looking down at her.

Tilting her head upward Kelly smiled at him and nodded her head in complete understanding to what they were going to be doing to their fans. "Oh, I know it will!"

They shared a laugh and then Kelly couldn't fight the urge nor did she want to and leaned up against him pressing her lips against his. At first their lips moved together slowly both rediscovering the feeling of the other persons lips before things got a little more heated up. Tongues sought out one another's and sparked something between them, hands wandered, and before they knew it they were staggering back into the hotel room. Matthew skillfully held a hand on the small of her back as her arms surrounded his neck, and pushed the door closed with his foot. Kelly's fingers began to tug on his hair urging his face closer and closer to hers, not allowing him to break free from her yet. Her back shrieked informing her that she had just been pushed against the wall, needless to say the room service cart went completely ignored.

He gently slammed her up against the wall his hands making quick work with the material of her shirt. Curling around the hem off it and pulling both her sweater and tank-top off in one smooth motion. Both shirts dropped carelessly to the floor and Matthew smirked as he felt Kelly press her groin into him hard. They had been dating for a little over a month and every time things started heating up they seemed to get interrupted. So, maybe that's why they were moving together so fast wanting to seize this moment before it was gone. She broke her lips away from his, and she watched as her hands trailed down his torso resting on the top of his jeans before skimming over the bulge in his pants. A smirk fell onto her lips as she let her hands rub against his growth teasing him a little bit. Then painfully slowly she undid the button and then the zipper. Her hands slipping around to grab his ass before she tugged the pants from his body. When they hit the floor Matthew kicked out of them and his eyes darkened lighting up with lust.

The moment their eyes met it was like a gun had gone off. Kelly grabbed onto his shirt roughly not caring if she ripped it or not. Their lips crashed together while their bodies melted against one another. Not moving her lips from his Kelly's nimble fingers shoved off his jacket, and no longer had it hit the floor had her fingers began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt.

They were both getting caught up, Matthew was scrapping his teeth along the soft flesh of her collar bone and Kelly's fingers tightened in his hair pulling his head to be level with hers . "Don't you dare leave marks we have to walk the red carpet tonight!" Kelly had said in a hard tone fixing him with a stern glare.

He offered her a smirk before brushing his lips softly against the spot he'd just scrapped over with his teeth. They were both pretty much acting like animals clawing each others clothes off nipping at one another's flesh.

It took no longer than two seconds and Matthew was sliding down her body. His nose wedged itself in the valley between her breasts as he trailed his head further down, leaving butterfly kisses in his path. As his nose hit the top of her tight white skinny jeans he paused briefly. Matthew heard her moan and felt her body arch away from the wall he couldn't help but smirk to himself before shifting his eyes up to hers. When their eyes met it was like he was asking her permission before going any further.

Kelly bit down on her lower lip and nodded her head lifting her hips up to answer his unspoken question. Matthew smiled and wasted no time, quickly undoing the button of her jeans and nearly ripping the zipper out of place before pulling off her jeans. His fingernails skimmed along her thighs as he worked her jeans off her long legs and then remembered her earlier instruction and let the pads of his fingers trail down her legs. Once the unwanted article of clothing was completely removed from her body Matthew shot back up her body, his lips attacking her exposed skin as his hands cupped her ass while he lifted her off her feet. Kelly let out a pleasure-able sigh while her legs obediently wrapped around his waist. Her hands curled around his shoulders and her fingernails dug into his back as he squeezed her ass. "Ugh fuck Matthew," Kelly groaned out as she felt his erection press against her panties.

Hearing her cuss caused him to smirk before he skillfully wedged his hand between their bodies pushing her panties to the side. His thumb slid over her clit, teasing her a little bit. "Damn baby you're so wet.." Matthew had sighed out as he let his thumb stroke over her clit some more before he let his pointer finger rub over her folds before entering her. While his fingers were preoccupied exploring her most intimate area, his lips were planting kisses along the nap of her neck his teeth randomly scrapping across her skin.

At the sensation of his fingers exploring her depths Kelly threw her head back. It hit the wall but she was feeling far to good to give a damn. She moaned loudly her hands sliding down his chest and her nails leaving a light red mark showcasing her trail. "Oh mmm" she moaned out dragging her nails back up his chest before leaning down and nibbling at his neck. Before letting her hands descend his chest and curl around his dick. Kelly let her hand rub up and down his manhood, her thumb rolling over the tip, smirking as she heard him moan against her skin.

"Shit Kel," he slipped his fingers away from her and let his eyes shift down to the contact of their bodies. Noticing the cute little bows that were undoubtedly holding her panties in place, he smirked as he slowly undid the bows capturing her lips as he helped the flimsy material fall to the floor.

Once she was removed of that article of clothing Kelly returned his kiss hard and almost demanding moaning into his mouth, her feet pushing down the back of his boxers to rid him completely of them. The item of clothing fell unnoticed to the floor and Matthew didn't even take the time to step out of them. He wrapped his arm around her back holding her in place on him as the tip of his erection teased her entrance. Their lips parted momentarily and Kelly groaned in frustration. "Matthew dammit!"

That was all the more encouragement he needed if she was ready well then so was he. He thrusted into her hard releasing her back and shoving her firmly against the wall his hands resting on either side of her caging her in place.

"Ahh," she moaned her chest heaving a bit as his lips began assaulting her chest.

His teeth grabbed a hold of the strap of her bra and moved it off her shoulder as he quickened his pace. Being slightly caught of guard as Kelly rotated her hips against his "Fuck Kelly!" Matthew panted against her shoulder leaving a trail of sloppy kisses up to her lips. Pulling back ever so slightly Matthew slowed his pace teasing her. Lifting his head to watch her face contort in confusion to the change of pace.

Her eyelids flickered open and she practically growled at him. "Ugh Matthew," she panted breathlessly, "stop messing around," Kelly scolded her fingers tangled up in his hair as she tugged on it semi-roughly.

Always at her demands Matthew smirked and claimed her lips as he increased his pace once again. When their lips broke apart they both moaned out in satisfaction, Matthew whispering, "whatever you say my darling."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at that statement, her entire body arching off the wall and slamming into his. "Oh god...Matthew," along with her words he felt the unmistakable feeling off her fingers digging into his back while her lips latched onto his chest her tongue flickering against his bare skin.

Matthew groaned against her neck thrusting into her harder and faster, feeling her chest rise and fall against his body. He practically tore her bra from her frame not being able to handle not seeing every inch of her body. Once Matthew tugged the bra from her slender frame his eyes darkened slightly as his left hand began to kneed her breast teasing her nipple to a hard peak. He smirked slightly leaning down and letting his tongue flick against her nipple, before his mouth latched onto it.

"Ugh, Oh. My. God." Kelly moaned arching her chest into his face, enjoying his teasing.

Several more thrusts and he felt her clench down around him her entire body seeming to tense against him. They came simultaneously screaming out in ecstasy, Kelly's name on his lips, Matthew's name escaping hers in an almost pained yelp. Her legs tightened around his waist while her breasts pounded into him with every staggered breath she took. Matthew held onto her tightly trying to regain some composure, that definitely wasn't up to par for him, he'd performed better, longer, it was just that Kelly had gotten him so riled up. The only sound heard throughout the hotel room was their labored breathing and Matthew leaned in closer to her titling her chin so he could gaze into her eyes. A smile formed across his lips as her hands curved around his shoulders as she leaned backwards against the wall, allowing herself to get a better look at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked genuinely concerned that he may have hurt her, considering their first time had been fast and hard. Matthew was nervous that maybe she didn't enjoy herself as much as he had.

"Yeah, just trying to catch my breath." Sure it was fast, and rough but she was satisfied nonetheless. Kelly pushed back some of the sweaty hair that was sticking to his forehead and took a few deep breaths.

Slowly she unwrapped her legs from around him and Matthew set her down onto her feet. Leaning back against the wall for some support Kelly smiled wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he leaned against her for support. Resting his head momentarily on her shoulder as he tried to regain some strength, leaning up and brushing a kiss to his lips. "I should go take a shower," he said as her lips left his. Matthew's green eyes were a bit glazed over from the rendezvous.

Stepping away from the wall on shaky legs Kelly pushed her blonde hair back and leaned down picking up his button up and slipped into it. The shirt barely covered her butt, however she didn't really care and she knew Matthew wouldn't care either. "Okay, I took one this morning…I have to go get my hair done and get ready to walk the ready carpet."

After she finished doing one of the top buttons on his shirt that was hanging from her frame Matthew slipped his boxers on and walked over to her. His arm snaked around her waist as he brought her body closer to himself, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Alright baby."

As he grabbed a hold of her Kelly smiled leaning into his touch, before watching him head towards the direction of the bathroom. She heard the bathroom door close and soon after the sound of water running ebbed through the closed door. Kelly walked over to the full length mirror that was stationed next to the dresser in the hotel room, her brown eyes swept over her exposed flesh trying to asses if Matthew had done any damage that would be visible.

Happy that nothing seemed to be too harsh that it wouldn't fade by tonight, and well if it didn't they did invent makeup for a reason, didn't they? While her eyes studied her reflection she smiled slightly as her pointer finger ran along the gentle redness that was forming along her collarbone from him scrapping his teeth along it. Naturally she bit down on her lower lip distracted by thoughts of what had just happened between them. They had finally crossed that line, she hoped it wasn't a disappointment for him. Sure, they went at it fast but he didn't seem like he was complaining. Shaking the thoughts from her head Kelly walked over to where her clothes had all heaped up after Matthew discarded them a little while ago.

Once she was completely redressed Kelly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled out a note for Matthew. _Sweetheart, I am heading to get my hair done, I'll be back soon, to get dressed and finish getting all dolled up. Don't miss me too much(; XoXo_ She made sure to leave the note where she knew he would see it and then grabbed her birkin bag and headed out of the hotel room. With the knowledge that she had her room key Kelly was on her way to get her hair done.

* * *

"You put your eyes on me

In this moment, now capture it remember it"

* * *

About an hour or so later Kelly opened the door to the hotel room looking radiant, her blonde hair was set in loose waves framing her face and she was dressed in her sweater and white skinny jeans from before. Matthew looked up from his suitcase and smiled affectionately at her. "You look simply beautiful." He said admiring her appearance.

Hearing his words caused her to blush under his gaze shaking her head a little bit. "Oh, sush…" her eyes swept over his appearance in his fresh pair of boxers and a plain blue t-shirt. "Were you looking for your suit?" She questioned eyeing the disheveled hotel room, that seemed to have both of their clothes mixed together.

"No," Matthew said glancing around at the mess of their clothes that were mixed together around the room. "I was looking for my shoes," he said with a shrug laughing slightly as he held up the shoes to show her.

"Ah," she said with a nod of her head as she moved over to the closet. Pulling it open Kelly reached inside of it and grabbed his suit that was safe in a garment bag, handing it over to him. "There you go love!" Kelly beamed handing it over brushing a gentle kiss to his lips, before spinning back towards the closet and producing her dress that was shielded by a garment bag as well.

His green eyes watched as she moved towards the bathroom clinging onto her dress. "Thank you." Matthew had hollered to her as she entered the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar incase he needed to get in there.

"Mhmm" could barely be heard from the bathroom as Kelly began to dab on a little bit of make-up. Carefully pulling off her sweater and wife-beater Kelly's eyes immediately fell to her collarbone inspecting it. Thankfully the redness had died down and was hardly noticeable, she smiled and unzipped her garment bag. The top of the dress shimmered as Kelly took it out of the bag and held it up against her frame eyeing her reflection.

Meanwhile in the main part of their hotel room, Matthew was pulling on his suit pants. It didn't take him too much longer as he slipped into his crisp white button up tucking it in expertly to his pants before beginning to knot his tie.

"Matthew…"

Looking up from his tie Matthew began to make his way towards the bathroom. Pushing open the bathroom door his eyes drank in every inch of her and he smiled to himself as he continued to mess with his tie a little bit. "Yes my love?"

When she heard him respond to her, Kelly glanced over her shoulder almost sensing his presence. "Could you help me zip my dress?" She questioned her hands gesturing to the zipper that ran along the left side of her dress that she could seem to manage to get herself.

Instead of even bothering to answer her Matthew tightened the knot in his tie as he approached her. His eyes drawn to her silky soft skin as he watched her put in a pair of earrings. Slowly he let his right arm slid around her waist holding her steady as his left hand gently tugged the zipper up. Once he had her dress all zipped up he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Kelly truly was one magnificent, and heart-stoppingly beautiful woman.

Twisting around in his arms Kelly let her eyes take in his appearance of the first time. God, she had to have him right now all over again, she wanted him, craved him. Kelly bit down on her lower lip grabbing a hold of his tie and straightening it and making sure it was good and tight. The moment she was satisfied with the appearance of the tie Kelly smoothed it down pressed a kiss to his lips. After brushing their teeth and giving their reflections one more stare down they headed into the bedroom area together. They were so in-sync as they sat down on the bed side by side and slipped their shoes on.

Matthew of course was finished before Kelly was and took the opportunity to slip his suit jacket on, now he was officially ready. It took her a few more seconds to secure her shoes on her feet and then Matthew was helping her off the bed. Swiping her clutch off the end of the bed Kelly clasped onto his hand and headed to the door taking a deep breath, this was it.

The couple rode the elevator in a comfortable silence, and as soon as they made it to the lobby they were ushered to an awaiting car. While sitting in the backseat of the car Kelly leaned her head against his shoulder humming lightly as they continued to veer down the road. "Are you ready to make your debut?" Kelly asked a smile forming across her lips.

"You mean our debut?" He corrected matching her smile with one of his own as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

At that simple phrase Kelly beamed and nodded her head. Their car rolled to a stop and the pair looked at each other.

"Ready?" Matthew asked eyeing her.

Kelly let her hand that wasn't laced with his stop him from opening the door. "Wait…"

He cranked his head around to let his eyes scan over her face confusion etched across his features. Was she having second thoughts about going public with their relationship? She gave him a genuine smile and leaned in closer to him pressing her lips against his in a kiss that promised a night he'd never forget. Once they broke apart from one another Kelly's eyelids fluttered open and she grinned up at him brushing some of the hair from his eyes. "Now I am.."

Matthew couldn't help but laugh softly at that as he leaned in closer to her pressing a quick kiss to her lips and pulling open the door. After he opened the door he held his hand towards the inside of the car smiling at the woman still hidden inside of it. Slowly her hand stretched out and clasped onto his as he helped her out. Flashbulbs assaulted her vision, her name being yelled every which way causing her to shake her head a little bit. She was beyond happy that Matthew was at her side, his arm looped securely around her waist as he led her down the red carpet. Stopping to pose for pictures in the process, Kelly felt almost like a robot shifting to different angles for the photos but her arm never strayed from being wrapped around Matthew.

Soon enough though the photographers requested several shots of Kelly by herself. She obliged knowing they were probably snapping singles of Matthew as well, however she just had to look over her shoulder to ensure that he was still close by. A smile still holding her lips up, the photographers had always been interested in the female actors. Wanting to know what they were wearing, and this and that. They found each other and continued on down the red carpet their arms around each other's waists a photographer began to chat with them while leading them towards the slue of photographers all stationed in front of a lot of fans by the stairs leading into the building.

They made their way to the stairs and when they got their Kelly switched the way that she was holding onto Matthew. She looped her arm around his neck holding her body securely against his, needing him for support all the flashes were getting pretty blinding. Their names were being shouted every which direction and Kelly just attempted to smile and shift her eyes around in every direction possible hoping to reach as many photographers as she could to please them. She needed to know how he was handling all of this, so she shifted her eyes away from the photographers and smiled watching Matthew. Nearly two seconds later he was looking at her leaning towards her slightly. Kelly smiled and their lips met briefly as her hand rubbed against his shoulder she let out a gentle laugh.

This simple barely anything kiss had the photographers and fans going nuts. Pleading for another kiss, the couple couldn't help but laugh at them, not that they would mind giving the cameras another kiss. Kelly and Matthew wasted no time and leaned towards each other, their lips meeting in the middle as they stared at each other momentarily. They made sure to hold the second kiss a little longer than the first one so more photographers could snag their shots. When she felt his thumb subconsciously gliding up and down her side Kelly shifted her head to lock eyes with him smiling widely and giggling. He leaned closer to her and whispered. "You are so beautiful."

She shook her head at him and then started to laugh when she noticed his eyes giving her _that_ look. Like he was undressing her with his eyes, she smirked at him and leaned her body in closer her left hand resting over his hand that was curled around her hip. Matthew went to whisper something in her ear and Kelly laughed her hand tightening on his shoulder slightly. In this moment all the camera's flashing, the fans and photographers shouting their names, became irrelevant it was as if no one else was around but them. This was almost like a private moment, that they didn't realize they were sharing with the rest of the world. They leaned closer to one another their faces close, their eyes studying each other's faces, "I love you," he whispered to her and Kelly smiled widely her nose brushing is before her lips meshed against his. The couple held this kiss the longest before reluctantly pulling apart and eyeing each other exchanging smiles before realization smacked them in the face.

Directing their attention back to the photographers Kelly waved to some adoring fans and smiled for only a few more shots before turning around and taking hold of Matthew's hand. Hearing their names being shouted by fans caused Kelly to turn around one final time offering an excited wave. After the quick wave she gripped Matthew's hand as they made their way up the stairs and disappeared into the building for the premiere.

TBC…

* * *

"Well, you stood there with me in the doorway

My hands shake, I'm not usually this way

But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave

It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something'

It's fearless"

* * *

**A/N: **By the way I wasn't even planning on them having sex in this chapter it was going to happen in part two of the Cannes event stuff but I just couldn't tease you guys any longer hehe(: Anyway I hope this chapter didn't disappoint any of you. Finally all moved but still not entirely settled in, life is still as crazy as ever for me but I really wanted to get this out for you guys cause with the lack of actual Settleford I thought I'd be of service to all of you!(: So I winced and bit back the pain to finish this chapter, cause yeah I wouldn't be surprised if I have a broken wrist after the Sunday I had, practically my entire right arm/hand are tore up with bruises. Okay, wow sorry…I ramble. Anywho, if you'd be so kind as to hitting the review button and telling me your thoughts on this chapter, and what not it'd make my life! Much love you guys, until next time mauhhhh(: Xoxo


	7. Run

**A/N: **Okay, Okay sorry for the somewhat longish wait for this update…I've been busy with life, and well this chapter has actually developed into probably the longest update for this story! Also after that little video thingy came out about "Matt's Ideas" all I have to say is UGHHHHH WHAT? Pretty sure I'm more confused that ever. I was having my own thoughts on who that brunette in a lot of the clips is but now I'm pretty sure I'm just wishful thinking. So, for the sake of my story I am just going to pretend I didn't see it/that…that skank doesn't exist in my book haha In all honesty though, I believe that Settleford is more than just "friends", more than just there for each other 150%, in my eyes they are totally dating, but only they know that so whatever. However, to keep myself and this story sane for now, at least I am going to pretend that brunette doesn't exist haha I seriously wish she didn't. As always if there are any similarities to any other Settleford pieces it is completely **unintended** and all the rights and praise belong to those writers. Also I do **not** own any lyrics or songs mentioned, those rights and ect belong to the respective artists and company. Much love you guys, happy reading(:

* * *

Once again…this chapter and possibly from now on rated R. Don't want to get in trouble(;

* * *

Here goes Part TWO of Cannes…

* * *

Run- Matt Nathanson (feat. Jennifer Nettles & Kristian Bush)

" I wanna watch you undress

I wanna watch you glow

Let your hair down

All around, cover us both

You come in waves

We crash and we roll

You surround me, pull me, drown me, then swallow me whole

You're turn, turn, turn, turning me on

Like a slow fire burn"

* * *

**Chapter 7-Run**

Friday, May 25th, 2012

_Previously…_

_Directing their attention back to the photographers Kelly waved to some adoring fans and smiled for only a few more shots before turning around and taking hold of Matthew's hand. Hearing their names being shouted by fans caused Kelly to turn around one final time offering an excited wave. After the quick wave she gripped Matthew's hand as they made their way up the stairs and disappeared into the building for the premiere. _

**Later that night…**

They slipped out of the premiere after the movie finished and did their best to dodge the paparazzi however the vultures were waiting there to snap shots of people heading out. Kelly's lips were tugged upwards forming a curved line as she held onto Matthew's hand and slipped into the awaiting car. They were in France and she wanted to enjoy the atmosphere away from the eyes of the world. However, that wasn't entirely possible considering the nature of the event they had just attended. Matthew leaned over and skillfully wrapped her scarf around her neck pulling her towards him with her scarf. When her face was mere inches from his own he leaned forward and let his lips brush a kiss to her lips. Kelly giggled against his lips, he was truly fantastic he held onto her scarf the whole night so that she wouldn't have to. He didn't bitch or whine once about having to carry around the garment, he simply just did it for her. Stealing a quick glance at Matthew she offered him a small smile. As their car came to a stop at the restaurant, she exhaled gently, there were people waiting everywhere.

Matthew glanced over at her, probing her with his deep green irises silently asking her if she was ready. Offering a gentle nod in his directions she smiled when he pulled open the door and helped her out of the car. The pair began to get swarmed with requests for photos as well as signatures, loving their fans Kelly and Matthew obliged, smiling and posing with several fans for photos. Hearing one of their fans compliment the two of them on their pairing Kelly couldn't help but smile as she scribbled her name on a small Gossip Girl poster. Waving goodbye to their fans Matthew ushered her towards the restaurant, his hand resting on the small of her back.

Once they entered the restaurant Matthew approached the hostess hiding behind their podium, "Reservation for two under Settle." The hostess glanced up at Matthew her eyes bouncing between him and Kelly before nodding a welcoming smile falling over her lips. While the hostess insisted that they follow her Matthew reached over and grabbed a hold of her hand interlacing their fingers. They were led off to a more secluded part of the restaurant a table for two set elegantly and precisely. Kelly turned and graciously thanked the hostess Matthew gave her a nod and pulled out Kelly's chair for her. He was always such a gentlemen she internally thought as her body brushed against his as she slipped into the chair. Once she was securely seated in the chair she felt Matthew help scoot her chair in closer to the table and it caused her to glance over her shoulder at him. Allowing her lips to form a curved line Kelly found her eyes drawn to his movements as he made his way around to the table.

Taking his seat opposite of her Matthew let his eyes wash over her and his signature grin claimed his lips before he plucked his menu from off the table. His eyes bounced across the menu, as he chewed on his bottom lip deep in thought. Slowly he trailed his eyes to the top of his menu, watching her. Kelly was enthralled in reading the menu herself, absentmindedly twirling a lock of her blonde hair around her index finger. This action only pulled more of her blonde hair free from the back of her scarf, and Matthew found himself completely enchanted by her beauty. By the fact that she barely realized what kind of effect she had not only on him, but on men in general. Reluctantly he turned his focus back to the open menu in his hands his eyes darting fervently across his options. Finally settling on one he closes his menu and his eyes scan over the rest of the restaurant its rather quite in this romantic hideaway.

They weren't waiting long before a waiter materialized at their table nodding his head enthusiastically as Matthew and Kelly ordered glasses of the restaurant's finest white wine. He asked if they needed more time and for the first time since they sat down brown eyes met green ones in a silent conversation. Matthew shook his head and gestured towards Kelly a smile gracing his lips, as she rattled off her choice in fluent French. The waiter smiled at her, jotting down her order on his little notepad, once Kelly had finished ordering the waiter directed his attention to Matthew who rattled off his own order in nearly perfect French. Pleased with their attempts to order in the city's common language made the waiter smile as he collected their menu's and disappeared.

A candle flicked in the center of the table and caused Kelly's eyes to glow softly as his flinted across the table and locked with hers. Reaching his hand across the table he clasped onto her hand his thumb stroking over her knuckles. "Are you having a good time so far?"

Feeling his hand grab onto hers caused her to focus her eyes on their hands before shifting them up to meet his. They were sparkling from the smile she was wearing on her face, rolling her fingers over his she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Yes," she whispered scrunching up her nose a little bit and making a face at him. "Are you having a good time so far?" Kelly asked relying his own question back to him, genuinely curious to if he was enjoying himself as well. Based off of his body language and his facial features thus far throughout the night Kelly assumed he was enjoying himself which made her happy.

"Of course I am," he replied softly glancing down at their hands as he began to fiddle with her hand a little bit.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it!" She beamed over at him leaning her entire body against the table wanting to be closer to him. Tilting her head to the side slightly Kelly puckered her lips at him, waiting.

Seeing her tilt her head to the side of the candle caused him to smirk before leaning full against the table and bending his head around the candle to meet her. Their lips met briefly, and they were broken apart when the waiter came back with their wine. Leaning back into their chairs both Kelly and Matthew smiled gratefully at the waiter thanking him for their wine. Diverting her eyes from the waiter Kelly blushed softly reaching for her glass of wine and taking a generous sip from it. Matthew watched her amused, why was she so embarrassed? They had just kissed in front of thousands of people, hell they did it for cameras on a somewhat daily basis when they were filming.

She took notice of his amused expression and shook her head not wanting to even bring it up. This relationship with Matt, was so different than any other relationship she'd been in. There was like a constant pull she felt to him, the need to be close to him, hold his hand, kiss him, it caught her off guard sometimes, especially when they were interrupted. Soon enough the waiter reappeared with their meals, placing them down in front of each of them and then scurrying off. Releasing her hand as their food was delivered, Matthew rubbed both his palms together ready to devour his delicious smelling dinner.

Sneaking a peek over at him Kelly smiled and shook her head seeing his eagerness to dig into his meal. Unfolding the cloth napkin Kelly placed it in her lap and then began to indulge in her own meal. They ate in silence enjoying the soft swells of string instruments, that were playing in the background. Several times they would steal a quick glance at one another making a face and then both breaking into smiles. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Kelly scooped up some food and held it out for Matthew. Her eyes never strayed from his as he wrapped his lips around her spoon and ate the food she was offering. Kelly watched his reaction carefully and smiled triumphantly when she saw his eyes shine in awe of the taste no doubt.

All she did was merely nod and smile knowingly at him, before finishing off most of her meal, stopping here and there to take sips of her wine. Pushing herself away from the table Kelly picked at a roll, out of the corner of her eye she saw Matthew fish in the pocket of his pants and produce his iPhone. With one quick swipe across the screen and several taps of his fingers he lifted his phone up and let it circle around their table landing on Kelly who barely acknowledged him. The waiter brought them another glass of wine, by Matthew's request along with glasses of water. Shifting his eyes over their mostly empty plates the waiter asked if they were done with their meals, with a nod of their heads he cleared their plates and asked if they'd like desserts. Once again their eyes connected and Kelly gave a little shrug and then Matthew informed the waiter that they need a little time.

"Come here," Matthew cooed patting the empty space next to him eyeing Kelly from across the table.

Shaking her head and laughing softly she complied getting up and moving her chair so that it was side by side to Matthew's. Taking a seat next to him Kelly glanced up at him. "Yes, baby" she breathed out her eyes drinking in his facial features. Soaking up every small detail, the crinkle around his eyes when he smiles, to the laughter lines.

"Would you like to get dessert, maybe we could share it?"

"That would be perfect." Kelly agreed, laying her hand on his knee cap underneath the table, grabbing her fresh glass of wine and taking a sip.

Like clock work the waiter came back and asked if they had settled on anything, Matthew's eyes glistened slightly as he ordered them dessert. While they waited for their dessert he pulls out his iPhone which is no surprise he's so into capturing moments documenting things. Why he chooses to take a short video while they were waiting for their dessert Kelly will never understand. However, it's a small quirk of his that she finds endearing, and maybe a little adorable. As he holds his phone expertly in their direction Kelly smirks and leans over invading his space and smiling as her lips brush against his rough cheek.

The waiter comes back shortly after placing their dessert between them and smiling before hurrying off. Her eyes grow wide as they focused in on the raspberry brûlée resting on the table between them. Matthew shifted in his seat slightly tilting his head to the side to gauge her reaction to his choice of dessert. A triumphant smile fell to his lips and he snatched the spoon off the table next to the dish and dipped it into the dessert. After skillfully getting a spoonful he extended the spoon towards Kelly's lips and smirked as she leaned forward and captured the tasty dessert between her lips.

Brief touches were shared underneath the table as Matthew continued to feed Kelly as well as himself the dessert. They finished off the dessert soon enough and washed it down with their wine. Setting her empty glass down onto the table Kelly reached for her glass of water taking a sip as the waiter came back over to their table and handed over the bill, clearing the dessert plate and scurrying off. Matthew reached into the inside of his suit coat and retrieved his credit card placing it in the place holder in the booklet before handing it back over to the waiter. Only several minutes later Matthew was scribbling his name down across the line making sure to leave a more than decent tip before helping Kelly out of her chair and offering her his hand.

Pulling her blonde hair out of the back of her scarf Kelly shifted her eyes up to meet his smiling appreciatively as she clasped onto his hand. The couple made their way out of the restaurant nodding politely as they passed waiters and the hostess. Making it past the threshold Kelly inhaled the fresh air deeply lacing her fingers between his as they walked down the street. It had stopped raining for the time being which made her happy, they could walk. Not entirely sure where they were headed Kelly let her eyes scan over the buildings they were passing. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," was the only thing Matthew had given up for an answer.

Vague and ominous, yes, but nonetheless intriguing. Kelly titled her head to the side studying his face before shrugging her shoulders, not bothering to pry any further since she realized she didn't care where they went. She would follow him probably nearly anywhere he led her. As they continued to walk her eyes caught the glow of his iPhone and fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. What was with him capturing random moments like this? Of course this was a small quirk of his and she loved him just they same. "Are we almost there?"

"Just about," Matthew said before clicking off his iPhone and sliding it back to safety in his dress pants pocket, glancing around at the street signs and the buildings surrounding them. Eventually Matthew slowed down and tugged gently on her hand pulling her into the building. The moment they entered a mesmerizing light show was casting blues and purples across every nook and cranny of the club. The lights strobe in-time to the music thudding quickly through the building setting the night into life. Kelly clung tightly to Matthew's hand not wanting to loose him in the madness, and crazy withering bodies. This was definitely not her scene these days. After all she is a single mother of three, this isn't necessarily her idea of a good time. However, they had discussed having a night out on the town, and Matthew was definitely living up to that promise.

Carefully Matthew led Kelly up a staircase to the VIP area of the club, the bouncer in VIP recognized them instantly and allowed them entrance into the area. There was a lot more of breathing room up here, Kelly internally thought to herself as her eyes swept across the area. Glancing over his shoulder Matthew smiled giving Kelly's hand a squeeze which graced him with her beautiful eyes locking with his. She bit down on her lower lip squeezing his hand back in return, the atmosphere in the club was infectious. She found her body wanting to move along to the song echoing at them from the dance floor below. Upon reaching a curved couch Matthew smiled and gestured for Kelly to sit down, she brushed against him a smirk falling to her lips as she slowly slid onto the couch.

Sliding down onto the couch next to her Matthew lifted his hand to attract a waiter. Quickly one scurried over to them and Matt ordered them each a glass of champagne wanting to celebrate their announcement. They were seated next to one another and Kelly found herself entranced by the close proximity, feeling the heat his body was emitting was electrifying. It took hardly any time at all before the man returned with their glasses of champagne. Having a quick word with the waiter who hurried off then Matthew directed his attention back to Kelly lifting his glass towards her. The two clinked glasses, lifting the glasses to their lips, and taking a sip of the gold liquor, before placing their glasses down on the table in front of them and sharing a quick kiss. Feeling the temperature rise considerably Kelly tugged off her scarf and placed it on the small space that was separating them.

The lights play a teasing game across his features as he holds out his iPhone yet again wanting to capture this moment. Kelly can't help but laugh at him as he swipes his iPhone over the club finally landing on her. When he sees the lights cast a ray of blue across her soft features he can't help but smile pocketing his phone. He would like nothing more than to ravage her right there, but knows better, Matthew knows she'd never go for it. All the cajoling in the world would never get her to agree to something of that nature. Kelly would tell him he was crazy that there was no way she would let him have her in a dirty club bathroom. Shaking the thoughts of her naked flesh from his mind he smiles over at her. She's swaying to the song pulsating throughout the club, she brings her glass of champagne to her lips taking a long sip, completely unaware of his watchful eyes. The way her lips press against the glass for some reason captivates Matthew and he can't seem to tear his eyes off her.

"Want to dance?" He shouts out above the noise wondering if she even heard him. Since she doesn't make an effort to tilt her head in his direction or turn so their eyes can have a conversation of their own regard.

Kelly continues to sway to the rhythm of the song completely enamored by the bass that was thudding through the entirety of the club. She felt like she was twenty again, out clubbing downing shot after shot, and totally carefree. A smile tugged up ever so slightly on the corners of her lips as her eyes slowly trailed over to Matthew who was looking at her expectantly. Had he said something? If he did she didn't hear him, scooting even closer to him their legs brushed against one another's. Kelly could feel the heat flood her core, from this simple touch, it wasn't even skin against skin. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she tipped her glass of champagne back finishing it off, giving him a questioning look. "What is it?"

"I asked if you wanted to dance…" Matthew said leaning in closer to her and speaking directly into her ear before he let his eyes probe her. His nose brushed against her hair and the smell of her momentarily intoxicated him, who needed booze? Smiling he watched her eyes glint as she eyed the dance floor. The look was fleeting and seemed to vanish from her face rather quickly as she turned her gaze back to him, her hand sliding onto his knee.

"In that mess?" She gestured towards the cramped elbow to elbow bodies below on the dance floor. Gone, was the spirit of the twenty year old club go-er and back was the forty three year old single mother of two. Shaking her head from side to side, her eyes snuck a quick glance at Matthew offering a small smile. "No thanks."

"Well then how about right here?" He had questioned watching as her lips twitched ever so slightly. Good, Matthew thought at least she's entertaining the idea and not shooting it down right away.

Kelly lifted an eyebrow at him a smirk playing across her lips. "Just for you?" She bit down on her lower lip at the thought, letting her thumb roll over his knee cap before she slid her hand further up his leg. Her long slender fingers curled around his thigh, her fingers feather light as she wrapped them around his inner thigh giving it a slight squeeze. "Hmm, baby you're going to have to wait until we get back to our hotel room for that." Leaving her hand there just to tease him a little bit Kelly relaxed her grip and let her eyes meet his, "I don't think you'd be able to handle yourself, if I gave you a private show here."

His jaw dropped slightly as his breath caught in his throat, what was she doing to him? She thought a little dancing would make him loose control, well she better move that hand of hers if she didn't want him to loose control. It must be the alcohol pumping through her blood that's making her talk and act this freely in public with him. He's seen her this flirtatious and touchy before and this type of behavior does seem to come in conjunction to her drinking. Particularly when she drinks more than just two glasses or wine or champagne she tends to get frisky, not that Matthew would ever complain. He cherishes this side of her because he knows that he's the only one who ever gets to see it. Kelly lets all her inhabitations go when they're together and having drinks, it lets him know that she trusts him completely.

Before her hand could stray any further a man carrying a tray of drinks approaches them, Matthew had ordered them fresh drinks earlier. Accepting the drinks from the tray and placing them down in front of them on the table, he caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. An amused expression held her face captive as her brown eyes shifted over the glasses before them. Two shot glasses with a clear liquid, she wondered just what exactly he had ordered them. Handing over some cash to the man Matthew shifted his body towards Kelly smirking at the expression she was wearing. Grabbing the shot glass in front of himself Matthew lifted it nodding to the other one encouraging Kelly to grab hers.

Lifting the shot glass towards her Kelly smiled at him grabbing her own shot glass. "To the perfect night."

"To the perfect night." Kelly agreed before clinking her shot glass against his before tipping it back, and swallowing the fiery clear liquid. It nipped the back of her throat and she scrunched her face together shaking her head slightly. Patron, oh It had been awhile since their last encounter. "Patron?" She questioned quirking her head to the side to study his face, Kelly sucked on her lower lip slightly as her hand started traveling up his thigh. Her fingers continually brushing against his inner thigh slowly, teasingly, "trying to get me drunk Mr. Settle?" She purred her voice aloof with playfulness the liquor already in her system causing the words to string together rather quickly.

Hearing her question he couldn't help but shrug innocently. "I thought it probably had been awhile since you've had Patron." Matthew shifted slightly trying desperately to avoid her wandering hands, unsure of how much more of her teasing he could muster. "No, baby not drunk just tipsy." He winked at her and laughed at her expression.

At his words her mouth dropped open forming an O, she respected his honesty. Shaking her head she brushed it off, "Well then, maybe someone won't be getting lucky tonight…" Kelly said a smirk playing across her brown irises as she slid forward letting her hand that was teasing him, slid away from his manhood and rest once again on his knee cap. Her hand stretched out and she snatched a handful of assorted nuts that were nestled in a small bowl on the table in front of them. Popping a couple nuts into her mouth Kelly eyed her drink in front of her, once she finished off her handful of nuts she grabbed a napkin and wiped off the salt from her fingers.

This woman was damn good, he thought there was a possibility that their night would end in such a way however after their earlier dalliance he wasn't too sure. Knowing that it was on her mind, and that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her caused him to smile a sly almost cocky little smile. Leaning forward Matthew let his arm snake around Kelly's body his hand curling around her hip as he brought her body closer to himself. "Oh, baby then don't tease me," he whispered into her hair brushing a lingering kiss to her earlobe before a thought struck him, two could play at this game. Matthew let his teeth clamp down on her earlobe tugging it back gently before he released it momentarily so he could suck on it gently.

Kelly drew in a deep breath her lower lip curling into her mouth as she sucked on it lightly. Oh, tonight was going to be fun, she could already tell. Her whole body lit up, came alive from his simple touch it felt completely amazing. Slowly, she let her fingers curl around the stem of the martini glass and she lifted the crystal clear glass to her lips, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing what he was doing to her. Kelly continued to act unaffected by his lips against her skin sucking at one of the most sensitive areas on her body, one of her weak spots. She tipped back the martini, and finally allowed her eyes to glide over to meet his. "When was I teasing you?" Kelly questioned her voice full of innocence as she played coy.

Matthew practically snorted at her question, of course she was going to play this way. "You were doing this," he said directly into her ear as he snagged her hand that was resting on his knee cap still and guided it along his thigh in the same tantalizingly slow motions she was doing earlier.

"Hmm," she said giving a general shrug not looking up at him keeping her eyes hooded and out of his line of vision. But not making any effort to move her hand from underneath his as it traveled further up his leg. Kelly let her fingertips bounce against the inside of his thigh knowing what this small barely there action was probably doing to his insides.

"See, there you go again," he said his hand grasping onto hers to stop her fingers from moving. His lips brushed her earlobe before he whispered to her, "by the way no one is forcing you to drink."

Feeling his lips against her ear caused her eyes to spark slowly, his hot breath against her heated skin was only fueling this building fire. Taking a deep breath Kelly relaxed her face and slowly shifted her eyes to meet his a smirk resting on her lips, waiting, teasing him as she lifted her martini glass once again finishing it off. The moment she began to lick the excess liquid from her lips, it was as if he couldn't take anymore. Matthew's lips crashed down hard against hers. Naturally her body responded to his kiss melting against him, being momentarily swept away.

It was Matthew who broke the kiss knowing that it might just get out of hand right here in this private VIP area if he didn't. He instantly gazed down at Kelly tucking a loose piece of her blonde hair out of her face. Breaking his eyes away from her he leaned forward still holding onto her hand. Reaching with his opposite hand and grabbing his drink downing a hefty swing, his eyes moving upward as he felt her presence vanish from next to him.

Gazing down at him Kelly smiled slyly tugging on his hand gently. "Come on, I want to dance!"

"I thought you said you didn't want to dance in that mess?" Matthew asked curiously as he stood up and walked directly behind her, his head nodding towards the crowded dance floor stationed below them.

"I. Want. To. Dance. Matthew. Are you really going to question that?" Her eyes scanned up and down his frame as she dropped his hand and placed both her hands on her hips watching him expectantly.

That gleam he noticed in her eyes previously seems to have returned and he can't help but smile at her. Grabbing her hips and spinning her around towards the direction of the dance floor Matthew walked behind her leading her down the stairs and out of the VIP section, towards the dance floor. Once they reach the floor it's a mess of sweaty twenty something's rippling their bodies around, bumping and grinding up against one another. Kelly smirks pushing away from Matthew gently not wanting to be restricted by his arms, that were encasing her and preventing her from doing much of any moving.

When she pushes away from him Matthew furrowed his brow unsure if he had done something to upset her. However, as his eyes skimmed over her exposed skin he smirked watching her hips begin to sway with the music. As the light began to slice over her perfect silhouette, Matthew found himself completely mesmerized by her. Kelly moved with such a natural grace, swaying perfectly to the song ebbing throughout the club. It was as if her entire being was taken over by the song, every move she made was perfectly in-time with the music and made her look so damn graceful. Her blonde tresses whipped back and fourth gently with her movements, as she put her hands above her head closing her eyes briefly as she continued to roll her hips to the song.

Watching her dance was almost too much for him, he wondered if she knew how seducing her little dance was. Glancing around the crowded dance floor Matthew caught a couple men who had their gazes directed at Kelly, and one even seemed to be attempting to make his way over to her. _Oh, hell no_ Matthew internally thought his eyes narrowing, no one had any right to look at his girlfriend in that way. He stepped forward invading her space, taking in her profile, her eyes danced playfully as she wrapped her hands around his wrists and pulled his body flush against hers.

"Well hello" Matthew laughed as he slung his arms around her hips and held her in place against him. Being careful to not hold her too tight so he could enjoy the hypnotic motions of her body.

"Hello, sexy" Kelly purred as she draped her arms around his shoulders and stepped even closer to him. Glancing down at the tight contact their bodies had caused her to bit down hard on her bottom lip, oh she could feel him through the fabric of their clothes. _Damn_ she was flooded with a tingly sensation that spread across her entire body. She wanted him, had to have him, craved him…_god damn. _And then he flashed her his signature grin and she couldn't help but swoon, happy that he had a secure hold on her, cause her knees felt ready to buckle.

He couldn't help but smirk at her words before he leaned his chest tight against hers, restricting them both as he pressed his lips against hers. Kelly's hands instantly shot up and tangled in his hair, gripping onto it tightly to hold his face in place. Her tongue poked out and ran a slow sensual trail across the outline of his bottom lip before he allowed her entrance into his mouth. Wiggling her tongue into his mouth she flicked it against his and they became lost in a battle of wills. Eventually Kelly relented allowing Matthew to capture her tongue and suck on it gently before they both broke apart breathing heavily. A smirk played across her features as she watched him regain a little composure.

Painfully slowly Kelly began to grind against him loving the new pace that the next song was offering. A roll of her hips against him shot pleasure through his body, she was right maybe her dancing for him, with him he wouldn't be able to handle. What the hell was she doing to him? Earlier, their encounter against the wall had been, fantastic but not entirely what he envisioned for their first time. He was sure it wasn't entirely what she had envisioned either, right here in the moment he made a promise to himself to show her an exceptional time tonight. Matthew's green eyes shifted down to their waists that were firmly meshed together, he moved against her smirking slightly as he let his hands grip onto her hips and move with her motions.

Brown eyes light up as his hips meet hers in a seductive trill, grinding against one another Kelly sways against him freely. Holding herself securely against him with her slender arms she shifts her eyes down to their bodies and then back up to his eyes. Lost in his gaze, a smile illuminates her face as she tugs his head closer to her own. Their breaths intermingle and its as if everything else around them falls away. The thudding of the music, barely registering, the elbows jabbing them here and there go unnoticed. Kelly leans forward, the movements of her body slow as she brushes a searing kiss to his lips.

Wasting no time Matthew encircled his arms around her waist holding her tightly against him, as his lips return her kiss. Slowly he begins to walk her off the dance floor until they reach a dimly lit hallway, their lips never parting. This woman has gotten so under his skin, with the simplest of touches she can have him falling at her feet. He wouldn't have it any other way though, when he's with her he feels as if nothing is impossible as cliché as that sounds, it's the truth. Pushing her back against the wall their lips break apart and Kelly's chest heaves up and down from the intensity of their union. Her eyes roam over his body and a smirk slowly inches across her lips at the slight bulge tented in his dress pants.

"What are you doing to me?" he growls playfully to her, his arms still looped around her body slowly traveling up from her hips and gliding along her sides.

"Looks like I know how to please," she whispers leaning off the wall slightly her hands resting on his shoulders and steadying her.

"Yes you do," Matthew whispers as he edges closer to her once more brushing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Hmmm" Kelly purrs against his lips, sliding her hands up to the back of his neck as she tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck. "Well, maybe it's time we call it a night? And then I could continue to please you…behind closed doors." She said in a soft tone a seductive grin capturing her facial features, her eyes blazing in the dimly lit hallway.

"Oh, I like the way you think." He said pressing his groin firmly against her own smirking as he watched her squirm beneath him. "And I could please you," Matthew added his eyes darkening as thoughts of all the things he wanted to do to her come unbidden into his mind.

"Ughh, that sounds perrrr-fect," she agrees while arching off the wall and slamming her entire body, so that it was flush against his curving instantly into him. Their lips meet in a demanding union, Matthew grasps her chin to hold her in place against him with one hand and his other hand grabs a fistful of her blonde hair. Kelly is powerless against him melting into the length of his body, trailing her hands out of his hair and gliding them over his shoulders, her fingers brushing over his biceps lightly. At the intensity of his kiss, then the sudden feeling of his tongue entering her mouth she's done for. Her knees turn to jell-o and she doesn't think she's ever been more happy for being pinned against a dirty club wall before. The wall offers a generous amount of support, Matthew's tongue flickers against hers and expertly explores her mouth before retreating. Brushing several soft pecks to her lips Matthew pulls back to admire his handy work.

"What are you doing to me?" Kelly coos back at him, leaning back against the wall a little more her chest rising and falling in time to her uneven breathing. She felt all her muscles in her most intimate area awaken with his kiss, with the feel of his body against hers. With the feeling of his erection brushing against her, knowing that she was the cause of it, that he wanted her. Reaching up with her right hand Kelly allowed her fingers to slowly brush through his dark brown hair completely lost in the feeling.

Upon hearing her choice of words, his signature grin made it's way across his lips and he let out a deep breath, tilting his head to the side. Moving his head into her touch, enjoying the intimacy and the warmth that came along with her touch.

After regaining some composure Kelly leaned away from the wall her hips brushing against his. A smirk fell to her lips as her eyes trailed down his chest finally landing on where their hips were connecting. Raising an eyebrow at the bulge in his pants, she reached for him and let her fingers give the front of his pants a gentle squeeze. "You should probably relax a little bit, I'll go grab my scarf and clutch and we can go."

With a short kiss she was gone, getting lost in all the sweaty twenty somethings on the dance floor. Matthew shook his head at her, of course she would grasp him and then leave, being an even bigger tease. Tonight it was on, he could be just an much as a tease. Shaking his head of the thoughts of her Matthew attempted to think of anything, but what he really wanted to, which was proving to be extremely difficult. Less than five minutes later Kelly reappeared in the hallway making her way towards Matthew. Her eyes ran over the length of his body silently critiquing, and he hung his head to avoid her eyes cause he didn't think he could take her stare right now, not when he was trying to calm down. Five more minutes and he glanced over at Kelly smiling snagging her hand and leading her out of the club. Once they were outside the rain had began to fall from the sky again so they stayed close to the building being sheltered by a hanging wall. Matthew flagged down their car, and the couple hurried into the car, being a gentlemen and allowing Kelly to crawl in first before he followed suit.

* * *

"You pull me in close

Buckle my knees

I shake and I shiver just to feel you breathe

You trace my lines

(Trace your lines)

Stirring my soul

Shoot sparks at the heart of the world and I watch it explode

(I watch you, I watch you)"

* * *

The two stumbled back to their hotel hands laced with one another's. Matthew pulled her closer to himself helping her keep her balance. Once they reached the elevator and the doors rolled shut Kelly spun to face him pushing him back against the back elevator wall her lips attacking his. Becoming consumed in an intense kiss they barely registered the elevator dinging and slowly rolling open signaling that they had arrived at their floor. Flipping them, Matthew took the lead grabbing a hold of her waist and bringing her into the hallway with him. Matthew was walking backwards and blindly as well so it was slightly difficult to say the least, but he didn't mind one bit. Throughout this whole exchange their lips never broke contact with one another's until Kelly shoved him against the wall her hips grinding against his. Her eyelids fluttered open and she trailed her eyes from his lips to meet his eyes. Leaning her entire body flush against Matthew's whispering against his lips. "I want you…so badly Matthew!"

He smirked at her revelation before taking control of the situation. Cupping her cheek he captured her lips in a passionate union, spinning them around and carefully walking her towards their hotel room. Upon reaching their room Matthew gently pushed Kelly against the door breaking most of their body contact.

Slowly he trailed a teasing hand down Kelly's arm before grabbing her clutch from her. Matthew opened it and retrieved the key to their suite handing over her clutch but allowing his fingertips to brush tantalizingly slowly against her mid-thigh in the process. Keeping his eyes trained on hers as she arched her body off the door to make contact with his a smirk falling to her lips. Quickly he swiped the key and pushed the door open as they both stumbled into the room.

Neither bothered with lights they were more preoccupied with ridding one another of the clothes that were preventing skin on skin contact. Her clutch fell carelessly to the floor and Matt's suit jacket soon joined it. Next Kelly's fingers began tugging at the knot in his tie. Their lips broke apart as Kelly glanced down to what her fingers were doing. Finally the knot loosened and she grinned wickedly, as she grabbed a hold of both ends of his tie and brought his entire body closer to her own. Their lips crashed together and slowly Kelly released his tie her fingers blindly undoing the buttons of his white dress shirt. She walked backwards as he stepped forward invading her space, and moving them towards the wall adjacent from the bed.

As her back connected with the wall their lips parted momentarily and Kelly smirked finishing off with the buttons of his shirt working it off his shoulders. It fell to the ground and her eyes swept over his toned chest, lost in wonderlust gazing appreciatively at his sculpted upper body. She bit down on her lower lip as her fingertips brushed ever so slowly across the lines of his abs, leaning slightly off the wall her lips brushing against his shoulder. Matthew smiled down at her carefully undoing her scarf from around her neck and dropping it to the floor. Gently Matthew cupped her cheek lifting her chin so that he could gaze down into her brown eyes, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear he slowly brushed his lips against hers. Skillfully he grabbed onto the zipper of her dress undoing it in one fluid movement, not releasing her lips.

Their tongues twisted and turned together in a natural rhythm that has been perfected over the past five years. Granted that this type of kissing is far different and more intense then the ones they've shared on set. Not that the ones they shared on set weren't good, just different, scripted, watched, analyzed. Kelly groaned against his lips as she felt his erection pressing against the inside of her thigh. Slowly he backed away from her body leaving an inch gap between them as he began to work the dress off of her thin frame. With a sharp intake of breath Kelly watched him in awe. He seemed like such a different man from their earlier encounter that was actually against this very wall. In this moment, he was slow, gentle, moving with precise not to mention teasing movements. The dress fell to a pool at her feet and Kelly sucked on her bottom lip, nearly forgetting that she hadn't worn a bra with her dress tonight.

Matthew's green eyes glistened in the darkness lighting up as he took in her appearance. She was truly a beautiful sight, he stepped closer to her kissing her slowly with precision. When he did this he allowed his fingers to skim along her thighs and without hesitation he lifted her off the floor. Matthew held her back so that she was securely against him. Naturally, Kelly wrapped her legs around his waist crossing her ankles to keep herself secure while her chest pressed firmly into his naked chest. Her arms circled his neck and her slender fingers wove in his hair, breaking their lips contact, her lips sought out the joint of his shoulder. Running her lips from his shoulder to behind his right ear Kelly allowed her teeth to scrap teasingly across his flesh.

Feeling her lips against his skin, scrapping, and teasing caused him to groan his hands gripping onto her back more tightly to ensure that he wouldn't drop her. It only took several staggered steps to reach the queen sized bed that was in their hotel room. When he reached the foot of the bed Matthew gently placed her down onto the bed, catching sight of her heels still securely on her feet caused him to unbuckle them and gently work them off. Kelly wiggled her toes as they became freed of the restricting not to mention somewhat painful shoes. Matthew laughed gently as her feet wiggled in his hands leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss to all ten of her toes.

After he finished brushing a kiss to each one of her toes he situated himself so that he was hovering above her, an infectious smile across his lips. The smile he was wearing lit up his eyes, causing Kelly to smile back in return as she squirmed beneath him before looping her arms around his neck, bringing his body down against her own. Their lips met in the middle and they became lost in each other, lost in the moment. After acting with on another for the past five years they developed such a natural, unspoken chemistry, no words were needed. They continued to pass kisses back and fourth between one another until Matthew slowly pealed himself away from her in a teasingly slow fashion.

Kicking out of his black dress shoes, then undoing the button on his dress pants Matthew made sure that his eyes never strayed from hers. He slowly pushed the zipper down on his crisp black pants and then the pants hit the floor of their hotel room. Their eyes were locked with one another's and Matthew couldn't help but smirk as he studied Kelly's reaction to him undressing himself. Her mouth twitched slightly. her hair all tousled around and cascading over her shoulders as she lay there completely exposed the only article of clothing she still had on were her black lace panties. Kelly inwardly shivered at the thought of being so exposed to him, she had to internally remind herself that they did this already, that he knows her better than anyone, that she trusts him above everyone, well with the exception of her mother.

He didn't make her wait too much longer, as soon as he removed his dress pants Matthew carefully climbed back on top of her, smirking as her entire body withered underneath him. Slowly Matthew moved on top of her his erection brushing slowly against her most intimate area, their under garments preventing skin on skin contact.

She was oh so ready for him, oh how she wanted him right at that moment. _Oh, boy he's ready _Kelly internally thought as she felt a very welcome warmth coursing through her entire body. _Oh god, he's so sexy_ Kelly thought to herself as she bit down hard on her lower lip her hips lifting off the bed and pressing into his. She couldn't help it, she needs to feel him. Through the minimal clothing that's separating them. _Goodness, _how she wants him. He's ready, so is she, both in an equal yet opposite reaction, Kelly can feel that her lips are swollen from his kisses but she needs, wants more. Has to have all of him. Their lips brush one another's and before she can slid his boxers off his frame Matthew is working his lips across her exposed flesh.

Touching every inch of her with his lips, having to taste all of her wanting her to feel completely and totally satisfied on every level. Trailing his lips away from hers he brushed them softly down the valley between her breasts, happy that she opted to forgo a bra tonight. She was utterly irresistible, sensational and oh so delicious. Matthew trailed his lips from the valley between her breasts, then further down, smothering her thin stomach with kisses. Reaching up his hands gently cupped her breasts one in each hand as he kneaded them gently. While his lips smirked against her soft skin as she arched underneath him, clearly she was turned on by his teasing kisses that were leaving a trail along her entire body, exploring, becoming accustom to her weaknesses.

As his lips continued their journey downward, Matthew shifted his green eyes away from her soft skin to focus on her eyes. He definitely did not want to move too fast for her, or to scare her off so to speak. Although he thought that was completely impossible considering that she knew him totally and completely, unlike anyone else in his life. Kelly knew all of his secrets and somehow she still loved and adored him the same, as if she didn't know all the deep dark secrets that he kept locked away.

Catching her off guard Matthew leaned down further yet his lips brushing over the top of her sex. Trailing his lips away from where he knew she wanted them most he brushed them against her hip bone before he skimmed them along the top of her thighs and worked his way further down until he pressed a gentle kiss to her knee cap. Switching his kisses to her other leg matthew started at the inside of her knee and slowly trailed his lips upward. Poking his tongue out, leaving a wet trail to highlight his path as he gently nudged her legs apart a little more. Leaving butterfly kisses against the inside of her thigh he pressed a kiss over the flimsy fabric of her lacey black panties, smiling against her skin, his hands simmer down her sides. His thumbs hook on either side of her panties and he gently tugs them off her body. Leaving her completely naked in front of him, a wicked smile takes over her lips as he bent down between her legs, pressing a kiss to her lower lips, then blowing against her, teasing.

Kelly's breathing began to quicken as Matthew assaulted her body with sweet kisses, everywhere. She lifted her hips as he worked her panties off her body and smirked slightly through half open eyes as he tossed them to the floor. The moment his lips touched her there she twitched slightly to the feeling of his lips against her. It was feeling him blow against her hot entrance that caused her to groan in satisfaction, tipping her head back against the bed, her eyelids fluttered slightly as her breathing increased.

Without warning he slipped his tongue into her, pushing, tasting, exploring. As he trailed his hands up and down her sides, they clung to her trying to hold her in place. His right hand slowly brushed along the front of her as he stimulated her clit with his thumb, swirling it in a circular motion while his tongue continued it's own quick rhythm. Matthew persistently pumped his tongue into her slowing down his pace, he stroked her inner walls before he began to pump his tongue in and out of her.

Each stroke of his tongue, caused her breathing to become more and more ragged. Her left hand gabbed a fistful of the comforter on their bed while her other hand reached down and clutched his hair. "Oh, god…Matthew," Kelly moaned out breathlessly her chest heaving as his tongue plunged into her deeply. He was exploring depths of herself that she wasn't even aware existed, depths of herself that have been neglected for far too long.

"Mmm" Matthew hummed lightly against her as he ever so slowly lifted his head, so that he could see what he was doing to her. A delighted smirk fell on to his lips as he tilted his head back down to the task at hand. His thumb circled her clit once, and then twice while his tongue wiggled in her, pushing further and further tasting, and continuing to explore her.

Kelly's hips arch up off the bed to meet his tongue, and she can feel a clench in the depths of her stomach. Her breathing is ragged and she can hear her heart beat in her ears. "Matthew. Ahhh," stretching her legs out, making sure to keep them spread enough that Matthew can continue her toes curl, and her hips shoot up again to meet him.

Holding her hips down Matthew smirks against her, happy to hear the pleasure in her voice, as well as her bodies reaction to his actions. Thrusting his tongue even deeper into her, Matthew wiggles his tongue inside of her, and then repeats the action thrusting deeper into her. Not relenting until he feels her body quiver beneath him.

Feeling his persistent, not to mention expert tongue thrust into her depths Kelly can't hold out any longer. She feels her legs tighten and her entire body convulses under him, bucking ever so slightly against him as she calls out his name. "Ughhh, my god! Matthew!"

His tongue stills inside of her as he hears her call out his name, a satisfied smile on his lips. Matthew laps up her juices before slowly trailing a line of kisses up her sex, across her panty line, to her hip bone, and then back up her body. Brushing his lips against her torso, lingering on her stomach just long enough to trace her navel with his tongue before nipping at the soft skin of her lean stomach.

Kelly is breathing heavily her eyes glazed over her fingers lazily tangling in his dark brown hair. His lips trailing up her body is setting everything into a dazzling light, he is amazing. The gentle nip of his teeth on her skin causing her body to feel on fire once more, he really has a way about him. _Oh, does he know what he's doing_, Kelly internally thinks smiling as he finally hovers above her planting a gentle yet all consuming kiss to her lips. Using this position to her advantage Kelly untangles her hands from his hair and trails them down his back shoving off his boxers with the air of a desperate woman.

Matthew can feel himself spring out of his boxers and grins against Kelly's lips as he feels her reach between them and grab a hold of him. Her fingers curl around him lightly stroking over the length of him her other hand reaching between them and fondling his balls, massaging them with her hand. He groans against their lips slowly breaking their kiss. "Damn, baby"

Hearing what her actions are doing to him causes Kelly to grin up at him wickedly, her hands continuing their movements. At the sound of Matthew's breathing hitching Kelly smirked slightly giving his erection a gentle squeeze and continuing her skillful strokes as she began to slowly slid down the bed. Gently, Matthew grabbed a hold of her hands pulling her back to be level with him. He was smiling down at her, but her eyebrows scrunched together confusion painting across her features, she wanted to return the favor.

"Baby, I want to be inside of you," he cooed to her his eyes glistening in the darkness down at her.

Nodding her head in understand Kelly spread her legs apart gliding her hands up his sides before curling them around his shoulders and bringing his body down closer to her own. "Okay."

He smiled, leaning down and brushing a sweet kiss to her lips while brushing some of her wayward hair out of her face. "Are you ready?" Matthew asked lifting an eyebrow at her before daintily trailing his fingers down the front of her body. His fingers curled around her entrance and he flashed her his signature grin, _she's deliciously wet, ready. _

Wiggling beneath him Kelly smirked back at him as she felt him stroke his fingers over her entrance, clearly pleased that she was indeed ready. Moving his fingers away from her Matthew positions himself between her legs, guiding the tip of his erection to her heated entrance, he gently slams into her. "Ahhh," she groaned, as he thrusted into her again, her body arches up to meet his movements her fingers clawing into his back.

Matthew leans back slowly pulling out of her before plunging back into her quickly. She moaned at the action her head tilting back against the pillow, reaching forward his hand tangled in her hair pulling her face up to meet his. Their lips crashed together, and he continued to rock his hips forward smiling against her lips at the feeling of her rising to meet his every thrust. Leaning down on his elbows his weight presses gently into Kelly holding her in place on the bed. Moving in and out of her Matthew keeps up his slow pace, enjoying the feeling of their bodies joined together.

Breaking away from his lips Kelly lets out a loud moan her breathing heavy, as her nails scratch lightly up and down Matthew's back. "Ugh, faster.." she groans her body pressing up firmly against his.

"Oh really?" He pants out between his slow teasing thrusts, gazing down at Kelly with her hair sprawled out behind her head.

"Yes!" She practically hissed her eyes darkening as her fingernails dug into his shoulders to make her message clear.

No more words were needed Matthew thrusted into her with a new air about him, quickening his pace he began a faster rhythm leaning off his elbows and clasping onto her hips. She was meeting him thrust for thrust even with the change of pace, he loved this about her. When she knew what she wanted she got straight to the point, no beating around the bush. Matthew stills above her, hovering there momentarily observing her beautiful face as it contorts from pleasure, to confusion like that. As she starts to lean up to figure out what the hold up is he can't help but smirk down at her capturing her lips with his own pushing her back gently against the bed. Picking up his former pace, increasing the speed a smidge, groaning against her lips, biting down on her lower lip. He tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth before slowly releasing it and thrusting into her harder, faster. "Fuck, Kelly…" he panted out his breathing quickening along with his pace.

"Ahh, yes!" Kelly hollers not even caring how loud her voice is at the moment cause all she is focused on is meeting him thrust for thrust. She can feel her heart pounding rapidly in her chest and her whole world becomes only sensation. Her focus falling on every thrust, every brush of his lips against her skin, simply him filling her completely, wholly. _Wow, _she internally thinks to herself, this feels so good, and there he is edging closer and closer to her undoing with every thrust.

Forcing himself to hold out until she looses all of her bearings Matthew grits his teeth pulling in and out of her quickly. He can feel her stiffen slightly beneath him and he slowly pulls himself completely out of her, and before she can protest he slams back into her hard, resuming his earlier speed. Thrusting into her again and picking up speed now, he feels her body shutter underneath him.

Her breathing quickens and she throws her head back against the pillows, feeling herself clench down around him as she screams out. "Matthew! Ugh, god…yes" Kelly just barely is able to yell out as she reaches her peak, falling over the edge into a satisfied haze. Her chest heaves up and down in time to her ragged breathing and she feels Matthew plunge into her hard, before stilling and calling out her name.

"Kelly! Oh my god," Matthew calls out, panting above her as he leans down and pressing a kiss to her glistening shoulder. Resting his forehead against the curve of her neck, allowing his eyelids to slip shut as he lays on top of her, sweaty and breathing raggedly.

Holding him tightly against herself Kelly strokes his hair lazily, still mystified by that performance. The room is dark, there's only the minimal glow that's streaming in from the crack of the shades that sheds some light into the room. Kelly lays there panting her chest rising and falling in nearly the same time as Matthew's is. She shifts her eyes around the ceiling, still reeling, she can hear her heart pounding in her ears. Taking a deep breath she feels Matthew slowly lift himself off of her and the moment he gazes down at her, she leans up and brushes a slow kiss to his lips. He's still inside her, but not for much longer, enjoying their bodies being conjoined in this way. Prying his lips slowly away from his, he was still trying to catch his breath from before and tucked an errant strand of her blonde hair behind her ear before brushing a light kiss to her forehead. Gently he eased himself out of her, rolling over to opposite side of the bed and staring up at the ceiling just as she was.

Once Matthew rolled off of Kelly they were both still trying to regain some composure, attempting to catch their breath. "Wow," she barely muttered still lost in a lustful haze. Their little dalliance earlier was no comparison, to what she had just experienced. He had skills she wasn't even aware existed, this time had definitely been mind- blowing.

"Yeah, wow…" Matthew agreed his hand resting across his bare chest as he took deep breaths in a feeble attempt to regulate his breathing.

"And we could've been doing that for five years?"

"Well, not necessarily we were both married when we first met." He reminded her giving her a sideways look.

Kelly returned his gaze with a look of her own shaking her head a little bit. "Yeah, yeah and then we both dated other people…hmm what the hell were we thinking?" She pondered out loud smirking slightly.

"I have no idea," Matthew confessed his eyes shifting over the ceiling. But at the feeling of Kelly rolling on top of him he smirked and his eyes moved over her face.

"Mmm, well then…" Kelly rolled over, positioning herself on top of him smiling down at him as she pushed back some of his hair that was sticking to his forehead. "We have a lot of time to make up for…let's do it again," she pleaded rubbing against him as she hovered above him, her lips crashing down against his in a heated union.

They started the process all over again, touching each other franticly, kissing hungrily, teasing, biting, clawing, and massaging. It was intense Matthew made her come several times before they came together in the end. Once she rolled off of him Kelly curled up alongside of him her fingers lightly tracing lazy patterns across his naked chest. Nuzzling her nose against his chest Kelly mumbled into his body, "I love you."

The combination of the vibrations from her voice and those words spilling from her lips Matthew couldn't help but smile. He gently stroked down her messy blonde hair, "I love you."

When she heard him return the sentiment she bit down on her lower lip and shifted her eyes up to take in his profile. Kelly knew he meant it, but she didn't know if he entirely understood the depth of what hers meant. "No, Matthew…" Kelly faltered ever so slightly when he glanced down at her pushing back the hair from her sweaty forehead. Leaning into his touch Kelly smiled and then began to tell him what she really wanted him to know. "I've loved you for five years as a friend. Or maybe it was four, whatever the point is… that now I'm _in_ love with you, totally, utterly, and completely…_in _love with you."

She just barely was able to finish her little speech before Matthew's lips collided with hers and lit up her entire world. They stayed locked in their kiss for quite sometime until he finally slowly parted from her and whispered against her lips. "I'm in love with you too…" Just as soon as the words left his tongue Kelly's was pretty much wrapped around it. Matthew repositioned himself above her and they started all over once again. This time it was slower there was a deeper connection between them a new spoken bond had been forged, they were in love. Needless to say, they spent well into the early morning discovering one another. Discovering the little things that drove the other mad, the things that they preferred, and the things they could maybe go without. They finally fell asleep after their third round completely tangled up in love and exhaustion.

TBC...

* * *

"I'm amazing when you're beside me

I am so much more

And I feel your fingers

Pound like thunder

And I am so much more

I'm so much more"

* * *

**A/N: **I told you this chapter ended up being longer than any of the others! Sorry for only really going into description with one sex scene buttttttt, it would've been even longer if I went into detail with the other ones, not that many of you would've probably complained but still, I was kinda beat and thought it needed to just end this way haha Even with only one full blown sex scene I truly hope it was a good read for those of you…who are still out there reading. Since it seems many have lost all hope for Settleford, which is to be expected after all the recent developments with Matthew and that brunette. Well, anyways...there you have it part two of Cannes. I still have more ideas for their time in France but I'm not sure how inspired I'll be to write them out. Inspiration as been little and far between as of lately.): Alrighty, if you got this far and would care to help my sanity along…reviews make my life! So, HINT HINT, hit that little review button and tell me your thoughts on this chapter and it'll surely make my life! Haha Much love you guys, until next time mauhhhh(: Xoxo


	8. Turn My World Around

**A/N: **First and foremost, I am so sorry for the lack of update my life has been all consuming and rather hectic. My family has a farm so the summer is always really busy for us. We have 200 acres and things actually weren't looking too hot for the farm cause of the drought we're going through, but for the past month we've had sweet corn so we're beyond thankful for that. So, having said all that, that is where my time has been invested, between picking veggies, washing them, and finally to selling them. Also I haven't had much inspiration and or drive to work on this story and for that I apologize. I have no delusional, that stupid brunette and Matthew are clearly together, which ew gag me! But life goes on, and for the sake of the direction of this story please when reading I hope you're able to imagine that she doesn't exist. Haha Oh, and make no mistakes I am truly sorry for not updating sooner, I really do feel horrible about it, but life just hasn't agreed with me as of lately. Just the other day I was whining to my best friend about my lack of writing and such. haha As always any similarities to any other Settleford pieces is completely **unintended** and all the praise belongs to those writers. And I do **NOT** own any of the lyrics and or music mentioned all rights belong to those artists and company.

Rated R..until further notice, just assume.(;

* * *

Turn My World Around- Gloriana

"No one ever loved me like you do

You know I've been let down a time or two

I was all but lost I was nowhere bound

You came along and turned my world around"

* * *

Chapter 8: Turn My World Around

Saturday, May 26th, 2012

Kelly stretched out a little bit, her arm reaching out for Matthew. Blinking she let her eyes scan over the red lights on the clock that was resting on the night stand. _12:35pm._ She felt so refreshed, not to mention satisfied after the night they had. Once they had finally gotten to sleep, early this morning Kelly couldn't remember ever sleeping so soundly before. Maybe it was the simple presence of another body cuddled up next to her, holding her through the night. But she knew as she peaked up at Matthew through her messy blonde hair that it was because of the connection they had, that alone made her feel so happy, in this moment, while she gazed up at him. "Mmm, good morning," she purred whilst rolling her naked body on top of him.

"Mhmm good morning baby!" He responded his hands clinging to her sides holding her on top of himself.

Hearing him greet her caused a smile to tug up the corners of her lips. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his slowly. "So. What. Do. You. Want. To. Do. Today?" Kelly questioned each word coming out staccato as she planted gentle kisses to his lips her fingers making random shapes across his toned chest.

"Whatever you would like my darling," Matthew said as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips.

"Oh really? Anything, I want?" She whispered her eyes boring into his, before she continued. "You are far too good to me," Kelly said her entire body curved into his as she brushed her nose against his giving him an Eskimo kiss, before finally allowing her lips to brush his in a sweet slow union.

The two broke apart and Kelly shifted her eyes over to the balcony doors. "Yes sweetheart, anything. Shopping, sight-seeing, whatever your heart desires," he whispered as he tucked some of her messy sex-hair out of her face.

"Sush…is that thunder I hear?" She whispered while she slid out of bed taking the sheet with her. Kelly wrapped the thin high thread count sheet around her naked frame walking over to the balcony doors. She shivered inwardly as she pushed back the shades, the sky lit up as a crack of lightening shot across the sky. "Well, I guess we won't be going outside today.." Kelly said a smirk falling onto her lips as she made her way back over to the bed by Matthew.

Matthew pushed himself up to a sitting position on the bed and reached out, capturing her slim waist. He laughed as she squealed before sitting down on his lap. "I guess not," Matthew said in a husky voice his eyes washing over her entire appearance.

"Hmm, so we'll have to find something to occupy our time, huh?" She said playfully while her fingers trailed down his toned chest tracing the lines of his abs slowly.

"Well, I can think of a few things we can do! But first how about we get some room service, we'll need to regain our strength." Matthew said his eyes roaming over her exposed flesh, before he reached over and picked up the room service menu.

"Oh, did I wear you out last night baby?" Kelly asked innocently batting her long eyelashes at him as her right hand curled over his shoulder rubbing it gently.

Matthew grunted in response to her question and buried his head in the room service menu. Looking up from the menu he smiled at her and leaned forward capturing her lips. "Not necessarily, I just want to be able to keep up with you today babe!" Kelly laughed and placed a quick kiss to his lips before taking the menu from his hands as she let her own eyes bounce over the choices.

"Hmmm, what do you say to breakfast?"

"It's already almost one o'clock," Matthew noted as his eyes shifted from the menu then to the digital alarm clock on the night stand next to their bed.

"So what? Breakfast is good anytime of day!" Kelly countered beaming as she set the menu down and shifted on Matthew's lap wrapping her arms around his neck letting her eyes bore into his.

"Mhm that is true," he said while he looped his arms around her waist and brought her body closer to his own. "So, waffles?" Matthew asked as he quirked an eyebrow up at her giving her his signature grin.

"Rufus isn't making them, so waffles are a definite not." She laughed as she brushed a quick kiss to his lips. "How about some…pancakes" Kelly kissed him again, "and some sausage," another kiss, "and some strawberries."

"And some whipped cream!" He finished his eyes sparkling with mischievousness as he leaned forward and brushed a deep kiss to her lips.

Kelly pulled back from the kiss breathless and whispered against his lips. "Yes, and some whipped cream."

With that Matthew leaned over and retrieved the phone off its cradle and dialed the number for room service. Once someone picked up on the other end he raddled off their selection of food and several drink choices. Just as the room service worker began to request the name and billing information Kelly started her own distraction tacit.

Her lips brushed along Matthew's exposed chest working her way up to the crook of his neck. Kelly poked her tongue out letting it just barely skim across his skin as she reached his left ear. When she reached his ear she bit down, tugging at it a little bit before she released it and swirled her tongue slowly around the back of his ear. She could hear him struggling to keep his voice neutral and it caused her to smirk against his skin, as her tongue swirled around again. Just to tease him some more she clamped down on his ear lobe again and began to suck on it, her hands wandering down his body resting above his manhood.

"Yes…No, yeah that's all," Matthew had struggled to say to the person on the other end of the phone as he gripped onto Kelly tighter with his other hand. Hoping to still her movements, to stop things from getting embarrassing for him while he was still preoccupied on the phone with room service. Hurriedly he hung up the phone and focused all his attention on Kelly. "And what do you think you are doing?"

"What? I'm not doing anything," she whispered into his ear her voice full of innocence as she pulled away from his neck and let her eyes search his.

He laughed gently before he grabbed a hold of her hand that was venturing further south. "Baby, let's not start something we can't finish.."

"Oh, don't think you can get the job done before our food gets here?" Kelly countered while re-situating her body so that she was now straddling him. Only the loosely tucked sheet from the bed hiding her naked body.

Matthew bit down on his lower lip and allowed his hands to wander underneath the sheet. He began to drag his fingernails up and down her thighs in a teasing fashion, applying more pressure here instead of there. "Is that a challenge?"

"You know it is, darling!" Kelly said with a devilish look in her eyes as she encircled him with her arms, leaning firmly against him.

Just seeing that look in her eyes was enough for Matthew, it was so intense, so passionate, yet with a hint of playfulness. Oh, how he wished he could spend a lifetime in those eyes. He snaked his hands further up her bare flesh and captured her waist growling as he flipped them over so that he was hovering above her. "You better be ready to eat your words," he smirked down at her brushing a haste kiss to her lips before his hands tugged the sheet loose from her frame.

Kelly couldn't help but giggle in response to his choice of words, and wiggled beneath him. "Oh, I'm ready, and we'll see if you can deliver," she shot in a playful tone hooking her right leg around his legs lightly dragging her big toe up and down the back of his calf. Trying to rile him up, she was really curious to see how he'd work under this type of pressure. She was even more curious about it considering their three mind-blowing rounds the previous night.

The moment he heard her taunt him he let out a grunt of disapproval as he pressed his growing erection against her entrance. His teeth racked across her soft flesh nipping at the base of her neck before trailing a line of quick kisses up to her lips. Once he reached his destination Matthew's lips claimed hers in a rough kiss. His tongue flicked against her lower lip as he tried to fervently coercing her lips to part enough to allow him entrance into her mouth. While his tongue was occupied elsewhere he moved his hands up her sides sliding to the front of her upper body as he cupped her breasts. Quickly his thumb began to work it's magic, he rolled his thumb over her nipple once, twice, and a third time before giving each a squeeze as their tongues embraced.

Lucid thoughts were thrown out the window at this point, Kelly's whole world fell away. Her mouth parted ever so slightly to allow Matthew entrance and their tongues tangled with one another's dueling. She hooked her arms around his shoulders and brought his entire body down against her own needing to feel him against her. As their lips broke apart Kelly let out a satisfied sigh, her hands pushed down against his shoulders urging him to her chest, where she wanted his lips.

A smirk fell to Matthew's lips as he snuck a glance at Kelly who was biting down on her lower lip her back arched off the bed, giving him a tell tale sign of what she wanted. His lips trailed down, brushing her chin, the front of her neck, before gliding down the valley between her breasts, sliding his lips over to her left breast first Matthew blew against her nipple. Kneading her left breast as he continued to tease her, slowly flicking his tongue out and swirling it around her left nipple. He closed his eyes briefly but at the sound of her breathing he shifted his eyes up to study her, he smirked against her skin and then his lips latched onto her left nipple sucking on it swirling his tongue around it. Meanwhile his left hand that had been working on her other breast traveled downward stroking her folds getting her ready for him.

Kelly could feel him growing against her and it caused her to smile in delight. When she felt him blow against her nipple she let out a surprised breath, her lower lip curling into her mouth. She sucked on her lower lip, her fingernails lightly digging into his shoulder blades as she held him in-place. The moment his lips took a hold of her nipple her teeth scrapped across her lower lip before she let out a staggered breath. Kelly's hands traveled up his back and cupped the back of his head, her fingers getting lost in the his mop of brown hair.

His teeth clamped down on her nipple squeezing it gently, and as he felt her fingers tighten in his hair he smiled releasing her left nipple. Lazily he trailed his lips horizontally across the valley between her breasts and began to attack the soft skin with his lips his hand continuing to massage her right breast. Matthew repeated the same tactic he had just performed on her left breast, on her right. Blowing on her right nipple, latching on to it, sucking it, swirling his tongue around it, and then allowing his teeth to clamp down on it to give it a gentle squeeze. Feeling her squirm ever so slightly beneath him only roused him more, she was more than enjoying his actions. His left hand continued to stroke her lower lips, his thumb circled her clit while his pointer finger and middle finger explored her insides. Matthew stroked her walls, as he pumped his fingers in and out of her quickly. He watched her chest begin to rise and fall, as her breathing changed he saw her eyelids flicker as the pleasure started to course throughout her body.

"Ugh," was all Kelly let out as she felt his fingers stroke over her folds before they plunged inside her. As he stroked her walls and pumped into her quickly, Kelly felt her body being taken over by sensation, her eyelids flickered as she gripped onto Matthew's hair tightly. She brought his head up to be level with her own and she couldn't fight the urge as her lips meshed with his. While their lips were locked, without warning she felt his fingers leave her and before she had the chance to protest, there he was, filling her, completing her. Their bodies newly conjoined Kelly rocked her hips up to meet his trying to keep up with his quick and precise rhythm.

Feeling himself harden even more against her Matthew was satisfied with the fact that they were both ready and slipped his fingers out of her. Breaking their kiss he gave his fingers a quick lick before he plunged into her, joining their bodies together. Matthew trailed his hands down her sleek figure and his hands curved over her hips gripping her tightly helping her meet his thrusts as he picked up his pace. His eyes were lost on her facial expression, it was truly beautiful to him to watch what he was doing to her. A smirk fell to his lips as her face twisted and her back arched off the bed pressing firmly into him. Ceasing this position change Matthew trailed his right hand from her hip to her back holding her in place in a sitting position, as he gazed into her eyes he couldn't help but offer her a sly smile leaning in and pressing a deep kiss to her lips.

With the change in position Kelly felt him slip deeper into her and she let out a loud moan to this new discovery. "Ahh," she moaned her hips rocking forward to meet Matthew thrust for thrust. He had switched his tempo she noted, it was quicker and even more precise. The way he angled each thrust was deliberate, he was trying to make sure she got the maximum amount of pleasure as possible from this quickie. And that act alone made her fall in-love with him even more, he was so sweet to have her pleasure in mind, even through he was trying to prove a point. That he was all man, that he could indeed get the job done before room service arrived with their breakfast.

Matthew grunted as he felt himself close to the edge, as Kelly swiveled her hips against his a smirk fell to her lips. He quirked an eyebrow up at her and laughed slightly before he let out a moan as she skillfully did the action again. Rotating her hips against his and then unexpectedly swiveling them against his and still somehow meeting his thrust. "Damn baby," he said confident in the fact that she could hold herself against him, he slid his hand from her back and gripped onto her hips tighter holding them against him as he pounded into her.

"Oh," Kelly staggered out as her fingernails untangled from his mop of dark brown hair and trailed down to his shoulders. Her hands curved around his shoulders and she slammed her hips into his as she held her body tight against his.

Their hips met thrust for thrust and Matthew leaned forward his body pressing heavily against hers as he moaned into her shoulder. He inhaled her scent that was becoming intermingled with his own, the heady combination was intoxicating. His lips brushed against her soft skin as he continued to thrust in and out of her. A smirk fell to his lips as he slowed down, inching out of her at a painfully slow rate until he was completely out of her. Her lips twitched slightly and her eyelids flickered open feeling his tip teasing her entrance, he smirked at his handy work noting that her breathing was quickening. She was close to her peak, and he wanted to taunt her more, prolong the process. With a rotation of his hips his tip circled her wet entrance.

"Matthew, please…" Kelly begged breathlessly, her fingernails digging into his back as she applied pressure and pushed his body into her own urging him to allow her this. She felt his hips rotate against hers and Kelly pressed her own against his grinding them against his, a moan escaping her lips as his tip circled her clit. Before she had time to think he was there once again filling her, her walls clenched down around him and she rocked her hips into his.

He trailed a hand away from his grip on her hips and snaked it up to her head grabbing a fistful of her messy blonde hair. Matthew tugged her face to his and their lips crashed together in the middle, in a rough assault. He felt her fingers dig into his back and he bit down on her tongue gently before she surprised him and hooked her leg around his waist switching the depth of his thrusts. The moment their lips broke apart both of them let out a lustful moan. "Mmm Kel"

Kelly was sloppily trailing kisses from his jaw down his neck and smiled against his skin, nipping the flesh before tipping her head back and moaning as his most recent thrust hit her g-spot. "Ugh, yes Matthew…don't stop," she pleaded her hips hitting his as he continued on with a reasonable pace, but increasing his speed with every thrust. She could feel herself nearing her peak with each thrust as her breathing became more ragged her hips kept up with the tempo Matthew had set.

Grabbing a hold of the leg Kelly hooked around his waist Matthew slammed into her faster, unleashing this dominate side of himself. Fueled by her challenge that he couldn't get the job done before their room service arrived, he became lost in proving her wrong. His nails dug into her thigh as he continued to slam in and out of her, Kelly let out a almost pained yelp which caused Matthew to still momentarily. Green eyes swept over her facial features and Kelly's own eyes were hooded with lust that was mixed with desire, and that was all he needed to see. Her lips captured his as he pushed back into her picking up the pace he had previously set, holding her in place he continued to thrust into her quickly.

Her tongue flicked against his before it skimmed across the top of his bottom teeth, and when he thrusted into her once more she couldn't hold out any longer. All of her world fell to pieces in that moment, she released his lips and her head tipped back. "Ahh, Matthew…ughh, my god!" Kelly moaned out as she clenched down around him, her upper body arched into his as her nails dug into his back.

As he felt her body go ridged against him he held her to him thrusting into her deeply several more times before all his bearings faded and he spilled into her. "Oh, Kelly.." he panted as he held her tightly against himself and brushed his lips to the curve of her neck. He had built them up to an explosive climax, and fifteen minutes was all it had taken him to get her to scream out his name. They held each other as they panted and attempted to catch their breath. Kelly's chest pounded into Matthew's and he enjoyed the pressure of her breasts gently slamming into his chest. A sharp knock cracked against the wooden door and both Matthew and Kelly looked at one another sharing a giggle.

"Perfect timing," she commented in a soft tone while she stroked his back lightly and brushed a soft kiss to his lips. Once their lips broke apart she nudged him slightly with her forehead silently asking him to go retrieve their room service before it got cold. All she had to do was give him those big brown puppy dog eyes and he was like putty in her hands. A smile graced his features as he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before sliding out of bed.

_What a way to wake up_. She had thought to herself as she watched Matthew sashay from the bed, disappearing into the bathroom before reappearing in a 'his' robe. The knot was tightly in-place in the front of his robe as he made his way to the door. Kelly was thankful that the room service deliver couldn't see into the bedroom part of their room from the door. Her chest heaved up and down slightly as her breathing began to return to normal, that was so intense, and surprisingly mind-blowing. Matthew worked well under pressure, very well, not that she'd like to always have things go that quickly but it was good to know it was a possibility if she needed a quick fix and they didn't have much time.

Matthew pulled open the door and smiled at the delivery man signing his name across the line and then grabbed a hold of the cart, wheeling it into their room. He thanked the delivery man and before he closed the door he made sure to hang up the _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the door handle. Smirking to himself he wheeled the cart into the bedroom area of their room. "Food's here baby," Matthew called to Kelly who he figured had disappeared to the bathroom because as his eyes scanned over the room he didn't see any sign of her.

After she recovered somewhat Kelly slipped from their bed and bent down by their suitcases, retrieving a fresh pair of panties before she smirked and plucked Matthew's white button up from the night before from the floor. Kelly disappeared into the bathroom as he signed for their room service. Using the bathroom quick Kelly pulled on her fresh panties and then washed her hands slipping Matthew's white button up onto her upper body. Her brown eyes drank in her reflection her wayward blonde locks were not going to be helped from her fingers racking through it. She dropped her hand from her hair and began to button up his shirt, making sure to leave the top few undone just to tease him. When she heard him call to her she smiled glancing over her reflection briefly before pulling open the door and smiling as her eyes roamed over his backside.

He didn't hear the bathroom door open, he was too preoccupied in getting their food all situated. Matthew busied himself around the room service cart removing silver lids and sending a delicious aroma of pancakes, and sausage into the air. When he felt arms encircle his waist he couldn't help but smile, at the familiar presence of her body pressed against his. It was the simplicity of her lips brushing against his shoulder that caused him to tilt his head and examine her. Not being able to help himself Matthew leaned forward and brushed his lips to her forehead softly, she was truly an incredible woman. "Shall we eat?" He questioned while his eyes searched hers.

"Yes," she barely breathed out, her breath spilling against his neck prickling his blood, and sending a shiver down his spine.

Matthew grabbed a hold of Kelly's hands and spun her around so she was facing him. He placed a gentle kiss to her lips and encircled her waist. "Mhm nice shirt," he commented as their lips parted and his eyes scanned over her appearance. _God is she sexy_, he thought to himself as he pulled out her chair for her.

"You like it?" Kelly shot playfully as her eyes shifted down to his shirt while she slipped into the chair he pulled out.

"Most definitely," a beat passed between them as Matthew took his seat across the table from her. "I think it looks much better on you." He said genuinely as a smile graced his features before he began to cut into his pancakes.

She blushed softly when she heard his comment about her looking better in his shirt. Kelly tucked an errant strand of her blonde hair behind her ear as she began to cut her short stack drizzling some syrup onto them. After taking several bites she reached for her glass of orange juice. The liquid was cold and refreshing as it slid down her throat she stole a quick glance at Matthew and couldn't help but smile. She shot her right foot up underneath the table, instantly finding Matthew's as her big toe sneaked under his robe and skimmed up and down the back of his calf. Nonchalantly she poked at her cut up pieces of sausage and continued to eat.

At the feeling of her big toe running up and down the back of his calf his head shot up and he nearly choked on a mouthful of pancakes.

All Kelly did when she felt his toe retaliate was smirk at him from across the table. After taking another bite of her food she set her fork down and sipped her orange juice watching him. "So tomorrow, and Monday I'll have the kids."

He nodded and continued to chew as his eyes darted across the table to lock with hers. "did you want to spend some one on one time with them?" Matthew questioned reaching for his glass of orange juice and taking several long sips from it.

When she heard him question her she shook her head almost immediately. "Oh, no no the kids love you. Besides they expect you to be around more, remember?" Kelly quipped in a light tone.

"This is true," he admitted finishing off his breakfast before he leaned back in his chair, watching her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She questioned as she ducked her head shielding her eyes from his briefly as she finished off her breakfast and washed it down with some orange juice.

Matthew shook his head disregarding her question as he sipped his juice. "You just look breathtaking right now," he finally said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

After he finally admitted why he was looking at her _that_ way she snorted in disapproval. "Pfttt I doubt it…my hair is a hot mess and I have smudged make up on my face. Yes, Matthew I'm sure I look just beautiful," Kelly laughed as she finished her statement and glanced over to the room service cart. Becoming distracted by the whipped cream canister and the dish of strawberries.

Several brief seconds passed and Matthew reached across the table desperate to touch her silky skin. "Baby," he said softly attempting to coax her into meeting his eyes. Sometimes he really wished she could see herself through his eyes and see everything she does to him.

Finally Kelly shifted her eyes to Matthew and glanced down briefly to notice his hand clamped onto her own. His thumb stroked over her knuckles and she lifted her eyes to be level with his. "Hmm?"

"No matter what you wear, if you have make up on or not you're absolutely beautiful. And I find you especially breathtakingly irresistible in that shirt of mine, it's very sexy." Matthew said softly his thumb subconsciously gliding over her knuckles.

Kelly tilted her head to his words truly touched by his sincerity, it had been a while since she felt totally comfortable in a relationship. They just fit, he made her laugh harder than anyone else, he understood her, and loved her for exactly who she was. She shook her head and leaned across the table embracing his lips in a gentle kiss fueled with affection and a hint of yearning. "Thank you." Kelly breathed out against his lips her eyes flickering up to meet his.

"Your welcome," Matthew replied as they both slipped back into their chairs and eyed one another. A thought struck Matthew and caused him to chuckle ever so slightly. He pushed himself out of his chair and began to clear their plates.

"What's so funny?" She questioned twisting around in her chair to face Matthew, looking at him expectantly.

"You never did give me my private dance once we got back last night." He laughed a little bit as he reflected on last night's events.

A smirk inched across Kelly's lips as she retrieved a strawberry from the bowl. She swirled her tongue around in before finally taking a bite of the sweet fruit. "hmm, you didn't, did you?" Kelly pondered out loud her eyes glazing over ever so slightly as a seductive grin captured her lips. "Well, we'll just have to change that now won't we?" She purred latching on to his arm and leading him back to his chair. Kelly gently shoved him down into the chair holding out the rest of the strawberry towards him. She beamed as his teeth clamped down on it and then she scurried over to the radio plugging her iPod into the dock she began to fuss with it.

His eyes focused on her backside as she shifted her weight between her feet and scrolled through her iPod. Oh, man was he in for a treat, he thought to himself as he licked his lips. Last night her dancing got him all riled up and they were on a dance floor full of sweaty twenty something's. She was sure to hold nothing back in the privacy of their hotel room, and the thought alone caused his penis to twitch.

Once a certain song highlighted across her screen she smirked, already having most of her idea for her dance locked down inside of her head. A heavy guitar rung out in their hotel room and Kelly began to slowly sway her hips to the beat. This type of music wasn't exactly Matthew's type which she knew but she couldn't help it, the lyrics were perfection. Ronnie Dunn's of the popular former Country music duo, Brooks and Dunn echoed throughout their hotel room and Kelly slowly turned on her heel beginning to sing along to the song swaying her hips in a slow seductive way. "Once I thought that love was something I could never do," Kelly sang to him her eyes never straying from his as she sashayed her way towards Matthew continuing, "never knew that I could feel this much." She took a breath and rotated her hips in perfect time to the beat of the music moving her arms above her head and closing her eyes briefly as she swayed and sang the next few lines. "But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you, is more than a reaction to your touch," as she sang the last line she let her own hands skim down her sides in a teasing fashion her eyes lighting up when they finally locked with Matthew's once again. "It's a perfect passion…and I can't get enough."

Matthew was completely transfixed by her, she was beyond graceful and her voice was so angelic he was spellbound surely. The sight before him was truly heavenly he'd never thought he'd seen a woman move with such elegance and grace before it was a huge turn on. Instinctively he licked his lips as he watched her eyelids fall over her beautiful brown orbs momentarily as she lost herself in the heavy strum of the guitar and beat of the drum. She inched her body towards him at a deliciously slow rate and he had to fight the urge to not pounce on her. Since, he knew all to well that this was only the beginning of her little dance for him, it was only bound to get better from here on out.

"The way you look, the way you laugh, the way you love with all you have," Kelly paused briefly in her motions as she sang the word 'love' and made a heart with her hands and pointed at Matthew before picking up her previous tantalizing motions. "There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me…the way you kiss, the way you cry, the way you move when you walk by," as she sang the last line she rotated her hips suggestively smirking over at Matthew as she inched slightly closer to him yet. "There ain't nothing bout you, that don't do something for me," Kelly sang and she beamed at him shimming as she skillfully jerked her body in-time to music as the guitar played them right into the second verse of the song.

Watching her be this carefree and playful made his heart leap, she was truly holding nothing back right now. His hands ached to touch her, feel her against him. Matthew rubbed his lips together in anticipation to her next move, his eyes completely lost in every move her body made.

Kelly knew this song like the back of her hand and she smirked to herself as it struck her what the next part of her little dance would have in store for Matthew. She shook her head back and fourth to the instrumental interlude into the second verse, and beamed as she began to sing along. "In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows, that never knocked me off my feet," that small lyric was so true to her life, everything she'd gone through with Daniel were some heavy blows to say the least. Kelly glided even closer to Matthew yet, their eyes locking as she sang the next lyric. "All you gotta do is smile at me, and down I go," Matthew did just that offered her his signature grin that got her every time and Kelly dropped her knees before him a smirk plastered across her lips. "And baby it's no mystery why I surrender…boy you've got everything.." she sang directly to him as she crawled to him suggestively while singing along to the chorus.

As her knees hit the floor and she was kneeling before him Matthew nearly gasped. His jaw dropped and his mouth was gapping at her motions he could see down his white button up that she was currently sporting. As she crawled closer to him he gulped this woman was so beautiful, he wanted nothing more in that moment than to jump off his chair and playfully tackle her to the floor.

She inched closer to him crawling across the floor towards him tossing her hair from side to side in a sexy way as she latched onto his right ankle and gazed up at him. Her fingers skimmed up his legs in a feather light fashion as she pulled herself up with the slight support of his body. She peaked up at him between her blonde strands and stood between his legs. A smirk captured her lips as she looped her arms loosely around Matthew's neck. She continued to swivel her hips against his now slowly releasing her arms from around him as she finished singing the chorus and plunged right into the bridge. "I love your attitude, all your tattoos," as she switched up the lyrics and her fingers brushed along his bare arm right over his tattoo. "Your every thought," her fingers brushed up through his hair, "your smile, your lips.." Kelly slowly trailed her fingers down from his head to skim across his lips. "And boy the list goes on and on and on.." she whispered to him her lips mere millimeters from his as her eyes locked with his.

_Whoa. _That was all Matthew thought, god damn was she sexy. He tentatively reached out and clasped her hips, desperate to keep her body in-place just where it was. Oh, yes he was sure enjoying this, how couldn't he? The woman of his dreams was completely bewitching him, her moves holding him captive. There was no where else in the world he would've rather been he wondered how she couldn't seethe hold she had over the male species. She continued to gyrate her hips against his, the undergarments they both had on created a delightful friction between them only flaring his need for her more.

After she finished with the bridge the song didn't take much time before it swelled into the chorus once again, she repositioned herself against him. Her leg skillfully slid over Matthew's straddling his left leg as she tossed her hair from side to side her hips mimicking the same motions as her little hair toss. "The way you look, the way you laugh.." Kelly smirked and pushed his dark brown hair away from his forehead they were so close the proximity of their bodies was a heady combination with the dance she was giving him. "They way you love with all you have, there ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me" she breathed out to Matthew as she inched closer to his lips and she smirked when he inhaled sharply. "The way you kiss," Kelly whispered as her head nudged closer to his her lips barely brushing against his.

The moment her lips skimmed against his he ceased the opportunity and pressed his lips back against hers firmly cutting her song short. However, her hips still continued to grind against his along to the song her lips skillfully moving against his. While they lost themselves momentarily in their kiss the song ebbed on and when they finally parted for a breath Kelly smirked brushing her nose against his. "You make me feel alive," Matthew echoed back to her repeating Ronnie Dunn's words.

A smile claimed her lips the moment she heard him repeat those words to her, that was all she needed to hear, to know. Since that was exactly what Matthew did for her, made her feel alive, happy. Kelly rotated her hips against him before she leaned in closer to him her breasts pressing firmly into his chest while her slightly parted lips spilled cool air against his lips. She noticed then as she gazed into his eyes that they had darkened with a sparked desire, need, a longing and it made her weak she couldn't help it, she pressed into him harder. Her hips continued to move against his her brown eyes never straying from his as she sang the final lyrics directly to him. "The way you talk, the way you tease…" as the words left her tongue she swiveled her hips, grinding relentlessly against him enjoying the friction and smirking slightly as she saw his eyelids flicker. "Right now I think you see…there ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me," Kelly practically whispered to Matthew as her lips brushed behind his earlobe as she gyrated her hips against him once more.

_Damn. _Matthew thought, his nails dug into her hips gently as he gripped her holding her securely against him. His hand shimmed up and tangled in her blonde hair bringing he head to be level with his smirking as their lips crashed together. They were so much more accustomed to one another now that his tongue slipped into her mouth with ease and tangled with hers flickering before he withdrew it when he sensed they both needed a breather. When their lips parted they naturally rested their foreheads against one another's and he smiled and tucked a strand of her blonde hair away from her face. "There really isn't anything about you Kel…that doesn't do something for me," he said sincerely reflecting on the lyrics she had sang and danced to for him.

Just hearing his soft confession made her cheeks flush a red tint, he was truly spectacular and she loved him. Whole-heartedly, totally, completely, head-over-heels loved him and every second they spent together only seemed to cause her to fall deeper in-love with him. He may have some quirks about him but Kelly loved him all the same he was adorable, sincere, genuine and beyond sweet. "Right back at ya babe!" Kelly said genuinely enthusiastic as she brushed a peck to his lips and stilled her hips pressing into him firmly as she looped her arms around his neck sitting down against him.

Their hips connected with one another's and Matthew smiled snaking one hand around to hold onto her back and keep her close to him. They were nose to nose and their eyes were locked with one another's just enjoying the silence that was hanging between them as the song faded to a finish and the next one went unnoticed as it echoed throughout their room.

Kelly brushed her nose against Matthew's and pressed her hips almost painfully hard against his, rotating once, and then twice feeling him grow against her. She smirked as she felt him rise to attention against her, a thought striking her. Biting down hard on her lower lip Kelly used his shoulders as support as she pushed herself off of him and slowly shifted her leg to join her other one in-between his legs. Their eyes locked for a brief moment and Matthew arched an eyebrow at her curious to what thoughts were running through that beautiful head of hers. All she did was smirked, shoved some of his brown hair out of his eyes, and then fell to her knees in-between his legs.

As she situated herself between his legs he instantly knew what her plans for him were and he drew in a sharp breath. He hadn't expected this, but hell he wasn't going to complain about it either. Matthew knew better than to try and change her mind once it was already set, and by the glint he had seen in her eyes he knew her mind wouldn't be changed by anything he could say. Her fingers quickly untied the sash on the robe and hurriedly hooked in the waistband of his boxers as she tugged them off removing him of the only article of clothing he was wearing.

He watched her intently as she inched closer to him blowing against him briefly before she took him in her mouth. Matthew flexed his hips towards her as he felt her tongue swirl around him tasting him, and then there her fingers were foundling his balls. _What was she doing to him? _She was good, very good. He moaned when he felt her start to suck him harder, her teeth lightly scrapping against him as she bobbed her head along his length.

Hearing his moan caused Kelly to smirk against his heated skin as she swirled her tongue expertly around him pulling hard. When she felt him flex his hips, she accepted the new found depth as he slid further into her mouth. She doubled her efforts her mouth skillfully sucking him hard, before she blew against him lightly. Her eyelids flickered open and she glanced up at Matthew, happy to see him lost in blissful pleasure, and all because of her. This image only encouraged her to continue on with her tactic wanting to do this for him.

"Fuck, baby" Matthew panted out as he grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair softly to cradle her head against him.

Her fingers worked on his balls with an expertise applying more pressure here instead of there as she continued to fondle them while her mouth pulled up and down his length. Kelly twirled her tongue around him as she traced this length, once, twice, and on her final trace she flickered against his tip. She moved her hands from his balls and rested them against the back of his calf's to keep herself steady against him as she pulled harder, again and again.

"Kel," he greeted out between clenched teeth as he tried to hold back as much as possible since he could feel himself nearing his peak, but didn't want to fall over it just yet. Matthew tried to take a step away from her persistent mouth, but was unsuccessful. He was just concerned about her he wasn't sure about this, he and Kelly had never actually talked about this kind of thing, and he didn't want her to be uncomfortable or to do anything she didn't want to do.

When she felt him try to move away from her Kelly slid her hands up to his hips as she held him against her not willing him to leave her mouth. Making her intent clear, Kelly practically doubled her efforts to get him to unravel beneath her, with the flick of her tongue, and the pressure of her lips pulling up and down him hard, he was done for.

"Kelly!" He called out as he came hard unleashing all he had to offer into Kelly's mouth. Matthew's hips flexed towards her while he marveled at the feeling of her hands gripped onto his hips tightly accepting everything he had. His eyelids fell over his green eyes setting his entire world into darkness as he briefly enjoyed the aftermath of his high.

After she swallowed everything he had to offer Kelly smiled and licked her lips as she gazed up at him. She kneeled there in front of him as she waited patiently for him to allow her one of his famous grins. Her hands skated down his hips and rested on the top of his thighs as her thumb rolled over the inside of his thigh in a soothing fashion. When he slowly opened his eyes and their eyes locked Kelly smiled widely up at him.

Seeing her lick her lips and kneel between his legs wearing his dress shirt, was completely hot. Matthew reached down and grabbed onto her wrists as he tugged her up to himself assaulting her lips with a passionate kiss. When he finally released her lips he murmured against her lips, "You definitely taste better baby."

"Really? I think you taste divine my darling!" Kelly said in a soft tone as she straddled his waist and nudged her body closer to his.

"Awe, well I'm glad you think so…" A beat passed between them and Matthew just gazed up at Kelly completely spellbound by her. He tucked a piece of her wayward blonde hair behind her ear and then turned into the concerned boyfriend. "You okay?"

At the concerned intonation of his voice Kelly's heart swelled, he was extremely sweet. But if she didn't want to do something she wouldn't have done it, she was beyond okay. She offered him a smile only reserved for him and inched her face even closer to his their breaths intermingled, "of course." she whispered pressing a kiss to his lips.

It was Matthew who finally broke their union and reached over to the bowl of strawberries on the room service cart. After he retrieved a strawberry he extended it towards Kelly's lips, his eyes trained on her as he waited for her to take it. The moment her lips wrapped around the sweet fruit Matthew instinctively licked his lips. Being slightly caught of guard as she leaned forward still holding part of the strawberry captive between her lips. He arched an eyebrow at her and as she leaned in even closer to him he smirked and allowed his own lips to wrap around the proffered fruit. Their lips brushed one another's as the food was exchanged between their mouths. Kelly giggled as he popped the top off the whipped cream canister and sprayed some along the curve of he neck.

With a soft squeal Kelly bit down hard on her lower lip feeling the cold cream against her neck was like sweet torture. As Matthew lapped it up she couldn't help but smirk feeling his tongue swirl around her weak spot on her neck, she briefly wondered how he had picked up on that weakness. She thought she had been pretty discreet about that particular spot, maybe not. Again he twisted his tongue around it and then his lips latched onto it making sure to remove all the whipped cream from her neck. Kelly tipped her head in the opposite direction so that her hair wouldn't be in the way, and also so he could have all the access he needed. When she felt him poke his tongue out of his mouth and trace it around her sweet spot she bit back a moan, squirming against him slightly.

That was all he needed, the slight jerk of her body told him he needed complete access. Carefully he hooked her legs around his waist and with a firm hold on her Matthew stood up nude and held onto her with one hand and grabbed the whipped cream and strawberries. He gently set Kelly down on the bed staring down at her before capturing her lips, pressing his body down against her. While they laid there he gave her one of his famous smiles, no words passed between them as he reached for the canister of whipped cream his eyes dancing mischievously. He shook the can up and down before he slowly sprayed some across her top lip, and when she parted her lips he sprayed some directly into her mouth.

Once he had sprayed the whipped cream into her mouth Kelly left her lips parted as she waited for his next move. His tongue poked out between his lips and lapped up the line of whipped cream he left along her top lip before dipping his tongue into her mouth and swiping some of the cream directly from her. Their tongues wrestled with one another as they shared the whipped cream.

"You seem to be overdressed my love," Matthew whispered to her as his fingers began to quickly unbutton his shirt that she was wearing. When the shirt fanned open his eyes darkened his fingers skimmed across her toned stomach and he leaned down his lips brushing a kiss to her right hipbone. He trailed his lips horizontally across to her left hipbone as he poked his tongue out between his lips as he left a wet trail in his wake. The whipped cream canister dropped next to Kelly on the bed as Matthew grabbed a hold of either side of the white button up and pulled her up to him. As he lifted her up towards him he pushed his shirt off her shoulders his hands skating down her arms following closely behind his white button up.

Her brown eyes shined as she gazed up at Matthew, she reached up and pushed some of his hair away from his forehead. She was lost in his soft touches, as he removed her of his shirt Kelly wiggled beneath him the only article of clothes left separating them was her panties. The canister of whipped cream rested against her naked side and the can felt cool against her skin. Her hand reached over and she clasped onto the can as her eyes lit up devilishly. With a gentle twist Kelly shook the can a little bit and then lifted it between their bodies, her eyes meeting Matthew's as she sprayed some against his shoulder. She smirked as his jaw dropped slightly and then she leaned up and licked off the whipped cream her hands shimming down his sides and urging his body closer to hers.

The feeling of her lips on his heated skin mixed with the cool whipped cream was an erotic sensation. He had never been happier that he had suggested they also get whipped cream with their breakfast this morning, or rather this afternoon. They were definitely going to have some fun with this food, Matthew gave the canister a shake and smirked down at her. Silently asking permission with his eyes as he sprayed a line of the white cream from the valley between her breasts, down to outline her navel. He licked his lips as he gazed down at her appreciatively biting down on his lower lip and then spraying some more whipped cream directly into her navel.

She sucked in air as the cream lightly caressed her skin, her body wiggled beneath him in anticipation. Kelly was getting turned on knowing his tongue soon would be following the line he was drawing on her body. That thought alone drew a warmth to her very core which spread across her chest that seemed to ignite every nerve ending in her body heightening all of her senses. Her mind was racing, were they really going to do this yet again? Shit, who was she kidding she couldn't get enough of this man. And she was more than just enjoying this new addition to their relationship. _Yes_, she could most definitely get used to this Kelly thought to herself as she nearly gasped at the feeling of Matthew's lips latching onto her skin his tongue flickering out and clearing her skin of the whipped cream.

As his lips made contact with her skin he smirked against her feeling as she squirmed against him he inched his way down the line he drew on her body. He skillfully licked the whipped cream line teasing her the entire way down, swirling his tongue here, and sucking gently on her skin there. With each stroke of his tongue he felt her breathing shift, and a soft sigh escaped her lips letting him know he had her. Matthew nuzzled her toned stomach with his nose as he licked up the line letting his tongue trace the line around her navel, before he dipped his tongue inside. He swirled his tongue around her navel clearing it of all of the whipped cream that had been there casing Kelly to gasp softly.

Her fingers tapped lightly against the comforter of their bed itching to touch him, she worked them down to where his head was nestled against her stomach her fingers skimming against the back of his neck as she teased his hair line. Kelly's nimble fingers daintily bounced against his soft skin before she tangled them in his hair getting lost in the softness briefly, while his tongue worked against her smooth skin. The simple swipe of his tongue was doing wonders to her insides and she felt a very welcomed heat flood her as he trailed his mouth past her navel and dipped it across her hips once again.

By the way her body squirmed under him Matthew knew he must be doing something right and couldn't help but grin smugly as he brushed a lingering kiss to the top of her sex. He heard her let out a gentle moan and smirked as he inched further south, trailing a line of whipped cream after his lips. From the apex of her thigh down the inside of her right leg stopping at the junction of her knee, Matthew dropped the canister of whipped cream to the other side of her body and gazed down at her hungrily.

"Mhm, what are you doing to me baby?" Kelly whispered as she shifted under him while she gazed up at him being trapped in his gaze. It was intense, blazing, _oh_ how she wanted to do just what he was doing to her, make him as frustrated as she was getting with all this foreplay. But who was she kidding this was hot, really hot, his eyes left hers and she knew instantly where his lips were going. "Ahh," Kelly couldn't help it his lips were on her moving with expertise from the apex of her thigh down the inside of her right leg. He lapped up the whipped cream swirling his tongue around the inside of her thigh dangerously close to her very core, it was a heady feeling.

His nose ran along her soft skin after his tongue as it followed the trail of whipped cream he had made. Gently he nudged her legs a little further apart so he would have complete access. When he reached where the final dab of whipped cream was he licked it clean from her skin and then slowly moved his head to her other leg blowing against her tempted flesh. His hands skated down her body, as he found them resting comfortably on her hips holding her down a little bit. As he trailed his hand away from his hold on her momentarily to retrieve the whipped cream, this time he started his trail at the joint of her knee and trailed it up the inside of her left leg to the junction of her thigh. He didn't even give her time to think and his lips were on her skin, as he devoured the whipped cream, enjoying the mixture of the cream mingled with her.

As soon as he finished with her right leg she felt his body weight shift slightly as he began with her left leg leaving nothing unattended to. Kelly let out a staggered breath, as she sucked on her bottom lip his teasing was delicious, and creating this build up that she was sure would be an explosive pay off. His soft lips made their way up to the junction of her left thigh and he lingered there teasingly, as he swirled his tongue around before sucking lightly on the tender flesh there, and Kelly squirmed. He finally lifted his head to gaze up at her adoringly and Kelly reached forward and tangled her fingers in his hair tugging him up to her their lips meeting.

When she tugged him up to meet her Matthew couldn't help but smile against her lips getting lost in their embrace. His body surrendered to her touch as he felt her hips press firmly into his, who could deny this woman anything? Matthew scooped his arms around her body as he brought it closer to his own by her shoulders. However, Kelly used this position to her advantage as she pressed into him and rolled them over so that now she was hovering over him. Their lips parted and she untangled her hands from his hair, giving him a mysterious smile as she reached for the can of whipped cream. Her brown eyes twinkled mischievously as she shook the can and pushed herself away from his body so she could asses her canvas.

It was Matthew's turn to wiggle beneath her as her eyes roamed over his upper body assessing, analyzing, he gave her his boyish grin ducking his head flushing ever so slightly under her gaze. He felt her fingertips lightly press into his Pecs the pads of her fingers gliding down his upper body, setting his body on fire.

She watched him wither slightly beneath her fingers and smirked as she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his abs. Kelly placed her palms flat against his chest applying pressure as she leaned into him and just barely brushed her lips against his. All too soon they became consumed in their union swapping kisses until Kelly pulled back. She reached to his side and grabbed the canister of whipped cream, she shook the can and then pressed down on the tip which caused the whipped cream to spray out across his upper body. Delighted that she had shook up the whipped cream enough Kelly leaned down tracing the lines of his six-pack with the whipped cream. Once she had finished her tracing Kelly licked her lips and eyed her handy work, she pushed her hair off her shoulders so that it rested on her neck and cascaded down her back before she leaned down and began to lap up the sweet cream.

"Ahh," he breathed out as he felt the cool whipped cream trace the lines of his abs. It was when he felt her tongue skim across the toned lines of his abs as she lapped up the cream that spun his world making any lucid thoughts get tossed out the window. Kelly was so attentive her tongue so knowingly lingering in the lines of his abs as she removed the cream and pressed a kiss to each one of his abs. His breathing hitched when he felt her hands skate down to his hips holding him against her, needing to feel what she was doing to him.

He rose to attention beneath her and his tip pressed eagerly against her waistline, _damn_ Kelly internally thought, he wanted her. The feeling was entirely mutual with all this whipped cream foreplay she wanted him just as much, she could feel herself get even more turned on by the feeling of him against her. Kelly went to reach for the whipped cream but was stopped short by Matthew's hand. She eyed him curiously as she waited to loosen her grip on the canister, unsure on why he was stilling her movements.

"Forget that, I want you so badly right now Kel" Matthew whispered to her as he reached up and tucked some of her wayward blonde hair behind her ear. His hand tentatively wrapped around the canister his fingertips brushing against hers as their eyes meet. The green depths of his eyes probed hers urging her to surrender the canister.

Just seeing the lust glazed over in his eyes caused her to relent, Kelly unwrapped her hand from the canister. Letting out a gasp as he tossed it to the floor completely unaffected by the loud clank of the can hitting the floor. His lips claimed hers as he pressed his body up into hers forcing his body to flip on top of hers. When their lips parted a giggle escaped Kelly's lips as he hovered above her. "Take me," she whispered as she reached up and pushed his brown hair out of his eyes while she looped her arms around his neck and brought his body down roughly against her own.

Their lips crashed together in a passionate union as his hands expertly kneaded her breasts. He trailed his left hand down from her breast and cupped her sex, his fingers stroking over her, once before withdrawing. Her hips arched off the bed meeting his, and Matthew smirked she always had been so eager so ready to go it was fascinating. But they had been engaging in all this foreplay for the past half hour that it wasn't too surprising that she wanted it. He reached between their bodies and slowly let his fingers slip inside of her, she was oh so wet and ready. That alone turned him on more, his finger stroked her walls.

She felt his finger enter and she gasped in delighted surprise her breathing shifting to his handy work. Then there he was his middle finger wiggling into her thrusting into her depths along with his pointer finger, exploring. His fingers stroked her walls and Kelly felt herself let out a breathy moan, "oh," she exhaled as her body arched off the bed and pressed up into his.

His hand that wasn't already occupied slipped around to rest on the small of her back as he held her against himself continuing to thrust his fingers into her. Matthew gazed down at her as he firmly pressed his hips down into hers, which only caused her to sink back into the mattress. He removed his fingers from inside of her bringing them up to his lips and sucking them clean as he felt her grab onto him he stilled a smirk inching across her lips.

Kelly felt Matthew remove his fingers from inside of her and let out a gently sigh as she leaned up into him and grasped onto him. She needed him, wanted him, right now. She guided him into her and titled her head back as he slowly inch by inch glided into her, filling her, stretching her. Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip as her lips meshed with his, Kelly let out a satisfied moan to the feeling of completeness. "Ahh," she breathed out as her pelvis shot up off the bed and brushed against his.

The feeling of himself filling her caused him to smirk slightly as he slowly began to move above her. His hands grabbing onto her hips and making sure to have a firm grip, as he watched her body move beneath him. Kelly was truly a beautiful sight, always had been, and always would be. He moved in and out of her gritting his teeth, "Oh, Kelly.." he breathed out as his breathing pattern began to change along with the tempo of his thrusts.

"Matthew, yes" Kelly said as he began a slow sensual pace, thrusting in and out of her. As soon as she moaned out those few words Matthew's lips covered hers, his tongue momentarily dueling hers as he continued to thrust into her keeping up his slow tempo.

He wanted this time to last longer than their previous round before the room service arrived. They were locked in a heated union and he felt her nip his lower lip as they parted from the kiss in desperate need of air. "mhmm" Matthew staggered out as he began to pick up his pace a little bit. He bent his head down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder bone, he pulled himself out of her almost completely only his tip rested against her wet entrance. Matthew flexed his hips, rotating his hips slightly so that the tip of his erection would circle her clit taunting her, teasing her.

At the feeling of him pulling entirely out of her Kelly moaned loudly exasperated by his taunting. Her back bowed off of the mattress and curved into Matthew's, she hooked her right leg around his waist encouraging him to re-enter her. When he finally plunged back into her, Kelly tilted her head back against the pillows, "ahh," she moaned out as she wrapped her other leg around his waist her feet urging him in continue.

As her legs wrapped around his waist Matthew felt himself slid further into her, reaching depths he didn't even know he could reach. Inch by inch he pulled out of her before easily plunging back into her filling her. He quickened his pace as he pounded into her, "fuck baby," he panted sliding his hands off her hips and gliding them over her arms. His fingers interlaced with hers as he lifted her hands above her head holding her hands there while he continued to move in and out of her.

Now that she was constricted by Matthew, unable to touch him, all she could do was bend her body skillfully off their bed to meet his. Her hips were so intoned to him she met him thrust for thrust her legs tightening around him to ensure that she was secure against him. Matthew needed to taste her and leaned down calming her lips and tracing her lips with his tongue. Before he parted from her lips and continued to thrust in and out of her. He increased his pace which caught Kelly by surprise, she gasped and latched onto his shoulder sucking on his flesh briefly as her hands gripped tightly to his.

Matthew was consistent and precise with every thrust he made, as he slipped deeper into her. He knew that whenever she gave the go ahead he would fall over the edge into a blissful revere but not until she was ready. Having a firm grip on her hands Matthew leaned his entire body weight down against her, as he quickly moved in and out of her panting.

Her soft skin was glistening with beads of sweat as her hips arched up to meet his rotating against him, her fingertips itching to feel him. Kelly gripped onto his hands tightly trying to fight against his weight that was holding her down. Not being able to use her hands was really riling her up, frustrating her, so since she couldn't use her hands Kelly decided to use her legs to speak. She pushed her feet against his back lightly urging him to continue with his current pace.

He could take a hint, he felt her feet on him urging him to continue and he couldn't deny this woman anything. Matthew increased his pace leaning off of her as he flexed his hips towards her pulling in and out of her. Thrusted quick, hard, and precise making sure to angle each of his thrusts at her g-spot wanting to award her with as much pleasure as possible.

"Ugh god!" Kelly cried out as her chest heaved up and down her legs tightening around him, she felt a very welcome warmth course throughout her entire body. With every thrust she felt more and more of herself surrender to him. His thrusts were precise and he definitely knew what he was doing. Her fingernails dug into her palms as her whole body withered beneath him eager to reach her peak.

As he gazed down at her Matthew not for the first time realized that he could never deny her anything. He relentlessly thrusted into as he dropped his lips to the curve of her neck trailing a line of sloppy kisses from her neck to her shoulder. Matthew sucked on her soft flesh enjoying how accustomed to one another they'd become in only the last day. Slowly he pulled out of her completely waiting as his tip teased her, as he watched her eyelids fluttered. He watched her as she wiggled beneath him arching her body up to meet his as her lips captured his her feet pressing down into his back.

Without another thought or word Matthew plunged into her fast and hard hitting her g-spot causing her to yelp in pleasure as she rode out his thrusts. Her hips rose to meet him thrust for thrust she was completely lost in sensation, she swiveled her hips against his and with one more deep thrust into her she cried out in ecstasy. "Matthew…" she nearly screamed out her whole body bowed up into his as her nails dug furiously into his arms that were holding her captive.

A smirk fell to his lips as he felt her legs go stiff around him, and then felt her walls clench down around him as she crashed down splitting into a million pieces beneath him. Her chest rose and fell rapidly to match her breathing. Matthew gripped on her hands that he had raised above her head as he slammed into her several more times before he reached his peak and unraveled above her calling out her name. He stilled inside of her as he unloaded everything he had to offer to her, he panted above her before his arms gave out and he crashed down on top of Kelly. Matthew brushed a loving his to the top of her forehead before he laid on top of her stroking her arms trying to catch his breath.

Kelly basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking completely spent, it was already their second round since they'd woken up and they had gone three consecutive rounds the previous night she couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much sex. It was exhilarating, she felt so alive, a welcome soreness ebbed through her core as it began to radiate across her entire body. Matthew's body felt heavy against her, crushing almost, she pushed her palms against him to get him to move. They shared a quick kiss as he pulled out of her and fell onto the bed next to her, snaking an arm around her waist as he slowly slid from their bed.

Matthew stood from the bed and pulled Kelly towards the edge of it. "Come on baby, let's go take a shower" he said cause now with the whipped cream they were sticky and he thought it'd be a nice intimate thing for them to do together, it would also be relaxing.

"Hmptt," was all Kelly mumbled closing her eyes and shaking her head no.

"Baby, come on,"

"Can't move.." she whined as she laid there staring up at the ceiling, stealing a quick glance at Matthew.

"Sweetie, come on…how bout a bath? I'll feed you strawberries," he tired desperately knowing how much she loved the fruit. However, as he watched her she didn't budge he shook his head and then bit down on his lower lip grabbing a hold of her right leg and hitching it around his arm. "I'll give you a foot massage." Matthew waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively as he waited for Kelly to acknowledge him.

She peaked up at him through one eye but only when he promised a foot massage, she had planned to get up and surrender to his pleas after the strawberry declaration, however she was happy that she didn't. Kelly propped herself up on her elbows and gazed up at Matthew a sly smirk slid across her lips. "Okay, if you insist…" she purred, he leaned down and scooped her from the bed causing her to squeal in surprise.

He carried her into the bathroom and set her down on the edge of the whirlpool bathtub. Matthew began to fuss with the knobs of the tub making sure it was hot but not too hot. As he moved around the tub he spotted some bubble bath and held it up silently asking her opinion.

Just seeing the bubble bath Kelly beamed like a small child and nodded her head to answer his unspoken question. Her eyes were fixed on him as he worked the top off and emptied some into the tub. Next he moved over to the small shelf and came back with towels spilling from his arms.

After he retrieved some towels for them Matthew deposited them onto the counter by the sink laying their robes there as well. Every time he moved he felt her eyes on him, which caused him to smirk. With a twist of his body Matthew was facing her and smiled down at her. "Why don't you get into the tub, I'll go get the strawberries," he cooed as his thumb stroked along her jaw line.

The warmth of his touch was so comforting Kelly titled her cheek into his touch relishing it, closing her eyes. When she heard his voice break the silence her eyelids flickered open. She nodded her head absorbing his words and watched him leave before she spun around and gradually dipped her pedicure toes into the hot water. Once her feet were both successfully into the tub Kelly eased the rest of her body into the water. The tub was still filing as Kelly sank back against one side of the tub the bubbles encasing her. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply the warmth of the water was cocooning her and relaxing her entire body. Kelly felt as if all the worries she had circulating around her head disappeared. As she sank further down into the bubbles, Kelly extended her foot skillfully switching the knobs off with her toes, ceasing the flowing water.

When Matthew heard the water stop flowing he entered the bathroom with the bowl of strawberries in hand. Carefully he reached across the tub and se the strawberries on a seven inch ledge that was at the corner of the tub. He tried his very best not to make any noise because he didn't want to disturb her, she looked so peaceful, relaxed. Not having to deal with the removal of clothes Matthew smiled and inched his body down into the water. Sitting on the opposite side of the tub from her, he gently picked up her extended feet and rested them on top of his thighs.

Her nose was nestled amongst the bubbles and when she felt the water sway around her she fought the urge to look up. However, once his hands touched her skin Kelly couldn't resist and peaked across the tub at him. She smiled at him with her eyes since her nose and eyes were the only body parts above the bubbles.

"Hey baby," he whispered as he watched her eyes glisten crinkling at the corners as they stared at each other.

Slowly she inched her head above the bubbles as she shifted her body slightly to allow Matthew's legs to cage her hips. She offered him a real smile, "hello, my darling!" Kelly whispered back to him her facial features softened by the little steam that was billowing up from the bubbles.

They shared a smile with each other and then Matthew reached for the bowl of strawberries. With a hold on the stem, he leaned forward holding the fruit out to her. Once her lips clasped onto it his own lips twitched ever so slightly. He broke out into a smile tossing the remainder of the berry to the side before plucking another from the bowl.

"We are sharing these, I do not need all of them," she said sternly before she accepted another strawberry. The next strawberry Matthew offered her Kelly held it between her lips and pushed herself closer to Matthew. He arched an eyebrow at her which only caused her to push her body even closer to his. By this time they were practically nose to nose and she eyed him expectantly.

Finally he took the hint and retrieved the strawberry from her awaiting lips. Once he finished chewing the strawberry he closed the gap between them and pressed a deep kiss to her lips. His tongue seeped into her mouth tangled with hers, and then he slowly eased his tongue away from hers and sucked on her tongue. Matthew tugged on her tongue gently bringing her body to his.

Kelly's lips formed a curved line against his as she let out a soft moan into his mouth. Once he released her tongue her eyelids flickered open as she gazed into the depths of his eyes, he leaned forward, and placed a gentle peck to her lips. This simple kiss caused her to scrunch her nose up at him.

They stayed in this new position both enjoying the closeness of their bodies. Matthew continued to feed Kelly strawberries, however they ended up sharing most of them by her request. Soon enough they had finished off the bowl of strawberries and Matthew's hands snaked through the bubbly warmth and skimmed the top of Kelly's thighs. His thumb rolled over her flesh in a circular motion on the inside of her thighs before he gently pushed her back. "Lean back baby," Matthew said softly encouraging her to lean back so he could give her that massage.

She sunk back against the opposite wall of the tub, slouching down into the bubbles. Her legs easily glided through his hands. Once her feet were in his palms, his fingers curled around her instep holding her body in that particular position. "Mmm, ticklish" she whispered breathless with giggles ebbing out of her lips as his fingertips skated across the bottom of her feet.

Pleased with her position Matthew scooted a tad closer to her lifting her left foot up slightly so he could begin to work on it. Using both hands he kneaded her left foot starting at the heel, working to the sole of her foot, and inching upward to the ball of her left foot. His fingers worked their magic on her left foot, and he brought it up to kiss each one of her toes.

With her head tilted back and being surrounded with warmth Kelly was in heaven. She couldn't remember the last decent foot massage she'd received. After his lips kissed every one of her toes she felt his lips caress every inch of the bottom of her foot turning it slightly to brush her instep. _Ugh, _it felt amazing, her eyelids drooped closed and he still had her right foot to do.

He moved his lips away from her left foot and dropped it back into the bubbles. Grasping her right foot Matthew began to massage it exactly how he did the previous one. Kneading at the heel, working up to the sole, and finally massaging the ball of her right foot. His green eyes were distracted by his actions but he could feel it in the sole of her foot that she was relaxed, content. The pleasurable sighs escaped her lips were enough for him, to know that he was doing a good job. Matthew smiled when he finally stole a quick glance at her, and then finished off his foot massage with a flurry of kisses all over her right foot.

As his lips moved al across the bottom of her right foot and skimmed teasingly along her right instep, Kelly smiled. He dropped her foot back into the water and she slowly pushed herself up so that she wasn't slouching. Her eyelids flickered open and she gazed adoringly up at him through her wet tresses. "Thank you, that felt heavenly!" She whispered to him as she inched closer to him. Water spilled over the side of the tub as she straddled his lap and raked her fingers through his hair. "How bout we wash up," she questioned while her fingers tangled in his hair.

Instead of answering her with words Matthew reached over to the side of the tub and uncapped the shampoo. He helped ease her head back into the water making sure to get in completely wet before he began to lather shampoo into her hair. Matthew worked the shampoo into her blonde hair giving her scalp a brief massage in the process. Once he was finished with her hair he made sure to work it into a make-shift bun so that it wouldn't get wet.

Once he finished working the shampoo into her hair Kelly scrunched her nose up at him as she shook her head. Their fingers briefly brushed one another's as she took the shampoo into her own hand squirting some into her palm before she lifted it up and worked it into Matthew's hair. She pushed his hair around his head, her fingernails massaging his scalp relentlessly to make sure that the shampoo was worked into his hair. Kelly used both of her hands and pushed his hair into a bit of a Mohawk and couldn't contain her giggles as she grabbed his face with her soapy hands and pulled his face to hers, smothering his lips with kisses.

With her attacking his lips with kisses Matthew snaked his arms around her waist, they slid up her back and he laughed lightly against her lips. Once they broke apart he screwed his face up and made a face at her which rewarded him with a fit of giggles from Kelly. They both broke out into laughter which caused Matthew to reach into the tub scooping out a handful of bubbles and decorating her facial features in bubbles. As soon as he did this to her Kelly's jaw dropped and she looked half-stunned by his actions but it was fleeting as a playful glint sparked in her brown eyes. Suddenly he was semi-nervous for her retaliation, although he knew that it was all in playful fun and it made her smile so he really didn't care what she did to him.

Kelly scooped up some bubbles using both of her hands she held them in front of Matthew's face as she lightly blew the bubbles at him. Bubbles sprayed all over his face and chest and caused her to slap a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter at his appearance. She attempted to hold a straight face as they gazed at one another and Matthew caused her to break so easily as he playfully tackled her into the tub.

"Oh you're gonna get it now," he breathed out as he pinned her back against the opposing side of the tub.

Her giggles faded and she bit down on her lower lip as she looked up at him her hands gripped onto his shoulders as her body bowed up into his. Yes, she knew what she was doing, she knew she was teasing him but she hoped it would result with her winning this battle. It had proven to be very successful previously when she used sex appeal to win arguments in the past, she just hoped it would pay off now.

Holding her in his arms Matthew scooped up some bubbles that were surrounding them and rubbed them all across her face giving her a mustache and sideburns before he ran bubbles across her forehead. He had her caged against one of the sides of the tub and his body, his knee wedged itself between Kelly's legs pushing them apart a little bit.

"Truce?" She pleaded as she arched her hips up to meet his rotating them a little as she watched his face twist, in reaction to the motion her hips were partaking in.

"You give up, huh?" Matthew asked smugly as he gazed down at her his arms holding hers at her sides so that she couldn't retaliate.

"mhmm,"

"Admit it."

"Admit what?" Kelly questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow playing dumb, as if she didn't known what he was talking about.

"That you lost, and I won!" Matthew elaborated for her smirking as he slowly released his grip on her arms and slipped his arms around her waist.

She titled her head to the side as if she was considering what he had just said to her. Even though it wasn't hard to deceiver who was the winner here Kelly didn't want to give up quite yet. "I don't think I lost entirely," she purred as her hips pressed up into his once again, and now with the freedom of her arms she snaked on arm between their bodies as she grasped onto him. Her hand rolled slowly up and down him as she pressed her entire body off the tub as it curved up against his.

"Oh, you don't play fair baby.." he breathed out in a shallow breath as she grabbed a hold of him and her expert hand began to roll over him slowly, teasing him.

"Are you saying you want me to stop?" Kelly asked in a soft tone with a hint of playfulness. Her hand almost completely left his manhood right then as she watched his eyelids flicker closed while he lost himself in her touch. His mouth twitched and he shook his head, Kelly eased her hand up and down him slowly before she removed her hand and reached for the wash cloth. After squirting some body wash onto the wash cloth Kelly rubbed the cloth across his toned upper body.

When her hand left him he let out a loud sigh and his eyelids snapped open, he gazed up at her and stroked her back as she began to run a wash cloth across his body. Suds began to form across his skin in the wake of the wash cloth, he could feel the formation of her fingers as she ran the wash cloth from his torso to his penis. He felt the wash cloth wrap around him and felt her slid it slowly up and down before she trailed it down slightly to wash his balls. Her touch was amazing, he let out a deep breath and leaned into her touch. She trailed the wash cloth back up his body and then stroked his arms which were the final body part she had to wash. Once she had finished washing his body Matthew took the wash cloth from her, he squirted more body wash onto it and then ran the cloth across her toned stomach and then up to her breasts.

After he took the wash cloth from her Kelly smiled his touch always did wonders to her, and even now as the suds decorated her skin she felt as if her skin was on fire. Kelly tilted her head backward and allowed him to have total and complete access to her body. She felt his fingers through the wash cloth as he fondled her breasts and then moved the cloth across her skin, washing her entire body. It was when the cloth rubbed against her lower lips awakening her from her relaxation, he was relentless probably wanting to get her as worked up as she had gotten him before she left him high and dry. With several more strokes of the cloth Matthew finished washing her body as he trailed the wash cloth from her goddess-like frame he dropped it to the ledge by the bowl.

He dipped into the water that was nearly cleared of their bubble bath to remove the suds from his frame, gently he pushed her down into the water his hand skimming across her frame helping to rid her body of the suds as well. Matthew tilted his head towards Kelly planting a sweet sensual kiss to her lips as he tipped her head back to remove the shampoo from her blonde hair.

"We'll have to use the shower head." Kelly had informed him nudging her head towards the attached shower head.

With a nod of his head Matthew grabbed onto the shower head as he pulled out the plug so that the tub would begin to drain. It only took a flick of his wrist and the water began to rain down from the showerhead Kelly kneeled with her back facing him as he carefully lifted the shower head above her head and tired to clear her blonde hair of the shampoo. He ran his hands through her hair pleased that nearly all the shampoo had been cleared Matthew held the shower head over her head a little more until there were no suds left at all. "All done," he whispered against her shoulder as he planted a kiss there.

"Great! Well, then it's your turn." Kelly cooed as she spun around to face him taking the showerhead from him and urging him to tilt his head back towards her. She held the shower head above him and sprayed his hair, letting her fingers rake through it to ensure all the shampoo was gone. Once she was happy that it was all gone, Kelly reached for the conditioner and lathered her own hair. "Baby, did you want conditioner too?" She asked as she finished working the conditioner into her hair.

"No, baby I'm good…but here let me help you." Matthew raked his fingers through her blonde hair massaging her scalp. A few moments of silence passed between them as they let the condition work. He reached his hand to the front of her and gently tipped her head back towards himself as he lifted the shower head over her head and began to spray her hair clear of the conditioner. Satisfied that the conditioner was all gone he brushed a kiss to her shoulder ringing her soaked hair as the water in the tub continued to empty down the drain and he switched the water off.

When his lips made contact with her shoulder Kelly shivered inwardly as the beads of water trickled down her body. She shifted in the tub as Matthew's presence left her and a cool chill ran down her spine. While he left her Kelly twisted her body around as she watched him wrap a towel around his waist while he staggered over towards her, wearing that famous grin across his lips.

"Come here," he whispered to her as he helped her stand up in the tub skillfully wrapping her up in a fluffy white towel. Matthew tucked the extra piece next to her right breast, extending his hand to her.

Seeing his arm extended to her Kelly graciously took it and carefully stepped out of the tub leaning up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss to his lips. When their lips broke apart she smiled at him as he held out her robe for her. She shrugged into the comfort of the robe and gasped slightly as he tugged on the ties bringing her body flush against his. Kelly's brown eyes shifted between the contact of their bodies and then up to his eyes smiling as he tied the robe closed.

"Let's go get dressed…" Matthew said as wiggling his eyebrows at her before he snagged her hand and led her into the bedroom.

* * *

"One kiss, One touch

One look could say so much

One dream, so right

Two hearts are one tonight

We've been tested

We've been lucky

We found each other in this endless crowd

We've been blessed

Our search is over

Forever starts right here now"

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **HOLY MACK, can i just say...longest update of this story ever..and I thought the last one was the longest. Wow, I must just need to outdo myself all the time i guess, maybe? Who knows whatever I just can't believe this chapter turned out to be so long! So, I clearly have no idea what type of music either Matthew or Kelly listens to it could be a vast variety which I sincerely believe is true, but maybe not but whatever. I had my iPod on shuffle and that song came on and just made me think, that it would be perfect i could see that type of thing happening between them haha. It's nearly 4AM by me and I am a bit over tired and intoxicated..but so happy to finally be posting this chapter for you guys, but I'd like to apologize for any grammar or technical errors that I might have. Trying to review this while tired/intoxicated is not suggested haha Ahh, I really hope there are still some of you out there that will appreciate this update.(: If you've made it this far, I'd love to hear your thoughts, it really does genuinely make my day just ask my best friend! haha anyways I hope this wasn't a disappointment and that you guys enjoyed it. Make my life? Just go hit that little review button(: Mauhhh, until next time loves, XOXO


	9. Best Days

**A/N: **Why hello beautiful loyal readers and reviewers of mine! I am so sorry for being MIA for the past two months or so. Personally, I can't believe it's taken me this long to update. Yes, I've been affected by the Settleford drought and majorly saddened by Kelly's heart-wrenching news about her children staying in France. I can NOT even being to imagine the pain she's going through. Anyways I am sorry for my contribution to the Settleford dry spell, I'm back to school, plus I have work, and harvesting to do at my family's farm. So, with all to do I rarely have any spare time, I pulled a few all nighters just to clock in some writing time. Also a heads up I took some liberties with this chapter, clearly these are things I envisioned happened haha Again, I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner. I hope this is worth the wait and that there are still some of you out there reading this and appreciating it. As always any similarities to any other Settleford pieces is completely **unintended** and all the praise belongs to those writers. And I do **NOT** own any of the lyrics and or music mentioned all rights belong to those artists and company.I really hope that y'all enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading Loves(:

* * *

Chapter 9: Best Days

Best Day's- Matt White

"Every time I look at you, you always look so beautiful

Driving on the road again the Chevy's packed and its dusk

And I will take some photographs so I can dream of you"

* * *

Sunday, May 27th, 2012

Kelly's hand stretched out in front of herself reaching for Matthew. It was strange how accustom she was becoming to sharing a bed with him in the last few weeks. However, her hand was met with cold sheets. A frown fell to her lips did the last two days really mean that little to him? She internally cursed herself, she knew very well that when it came to Matthew him not being here was not because of his lack of enjoyment for the night before. Kelly shook her head, part of her was just hoping to start out their day just like they did yesterday. Shifting in the empty bed Kelly stretched her limbs and that was when she saw it, her iPhone resting on Matthew's pillow. As if on cue his ringtone began to echo throughout the room, picking it up Kelly answered. "Hello?" She said clinging the sheets to her naked frame.

"Good morning beautiful," he said smiling as he walked down the street.

"Where are you? You left without saying goodbye." Kelly said simply with a hint of disappointment.

"You're still laying in the same spot aren't you?" Matthew asked a smirk falling to his lips.

"How'd you know?" She shot back turning onto her back and staring up at the ceiling. It was truly baffling to her how Matthew could read her. How he knew exactly what she was thinking, or anything.

"Cause I'm that good"

"Oh shut up. You never answered my question…where are you?"

"Look on the night stand baby," he cooed down the phone.

"What why…" her sentence was stilled as her brown eyes took in the sight of the vase of Lillies and the note that was peaking out between the flowers.

_Baby, I'm out running some errands. Shouldn't be_

_too long. I'll call, and keep you updated through twitter. _

_I love you! Xoxo_

Shaking her head Kelly held the note in between her fingers. "These lilies are beautiful Matthew,"

"Not as beautiful as you are."

"Oh hush, you're so cheesy sometimes." Kelly said secretly loving this side of him. Loving that she was the only one who got to see this side.

"It's all for you my darling!" He said a wide grin plastered across his lips as he continued to stroll down the street. "Okay, well I have a few more things to do. But it shouldn't be too much longer, when are the kids getting there?"

Kelly smiled and then glanced over the alarm clock biting down on her lower lip. "The children should be here by 9:30."

"So brunch, with the children…then we can all go out?" Matthew suggested switching his iPhone to his other ear while he patiently waited for Kelly's response.

"That sounds wonderful, my darling!" Kelly conceded as she clung tightly to the sheet. A delicious soreness rippled across her body radiating from her very core, warmth encasing her thin frame. "Don't be too much longer babe, I'm lonely.." she pleaded as she wiggled her body in the big empty king sized bed.

Matthew couldn't help but grin against his iPhone as he continued to trek down the street. "Hmm, I won't baby…I only have a few more stops."

"I wish you were here now," she nearly whined into the phone as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She knew that she'd have to leave their bed soon enough because she needed to shower, and the kids would be arriving soon.

"Soon, my love…patience." He teased her as he entered a store, he offered the worker a curt nod and smirked as his eyes darted around the shop. "Sweetheart, if you want me back sooner, I have to go."

"Ugh, okay…hurry up!"

When he heard her order him to _hurry up_ he couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head. "I'll try."

"I love you," Kelly whispered into the phone her tone soft and light a complete 360 from her previous bossy tone. A smile tugged up her lips as she pulled his little note up to the light re-reading his words.

"I love you too," Matthew replied and he waited listening intently to the other line. When he didn't hear her hang up he shook his head, "hang up.." he urged her and he swore he heard her smile in return to his statement.

"Not until you hang up," she shot back as she waited for him to hang up she sucked on her lower lip waiting to hear the soft click on the other end signaling that he had indeed hung up the phone. Kelly could hear his even breathing and smirked as she heard him sigh.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered before tapping the end button on his iPhone and pocketing it. Her pleas for him to hurry up were not taken lightly because he wanted to get back to her as soon as possible. Matthew was going crazy not being wrapped up around her still safe in their bed. But he had to finish his last few errands, they were all for her, well and for him too. It was a gift for both of them, all he wants to do is cherish her and shower her with love and affection.

Rolling onto her side Kelly placed the little card onto the night stand by the vase. She grabbed her iPhone and rolled skillfully out of their bed padding to the bathroom stark naked. Once she reached the bathroom, Kelly pushed the door closed with her foot. She scurried over to the shower and turned on the jet smiling briefly as she spun to retrieve a towel.

As the hot jet cascaded all around her Kelly's mind began to wander. She would never regret any of her decisions especially when they involved her children. However, when it came to her marriage to Daniel Kelly was realizing she jumped into things. She had her children and was married to a man she really didn't know all that well. Co-parenting was always something she believed in, hell it was the way she was raised. But with each passing day their court hearing loomed constantly over her head like a dark cloud. The outcome was something she knew she had no control over, but Kelly prayed the judge would rule in her favor. It was the only logically decision since Kelly had been the constant parent in her children's lives, she was there for everything. Since the children were on summer break they were to spend it with Daniel in France, which was one of the reasons for this trip.

Shaking her head a smile captured her lips as it dawned on her that she knew Matthew far better than she ever knew Daniel. Things with Matthew had always just clicked, flowed, moments were never dull of stiff when they were together. Matthew was truly one of her best friends, and she was elated that they crossed over the line and were now more than friends. Kelly honestly didn't know what she'd do without his support he was her rock. What she had had with Daniel was more of a wildfire, it caught quickly and was more of a lustful enchantment, but it burned out. Things between herself and Daniel went south shortly after Hermés was born. Both of them tried to pretend things were okay, and generally they were but towards the end things got sour.

Kelly turned her face towards the jet her eyelids close as she allowed the water to rinse her face off. Spinning around Kelly tilted her head backwards in effect soaking her blonde hair. She raked her fingers through the length of her hair and grabbed the shampoo off the ledge in the shower. A smile formed on her lips as she lathered her hair with shampoo and placed the container back down. Kelly internally wondered where Matthew was exactly, and what errands he was running. The lilies were such a wonderful way to cushion the blow of not waking up in his arms. Matthew was proving to be quite the boyfriend, their time in France thus far had been phenomenal she couldn't have hoped for anything better. Today they would be spending the day with the children so it would only get even better.

As she began to scrub her body down Kelly hummed lightly pausing and tilting her head back to rinse out the shampoo. She worked her fingers at the top of her head lightly massaging her scalp and once she was completely satisfied that all the shampoo was all rinsed out, she reached for the conditioner then worked it into her blonde hair.

Once she was all finished in the shower Kelly wrapped herself in a fluffy warm towel. After she secured her towel around her slim body she tugged the "hers" robe off the back of the bathroom door and shrugged into the robe. She pushed her wet locks out of her face and made her way into the bedroom. Her eyes caught the bright neon red numbers on the clock and bit down on her lower lip. Hurriedly she slipped off her robe and tugged on a clean pair of panties, and bra then tugged her long legs into a pair of white pants and quickly pulled on a basic white long sleeve. A knock cracked against the wooden panel of the hotel door and Kelly glanced over her shoulder at the door a smile taking over her lips. She was beyond excited to see her children she had missed them terribly, it was strange for them to be away from her for so long, considering that she had been their primary parental unit. Yes, the children spent time with Daniel but it wasn't the same, at least Kelly didn't think it was.

Without wasting another second Kelly pulled her damp blonde locks out of the back of her white blouse and pulled open the door. She offered Daniel a brief nod and retrieved the children's bags placing them inside and then crouching down to be level with the children. "Hey babies," she cooed to Hermés and Helena scooping them both up individually and smothering them with kisses.

Daniel stood in the hotel hallway awkwardly waiting for Kelly to acknowledge him, as he glanced down at Hermés who kissed his mother's cheek back and threw his arms around her neck giving her a reasonable squeeze. Then he observed as Helena clung tightly to Kelly not loosening her grip as she pressed a loud kiss to her mother's cheek. "I love you Mommy, I missed you" Helena said as she continued to cling to her mother not loosening her grip as Hermés disappeared into the main part of the hotel room hollering a pitiful goodbye to his father.

Kelly glanced up at Daniel as she readjusted her hold on Helena as she stood up to address Daniel. "So, I'll drop them off on Monday night, about 8 o'clock?" Meanwhile Helena buried her face in Kelly's neck randomly peeking up at her father.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you then." Daniel was so short, cold even. Kelly fought the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"Alright." She glanced behind her shoulder and called for Hermés. "Hermés come say goodbye to your father.." Once she called her son Kelly trailed her eyes slowly back to Daniel offering a tight brief practically non-excitant smile urging Helena to bid her father goodbye. After Helena finally gave in and brushed a quick kiss to Daniel's cheek Kelly shifted Helena on her hip to a more comfortable position and smiled as Hermés rushed to Daniel and hugged him tightly and offered him a cheek grazing kiss. After the children finished with their goodbyes Kelly eyed Daniel and waved briefly before closing the door.

She exhaled and rolled her eyes once the door was shut, _god he was so stiff and business like_, how she ever slept with him is a baffling concept for even her to grasp. No matter what she vowed that she'd never regret her failed marriage to Daniel, since she was blessed with Hermés and Helena, the only things that kept her sane. Well, that was at least what she told herself. She moved to the living room area of the expansive hotel pent house where her son was. Kelly opted to take a seat on the comfortable leather couch reaching for her iPhone that was resting on the coffee table.

As she sat there she scrolled through twitter aimlessly, nothing was of much interest to her, she was mostly concerned about where Matthew was and how much longer he'd be. She bit down on her lower lip and tossed her phone back and fourth between her hands and then glanced over the room service menu. Her eyes bounce up and down the list of breakfast foods and then dialed the number. After someone answered in room service Kelly raddled off their brunch order, Matthew had said he'd be back in-time for brunch, _hell _he'd been the one to suggest it. Kelly sunk back into the cushions of the couch and reached behind her head and gathered her blonde locks into a pony-tail, skillfully twisting it into a messy bun. There was a rattle on the other side of the door and then the door flung open revealing a energetic Matthew donning several shopping bags. "Hey kidos!"

When Kelly heard his greeting to the children she smiled widely watching as Helena scurried from the comfort of her lap and embraced Matthew. "Matffffew" she cooed as her arms flung around his neck in a excited embrace, as she pressed a loud kiss to his cheek. A habit she picked up from her mother no doubt, which only caused Kelly to giggle at the sight. Hermés lifted his eyes from his creation at the coffee table and offered Matthew a nod before his fingers fiddled with the legos in front of himself a little more.

Matthew laughed gently patting Helena's back and returning her tight embrace, as he caught Hermés eyes and returned the nod. "Hey bud!" Matthew said in a soft voice before she slowly stood up with Helena in his arms. The moment he met Kelly's eyes he couldn't bring himself to break their intense gaze, he was enchanted by her. He smiled at her and made his way to her gently placing Helena on the floor by Hermés and leaning closer to Kelly. As he leaned closer to her Kelly anticipated his move and inched her own body towards him embracing his lips in a deep over-due good morning kiss.

_Oh god, _what a kiss, her entire body shuddered from his lips brushing hers the way he kissed her made her knees ready to buckle. There was always such tone and depth behind his kisses, there was a passion, an intensity.

"I ordered us some breakfast." Kelly breathed out softly her right hand caressing his rough cheek as her eyes gazed deep into his eyes a small smile pulling up the corners of her lips.

"Sounds perfect, I'm famished." Matthew said as she leaned back next to her on the couch casually resting his arm along the back of the couch his fingertips lightly brushing against her left shoulder.

"What kind of errands were you running exactly?" She questioned as she dared to steal a glance over his profile, leaning into him ever so slightly.

"Oh, just something's…for you. And I," he uttered mysteriously his eyes lowering suggestively as his hand curled around her shoulder and he brought her body against his own.

Just hearing his response caused Kelly to blush diverting her eyes from his while she eyed her children who were playing with one another. She found her mind racing with all the things he could've purchased for both of them. It almost made her feel self-conscious , was he already getting bored with her? "Oh," it was all the more words she could formulate at the moment, she felt embarrassed and confused all at the same time. She really believed yesterday and the night before had been phenomenal, maybe she was wrong? _God, _Kelly hated this sometimes she wished she could read his mind so she knew just what he was thinking.

When he saw her face flush he couldn't help but lean down and brush a kiss to her hair, "Baby, don't worry it's only because I want to shower you with love and affection, I want you to feel appreciated, loved…" Matthew sort of trailed on into a soft whisper as he brushed a soft kiss to her earlobe.

This comment intrigued Kelly, so he wasn't bored with her already? Well, that was a good sign, she could feel his thumb roll over her shoulder and she shivered from his simple touch. Instead of using words Kelly leaned over and brushed a lingering kiss to Matthew's cheek and just as she was about to respond to him there was a knock at the door. With a brief smile and a quick kiss Matthew pushed himself off the couch and scurried to the door pulling it open. Standing to the side Matthew allowed several workers to filter into the apartment donning their black and white uniforms and hurriedly setting up the little brunch buffet that Kelly had ordered for them.

Kelly began to situate Helena and Hermés at the small table before she went over to the brunch buffet. She met Matthew along the line and nudged him. "Babe, can you make a plate for Hermés? I'll make one up for Helena?" She asked curiously in a soft tone as she began to make up a plate for her daughter.

He glanced over at her and smiled, leaning down and brushing a kiss to her cute nose. "Of course baby!"

His affection caused Kelly to scrunch her nose, shaking her head a little as she giggled at him. She offered a shrug and then returned her attention to making up Helena's brunch plate, making sure to include some of her daughters favorites, sausages, watermelon, along with some waffles. Her eyes glanced over at the plate in Matthew's hand and she beamed at his selections for Hermés. Matthew had managed to arrange her son's plate just the way he liked it, and that little gesture made her all warm and glowing on the inside.

After she finished making up Helena's plate she placed it in front of her and leaned down to brush a kiss to her daughter's head. Just as she turned around she and Matthew came face-to-face. He broke out into a large smile and leaned in closer to Kelly kissing her softly before he brushed past her and set the finished plate in front of Hermés, who looked up at him and grinned clapping his hands together.

She watched her son's reaction for a moment and when Matthew spun around to face her she leaned closer to him clasping his hands. "You are amazing," Kelly whispered to him giving his hands a gentle squeeze, her body pressed into his and her lips grazed his in a slow sensual union.

"Come on, let's eat before it gets cold…" Matthew urged as he reached down and slipped his fingers between the spaces of hers tugging her with him towards the brunch buffet.

Once they reached the buffet line Kelly's eyes grew wide and she released her hold on his hand retrieving a plate for each of them. She handed over a plate to Matthew and then held one in front of herself.

"Thank you sweetheart," he said while beginning to pile on food to his empty plate. His green eyes shifted up and locked with hers, a smirk fell to his lips and he gave a general shrug nudging her elbow playfully as he whispered into her ear. "Don't be shy baby…you'll need the strength for later," Matthew's voice dripped suggestion and it caused her insides to churn with thrill.

She bit her tongue to avoid her jaw from dropping, she had no idea how he could do this to her with the simplest of words. Kelly placed two sausage links onto her plate and then scooped some scrambled eggs onto her plate, avoiding Matthew's eyes. As he nudged her arm Kelly glanced up at him and smirked. "Oh will I now?" she questioned with a lifted right eyebrow, while she returned his subtle nudge. With that she had finished making up her plate and brushed past Matthew slowly making sure to tease him slightly as she made her way to join her children at the table.

He shook his head as Kelly brushed past him, he knew what game she was playing and he didn't want to let her know how good she was at it but _damn_. Matthew glanced down at his plate, satisfied, as he made his way over to join them at the table. With a glance over the table Matthew smiled, this felt so natural, so right. He truly loved her children as his own, they were just like Kelly so naturally how could he not adore them? Before he let his mind wander too far Matthew began to dig into his food just as quickly as Hermés seemed to be. It was all so delicious, a light conversation began to float around the table about what the children wanted to do to today. Matthew interjected here and there and slowly moved his hand underneath the table to rest on Kelly's knee. As Helena began to ramble on about something Matthew's fingers skated up the inside of her thigh.

At the feeling of Matthew's feather-light touch along the inside of her thigh caused her to nearly gasp but she bit down on her lower lip to keep quite. _What the hell was he thinking?_ Kelly internally thought as her hand moved over the top of his. She wove her fingers in-between his and gripped onto his hand giving it a squeeze as she offered a brief nod to Helena's tangent about what she wanted to do. It was slightly hard to focus on with the way Matthew was distracting her, she licked her lips and stabbed a piece of sausage. Kelly peeked up at Matthew and shook her head sliding their laced hands down to rest close to her kneecaps as Hermés began to enlighten them with what he wanted to do for the day.

Matthew knew that his teasing was done for the moment so he just rolled the pad of his thumb over her knuckles and continued to eat listening intently to Hermés. After he was finished with his winded suggestion for what they should do Matthew nodded and finished chewing before he offered his idea. With his thoughts laid out clearly Matthew glanced up at Kelly curious to her thoughts, both Hermés and Helena seemed very receptive to his suggestion he wondered if she was as well. Kelly smiled as she eyed her children and stole a brief look at Matthew, he had a wonderful idea and from the looks of the children they agreed. He saw her give a shrug and a slight nod of her head which resulted in an eruption of 'Yays', and claps from the children. "But you have to finish all your food," Kelly countered as she stated the regulations to them getting to embark on the adventure Matthew had suggested.

"Okay," both Hermés and Helena agreed excitedly as they shoveled food into their tiny mouths.

Kelly placed her fork down and reached across her plate to retrieve her glass of orange juice relishing in the refreshing taste. Under the table their hands were still clasped together and she couldn't seem to break her hand away from his, it brought her comfort. After she finished her gulp of orange juice Kelly glanced down at her plate feeling rather content. With her free hand she gently pushed her mostly empty plate away from herself, "I'm pretty full…" she said briefly slowly getting up from her chair. "I think I'll go change for our day." Kelly announced as she stood up next to the table, still holding onto Matthew's hand she brought the back of it to her lips and brushed a kiss to his hand. Her finger tips lingered against his before she finally released his hand and disappeared into the bedroom of the pent house.

"Okay," Matthew said softly as he watched her every move. She was so damn graceful, it had him utterly spellbound. While he watched her backside disappear into the bedroom and then become shielded he frowned shoveling in his final bite. He washed the children up once they were finished with their breakfast and then left them with the temporary nanny and hurried to join Kelly in the bedroom. But not before retrieving one of the boutique bags from next to the door to the pent house. As he slowly entered the room he saw her bare back and he nearly froze at the sight of her naked back. She was truly flawless, maybe a little too thin. He could see her shoulder blades as she moved to unbutton her white pants along with the slight indentation of her ribcage. Matthew quietly approached her from behind, he slipped his arm around her waist which caused her to jump slightly in his embrace.

"Oh," Kelly breathed out breathlessly as she laid a hand over her heart, as she glanced over her shoulder at Matthew. "You scared me…" She wasn't exactly used to sharing her space with someone once again, being so exposed to someone. "How long were you standing there?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her neck as he placed a soft kiss there, trailing a line across the curve in her neck and too the junction of her shoulder. Matthew placed a kiss against her shoulder blade his nose lightly brushing against her smooth skin while he gazed up at her. "Not to long, but you are.." his nose brushed along the curve of her neck, "absolutely.." to her shoulder and then down her arm slightly, "beautiful," and then over to trace her shoulder blade, "and perfect."

Kelly shivered inwardly from his touch lost in sensation, a need spiraling out from deep with in her and coursing through her entire body. But they couldn't start this up now, there was no way they could, what with the children in the next room. Oh, no they had made plans, plans which the children were looking forward to immensely. Ever so slowly Kelly placed her hand over his that was resting against her midsection, as she leaned back into him. "Sush…" was all she could say as she shook her head a deep red blush capturing her cheeks at his genuine words to her.

"It's just the truth baby.." he attempted to convince her as he gently released her from his grasp so she could finish getting ready for their day of adventure with the children. Matthew had never told her just how much he enjoyed spending time with her and the children, it was just such a treat for him to watch her in this setting, she was so natural. "Oh, here…this is for you, I'm going to go check on the children." Matthew handed her the bag and watched closely as their fingers brushed against the handle before she pressed a kiss to his lips whispering a 'thank you.'

With a nod of his head, he was gone. Kelly smiled after him and with trembling hands pulled the handles of the bag apart pushing back the tissue paper to reveal the contents of the bag. She gasped in delighted surprise none of her former boyfriend's or significant other's had purchased her lingerie, not that she would've wanted them to cause they'd probably screw it up. However, Matthew knew everything about her, clearly, because as she pulled the scandalous little number from the bag a large grin tugged at the corners of her lips. The beige lacy negligee trimmed with a hint of black would've been something she would've purchased herself. Yes, this was definitely a gift for the both of them she couldn't wait to be out and about today and teasing Matthew with the fact that she was wearing it.

Her fingers traced the soft fabric as she relished in the feeling momentarily until she remembered that they were waiting for her. She quickly discarded her former clothes and after removing the tags Kelly slipped the negligee from Matthew on, and after a few tugs she glanced up at her reflection. _Damn_, she thought to herself, yes she looked sexy, she smoothed out the corset and then grabbed her white sundress. Once she pulled it over slender physique she reached behind herself and pulled the zipper up as much as she could. She let out an exasperated sigh when she tugged at the zipper and it wouldn't budge. After several mumbled curse words and a strained arm from attempting to zip up her dress Kelly yelled for Matthew. "Matthew…"

The moment he heard his name leave her tongue he sprung from the couch and ran a hand through his hair ruffling it before taking long strides towards the bathroom. He tapped on the bathroom door before slowly opening it, once he saw the zipper of her dress half way up her back he smirked. Her back was bare and the naked flesh was teasing, he wanted to reacquaint his memory of her body, of every inch of her skin. Matthew wasted no time and the pads of his fingers couldn't resist and brushed against the soft exposed skin of her back. He leaned down and swept her blonde hair to the side away from her neck. His breath spilled against her skin, as he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and his fingers curled around the zipper of her sundress. All it took was a gentle flick of his wrist and the zipper of her dress shot upward easily. "Ready?" he questioned as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and brought her body against his. Matthew licked his lips as her perfect ass pressed back against him, oh how he wanted her right now.

A smirk played across her lips as she pressed back into him firmly, very aware of what she was doing. Kelly held this position swiveling her hips ever so slightly before she spun around in his embrace so that she was facing him. "Thank you, and yes now I am." Kelly said seriously leaning up slightly and brushing a quick kiss to his lips before she untangled herself from him and scurried out of the bedroom and joined the children in the living room. She helped the children put their shoes on and then slipped her own feet into a pair of sleek sandals. Matthew joined them at that point and scooped Helena up in his arms as they checked that they had everything one last time. Kelly slung her tan Hermés bag onto her arm and they all headed out of the pent-house.

While they made their way to the elevator a couple they passed smiled at them, they looked like the perfect little family. Matthew had to admit he loved their little family appearance, there was really no one else like Kelly. She kept him grounded, brought him back down to reality, which he was discovering wasn't so bad. Especially with her by his side, Matthew realized that she would do anything to protect him, just as he would do for her. Best friends, turned to lovers who could ask for anything more? Once they entered the small cubical Hermés asked to press the button and once Kelly gave him the go ahead he pressed the L button excitedly which plunged them down to the lobby. Helena giggled and whispered something into Matthew's ear causing the two of them to laugh about their little secret before the elevator doors rolled open and Hermés stepped out into the lobby with Kelly, Matthew, Helena, and the temp-nanny filing out.

The group made their way to the revolving doors and Helena clapped excitedly pushing away from Matthew and pleading to be put down. He eventually gave into her pleas and set Helena down onto her feet next to Hermés shaking his head as they stepped towards the rotating door. They inched towards the door a little more and Kelly and Matthew hung back a tad observing them. It was when Hermés took Helena's hand and guided her to the door when Matthew reached over and clasped onto Kelly's leading her into the opening of the doors managing to get directly behind Hermés and Helena. Her fingers fiddled with Matthew's slightly as she let her head rest against his shoulder, once the fresh air hit them Kelly watched her children step out onto the sidewalk and wait.

* * *

"Can't take those times we stayed up and we talked all night,

Chain smoking cigarettes and three bottles of red wine

Falling asleep together holding your body close to mine

And in the morning your eyes open, so innocent

The sun is blazing we are sweaty you look lovely

Nothing else matters anymore, cause you're in my arms again"

* * *

Matthew tugged on her hand gently and Kelly fell into step with him standing behind her children. Her brown eyes scanned over the car park and she sighed as she glanced over to Matthew who released her hand and went to track down their car. "Are you guys excited?" Kelly questioned as she slowly bent her knees so that she was eye-level with her children.

Hermés was the first to answer her question, "yes…it's going to be so cool! I can't wait!"

Kelly laughed at his excitement and leaned forward ruffling his hair a little bit, she was beyond happy that Matthew came on this trip with her. He connected with Hermés and always seemed to know just what would make him happy. It wasn't that Kelly wasn't aware of the things that would make her son happy it was just sometimes she lacked in knowledge for obvious reasons. Not even thirty seconds later Matthew appeared beside her, "they're just pulling the car around."

"Alright," Kelly said with a general nod as she reached over and slipped her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

With that the white SUV materialized in front of them and the valet rushed out of the car opening the doors for them and handing the keys over to Kelly. With a polite 'thank you' Matthew exchanged a few words and a fifty with the valet. Matthew made sure Helena and Hermés were securely buckled in the backseat and then slid into the passengers seat. His eyes took in the sight next to him and he sucked on his bottom lip, Kelly's white dress cut off at about her mid-thigh exposing her lightly tanned skin.

She eased them out of the hotel parking lot, while Matthew punched in their destination into the built-in GPS on the car. Her eyes shifted around the expressway as they barreled down the road. She smiled as her eyes glanced into the rearview mirror and were met with the excited faces of her children. Hermés was sporting a pair of blue headphones and listening to some educational language book on the family iPad. Helena glanced out the windows and was talking in hushed whispers to the temp-nanny who was riding in the back with the kids.

"Shit, we need to get gas.." Kelly uttered in a hushed tone as her eyes glanced down and took note of the lack of gas.

When he heard her soft curse he smirked slightly, she rarely ever swore it was so unfamiliar to him to hear coming from her lips. Matthew's eyes darted over the signs, "there's a gas station at the next exit," he informed her his hand reaching over and giving her leg a reassuring squeeze.

Kelly heard his helpful comment and smiled slowing as she took the next exit and veered off the expressway. Her brown eyes shifted around the area in search of the gas station that was advertised to be off this exit.

"Over there my love," he said pointing to his left at the gas station, nodding he watched as Kelly glanced over her shoulder switched lanes and skillfully pulled up to a gas pump. Matthew pulled open his door and slid around to the drivers side of the car, meeting Kelly as he slid his card in and began to pump the gas. Kelly leaned against their car and watched Matthew, she smiled over at him when he caught her staring. She glanced down at her shoes once he caught her and she shook her head before glancing back up at the numbers as they increased in front of them. The numbers slowed and Kelly heard the gas pump click off and she glanced up at Matthew, leaning over and brushing a kiss to his lips.

Retrieving the receipt Matthew pocketed it and twisted the gas cap back on before closing the gas door and brushing a kiss to the corner of Kelly's lips. She beamed at him and they both hurried to their respective sides of the car and slipped inside. Kelly started up the car and pressed down on the gas skillfully easing them back into traffic and driving down the expressway for a little ways. Eventually the reached a toll booth of sorts and Kelly handed over some change to Hermés who tossed it into the little thing. The little barrier rose after the change all filtered into the thing and Kelly drove through headed straight down the expressway for another three miles. Finally they reached their desired exit and Kelly got off the expressway, slowing down and blending into the pace of traffic along the street.

She surveyed the available parking and switched on her blinker as she pulled into a parking spot adjusting the gears and putting it into park. The children squealed excitedly once Kelly cut the engine off and unbuckled her seat belt, Matthew followed suit glancing over at her and offering her a smile while they swung open their car doors and stepped out. After she straightened out her dress Kelly slid her purse onto her arm as she opened the backseat door bending down and scooping Helena up into her arms. Matthew retrieved Hermés from the opposite side and held his hand as the couple walked down the sidewalk admiring their surroundings while the temporary nanny followed behind them.

Matthew leaned over and bumped Kelly's shoulder as he whispered into her ear, "Did you like your gift?" His eyes sparkled with mischief as he waited to hear response.

"Yes," Kelly whispered to him with a glint in her own irises before she shifted her eyes forward and said in a casual voice. "I'm wearing it…" her lower lip curled into her mouth and she sucked on it gently. Wanting to rile him up, he left her unattended to this morning, which really, she had gotten a good fix over the last few days but still. Kelly wanted to get him all hot and bothered, this could turn out to be a fun game, see who would cave first. She was placing her bets on the fact that Matthew would probably not be able to hold out for very long, but hell who knew.

Upon hearing her casual confession Matthew's jaw dropped open slightly. _Holy shit,_ his mind was working a mile a minute as he visualized her in that beige negligee. He smirked to himself and walked along side of Kelly who was now carrying Helena. Today was going to be interesting to say the very least, what with all their flirting and teasing. They walked over to the tented area where there were souvenir type things. Hermés was infatuated with a particular car and Matthew hung back allowing Kelly to talk to the vender. As he politely asked the temp-nanny to take a short video clip for him. She hung back and shifted his phone over their little family-like outing. After Kelly haggled with the vender for about five minutes Hermés had the car and Helena had gotten a small bag.

Matthew rested a hand on the small of Kelly's back directing her down towards a slue of buildings. He leaned down and clasped onto Hermés hand and continued to direct The pair filed into the correct building and scurried towards the elevator getting in just before the doors rolled shut. "Buddy can you press the number three button?" Matthew asked Hermés who nodded and leaned forward pressing the button.

Slowly they were shot upwards to the third floor. Upon arrival to the third floor the doors slide open and they all stepped out of the cubical, eying their surroundings. Matthew took the lead knowing just where the best view would be. He led them to a dark wooden door. His hand left Kelly's back as he pushed open the door, the room was spuriously furnished and had a large sliding glass door which led to a balcony. Kelly smiled when she realized just where they'd be watching the race. With a nod in the direction of the balcony doors Kelly made her way over in the doors, Helena on her hip and Hermés alongside of her.

Being the gentlemen Matthew was he pushed open the sliding door for them and watched as the trio stepped out onto the balcony. Once they were all on the balcony Matthew pushed open the door and shut it. He leaned down and slid Hermés headphones back over his ears, then he pulled out a pair of earplugs and gently put them into Helena's ears. Kelly smiled at Matthew's fatherly concern towards her children and leaned over to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. All four of them sat down in the available seating and once Kelly was all situated with Helena on her lap Matthew handed her a pair of ear plugs. As a car zoomed past them the sound overwhelmed Kelly and she realized these were necessary and was beyond glad for Matthew's quick thinking.

Hermés was stationed between Matthew and Kelly and was leaning forward in his chair in order to observe the cars below. Kelly watched her son closely as he peered down to the street and grinned widely as another car flew by. He nudged Matthew who leaned down closer to Hermés and nodded his head in what seemed like agreement to something. Helena glanced over at her brother and edged off Kelly's lap slightly so she could get a better look at all the action. She clapped her tiny hands together and pointed excitedly at a white car that zoomed past.

When she glanced over at Matthew and Hermés she couldn't help but smile. Matthew nodded animatedly to whatever it was that Hermés was explaining, he even watched him point out several things to Hermés. She quickly pealed her eyes away from her boys and glanced down at Helena. Kelly tightened her grip on her daughters tiny waist and brushed a kiss to the back of her head.

Matthew could feel her eyes on him and he found himself disappointed when he finally looked up that she had looked away. However, the sight before him was one he always enjoyed. Kelly was so at ease, in her element, carefree it was a magical sight. He smiled to himself before he stretched over and squeezed Helena's toes which caused her to giggle and swat at him. That little girl was so like her mother Matthew found it adorable. The commotion caused Kelly to shift her eyes up to meet Matthew's shaking her head at him.

While the cars continued to make circles below them Kelly pulled out her iPhone. Her fingers bounced against the touch screen as she replied to a few e-mails, once she was finished responding she switched her iPhone to camera mode and lifted her phone up snapping a photo of her and Helena. Matthew smiled and outstretched his hand to retrieve her phone, nudging Hermés over by his mother.

As Matthew held up Kelly's iPhone he snapped a picture of the three of them, and then Kelly waved him to come closer. The four of them scrunched in close to one another and with smiling faces Matthew skillfully extended his arm and snapped a photo of the four of them. Before too long the children grew bored with the car race and Kelly nudged Matthew and nodded towards the sliding doors. He nodded in return, but Kelly wasn't sure he entirely understood her so she quickly typed a text message and hit send before she gathered the children and moved back into the building.

"_Babe, the kids are getting bored with this. I'm going to take them inside. Be right back(:" _

Kelly had noticed when they arrived that there was a little nursery type area just down the hall. The temporary nanny Stella followed closely behind Kelly and the children. After a brief potty break they arrived at the nursery, Stella offered to stay back with kids so Kelly could return to the race. Kelly bit down on her lower lip and pushed a hand through her hair, she leaned down and kissed both her kids then quietly exited the room.

At the feeling of his phone buzzing against his leg Matthew glanced down and dug into his pocket. Finally retrieving his phone Matthew unlocked it and checked the text message. He barely finished reading it by the time she returned. Kelly slipped up behind him wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, and planting a kiss to his ear. She gave him a gentle squeeze and then released him and moved to sit down in the chair Hermés formerly had been in.

He shifted his eyes to watch her sit down and laughed as she leaned across the armrest of her chair and took his phone from his hand. Kelly smirked over at him as she pulled up the video feature on his phone and recorded a few bits of him next to her, before turning it off. The moment he knew she was done Matthew leaned over and Kelly smiled at him brushing her lips against his. Lightly his hand rested over hers and he slipped his iPhone from her grip and skillfully switched it to camera mode. Their noses brushed against one another's as they parted from their kiss, Kelly's forehead rested against his, and she slowly fluttered her eyelids open so she was gazing directly into Matthew's eyes. Both were wearing wide grins, it was the perfect private moment Matthew brushed his nose against hers sparking a giggle from Kelly that lit up her whole face. Without her knowledge Matthew took a picture, then brushed her lips with his own before locking his phone and pocketing it.

Matthew reached over for her hand and wound his fingers between her slim ones then returned his attention to the race. As he laced their fingers Kelly grinned to herself, glancing down at their hands and beginning to fiddle with Matt's fingers. She gave his hand a gently squeeze and gradually slipped her hand from his. Before he could even question what she was up to he had his answer. Kelly's hand rested on his upper thigh her fingers wrapped around it teasing the seam on the inside of his pants. Ever so slowly with her free hand she inched the skirt of her sundress up. When their eyes connected Kelly gave him an innocent doe-eyed look, which only caused him to growl playfully under his breath.

Feeling her hand glide up his leg inching closer to it's obvious destination caused him to let out an uneven breath. Once he dared to steal a glance at her the sight of her exposed skin was taunting, teasing, driving him crazy. Before her hand could make contact with it's desired location Matthew stilled her movements. Grasping her wrist caused Kelly to merely pout at him, for ruining her fun. She batted her eyelashes up at him in a playful manner. This act only caused him to chuckle softly at her loosening his grip on her wrist.

With the freedom of her wrist Kelly pulled out her iPhone and smirked as her fingers bounced against the screen. _I'm wearing the thong(; _Was the text message she had composed and sent to Matthew. She giggled to herself before subtly hiking the skirt of her sundress up a little more. Kelly gave Matthew a sideways look then turned back to the race, that she couldn't have been less interested in. However, it was something that interested him, so she supposed she could stick it out for a little while longer, it was just that her mind was consumed with a need. Yes, she was more into this little game she had started up waiting to see who would give in first. She definitely prided herself on her willpower and thus far Matthew hadn't retaliated, maybe she needed to up her game. _Shit, _isn't that what she just did by sending that text? Yes, indeed she just set the bar a little higher. Since they both had earplugs in Kelly figured touch was her best, not to mention only real form of communication. So, she shifted in her seat shifting closer to Matthew her bare knee grazed the material of Matthew's pants and caused her to smirk.

Matthew felt the combination of her exposed flesh skimming his pants along with the vibration of his phone and it was an interesting mix. His green eyes darted over her side profile and he couldn't help himself when he noticed her dress hiked up to a little past her mid-thighs. Ever so slowly he reached over and brushed his fingers lightly along the hem of her dress. Tearing his eyes from her perfect figure, Matthew glanced down at his cell phone attempting to focus on something other than her long legs and all the things he could do with them. However, once he unlocked his phone and read her text message all rational thoughts were lost. His jaw dropped and he tried to collect his jumbled thoughts, she was definitely quite the tease in every aspect. Matthew gulped and pocketed his phone she was not playing fair, _damn _he just had to think of a way to get back at her.

Slowly Matthew stood up from his seat and stood in front of Kelly. As he stood there Kelly shifted her eyes up to meet his a questioning look falling across her features. She lifted an eyebrow at him. Without saying a word to her Matthew bent his knees slightly as he clasped onto her wrists and pulled her up from her seat. Their bodies made contact igniting the spark Kelly had been teasing for the past twenty minutes. Her eyes darted up and down his facial features before slowly falling to the contact of their bodies. She bit down on her lower lip leaning towards him as she anticipated his move, expecting a kiss. However, Matthew had other plans and left her lips yearning for the contact of his as he tugged on her wrists leading her off the balcony and back through the sliding doors. His hand released one of her wrists and the other hand slipped down to lace his fingers through hers. Kelly beamed, she assumed she had won, taunted Matthew just enough to get her way. Little did he know she wasn't going to give in, and definitely not here, even if it might be kind of hot.

The walk was a blur of cream walls that were only brightened with colorful paintings, however once Matthew pulled her into the dark she let out a gentle gasp. Kelly heard the click of the lock on the door, but still they were surrounded in darkness she squinted to try and register their surroundings. But, he released her hand and cupped her face and sought out her lips before she had the chance. Matthew's entire body pressed firmly into Kelly's, hips connected, as he slipped his tongue into her willing mouth. Their tongues danced momentarily before Matthew pulled back sucking on her bottom lip. His teeth lightly scrapped the soft flesh of her bottom lip as he gently released her face and allowed his fingertips to skate down the front of her body until he reached the hem of her dress. With the tips of his fingers he yanked her dress up to her upper thighs and eyed his handy work.

Matthew licked his lips at the sight before him slowly he ran his fingers along the bunched up skirt of her dress, slipping underneath the material. He saw her inhale sharply and smirked to himself _good_, he had her right where he wanted her. She reached to pull him towards herself for another kiss but was stopped short by Matthew who wagged his finger at her in disapproval. "Oh, no, no…no touching right now. You had your fun teasing me. Now it's my turn."

Her jaw dropped open slightly, as she felt her body react to his words. He leaned down and kissed the corner of her gaping mouth, as his fingers trailed up the inside of her upper thigh. Matthew's fingers inched towards her very center teasing her flesh along the way while his lips caressed her neck. His fingers skimmed across the silky fabric of her thong, in a deliberate motion. He stroked over her panties once, the second time he slid his fingers over her a little slower, and the final time he stroked over her panties even slower yet. Even though he wasn't directly touching her yet Kelly felt all her insides awaken, becoming excited by his touch begging for more, begging for the real thing. Suddenly he shifted her panties from side to side and Kelly bit down on her lower lip so she wouldn't moan. She wanted, no needed the real thing, screw the game she wanted Matthew. "Mhm," she hummed her body reacting to his touch as she lightly pushed her back off the wooden door and her body curved against Matthew's. "Matthew…" Came her whispered surrender as she tentatively reached up and ran her fingers through his brown hair, desperately hoping this type of touching wasn't off limits.

The moment he heard her breathy whisper Matthew smirked, success, he teased her until her willpower gave out. But as he gazed down at her, he pondered if he could really be that cruel and leave her high and dry so to speak. He brushed her lips with his own removing his fingers from her tempted core and helped her dress fall back into place. Once their lips parted Matthew breathed against her lips, "not here baby…I want to really be able to admire that little number you've got on beneath this dress."

Kelly blushed lightly to his comment but let out an exasperated sigh. "Ugh…okay." She agreed before her fingers slid out of his hair and she straightened the sides of her dress to look more presentable. Matthew dropped a kiss to her lips and once he saw her smile he flicked the lock of the door open and led her back to the balcony. He took his former seat and then snaked his arm around Kelly and pulled her down so that she was in his lap. She shifted her body to get comfortable and then smirked to herself pressing back down against Matthew.

She leaned back into Matthew's lap relishing in the closeness of their embrace, for a few seconds before she rotated her ass in his lap. Ever so slowly she leaned back stilling all her movements so she didn't attract too much attention. The one person whose attention she was seeking she was sure he noticed. Kelly inched her ass against his groin a few more slow times, smirking as Matthew's fingers dug into her hips ceasing her inflicted torture on him. This was just what she wanted, to make him as eager and ready then to leave him high and dry. He grew beneath her and Kelly grasped his knee cap letting her hand curve over it. She squeezed it as she pressed down into him starting to move again slightly.

Oh, this was getting a little out of hand and quickly Matthew wanted her. _Fuck_, admiring his purchase, there would be time for that later. Right now, he had to have her. He gently stood up with her securely in front of his body. Kelly glanced over her shoulder at him her eyes flashed curiously. Matthew narrowed his eyes at her and desire unraveled within her, his eyes were a mixture of lust and unadulterated need. It was extremely hot they were smoldering green irises, Kelly couldn't remember the last time a man looked at her like that, if ever. He spun her around his arm looped around her midsection as he walked behind her, in effect leading them off the balcony. Matthew walked them right back to the bathroom they had been in only fifteen minutes prior. Trapped in his arms Kelly spun around and placed either one of her hands on the door by his head. She pressed her body into his suggestively as she flipped the lock.

"Mhm," Kelly breathed out as she felt his growth against herself. She trailed a hand down his body as she reached between their bodies and cupped him through the fabric of his pants.

"Oh, Kelly…" Matthew whispered out his eyelids flickered as he became lost in her expert touch.

Her brown eyes glanced down to her actions and when she shifted her eyes up to Matthew she smirked wickedly. Kelly rubbed him once, twice, and a third time through the fabric of his pants before removing her hand from him entirely. She backed away from his body, but not before pulling out his earplugs. Once their bodies lost all contact Kelly stood back and admired her work removing her own earplugs.

The moment Matthew's eyes shot open Kelly met his gaze and smirked raising an eyebrow at him. "It sucks doesn't it?" She questioned referring to the build up and the lack of any pay off. He moved to get closer to her not uttering a word, however Kelly held up her arms. "Oh no, Matthew this is a public place," she barely was able to whisper before his lips claimed hers. Were they really going to do this, here? Kelly's mind was spinning a thousand different thoughts. Her body melted along with his kiss and she became consumed in the moment.

So, when Matthew broke their kiss and tucked a flyaway lock of Kelly's hair, she looked up at him curiously. "Not here baby…as much as I want you. Like you said, it's a public place."

Kelly looped her arms around Matthew's neck and leaned up slightly onto the balls of her feet her lips brushing his. It was moments like this when she was reminded of just how wonderful Matthew was. As they pulled back from their passionate union Kelly brushed her nose against his and pressed her entire body into his gracefully falling back to her flat feet. "I want you."

His eyes flicked as he heard her breathy whisper about her wanting him. It caught him off guard that she felt that way even though they were in public. Who was he to pass up an opportunity like this? Matthew gazed deep into her eyes and brushed his thumb along her jaw line. "Are you sure baby?" He whispered back to her leaning down and hooked his arms around her waist bringing her entire body flush against his own.

Kelly sucked on her bottom lip and her eyes flickered up to meet his, holding their eye contact as she nodded her head slowly whispering, "yes."

Her simple _yes_ was all Matthew needed and his lips covered hers as he scooped her up into his arms lifting her off of her feet. Kelly in turn hooked her legs around his midsection to secure herself against him. They became lost in an intense passion, swapping kisses franticly as Matthew walked them over to the sink.

Once they reached the sink Matthew gently set Kelly down onto the counter top her legs slowly untangling from around him. Their lips never parted as Matthew's hands snaked around to the sides of Kelly's white sundress and he pushed it up. The skirt of her dress bunched up at her hips and Matthew slowly pulled back from her lips needing a breather. His green eyes shifted down to her dress hiked up and resting on her hips, his finger tips bounced lightly against Kelly's soft skin of her thighs.

As their lips parted from one another's Kelly felt her heart pound against her chest she wanted him so badly. Her hands reached out for him and she grabbed a hold of his belt loops pulling him closer to herself. Kelly's hands made quick work with his belt undoing it and yanking the zipper down quickly. This whole thing was so erotic, Kelly was extremely turned on she had to have him right here even if it was a public bathroom. Matthew looked up from his fingers that were teasing the soft skin of her upper thighs semi-surprised by her desperation. He stepped forward and gripped her hips tugging her body to the edge of the counter, lost in a lustful haze. "Baby, this is going to have to be fast…" he breathed out giving her a forewarning to his intentions for their sexual encounter.

All Kelly did was look up at him and wrap her arms around his neck bringing his head down to hers. Their lips caressed one another's her tongue sliding easily between his lips and flickering against his as her right leg curled around his waist and brought his hips in contact with hers. Unwrapping one arm from around him Kelly used it to skate down the front of his body as her fingers cupped his growth and rubbed him through his boxers. She removed her hand and wasted no more time shoving his boxers off his hips, lifting her leg to allow them to fall freely to the floor.

When she pushed his boxers to the floor Matthew's eyes darkened and he hooked his thumbs into either side of her thong and pulled it slowly down her long legs. Placing the unwanted undergarment on the counter before his hands slid to her backside. Matthew cupped her perfect ass in his hands giving it a gentle squeeze before lifting her slightly off the counter. He wiggled a hand between their bodies and his index and middle finger stroked over Kelly to ensure that she was ready too. Once he discovered that she was ready he eased into her wet entrance. Kelly gasped in response locking her ankles over each other on his back. She sunk down onto him and captured his lips her tongue wrapping around his.

Matthew thrusted into her slowly reacquainting himself with her depths as she stretched to him. Kelly moaned into his mouth enjoying ever inch of him as he slid into her, her hips grinded into his urging him on. After several thrusts Matthew broke away from her lips, both of them panting as their foreheads rested against one another's. He gazed into her glazed over eyes and his eyes darkened once more as he picked up his pace taking on a more intense pace. Matthew held her hips in place tightly as he thrusted into her quickly his nails lightly digging into her soft pale flesh.

Kelly let out a satisfied breath as he increased his pace, she had no idea how long his version of _fast_ would be but she was determined to get the most out of this sexual experience. She got a feel for his rhythm and lifted her hips to meet him. Their hips grinded against one another's as he thrusted into her relentlessly causing Kelly's heart to begin to race her breathing becoming ragged. His breath spilled against her neck as he pounded into her and Kelly's upper body arched into him trying to angle him towards her undoing but not having any luck. As he thrusted into her Kelly parted her lips moaning softly but he covered her parted lips with his to silence her moans. In that moment she became consumed in their kiss completely lost in this moment, and what he was doing to her. Forgetting all together that her children were right down the hallway.

It was funny for her to think that this whole thing started because of a little game they had been playing, and it seemed that she was the loser. Kelly was the one who ultimately caved and gave into her desire for Matthew. His teeth scrapped along the curve of her neck and he nibbled on the flesh there grunting against her skin as he moved in and out of her quickly building himself up to his own undoing. "God, Kel… you're so beautiful," he whispered against her skin as he pulled out of her almost entirely his eyes finding hers and staring deep into them briefly as he thrusted back into her sharply.

"Ahh," Kelly squealed and was silenced almost immediately by Matthew who kissed her. He knew for certain that if he let her get so loud that people heard them she'd be humiliated and probably wouldn't speak to him or let him touch her for that matter for a good few weeks. So, with every moan or yelp she made his lips were there to silence her, to coax her into being quiet which he knew was something she would have a lot of trouble with. He slammed into her again and again shifting the angle of his thrust with the hope of building her to her peak just as he was building himself up.

With the new angle of his thrusts Kelly moaned her fingernails digging into his back through his shirt. She looped her arms around his neck and her upper body arched into his chest her breasts moving against him with every staggered breath she took. Kelly pushed herself up against Matthew moving herself up and down on him before holding onto him tightly knowing that her strength to hold on to him was slowly fading with each increase and new angle.

He grunted as he drove into her repeatedly knowing he was near his own climax and doing his best to make sure Kelly was on the same page as he was. But it was getting to the point where Matthew became completely consumed with his own pleasure and reaching his peak. "So, close Kel," He breathed out as he thrusted into her roughly and growled under his breath his hands straying from her hips and dancing up her sides before gliding around her back and holding her body to him. When he felt her hips meet his and felt her move up and down against him he smirked happy that she was taking her pleasure into her own hands, so to speak.

"Ugh… a little longer," she groaned out upon hearing that he was close. Kelly knew that she wasn't quite there yet and desperately hoped he would hold out until she found her release. Then she felt Matthew's right hand slid easily down her side and slide around to the front of her body where his index and middle finger skated across her clit while she continued to move herself up and down along the length of him. Matthew paused his own thrusts momentarily allowing Kelly to try and build herself up to his level. However, his fingers continued to rub against her clit in an attempt to stimulate her enough to fall over the edge and reach her climax.

"Oh, yeah…" Matthew moaned out as he began to move within her once again his pace quicker and slightly rougher as he pounded into her. He took charge stroking his index finger against her clit while he slammed into her their hips clashed together briefly as she rose to meet him thrust for thrust. "Baby, I'm on the edge," he let out in a breathy whisper through gritted teeth feeling himself on the very cusp of his orgasm and trying to hold out until Kelly reached her peak.

"Matthew," Kelly moaned out in a soft whisper directly into his ear as her breathing came in short spurts. She tilted her head back and allowed herself to feel every inch of him as he filled her. Her heart was racing and she felt herself nearing her orgasm with each thrust and stroke of his finger. Their lips met in the middle and she smirked hearing him moan into her mouth as he changed his angle ever so slightly. She was edging towards her undoing but had a feeling that she might not reach her climax so she began to play it off. Kelly moaned and tightened her legs around him arching her body into Matthew's her breathing ragged letting out a soft moan as she faked her orgasm. She collapsed forward onto Matthew, happy for her acting background in this moment. When things had gotten stale with Daniel she had become a master of faking her orgasms. He always believed her, now she just hoped she was convincing enough to fool Matthew. Things had been going great between them this was definitely not something she wanted to bring up or have him feel bad about because she couldn't reach her peak in such a short span.

Just hearing her moan out his name caused Matthew to fall over the edge into a blissful revere. Thrusting into her a few more times then stilling while he emptied himself into her. Matthew slumped forward resting all of his body weight against her breathing heavily trying to regain some composure. After he felt some strength return he leaned off of Kelly his eyes taking in her facial features as he brushed some wayward strands out of her face. "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

As he laid against her his head resting in the curve of her neck Kelly rubbed small circles around his back, taking slow deep breaths continuing to play as if she too was recovering from her high. Once he pulled back from her Kelly gazed up at him and nodded a small smile sliding across her lips, "yeah I'm fine…and don't apologize baby, I asked for it." She had said with a contagious smirk brushing the pad of her thumb along his jaw-line.

"Good," he said softly as he brushed a soft lingering kiss to her lips. As he went limp inside of her Matthew slowly inched himself out of her and took a step back to allow her to step down off the counter top and get herself redressed. But Kelly stayed on the counter and reached for her thong that was next to her on the bathroom counter pulling it up her long legs and then slowly stepping down off the counter top. Matthew watched every single one of her movements transfixed by her, she was such a beautiful sight, he bent over and pulled up his boxers. His eyes shifted up the length of Kelly smirking at her exposed as watching as she wiggled the sides of her dress down over her hips. She pushed a hand through her hair and their eyes connected then in the mirror causing Kelly to smile sheepishly at him.

After she tucked away some flyaway strands of hair Kelly eyed her reflection critically. Kelly sucked on her lower lip as she brushed her fingertips across her neck where Matthew had scrapped his teeth across her flesh. A smile captured her lips and nodded to herself satisfied that she didn't look like a woman who had just been thoroughly fucked, even if she technically for all intensive purposes had been. She spun on her heel and faced Matthew happy to see that his pants were now securely in place and held up with his belt. Her left hand caressed his cheek and she smiled adoringly up at him. "I'm going to go check on the children, you should calm down." She suggested as she smirked and shifted her eyes to the disshelved appearance Matthew was sporting. That statement caused them both to share a laugh, before Kelly leaned up and brushed a kiss to his left cheek. "Let me know who wins." With that she unlocked the door and began her journey to the little nursery room. When she opened the door a wide grin fell to her lips Helena was playing with another little girl and Hermés seemed to be enjoying himself as well.

It took Matthew about ten minutes to calm himself down. He glanced over his reflection in the bathroom mirror and ruffled his hair with his hand then strode out of the bathroom. When he reached the balcony Matthew pushed open the door and stopped onto the balcony. He inhaled the fresh air and dug into his pants pocket for another pair of ear plugs.

About twenty minutes after their sexual encounter in the bathroom Kelly laughed at something Helena said then heard her iPhone ping. She glanced down at her phone and swiped her thumb across the screen reading the twitter notification. When the photo finally loaded Kelly heard the door open and Matthew held his phone in front of his face and shifted it slowly around the room. Kelly rolled her eyes at him as she pushed herself off the floor in a very graceful fashion. She readjusted the sides of her dress for the second time over the past hour span.

After he recorded enough to his liking Matthew pocketed his phone and walked over to Kelly. "Hey beautiful," he said softly as he offered his signature grin, his eyes sweeping over her body.

She shook her head under his intense stare and slung her arms around his midsection. "Hi," she whispered to him as they both watched the kids continue to play.

He tore his eyes away from her children and glanced down at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and planted a tender kiss to the top of her head. How anyone could dislike her was a mystery to him. Kelly was just so sweet, genuine, funny, loving, sexy, and unbelievably kind. "Ready to go?"

When she felt him place a kiss to her head Kelly smiled to herself as she closing her eyes briefly as she absorbed the feeling. His question caused her to shake her head against his body not uttering a word just burring her head in the side of his shirt.

Matthew glanced down at her confused by her silent 'no'. His hand rubbed lightly against her shoulder blade as he tried to coax her into looking at him. "Baby.."

"This moment is just too perfect," Kelly mumbled into the side of his shirt as she pressed a kiss to his side and glanced up at him. Revealing to him that he made her feel safe, secure.

"You're perfect," he whispered to her laughing as Kelly shook her head.

"No…you're perfect." She said as she poked him in the ribs playfully .

Matthew rolled his eyes and shook his head, he knew he was far from perfect. "No, no…baby this one's all you." And before Kelly could protest Matthew leaned down and kissed her lips. As they parted he smirked down at her and Kelly scrunched her nose up sticking her tongue out to him.

Just as she was about to speak Hermés interrupted nudging his mother's leg. "Mom, can we go?"

Hearing her son request to leave caused Kelly to slowly untangle herself from around Matthew. "Sure baby, just clean up your mess." She said before bending down by Helena and repeating the same clean-up instructions. While Kelly chatted with her children Matthew aimlessly scrolled through twitter, then checked his e-mails finding nothing of importance or intrigue he locked his phone and held his hand out helping Kelly off the floor.

* * *

"Oh, I'll never want to be without you

So, just stay with me, I will love you endlessly"

* * *

The couple left with Kelly's children and headed back to the hotel, Matthew offered to drive but she had gently declined and hopped behind the wheel. The drive back to the hotel was uneventful and pretty quiet for the most part Kelly was lost in her own thoughts. Her eyes shifted up to the rear-view mirror and she eyed her children who were safe and sound, Matthew reached over the middle consul and brushed her thigh. Skillfully Kelly glanced down at his hand and removed one of her hands from the wheel and clasped his hand, with her own. Soon enough they reached the hotel and pulled up to the entrance a valet came and retrieved the car keys from Kelly scurrying away. They unloaded the car and headed into the hotel lobby making their way to the elevator as they stepped into the cubical and rode it up to their floor.

Upon arrival to their floor Kelly slid the key in and pulled open the door the children and Matthew trailing in behind her. After they got all settled in the foursome sat on the plush couch reviewing the room service menu, the kids shouted out their choices and Kelly scribbled them down on a scrap piece of paper. When they all made their selections she picked up the pent-house phone and dialed the room service number rattling off all their selections. Nearly a half hour later a knock came from the other side of the door, signaling that their room service had arrived. They ate dinner and then it was off to bed for the children, Kelly followed Hermés and Helena into their adjacent bedroom that was off of the living room. She helped her daughter get into her pajama's and then the two met Hermés in the adjoining bathroom. Kelly looked over her children and grabbed the small toiletry bag off the counter, after unzipping the bag she handed over their tooth brushes.

Both Helena and Hermés began to brush their teeth while Kelly stood at the doorway observing her children wondering what exactly Matthew was up to at the moment. She figured Matthew was probably putting away the left over room-service into the mini fridge that was in their room. Kelly smiled and leaned her head against the door frame watching her children in the mirror, as Helena leaned forward and spit into the sink she beamed at Kelly and held out her tooth brush. Taking a step forward Kelly gathered her daughter's tooth brush and went urged Helena to open her mouth so she could check her work. Once she was happy with the cleanliness of her daughter's teeth Kelly smiled and rinsed off Helena's princess tooth brush, then checked Hermés's teeth. After both her children were done brushing their teeth she ushered them to their bedroom, she pulled the covers back and both her kids climbed underneath as she tucked them in snugly.

"Mommy, can you read me a bedtime story?" Helena pleaded as she patted the empty space on the bed next to herself.

"Sure sweetheart!" Kelly said as she walked over to their suitcases pulling them open and shuffling through it in search of her daughter's favorite bedtime story book. A large book that was a series of several different stories. Once she found the large pink book Kelly held it up showing Helena who clapped excitedly in the large bed waiting for her mother to come back over and read to her. Seeing Helena's excitement caused Kelly to smile widely ecstatic to see her daughter so happy. "Which story did you want me to read baby?" Kelly asked her daughter as she took a seat on the bed next to her and began to flip aimlessly through the big book.

Helena's eyes grew large as she looked up at her mother and then watched as her mom flipped through the pages of her large story book. She giggled and then glanced down and stopped her mother's flipping, "That one mommy."

Kelly stopped flipping through the pages and glanced down at the page her daughter had requested it was a story about Ariel the Little Mermaid. She held the book in front of them and began to softly read to Helena, who snuggled up alongside of Kelly, resting her head on her shoulder.

Matthew finished clearing away all the room service plates, placing the cart in the hallway, making sure to hang the _do not disturb _sign before he flipped the lock and headed down the hall to the children's room. He could hear her voice floating from the other side of the slightly ajar door and it caused him to smile. Kelly was reading a story that was all to familiar to him, a story Aven had him read to her countless times. Matthew stayed on the other side of the slightly open door and waited several minutes just listening to her read the story. She was so engaging and he found himself becoming lost in the fairytale just as he was sure Helena was. Finally after five minutes of listening to her Matthew pushed open the door and his eyes took in the sight before him. Helena was sound asleep on Kelly's shoulder while Kelly continued to read the story out loud, flipping the page completely unaffected by Matthew's entrance into the room.

While she reached the end of the story Kelly had felt her arm slowly fall asleep which was a dead giveaway that Helena had fallen asleep. She closed the large story book and then shifted slightly next to Helena gently pulling out her arm placing her head down on the pillow. Once she finished tucking her daughter in Kelly switched off the light and made sure that the night light was plugged in before she leaned down kissing both Hermés and Helena goodnight. When she shifted her eyes up Kelly saw Matthew standing in the doorway looking at her with utter affection. She couldn't help but blush under his gaze and move from the room, meeting him in the doorway Kelly brushed a kiss to his lips weaving her fingers between his and pulling him towards their bedroom.

Once they reached their bedroom they shared a brief kiss before moving into the bathroom. Matthew went to the bathroom, then washed his hands, removed his clothes so he was left in his boxers, then brushed his teeth. He shifted his weight slightly and leaned forward capturing Kelly's lips between his, tugging playfully on her bottom lip Matthew released her lip and smirked. "I'll see you in bed, beautiful."

A grin fell to her lips as he parted from her and she nodded her head, she went to the bathroom, washed her hands, stripped out of her white sundress, washed her face and then brushed her teeth. Her brown eyes glanced over her appearance in the bathroom eying her reflection in the mirror assessing her figure that was being showcased in the beige negligee. She smirked and grabbed the matching silk robe out of the boutique bag that was still set on the counter. Kelly tied the silk robe tightly around her slim frame and slowly opened the bathroom door. At the sight of Matthew propped up by a few pillows in their bed caused her to smirk as she swung around the excess tassel of the tie on her robe.

When he heard the bathroom door creak open Matthew glanced up and his breath caught in his throat at the simple sight of her. He set the book down on the night stand that he had been trying to distract himself with. God, she was utterly beautiful Matthew was getting excited by each slow stride she took towards the bed, he swung his legs out from under the covers and let them hang over the side of the bed as he reached out for Kelly. His arm skillfully slid around her midsection and he pulled her in closer to himself, his eyes shifted up and down her body appreciatively. The silk robe was sheer and outlined the negligee that Matthew had purchased for her and he had to bite his tongue to resist the urge not to drool. God, what a beautiful purchase this was, the fabric caressed her body worshiping her skin and it was a delight for him to admire especially since it was remotely see-through.

Kelly inched towards the bed, towards Matthew still swinging the tassel of her robe around in a a playful manner. And once she was finally close enough he arm snaked around her and pulled her the rest of the way in towards him. Their eyes locked and Kelly giggled because of the close proximity inhaling deeply being completely surrounded by his scent and loving every second of it. The couple became lost in one another's eyes, before their lips slowly sought out each other's. Matthew couldn't release her from his grasp he wanted to worship her body, with kisses and undivided attention.

"Baby you're absolutely flawless.." Matthew whispered to her as his fingers fiddled with the tassel that was holding together her robe. He licked his lips as his eyes racked over her perfect figure for the umpteenth time that day, he just couldn't help himself. As he expressed his undeniable attraction to her he heard Kelly grunt her disapproval which caused him to smirk to himself she had no idea what she was in store for. Matthew fidgeted with the tassel tugging at it every so often as his lips glided along the curve of her neck his teeth gently scrapping across the soft flesh as he did so. He was well aware that their earlier sexual encounter wasn't up to par for him so he was hoping to blow her mind tonight. While his left hand was occupied with the tassel of her robe, his right hand snuck underneath the silk dressing robe and caressed the soft skin of her inner thighs, now who wasn't playing fair? His eyes burned into hers a mixture of wonder and lust an extremely heady combination, one that made Kelly weak in the knees.

Slowly her hands fist into his hair tugging at it gently while his hands pull at the tassels holding her robe together. Eventually the knot breaks loose and the tassel's hang while both sides of her robe hang open her body exposed to him. Matthew's eyes greedily trail over her frame he licks his lips and reaches up shoving her robe down off her shoulders. The silk robe lands in a pool at her feet and she glances down at her negligee clad body her cheeks flushed ever so slightly as Matthew brings her body to his possessively.

He growled appreciatively under his breath as his eyes sweep over her sleek physique, Matthew would do anything for his woman she was his life, the air he breathed. Scooping his arms around her back he brought her body closer to his own and his finger tips brushed along the lace detail of her beige negligee. The teasing of the pads of his fingertips caused Kelly to inhale sharply wiggling beneath his touch completely unaware to the plans he had in store for her withering body.

Gently Matthew eased her limber body back against the bed his eyes hooded with desire as he pulled back to admire the silky beige negligee. He played with the material, his fingers stroking it between the pads of his thumb and index finger. Matthew was more than just enjoying his view of her, it was turning him on, the built-in push up in her corset made Kelly twenty times more irresistible. Taking a deep breath his green eyes wandered over every inch of her exposed flesh lost in the pale flesh. His fingers slowly glided up and down her arms as he pulled her body close to his own. Kelly was a goddess in his opinion and he was willing to do anything and everything in his power to ensure that she felt just like a goddess when in his company.

Her back pressed down into the bed and Matthew slowly climbed on top of her hovering above Kelly, as his groin pressed down into hers as she sinks down against the mattress. Matthew's mouth began to make quick work along the curve of her neck and his thumbs hooked on either side of her thong. His lips trailed away from her neck and made a wet trail down to the rise of her breasts that were trapped in the corset of her negligee. Letting his tongue poke out Matthew dipped it between the valley of her breasts before he moved to trail across her right breast.

Kelly reached for Matthew her fingers sliding into his hair as she glanced down at him while he began to descend her body. She cried out softly her body oversensitive from their earlier encounter and never really getting to reach her peak. While he continued to move down her body his thumbs took her thong and pulled them down her long legs and pitched them away. Kelly wiggled underneath his skillful touch biting down on her lower lip letting out an even breath as she attempted to focus on anything other than what he was doing to her. Her fingers tugged on his hair while Matthew's fingers slipped underneath the silk of her negligee teasing her over heated skin. Sensation bloomed across her entire body and spiked all her most intimate muscles as his teeth tugged down the cup of the bra in her negligee.

After he revealed her left breast Matthew's lips trailed down to her nipple clamping it between his lips meanwhile his hand kneaded her right breast his thumb rolled over the cup tugging it down slightly. "Oh," Kelly breathed out her fingers twisting and turning in his hair massaging his scalp briefly as she attempted to distract herself from Matthew's teasing. He pulled on her nipple making her squirm and writher beneath him swirling his tongue around her nipple teasing it to a hard peak. Matthew applied most of his body weight onto her keeping her in place beneath him, he trailed his warm mouth over to her other breast and began his teasing all over again. "Mmmm" Kelly hummed as her hips lifted off the bed and pressed up into Matthew's feeling him begin to grow against her through his boxers.

She untangled her fingers from his hair and slowly moved her hands down his sides attempting to push his boxers down. One of Matthew's hands caught her wrist and he lifted her arm above her head his fingers sliding between hers as he gripped her hand tightly while his other hand skated down her torso and brushed against her sex. His breath hissed out between his parted lips as his fingers glide into her. Kelly pushed her pelvis up into the palm of his hand, and he responded to her motions rubbing against her. "Ah, baby" he breathed out as he hovered above Kelly staring deeply into her eyes continuing to stroke her thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

"Matthew…now," She murmured in a breathless plea thrusting her hips up to his, "I want you now." Kelly clarified her need with words and his mouth covered hers as he pressed down into her firmly causing her to sink into the mattress. Their tongues twist together and her hungry desperate need for him seeps through the kiss. Quickly Matthew released her hand and shoved down his boxers and he sprung free, gasping softly as Kelly grasped his length. Her hand slid up and down him greedily licking her lips and rolling her thumb over his tip.

Their lips broke apart and Matthew moaned softly against her skin, rolling them over so that she was on top of him. She looked down at him curiously unsure what the reason for the change in position was for. Her index finger hooked in Matthew's lips and smirked slightly as her hand shimmed down his naked chest. "I want you on top baby," he whispered to her as he inched up slightly and his lips pressed against hers. The moment his lips made contact with hers Kelly feels her desire unravel she needs him, has to have him now. As their lips break apart his nose grazes hers and he whispers against her lips gazing up into her eyes. "I want to see you."

For some strange reason even after how far they'd come his words cause her cheeks to flush a soft tint of red. Matthew reaches up and tucks back a wayward strand his thumb rolling over her cheek as he gently guided himself into her. Hesitantly Kelly eased herself down onto him, slowly letting him fill her. His eyes close as he flexed his pelvis up to meet her, stretching, filling, completing her. Kelly gazed down at him and smiles briefly as she watched his mouth form the perfect _O_ as he exhaled.

Kelly reached for his hands as she gripped them tightly leaning down and brushing her lips to his chest as she began to rise. She slid up and down him possessing him, fucking him. It was her turn to make sure she got to her orgasm, and she was going to do just that. "Oh. My. God. Right there," she murmured as she released her hold on his hands and shifted her body weight ever so slightly feeling his sharp thrust. Matthew's hands gripped onto her hips and he began to thrust into at a steady pace. She let out a short breathy moan her chest starting to heave while she sunk down onto him an inch at a time. Kelly tipped her head back breathing raggedly as Matthew's hips met hers and she was brought back to the moment.

Matthew watched her completely enamored by her pleasure, "that's is Kel, nice and slow." His left hand glided up from her hip bone to her cradle the back of her head as he brought it down to his lips. Their lips assaulted each other's and Matthew felt her begin to with a little more intent. Matthew rose to meet her thrusting into her slowly enjoying the feeling of completing her. All too soon their lips break apart with a soft smacking sound and Matthew moaned against her lips. Kelly lets out a breathy moan her chest heaving as she begins to counter his rhythm falling into perfect symmetry.

Her breathing becomes ragged and she continues her ruthless rhythm moving up and down, repeatedly. While her breathing shifts her chest heaves and she can feel herself edging to the very cusp of her undoing. Each thrust, puts her closer and closer to that peak she never reached earlier. Kelly is lost in sensation, she felt every inch of him while slowly sliding off of him completely before sinking back down onto him moaning loudly in the process. As he filled her once again Matthew jolted his hips forward thrusting into her at a new angle and watching as Kelly's eyelids flickered closed.

He gazed up at her feeling himself nearing his climax while he leaned up and brushed some of her blonde hair out of her face. As he did this Kelly lifted herself up and down along his length, while her chest heaved and her breathing came in short spurts. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed down at Matthew, her eyes were blazing slightly glazed over showing revealing an intense need. Just seeing her in this state caused Matthew to groan, and tilt his head back for a moment taking in the sensation of her on top of him, possessing him.

With a sharp thrust Kelly can't hold out any longer, "Ahhh, god…yes… oh." Tilting her head back she loses control of her body as her breathing quickens, her chest rises and falls in time to her breathing. As her body shutters above him she finally falls over the edge ridding out her orgasm. His green eyes are completely transfixed by the sight before him, she's beautiful, he sits up slightly grasping onto her hips. Her body was still ridding out the intensity of her orgasm as he thrusted himself into her repeatedly in search of his own release. Kelly slumped forward brushing her lips against his neck as he cradled her back holding her body against his own while he continued to thrust into her.

She's still reeling from her climax and moans softly as Matthew pounds into her relentlessly searching for his undoing. With the angle and quickness of the thrusts and his grunts Kelly could tell her was right on the very edge. She used all the strength she could muster and grabbed his face, their eyes locked and Kelly brushed her lips against his whispering, "baby, just let go."

That was all Matthew needed to hear before he thrusted to her hard and stilled against her unraveling against her. Kelly clung to him her fingernails lightly digging into his soft flesh of his back. As he emptied himself into her she moaned against his neck her lips pressing into his skin while rubbed his back gently enjoying this very intimate embrace. They were both panting, and Matthew slowly falls back against the mattress Kelly falling back with him laying on top of him. She's glowing and he smiles down at her as he tucked some of her out of her face pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Content to just hold her in his arms, he was panting and they were both attempting to catch their breath. Once they've both calmed down somewhat Matthew sits them up and eases himself out of her.

Once he eased out of her they were nose to nose, and Matthew leaned forward brushing his nose against hers. "You are beautiful," he said in a soft tone his eyes admiring her facial features as his hand caressed her cheek. He brought her face to his not allowing her to argue with him.

Pulling back from the gentle kiss Kelly peaked up at him while she looped her arms around his neck and crawled into his lap yearning for the intimacy of before. Matthew obliged holding her against him as he stroked down the back of her blonde hair. Kelly nuzzled his chest inhaling his scent smirking against his skin, enjoying the mixture of her and him that lingered on his skin. Not giving it much thought Kelly brushed a kiss to his chest and leaned all her body weight against him causing him to fall backwards against the bed. His head landed on one of the many pillows on their bed. With the switch in position Kelly slid off him slightly curling up along his side, twining her leg over his while she cuddled into him closely.

It was slightly strange for Matthew to see how desperate Kelly was for him, sometimes. Moments like this where she clung to him as if he was her lifeline caused him for the first time to really believe in love, believe in them. She was his perfect person, his soul mate, his best friend, Kelly was in all honesty everything to him. He laid their just admiring her bending down and kissing her forehead, "goodnight baby."

All he received was sleepy mumbled response as she snuggled even closer to him "night."

"I love you," Matthew whispered never wanting her to doubt that, never wanting her go without hearing those three words from him.

"You too," Kelly whispered back laying nuzzling her head against his chest before she laid it against his shoulder.

He watched her drift off to sleep and smiled holding her against himself tightly pulling the covers over them. Just before his eyelids drooped closed he felt Kelly cling to him almost painfully tightly not willing him to stray far from her, but truth be told Matthew wouldn't have it any other way. Laying tangled up in her limbs, suffocated by her scent, and showered with her love there couldn't be any better place. Slowly his eyes drifted shut and he succumbed to dreamland alongside of Kelly.

* * *

"Do you believe in love at first sight, I think you do

Lying naked under the covers

Those are the best days of my life"

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so honestly ladies who hasn't faked an orgasm for their man before? Haha a little personal maybe, but, oh well. It's a well known fact that many women fake it sometimes so I thought this would be kinda fun to play with, but she of course got hers in the end(; I hope y'all enjoyed this even through it took nearly two months to get out. I've been unbelievably busy with being back to school, then work, and well life in general. Just for the record this is a result of 3 all nighters, so please be kind and still love me(; Mkayy I'm done. As always your reviews make me all warm inside and seriously make my life! You guys are amazing, mauhhh until next time beauties(:

**P.S. **If you haven't yet, be sure to check out my Rufly one-shot and also keep your eyes pealed for an upcoming one-shot revolving around Settleford.

XOXO


	10. Wonderland

**A/N:**Hello beauties and welcome back! Let me just say first and foremost this is the LONGEST update EVER. 20,381 words. Damn, and to be honest I didn't even cover everything I had intended to in this chapter. Oh my goodness this chapter has been in the works for the past month and is the result of 4 nights where I stayed up until 3am and then 1 all nighter. The all nighter happening to be this particular day. So, if there are any grammar, spelling, or format issues I apologize please still love me(; Also I do understand in the last chapter I made some questionable decisions and I really hope that it didn't turn anyone off of this story. Also my loves if you're still reading and enjoying this please, please please let me know! I know I sound lame and this might sound petty but going from a multitude of reviews to literally one on the last chapter it makes me wonder if anyone is even really enjoying this anymore. So please let me know your thoughts loves(: Any similarities to other Matt/Kelly stories is completely **unintended** and all rights and praise go to those writers. Also the lyrics and songs mentioned belong to their respective artists ect. Here goes nothing…happy reading, I hope you guys enjoy it!(:

* * *

Your Body is a Wonderland- John Mayer

"We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you"

* * *

**Chapter 10: **Wonderland

Monday May 28th, 2012

The sun was just starting to peak through the shades and danced across their facial features. Kelly stirred against Matthew her eyelids fluttering open while she watched the sun slowly play across his face as he slept. _Oh, _was he breathtakingly handsome she thought to herself as she admired him. She couldn't help but smile to herself when she noticed his lips twitch into a grin, Kelly wondered what he was dreaming about. Very carefully she rolled her body on top of his knowing dawn had only just broke but she had a feeling the day was going to be a great one. Kelly let her fingertips stroke his rough cheek smirking as she leaned down and kissed his neck softly. "Wake up," she whispered softly into his ear as she planted a gentle kiss to his earlobe, poking her tongue out and dipping it into his ear briefly then returned to her assault of kisses along his neck.

Matthew smiled and let out a soft sigh, the sensation of a body rolling on top of him and soft warm lips brushing his skin was heavenly. He wasn't sure if he was still dreaming or if someone was really trailing kisses across his neck, but he rose to attention accordingly. Suddenly at the wet feeling of a tongue poking his ear and a soft plea for him to wake up, he came to his senses. It was Kelly, of course, he shifted beneath the weight and his eyes flickered open, Matthew blinked several times to ensure that he wasn't still dreaming. Happy that this was real life Matthew slid his hands up and down Kelly's naked sides. "You're going to kill me baby," he murmured to her his voice dripping drowsiness.

"Oh, no I don't want to do that…" Kelly trailed off feeling him eagerly come to attention between her legs as she straddled his lower body.

Matthew laughed gently to her response and slid his hands up her sides they curled around her shoulder blades and skated up to the back of her head. He grabbed her head his fingers fisting into her hair as he brought her lips to his own. In that moment he selfishly silenced her, needing to feel her lips against his. When their lips met it was a sweet union which quickly turned into a passionate filled exchange.

She smiled against his lips as he slowly trailed his hands away from her face and they skirted down to her shoulders, to her sides. There was no way she was going to stray far from his lips their union was that intense. _Good morning, _her body pressed fully down into Matthew's as his hands slid up and down her sides as his tongue slipped past her lips and invaded her mouth.

His tongue wrapped around hers and Kelly melted into him as their tongues dueled and hands wandered all over their naked bodies. Matthew rolled his right thumb over her left hipbone his nails lightly scrapping against her skin. A soft moan escaped his lips as he felt her hand wrap around the length of him. Kelly's hand skillfully slid up and down the length of him her thumb rolling over his tip, teasing him as her hips connected with his in an obvious fashion showcasing what she wanted. Suddenly there was a piercing ring from one of their cell phones. "Who could be calling at this hour?" Kelly pondered breathlessly as their lips parted.

Her body stiffened as she heard the ring tone knowing instantly that it was her iPhone that was ringing. Their lips parted then and Matthew brushed his lips from her jaw line to her neck smothering her with kisses. "Ignore it,"

_Oh_, that was such an appealing suggestion Kelly thought to herself as he moved his lips along the curve of her neck. As another ring echoed throughout their room Kelly sighed in frustration as she shifted her weight above him. "Just let me get rid of them." Kelly reached over to the night stand next to their bed and grabbed her iPhone. When her eyes scanned over the caller ID she groaned. "What the hell does he want?" Kelly muttered agitatedly as she shifted and answered her phone whilst Matthew assaulting the top of her shoulder with kisses. "Hello?…Daniel, yeah what's going on?"

Matthew was lost in a lustful haze and continued to glide kisses from her shoulder to the curve of her neck his nose nuzzling her neck distracting her. He didn't know who had called but he was more interested in getting rid of the caller to continue what they started than anything else. Slowly his hands moved up her sides curving around her shoulders bringing her body down against his own. He pressed a kiss to her collar bone his tongue poking out and gliding across the bone to tease Kelly's flesh.

"What? No…" Kelly huffed and rolled her eyes biting down on her lower lip as she glanced down at Matthew. His teasing was impossible to ignore and of course she was enjoying it but this phone call with Daniel had put her in an entirely new mind set. No longer was she the horny girlfriend wanting to have morning sex with her extremely sexy boyfriend, no. Now Kelly's mind was occupied with thoughts of her children, and with Daniel talking her ear off, essentially the mood had been killed. Skillfully Kelly wiggled out of Matthew's embrace regretting it instantly but knowing he would be far too distracting that she wouldn't be able to have a suitable conversation with Daniel if she stayed in bed with Matthew. She grabbed her silk dressing robe that had come with the negligee from off the floor. Kelly shrugged into it covering her naked frame as she stood on the side of the bed.

"Damnit Daniel, are you kidding? Why couldn't you have told me this yesterday?" She asked as her foot tapped against the floor.

Matthew pouted as she managed to slip from his grasp but then he heard the name of the caller and immediately understood. Propping himself up in their bed he watched her start to make circles around the room. He desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her it would all be fine, even though he had next to no knowledge about the current situation. Matthew could only assume it was something to do with their schedule with the children, he straightened himself out in the bed as his eyes followed every move she made.

"Okay, so I'll have them from Wednesday to Saturday night?" Kelly said into her iPhone clearly tying to figure things out.

Matthew pushed himself off their bed and snuck up behind her pressing a kiss to her temple as he headed to the bathroom. Kelly couldn't help but watch him as he did so, curse Daniel for so rudely interrupting their moment. She listening to him babble, suddenly back pedaling and it broke her out of her trance, "Fine, no, no that actually works out better for me…Yeah, that's fine. Okay, I'll see you in a few hours." Kelly clicked off her iPhone and sighed heavily, seriously what the hell was wrong with him? She shook her head and smiled when she heard the sound of the shower and Matthew singing softly above the sound of the jet. After she placed her iPhone onto the night stand Kelly walked out of their bedroom and down the hallway to the kids room. She quietly opened the door and checked to make sure they were still sound asleep. Kelly stepped away from the door ran a hand through her hair her eyes shifting over the lack of coverage that her dressing robe provided considering it was mostly sear.

Upon arrival to their bedroom Kelly passed the threshold pushing the door closed behind her and quickly walking to the bathroom. Not making a sound Kelly stepped into the bathroom being surrounded with the light steam that was billowing into the whole of the room. She untied the robe, letting it fall from her slim frame before she tossed it to the side. Kelly pushed the shower curtain back only far enough for her to slip inside. Matthew was turned towards the jet rising the front of his body off no doubt, Kelly licked her lips and slipped her arms around his midsection her breasts firmly pressed into his back. "Hello," she purred above the shower jet pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade as she felt his body lean back into her.

"Why hello," he returned her greeting as he turned to face her. "So, what did Daniel want?" Matthew questioned, his eyes taking over her appearance as he tried to gauge her emotions, her mood. Her eyes were hooded and unreadable, there was something there though a burning intensity. Desire, anger, need, frustration, want, he wasn't sure exactly which one it was or if it was a mixture of all of them he figured he'd soon find out.

Kelly leaned forward then and released Matthew, she placed her right index finger to his lips. "Shh, I don't want to talk about him." She slowly removed her finger from off his lips while she continued on her tangent. "I want to finish what we started earlier," Kelly whispered suggestively her eyes lowered to his length as she stepped forward and her hand curved around him while her lips covered his.

Matthew leaned into her touch and pinned her back against the shower wall caging her there between both of his arms. His hands resisted touching her as Kelly's hand rolled up and down his length speeding up and slowing down only to tease him. Which worked perfectly she had riled him up just enough that they could get back to what they had been so rudely interrupted from when Daniel called. Their lips meshed together and broke apart with a smack. His eyes flickered open and their eyes locked with one another's.

Brown eyes burned red hot with lust as she gazed into Matthew's green eyes. _That_ look and she was done in for, she arched her body off the shower wall which caused Matthew to shove his full weight against her so she was pinned to the wall. The hot jet cascaded all around them and their lips meet in the middle of the droplets of water showering down on them. Kelly hooked her left leg around Matthew's waist as he reached between their bodies and stroked her folds once, while his index and middle finger disappeared in her. When she felt his fingers enter her Kelly gasped her hips gyrated along with his movements. His teasing was delicious and the moment he inserted his ring finger into the mix, her insides churned with desire. "Ahh," their lips broke apart and her breathing shifted coming in short spurts as her chest heaved in time. Her pelvis rocked up meeting his palm with each thrust of his fingers, his thumb rolled over her clitoris and Kelly moaned.

He squinted through the beads of water and smirked watching her was one of his favorite things. The way her body arched towards him, the graceful way it withered from under his touch as she unraveled and lost all of her bearings was beyond beautiful he was obsessed with this woman. Obsessed with pleasing her, with making her feel unbelievably amazing each and every time. His breathing got heavy, just watching what he could do to her turned him on. Without preamble Matthew withdrew his fingers and hooked his index finger between Kelly's lips as he gathered her and thrusted into her sharply.

As he hooked his index finger into her mouth Kelly latched onto it and sucked off her salty sweetness. When their eyes met Matthew growled almost primitively as his arms looped around her ass lifting her off her feet and causing her back to loose contact with the shower wall. Kelly's legs obediently twined around his waist as he thrusted into her hard. "Mhmm," she groaned as her back slammed against the shower wall aiding in helping hold her in place. Her hands skid down his chest before they cupped his cheeks and she brought his lips to her own needing to taste him.

Their tongues meet and Matthew's teeth scrapped against her tongue briefly before he sucked on it tasting the remaindered of her sweetness that lingered there. He moaned into her mouth as her hips clashed against his. Over the last few days they had developed a natural rhythm that drove him wild. It was hard for him to control himself recently when it regarded Kelly, he felt her fingertips tease the small hairs at the nap of his neck before they slipped into his slick hair. Kelly clutched a fistful of his hair and jerked on it separating their lips from one another's, as she did so Matthew thrusted into deeply. "Ugh, Kelly.." came from his lips in a breathy moan while he pounded in and out of her.

For Kelly this wasn't about wanting to make love this was sex, this was her needing a distraction a diversion. Her head hit the shower wall as their lips broke apart and her chest heaved up and down from the intensity of their union. "Harder," she breathed out in a hard tone above the jet of the shower her hips grinding into Matthew's as she urged him on.

At her command Matthew thrusted into her harder, his pace taking on a rougher feel. He groaned against her neck and his lips scrapped across the tender flesh of her neck, before his lips attached themselves to her skin. Matthew left his mark on her flesh and grinned against her skin when he felt her body wiggle against him. Her hands began to wander down his frame however he stopped her fun and lifted her arms above her head with his right hand as he drove into her.

When he wrapped his arms around her wrists and heaved them above her head Kelly groaned as she attempted to arch her body off the shower wall. She had little success getting closer to him but it wasn't all bad, her eyelids flickered her heart racing as he relentlessly hit close to her undoing. "Oh, yes…." came out between breathy sighs as his lips descended from her neck moving to her chest, "ahh right there, yes." His tongue poked out from between his lips and teased her nipples to a hard peak before he trailed his way back up to her shoulder. Once he reached her collarbone Matthew's teeth sunk into her soft pale flesh and his hold on her wrists tightened at an almost painful rate.

Being trapped between Matthew and the shower wall Kelly couldn't do much, so she did what she could and swiveled her hips letting out a contented sigh as they connected with his. As her hips countered his movements he tightened his grip on her wrists but more for the sake of not wanting her to fall. He loved when she gave him subtle directions such as these, it let him know what she liked, what she wanted. Matthew grunted as he slid easily out of her, his tip teased her entrance while he rotated his hips slowly jolting his pelvis forward and pulling it back for effect. Green irises were glued to her facial features as her lips slackened before they formed a breathy _Ah, _that could barely be heard above the incessant beads of water that rained down on them. Again his hand gripped onto her wrists tighter, while he admired her as she reveled in their intense connection.

Kelly's head bobbed from side to side her heart thudding quicker and quicker with each thrust, and touch of his lips. She bit down on her lower lip hard as she felt his hand clasp onto her wrist even tighter, it was painful but for some strange reason it also felt good. As he arched this pelvis forward and then back with a slight rotation of his hips Kelly moaned loudly his tip circled her clit as it inched close to her entrance before leaving her. "Matthew…please," Kelly whimpered not giving a damn about how whiny it may have come out. At this point she would resort to begging if it meant she would get what she wanted. She fought against his weight and arched her back off the shower wall her the hard peaks of her chest pressed into his as her hips grazed his. Their hips held contact for a few seconds until his weight crushed down against her causing her to resign back to her former position.

The desperation in her voice was evident and Matthew soaked up her words becoming intoxicated by her, her smell, her words, the look in her eye, just her in general. He rocked forward on to the balls of his feet as he thrusted back into her fully without warning and began a rather rough pace. Matthew let out a heavy breath as he moved in and out of her quickly not letting up.

"Oh," Kelly's legs quivered around him and her hand twisted around and her fingernails dug into his hand that had a death grip on her wrists. The muscles in the pit of her stomach clenched down and she let out a staggered breath as he slammed into her roughly his tip hitting her g-spot over and over again with no sign of letting up. Everything became fuzzy as he pulled out of her and then filled her once more as she stretched to accommodate him. She felt his left hand skate down the front of her slender frame and she squirmed against him when his thumb flicked her throbbing sex.

While his hand was preoccupied elsewhere Matthew's lips crashed down against Kelly's as he slowed down his rhythm. Knowing that she would get frustrated with him caused him to smirk against her lips. He pulled completely out of her once more as their lips parted he heard Kelly groan in protest. When her lips smashed back down against his, he could sense her desperation, her need for him. Her tongue twisted around his engaging in a battle for power, she relented and then bit down on his tongue before she dislocated their lips. Matthew gasped at the passion behind their latest union, and continued with his slow leisurely pace, until he pulled out of her completely.

As he left her completely Kelly's eyelids flickered open, she blinked several times as his eyes skirted from her chest up to meet hers. Lust reflected back at each of them and Matthew leaned all of his weight into her as he loosened his grip on her wrists briefly to make up for his next move. When he slammed back into her filling her, she yelped. Sensation taking over her entire body a heady mixture of pain, pleasure, and surprise it felt unbelievable. Kelly's chest heaved quickly as he thrusted into her roughly hitting her g-spot nearly every time, she was on the very edge. Her eyelids blinked vigorously as her breathing came in breathy gasps, her heart pounded furiously in her ears. "Ahh, yes…Matthew," she moaned as he thrusted into her sharply.

"Fuck," Matthew uttered as the hot beads of water pelted down on them in almost perfect timing to the pace he had set. Kelly's hips met his with each rough assault and he trailed his lips down her throat and glided them across her clavicle as he nipped at the flesh there. He knew from the past few days that, when he nipped at her flesh this way she could never hold out. "Baby, give it all to me," he breathed out heavily as he nipped at her flesh again her skin being tinged a light pink from all the attention it had receive from his teeth.

She heard his words as he became all lips and teeth at the nap of her neck, he already knew a few of her weaknesses. Kelly gasped loudly as he rammed into her roughly, pain shot through her core, but her legs tightened around his waist as her walls clamped down around him, it was an erotic mix. "Matthew," she screamed out as she unraveled, loosing all her bearings her eyelids fluttering closed as she tipped her head back and rode out her orgasm.

At the feeling of her reaching her peak he clamped tightly to her wrists his left hand skated down to her hips as he shoved her body firmly against the wall. He caged her body there while she withered against him her body succumbing to her earth shattering peak. While he observed her Matthew continued to move inside of her until he soon found his own release. Matthew breathlessly mumbled, "Kelly.." as he thrusted into her one final time before he stilled and buried his head in her neck as he unloaded everything he had to offer. His hand lost it's grip on her wrists and her hands in turn fell to his shoulders the sound of their breathing the only thing that could be heard over the water of the shower.

Her body felt light she rolled her neck before she tipped her head back against the shower wall her chest heaving in time to her breathing. With the return of her wrists Kelly stretched her fingers clenching and unclenching her fists before she skimmed her thumb over Matthew's shoulders. His breathing was erratic for a few minutes and she felt him go limp inside of her as Kelly used her fingers to cup his chin and lift his head up so that she could gaze into his eyes. A smile lit up her entire face as their eyes locked and she stoked his jaw line with her thumb before she lightly embraced his lips. She smirked against his lips when she heard him gasp from the softness of her kiss. With careful ease Kelly unwrapped her legs from around his waist and slumped down on shaky knees to her own feet. She securitized his facial features then tipped his forehead down to her lips and she moved on wobbly legs to her tip toes brushing a kiss to his forehead.

Matthew was completely enamored by Kelly and as her lips lightly skimmed his he gasped, she was always so soft, so loving. Their most recent encounter was the furthest thing from soft and loving so it semi-surprised him when she kissed him that way, the urgency no longer crippling. He took a deep breath to regulate his breathing and smiled down at her when their eyes meet. As she tilted his head down towards herself Matthew's eyelids naturally closed while he reveled in the feeling of her velvety lips was to die for. Matthew saw her shiver and no words were exchanged as he scooped her in his arms directed them towards the water. The rest of their shower was all intimacy as Matthew raked his fingers through her hair and shampooed and conditioned it for her. Kelly in turn did the same thing for him washing his hair and then grabbed a luffa. Once she got the luffa smothered it in soap, she skidded it across his chest before she lowered it making sure his body became a mess of suds.

His body surrendered under her gentle touch and he shivered inwardly despite the hot water that pelted down on them. Matthew surveyed his sudsy body and smirked up at her brushing his nose against hers several times before he removed the luffa from her hand and caressed her body with it. Kelly sighed and her body melted with his tender touch as he ridded her skin of the day before. Once he finished washing her body he pulled her fully under the jet with him as both of them smoothed off the suds from the other's body. After one final rinse Matthew reached around Kelly's body which only brought her fully against him as he switched the water off. It trickled out of the shower head and the sudden lack of warmth caused Kelly to shiver. Matthew clung to her, his hand securely holding her body to his as he placed a kiss to her forehead and opened the shower door. He stepped out into the steamy bathroom and offered her his hand moving over to the counter where he had set out a towel.

With the towel in hand Matthew swaddled Kelly in it, before he moved over to the small cabinet in the bathroom and retrieved another one for himself wrapping it around his waist. The couple made their way into the bedroom both covered with towels. Kelly glanced over her shoulder at Matthew as she picked up her suitcase, Matthew walked up behind her and took the bag from her. He heaved her suitcase onto the bed which rewarded him with a brief kiss before she began to rummage through it. "So, babe what did Daniel want?"

Kelly looked up having heard her ex husbands name and shook her head glancing down at her open suitcase and retrieving a pair of clean panties and then a white bra. "Nothing." She says shaking her head as she sets her undergarments to the side of her suitcase and pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans continuing to shuffle through her suitcase avoiding Matthew entirely.

Matthew raised an eyebrow to her clipped tone and shook his head as he stopped searching through his own suitcase. "It's not nothing though Kelly, you were pretty upset about it when you came into the shower. You wouldn't talk about it then but I could tell you were upset from the look in your eye, but I would never deny you anything… so gladly I helped ease your mind. But come on, please talk to me," he pleaded with her his eyes never straying from her.

As soon as she heard his little speech she paused and looked up at him letting a soft sigh shutting her suitcase. "Alright, it's just ugh…Daniel treats our co-parenting like a business arrangement sometimes, like he can just shuffle dates around and it's no big deal. He acts like he's the only party involved sometimes and it just bugs me."

When he saw how frustrated Kelly was becoming simply talking about her ex husband he neglected his own suitcase and walked over to her. "Sush," Matthew urged her as he placed a soft kiss to the back of her neck. His palms curved over her shoulders as his thumbs began to knead the tension out of them. "So, what did he want to switch around?"

At the feeling of Matthew's lips against the back of her neck Kelly felt herself relax a smidge. It was when she felt his thumbs start to massage her shoulders when she felt herself lean back into his touch. "Well he has some meeting to go to out of the area and he wanted to switch so that he picked up the kids today and had them until tomorrow morning.." she took a deep breath to keep her emotions at bay.

"And," he pressed wanting her to open up and talk to him about this. His lips caressed the back of her neck connecting with her vertebra as he slid his lips to the crook of her neck. Matthew's thumbs continued their circular motions along her shoulder blades.

"And, after thinking about it, I thought that would work out fine, as long as I got to keep the kids until Saturday night. Daniel agreed to that, so in our favor we have the entire day to ourselves." Kelly said in an almost overly excited tone as she spun around in his arms her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, I can already think of a few positions we can try out," Matthew said suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Kelly laughed and shook her head as she let her fingers curl over his shoulder rubbing it gently. "As appealing as that is my love, I want to spend time with you outside of this hotel room." She stepped even closer to Matthew their bodies brushing against one another's as she glanced down and reached for his hand. "You know maybe we could go to St. Tropez, walk down the street together, finally walk around holding hands in public," at this point Kelly laced her fingers in between the spaces of his and moved her eyes from their joined hands to his eyes. "And just enjoy the atmosphere with you. You know, they do say France is one of the most romantic cities."

Matthew bit down hard on his lower lip as her body brushed against his own. _God, _this woman is going to be the death of him. Just a slight brush of her hand or her goddess physic drove him wild, into a world of desire and need for her. When it came to Kelly he realized that ever since they crossed that line that he just simply could never get enough of her. He smacked his lips together and sighed before shrugging his shoulders in defeat, he would always give into her pleas. "Anything for you," the statement was sealed with a quick peck and Matthew gently pulled away from her. Since he knew full well that if he didn't they would get caught up and possibly miss their breakfast with the children before Daniel got there to pick them up. He would have to settle for just a few quick kisses, they could continue later. Even after having her in the shower earlier he wanted her all over again, once her eyelids flickered open and she gazed into his, he knew the feeling was mutual.

Kelly glanced down shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind of the wayward thoughts that had began to creep back into her mind once his lips brushed hers. Their bodies lost all contact and she watched him walk back over to his suitcase continuing to get dressed for the day. She watched him momentarily while he tugged his pants up his legs and did the zipper before buckling his belt. Her cheeks flushed when he looked up and caught her watching him, she quickly turned back to her suitcase masking her face from him.

Matthew looked up after he did his belt buckle and caught her staring at him. That simple fact alone caused him to smirk to himself. It made him happy to know that he wasn't the only one affected by the other. Clearly Kelly couldn't get enough of him either based on the semi-glazed over look that was reflected in her brown irises as she bit down hard on her lower lip. Once she realized that he caught her he laughed while she quickly diverted her attention to her suitcase.

Quickly she picked a comfortable pair of white skinny jeans and then she grabbed a matching white basic t-shirt pairing it white a dark grey shawl to go over it. Her eyes caught sight of the red mark that circled the circumference of her wrist that had been inflicted by Matthew's death grip in the shower. After she shuffled through her bag she found a chunky bangle that when paired with her outfit completed it. She grabbed her classic tan Hermés bag that went with practically everything, every outfit combination Kelly could come up with it matched. Opening her bag she glanced over the inside making sure all the essential contents were intact then closed it and then began to pack up the rest of her things. Making her way into the living room Kelly joined Matthew and they began to situate their belongs for check out. Since Daniel had switched their schedule with the children Kelly had decided to switch locations, she and Matthew would be getting a hotel room in St. Tropez while they explored the area today.

Before they can make small talk Helena stumbled sleepily out of their bedroom dragging her favorite teddy bear along with her. Matthew's eyebrows shoot up and his eyes meet Helena's sleepy body, hurriedly walking towards her and scooping her up into his arms. "Good morning beautiful little girl!"

As Matthew went and picked up Helena Kelly smiled widely while she watched their exchange carefully. Helena clung to Matthew fiercely as she buried her head into the curve of his neck clearly still feeling drowsy. Just listening to their exchange was like music to her ears Matthew was so great with her children, it was like they were meant to be a family, that's how natural and right it always felt.

She brushed her blonde hair behind her head and gathered all her damp blonde tresses into a chiffon as she made her way to Matthew and Helena. Kelly walked up alongside of them, and rubbed her hand up and down her daughter's back in a soothing manner before she placed a kiss to her tiny head. Matthew held her in his arms and smiled at Kelly as she moved away from them and down the short hallway to the children's bedroom. She placed her palm against the wooden panel of the door and lightly pushed against it as she stepped inside. Her eyes took in the sleeping form of her son and she grinned before while she crouched down by bed their faces close. Kelly gently ran her hand up and down his arm as she tried to coax him to wake up.

Hermés stirred groaning in his slumber while he turned away from his mother and hid under the covers. Kelly laughed gently had her son's lack of wanting to wake up, she knew the feeling. She pushed herself up from the floor and her eyes took in the children's bags and things thrown this way and that. Placing her hand on her hips Kelly sighed heavily and then gathered all the things off the floor setting them down on their bed. She separated each of the items that she found on the floor and started to pack all of their things back up. It made her frown that she had to say goodbye to her kids of the day especially since it only reminded her that she would be leaving very soon to go back to New York, and that she'd have to go back alone.

With an assessment of the kids suitcases Kelly selected outfits for both of her children and then took their other bag that was all packed up and took it into the main room of the hotel. By this point in time Helena was much more awake and jumped up off the couch running at Kelly. At her daughters excitement towards her appearance Kelly's heart fluttered and she giggled as Helena wrapped her tiny arms around her legs as she stopped her in her tracks. "Well hello, sweetheart!"

"Mama, can I get dressed," Helena asked her eyes sparkled with childish excitement at selecting her outfit for the day.

Kelly shook her head at her daughter's enthusiasm at only eight thirty in the morning, she nodded her head and offered her hand. Helena squealed in response and her tiny fingers clasped on tightly to Kelly's hand as the two walked towards the children's room. With a glance over her shoulder at Matthew he smiled at her and pushed himself off the couch beginning to tidy up the hotel.

As Helena and Kelly walked through the door of the children's bedroom Hermés rolled deeper into the covers. Kelly shook her head as she tugged on the covers and heard her son groan as he protested waking up. Helena wasn't having any of the codling enough was enough, she hopped up onto the bed and tackled her older brother, "wakey wakey Hermés!" She grabbed small fistfuls of the comforter as she attempted to yank it away from her brother.

Stepping back Kelly stood by the doorway and observed her children, they would always be the most important people in her life. Her mind began to stray to the way she and Matthew spent their morning. The memory and feeling of their encounter in the shower was still fresh and in the forefront of her mind. Just the thought alone made Kelly blush, as she shook her head in an attempt to rid it from her mind. But when she stepped forward a soreness shot through her body steaming from between her thighs. This soreness was delicious but it also caused her pace to be slowed significantly, and served as a unmistakable reminder of all their activities over the past few days. Activities that would quite frankly make any woman in her forties blush and feel like she was in her twenties again, experiencing mass amounts of sex and undivided attention from her partner.

While her daughter roused her son into waking up Kelly tried to rack her brain and figure out exactly when the last time was that she engaged in so much sex. Since she and Matthew had literally been going at it everyday since he got to France. It wasn't that she minded, because well…what woman in her right mind would? All the sex they had been having was beyond exhilarating and she wouldn't lie she was very much enjoying herself. They had already had sex about a dozen times since Matthew had arrived in France and Kelly was honestly having the time of her life, but it wasn't just sex. Of course some of the times it was, but there was always a deeper connection she felt to Matthew while their bodies were conjoined and when he'd gaze into her eyes during it she knew he felt it too.

Instinctively Kelly bit down on her lower lip as she recollected the first night they spent together in France, the night she finally admitted to him that she was in-love with him. That night had been perfect, in every sense of the word but right now it almost felt like a distant memory considering all the things and activities they had gotten into since then. Activities that included a whole day cooped up in their hotel room…sex-galore, the note, the lilies, breakfast, lingerie, the day with the children, getting hot and heavy in the bathroom, that night riding him, and then this morning in the shower. She had always had some expectations of Matthew ever since they crossed over the line he was living up to every single one of them. Before her mind would let her stray any further Helena patted Kelly's left leg energetically. "Mama…Mama!"

Shaking her head Kelly glanced down at her beautiful little girl who was starting to look more and more like herself and it was scary. "Yes darling?"

"Where are my clothes?" she questioned with a tipped head and her small hand curled around her hip.

Seeing her little girl have so much attitude caused her to bit her tongue to prevent herself from snickering. Kelly leaned down to be level with Helena and removed her hand from her hip, "enough with this attitude little girl. Your clothes are right over here!" She pointed over in the direction of the end of the bed where she had laid out both Helena and Hermés outfits for the day.

Her daughter cranked her head over to the end of the bed where the outfits were laid out and squealed in delight. Just then the attached bathroom door creaked open to reveal Hermés who walked over to Kelly and embraced her. "Morning Mama."

"Morning buddy!" Kelly said as she returned her son's embrace, as she pulled back from him she ruffled his hair a little bit. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did…until Helena decided to jump all over the bed!" He offered with a serious look on his face as he glared over at his little sister who was in the process of changing.

This response received a good hearted laugh from Kelly she shook her head at her son. "Yes, I can imagine how that would spoil it, but it was time for you to wake up." She watched him carefully while he shrugged and mumbled something inaudible. "Your outfit is right over there…go get dressed."

Hermés scuffed at the idea of getting dressed, _oh _he was such a boy. Kelly smiled at him as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head. "Fine."

At that point Helena scurried back over to Kelly in her outfit striking a pose making a kissy face. When she saw her daughter pose she couldn't help but shake her head, "You guys we have a change of plans…your father is going to pick you up after breakfast and then we'll have tomorrow through Saturday together. Okay?"

When Helena heard the new plans her eyebrows scrunched together and she made a sad face. "But…Mama we were supposed to hangout today!"

"I know I know baby, but your father has a meeting tomorrow so he asked if he could spend the day with you guys today."

Meanwhile Hermés was finishing getting dressed and pulled his shirt over his head before he nodded his head. "Okay, sounds good. Will Matthew be spending time with us when we get back?"

There was a question Kelly wasn't exactly ready for, her lower lip curled into her mouth and she sucked on it momentarily as she tilted her head to the side. "No sweetie Matthew is leaving tomorrow morning…so it'll be just us."

"Oh," was all her son offered up he looked a little sad about it and Kelly felt a pang of sadness tug on her heart. Matthew's connection and relationship with her children and the way her children reacted to him always made her feel all warm inside. They were truly a family even if they weren't necessarily the conventional sense of the word they all loved and cared for each other and at the end of the day wasn't that all that mattered?

Then Matthew walked into the children's bedroom creating a stir from the children who hurried towards him as they nearly tackled him to the ground. "Well hello kidos! Ready for some breakfast?"

Through a secession of excited responses Matthew urged them to follow him to the dining room where he had set up breakfast for the four of them. Hermés and Helena hurried through the door trailing behind Matthew who glanced over his shoulder at Kelly. "Coming love?"

Glancing up from the children's discarded pajama's Kelly nodded, "just give me a second, I'm going to finish packing up the children's things."

"Okay, don't be too long." He encouraged her as he disappeared around the corner after her children getting them all situated at the table with a bowl of cereal, fruit, and some juice.

"Mhm," she mumbled as she bent down and collected their pajamas and put them in a separate section of their suitcase making sure to keep them apart from the children's clean clothes. Her eyes shifted around the entirety of their room Kelly mentally assessing that she hadn't missed anything that belonged to the children. She sighed and blinked zipping up the children's suitcase and carrying it out of their bedroom and into the main suite.

"Get over here baby," Matthew waved her over to them at the table and padded the space next to himself.

Kelly heard his term of endearment and couldn't help but smirk at him as she dropped the children's suitcase by the door. Once she was relieved of the suitcase Kelly took long strides and joined the three of them at the table. When she reached the table Matthew stood up and pulled her chair out brushing a kiss to her head as he pushed her chair in. She picked up her napkin and laid it out on her lap smoothing it down which made a barely noticeable contrast against her pair of white jeans. Her fingers wrapped around an individual box of Honey Nut Cheerios and after opening the box she poured it into her bowl. Kelly sprinkled some fresh cut strawberries onto the top of her cheerios before she added a splash of skim milk to the mix.

A comfortable silence fell over the table as the four of them ate spoonfuls of cereal and gulped down orange juice. Matthew's eyes became drawn to Kelly while she chewed a spoonful of her breakfast. His hand moved on top of the table and he reached over to grasp onto Kelly's free hand, only making her look up from food. After she finished chewing up her spoonful she gave Matthew a small closed mouth smile then squeezed his hand in return. No longer than fifteen minutes later they were all pretty much done with their food and the kids politely excused themselves while Matthew rose to clear the table. Kelly's eyes followed him as he moved easily around the table collecting the dirty dishes and stacked them so he could carry them with ease. He walked over to the sink and placed them inside while he began to make some dish water.

For a moment Kelly watched him move then she pushed her chair back and stepped around the table making her way toward the sink where Matthew had stationed himself. The children darted into the kitchen area by the pair and circled around them Hermés chased after Helena who clutched the remote control for one of his cars. "Woah, woah…break it up you two!" Kelly interjected as she separated her children, "Helena what do you have?" She asked while she crouched down to be eye level with her daughter.

Helena wound her arms around her back as she concealed the remote control from her mothers eyes. "Nofffhing." She said as she fixed her mother with an innocent doe eyed look.

When she heard Helena answer her Kelly narrowed her eyes slightly at her daughter, "Helena!" She said sternly while she extended her hand towards her waiting patiently for the little girl to give up the remote control.

"You don't even like toy cars, Helena!" Hermés countered from around his mother's shoulder placing a hand on his hip as he glared at his sister who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hand it over Helena." Kelly encouraged her little girl as she rocked back slightly on her heels ready to wait out Helena.

After a few seconds Helena huffed at her brother, offered a pouty lip to her mother before she finally handed over the remote control for Hermés toy car. Once Kelly finally had the remote control in her hand she returned it back to her son and then moved to stand up as the kids went back to bickering good heartedly with one another. The sound of them joking with one another was pure music to her ears, she loved when they got along. However she also didn't mind it when they fought in a playful manner it kind of reminded her of how her relationship was with her own brother. Which only pricked a spikey feeling of guilt within her, she needed to call her brother Andrew. It had been to long since she'd talked to him…she missed him, if she was being honest.

Matthew had just finished off the dishes when there was a sharp precise knock at the door, it caused both of them to freeze, both well aware of who was on the other side. It made her frown since she knew this was the dreaded exchange of their children, Kelly didn't want to let her babies go with Daniel, but in all fairness he was their father, no matter how much she may dislike him that fact would never change. She shook her head and sighed heavily while she made her way towards the hotel door. Her hand clamped down onto the handle of the door as she pulled it open and revealed Daniel, her son ran to him almost immediately and Helena clung to Kelly until the last possible moment. Hugs and kisses were exchanged between Kelly and her children, small talk was made between her and Daniel, and finally the children's bags were exchanged and that was that. She blew both of her children final kisses just as the hotel door closed as she maintained a brave face just for them. Kelly truly hated every second she was apart from her children, they were her life.

Once the door clicked shut her features were taken over by a deep frown that cut through the lines on her forehead, and Matthew sensed her mood right away. He made his way to her and in one motion he gathered her into his arms and held her tightly. Kelly released all the emotions she was feeling within herself the moment she was locked in his arms, she'd never felt safer. Matthew's arms wrapped around her, his lips brushed a kiss to her temple and his hand rubbed soothing circles in the middle of her back. She pulled back and gazed up at him sniffling as she agitatedly wiped the tears off her cheeks. Seeing her this upset caused Matthew to frown, he hated seeing her cry. With the use of his thumb he brushed some lingering tears from her cheeks, "how bout we get out of here? Maybe head over to St. Tropez like you wanted…" he trailed on in the hopes of lifting her spirits.

Upon hearing his suggestion Kelly nodded eagerly, "that sounds wonderful…you're truly the greatest Matthew." Kelly uttered in a soft yet extremely genuine tone her eyes darting between his as she exhaled a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding in.

"Oh, sush!" He relayed some of her exact words back at her with a smirk on his lips. His whole act only caused her to laugh and swat his arm. "Are you all packed?"

"Yes," she whispered as she naturally turned away from him and her eyes began to mentally survey the entirety of the open space she could see of their hotel pent house. When she didn't find any of her things still laying around Kelly bit down on her lower lip and moved from his arms. With careful precision she surveyed the entire suite from top to bottom, under beds, couches, end tables, dressers, and in closets. After she checked and rechecked every single square inch of their pent house suite and was satisfied that they indeed had everything Kelly smiled apologetically. "I just don't want to leave anything behind," she defended her through actions with a shy smile as he stepped forward and tucked a flyaway piece of her blonde hair.

This moment was beyond natural with him, she leaned into his hand as his thumb gently glided up and down her jaw line before he drew her lips to his own. They embraced each other with several prolonged kisses and once they finally broke apart they gathered their bags setting them on the cart and headed towards the elevator. Once they finally checked out Matthew and the bellhop loaded the bags into Kelly's rented car. When they finished loading the bags Matthew handed over some cash to the bellhop and then opened the passengers door for Kelly and held his hand out for her to help her inside. After she was securely in the vehicle Matthew scurried over to the drivers side and slipped inside.

Kelly's eyes were transfixed by his every movement and once he finally slipped inside of the car she sucked on her lower lip. He jammed the key into the ignition and when he switched it over the engine roared and then he smoothly pulled away from the hotel heading towards St. Tropez. While they drove Kelly reached over and linked her fingers between the spaces of Matthews right hand wanting to feel that connection with him. With their hands joined he gave hers a gentle squeeze while she used her opposite hand to futz with the radio dial searching for a station that they would both enjoy. After about five minutes she let go of her search and dropped her hand back into her lap. The thumb of her left hand that was held captive by Matthew's glided over his knuckles as she hummed along to the random course that ebbed from the speakers in their car.

Thirty minutes later they arrived safe and sound in St. Tropez, Kelly's eyes grew wide as she admired all the buildings and architecture from the confines of the rented car. Her entire body shifted towards the car door, her hand never leaving his. This was a clear give away that Kelly wanted to experience these buildings in person and not just from behind the glass of car window. "Do you know anywhere good to stay?" Matthew pondered randomly out loud as his eyes pealed off the road of a second to take in his girlfriend properly for the first time in about an hour.

Instead of using words Kelly shook her head as her eyes continued to take in the sights before her. "Um, no…wait pull over…let's try here," she said as her right hand pointed to a very beautifully built hotel.

Matthew didn't need any more convincing than that, he found a spot and parked easily between two very expensive cars. He cut the engine and hurried to open her door for her, which only caused her to fall in love with him more. As he tugged the door open his hand extended towards Kelly who willingly took it and gingerly stepped out of the rented car. Their hands stayed together as he led her towards the entrance of the hotel. All it took for them to get a room was for the lady at the desk to recognize them, _thank god_ for Gossip Girl and the fact that it was a widely liked show.

The couple booked a romantic room for two and graciously thanked the lady behind the counter for her generosity. With their room keys in hand Matthew fetched a bellhop and headed to the car to collect all their bags. Kelly went straight up to their suite disappearing into the bathroom as she freshened herself up and waited for Matthew to show up with their bags. Only a short while later he arrived with Kelly's bags along with his own and exchanged cash with the bellhop before he shut their door.

"Wow, look at this place.." Matthew gushed as his eyes darted around most of the hotel room.

"I know, it's perfect! Too bad we won't get to enjoy much of it!" Kelly teased as she stepped forward her fingertips playing along the collar of his shirt her body brushed against his.

"Cause if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be awhile"

It didn't take them long to disperse from their hotel room, since they knew that they'd be returning to the safety of it later that night. At this point it was early afternoon and the couple had so much to do, so many places to explore around St. Tropez. Kelly for one was excited beyond belief about spending this kind of time with him in a city that wasn't New York. A city that didn't have the incessant flashbulbs of the paparazzi, one that allowed them for the first time really, to be the couple they wanted to be. The couple that didn't have to answer to anyone about how long they'd been together and or anything of the nature. She scanned over his entire side profile as she gulped subtlety, Matthew was just so attractive. Kelly found herself mesmerized by him, she plain and simply couldn't take her eyes off of him.

He weaved his fingers through hers as if it was the most natural act on planet Earth and swung their hands ever so slightly as he embarked out of the hotel with her. The pair headed down the sidewalk both admiring the atmosphere that surrounded them, and before he could make any attempt to protest Kelly was pulling him into a shop. Shopping was seriously a major weakness of hers, she just couldn't turn down a decent sale, it was like programmed into her or something. Her fingertips brushed along a cashmere ruffled scarf, before they easily glided across a beige wool knit scarf. A smile formed across her lips, both scarf's were lovely and from the simple touch of her fingertips she'd fell in-love with both of them, she had to have them.

Selecting both scarf's in the right color and material proved to be rather difficult, they didn't even end up having the exact ones she wanted for the display she found them rather in the store's cataloge Since she had to have them Kelly placed an order with the company online as she rattled off her home address and e-mail address. She pulled out her wallet and swiped her credit card paying of the scarf's up front so it was an expense she wouldn't have to worry about later.

When her transaction was finalized and she received her order number Kelly accepted the printed copy of the order which also doubled as the receipt before she led Matthew out of the shop. He began to tease her which only earned him a jab to the ribs with her elbow. They both giggled and headed further down the street pausing here and there to admire the culture that was all around them. At one point Kelly spun around in front of him and started to walk backwards as she used her finger and encouraged him to come follow her. Once he moved forward Kelly glanced behind herself to ensure that she wouldn't walk into anyone or anything. His thumbs hooked in the belt loops of her white jeans and he yanked her body closer to himself.

As he did this Kelly laid her hands on his shoulders to steady herself before she folded her arms around his neck letting out a gentle breath as her eyes connected with his she felt her heart flutter. Matthew inspected her facial features and grinned as she blinked up at him, she was a magnificent human being on the inside as well as the outside. Not being able to help himself he felt as if his lips were just automatically trained to gravitate towards hers. He closed the cap between them and his lips skimmed against hers ever so gently. The simplicity of the peck of his lips stole the breath from Kelly's lungs her body naturally fell into his and as he removed his lips from hers she wouldn't have it and replied with her own gentle kiss.

Once their lips left one another's Kelly placed her palms against his chest and pushed her body away from his. As she twisted around in his arms her sandals slapped down against the sidewalk as she began to walk ahead of him. She tossed a sly wink over her shoulder at him and nodded forward with her head to see if he was going to follow suit. Just like clock work Matthew materialized by her side a second later his hand rested on the small of her back leading her down the sidewalk.

The city buzzed with life around them as they ducked out the way of a bicyclist, and continued along the street. "Let's check this one out," Matthew pleaded like with a hint of childishness in his voice.

Her eyes took in the display window as she mentally assessed what the gallery probably had to offer. With a shrug of indifference Kelly conceded, "sure baby..if you'd like."

Matthew's face nearly split in two in excitement as he gently nudged her forward. His hand left the small of her back as it curled around the door handle of the gallery as he held the door open for her. After he nodded forward encouraging her to advance into the small gallery Matthew proceeded closely behind her his right hand returning to its home base on the small of her back. They began to walk around the small shop and after he pealed his eyes off of a particularly art piece he browsed her face briefly happy to see it radiating happiness.

It was always such a treat for him to watch Kelly think and then when she caught him staring she would do that whole avoiding his eyes and give him that adorable shy smile. Matthew was baffled by how she seemed to still not be about to see her reaction to the male species. As his eyes followed her he knew it was only a matter of time until she graced him with one of those shy smiles that he had fallen in love with so much. That was all he needed to see his arms snaked around her midsection as he walked forward with her as his lips planted a kiss to her shoulder. "So, what do you think of this piece?"

Hearing his whispered question caused a shiver to roll down her spine, his breath was right on her neck and not helping matters either. Kelly tipped her head back to get a better look at her boyfriend and shrugged a little bit in response to his question. "I'm not sure, what I think of it." She answered honestly before she tilted her head back down and her eyes absorbed the artwork in front of them. "The use of color is amazing, and it's definitely an abstract piece…what do you think of it?"

He nodded along to her analogy of the piece of art displayed before them Matthew rested his chin on her shoulder. "I agree with you the color definitely pulls the viewer in, but it's definitely something I've never seen before."

"Exactly, it's very different I've never seen something like this before." Kelly replied as she moved her hands to the front of herself where she coiled them around Matthew's hands and advanced towards the left. They walked together to another piece pausing in front of it as they admired the photograph in silence. For about fifteen minutes the couple mulled around the gallery exchanging their opinions on particular pieces with one another before they made their exit.

The St. Tropez sun shone down on them as Matthew unwrapped his arms from around her midsection but snagged her hand. He tugged on her hand a little bit causing Kelly to fall into step alongside of him, today couldn't get any better. A smile took over her lips and she leaned against Matthew before she easily moved to her tiptoes and surprised him with one of her famous cheek kisses. After her lips left his cheek they both shared a giggle as he brought her hand up to his own lips and skimmed a kiss to the back of her hand giving it a slight squeeze once he dropped it back down but didn't release it.

"I can't believe you leave tomorrow," she said softly not offering him the opportunity to see her eyes since she knew he would be able to read everything she was feeling.

"Yeah, I know…don't go find anyone else on me," he teased playfully and cranked his head to the side in an attempt to get a good look into her eyes. But instead Kelly turned her head away from him doing everything to avoid meeting his eyes.

Finally, Kelly rotated her neck a few times before she glanced up at him on her own terms and shook her head. "Never," came her whispered reply a small smile fleeting across her lips.

"Okay, lets make a deal…" he paused and walked around to the front of her and reached down clasping her other hand. Kelly lifted her right eyebrow at him as he proposed the concept of a deal, she was slightly confused by what kind of deal he was thinking of. "We make the most of the rest of the day, make everything an adventure, no holding back, deal?"

Brown irises flinted up to meet his green orbs and bit down on her lower lip while she contemplated the deal momentarily, "deal!"

With her agreement to their deal Matthew's eyes danced with mischief as he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose and released one of her hands while he walked down the away from the little gallery. "Where too?"

"Anywhere," she smirked and bumped her shoulder against his while they trekked(SP?) down the street for another five blocks. However, when K Jacques came into view Kelly squealed softly as she nudge Matthew's arm. "Oh, Matthew we have to go in…they have the best shoes!"

Upon hearing her excited tone he laughed and without even responding to her request with words he led her towards the door. His hand slipped from the comfort of hers as he opened the door for her and ushered her into the store. The smell of leather lingered throughout the store and Kelly inhaled deeply. Her eyes grew wide while she found herself distracted by all the different shoes, her fingers skated across a pair of boots. Not even ten seconds after they entered the shop there was a worker who greeted them and began to practically follow them around. The worker fetched Kelly pairs of shoes she wanted to try on and then offered her a chair to sit and try them on.

Matthew had trailed behind and aimed his camera around but Kelly had barely noticed him she was more preoccupied with the all the shoes. As she began to try them on he explored behind the scenes of the shop videoing for lightt the whole time he loved capturing the moment. He switched his phone off camera mode and snapped a few pictures before he made his way back into the main room where his lovely girl friend was. Kelly had settled on a pair of red peep toe stilettos as well as a pair of high brown boots, and while Matthew was off exploring she had pulled out a pair of K Jacques tennis shoes. She pushed herself up from the chair and urged him to take her place in the chair and try on the tennis shoes she had selected for him.

After he tried on the shoes he smiled widely up at her and nodded his head. "Wow, I love them!"

"I thought you would." Kelly said slyly as she walked to the counter and purchased the high heels, boots, and the pair of tennis shoes that she'd picked out for Matthew's.

A worker behind the counter rung her up and bagged the shoes handing over her bag and Matthew quickly swiped it from her being a gentleman and carrying it for her. As he pushed open the door for her Kelly inhaled the fresh air and glanced around the street. "You shouldn't have done that," he said sternly as she stepped in front of her.

Kelly glanced up at him and shook her head giving his shoulder a gentle shove. "I wanted to. Is it such a crime that I want to shower you with love and affection too?" She said in a light sincere tone as she wrinkled her nose and winked at him as she advanced forward and pulled out her iPhone from her bag. Matthew walked alongside of her and paused handing over his iPhone to a passerby and asking if they could take a photo for them. Unaware of Matthew's plans Kelly continued to scroll through her iPhone he thanked the local for taking the photo then quickly whisked Kelly away.

"Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it"

While they walked down the sidewalk hands laced together Matthew dropped her hand and walked towards a motorcycle. He glanced over at Kelly while he nodded towards the bike trying to encourage her to go along with it. She merely shook her head at him and he laughed. Unbeknownst to him Kelly snapped a photo of him talking to the motorcycle owner on her iPhone. "Matthew leave the poor man alone," Kelly urged as she approached them, skillfully she linked her arm around his addressing the motorcycle owner. "I'm sorry."

The bike owner brushed it off as they bid their goodbyes and headed back down the sidewalk. "You would never approve of that!" His voice broke the brief silence that hung in the air between them and Kelly laughed as she nodded her head in agreement to what he had just said.

"You know me so well," she said softly nudging his shoulder with her own. "Oh, hey…look what I took," once she pulled up the picture that she had just taken of him by the motorcycle she held her iPhone between them so he could examine the photo.

"I do." Matthew said proudly a large smile stretched across his lips, and when she held her iPhone between them he glanced down and took in the sight of the photo. "You have to send me that!"

Upon his request Kelly laughed and rolled her eyes at him, "okay." Her fingers tapped on the screen brining up a picture message screen and attaching the picture of Matthew and then sending it to him. After she hit send she smiled her body pressing against the side of his as she leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Done, baby."

"Mmm, thank you!" He breathed out after his lips lost the brief contact they held with hers. Instead of using the arm that she was wrapped around Matthew dug into his pocket with his opposite hand. Finally he pulled out his desired iPhone that buzzed to notify him of Kelly's picture message, once he opened the message he saved the photo. After the photo was saved onto his phone he slide his thumb across the screen and opened twitter, he attached the photo and then composed a tweet. _KellyRutherford you'd never allow it! _Matthew gave the tweet one more glance over then with the tap of his thumb he posted the update.

She heard her phone ping alerting her of a twitter notification, she disregarded it and unhooked her arm from around his then clasped onto his hand. Kelly's fingers wiggled in between the spaces of his loving how connected she felt to him by just holding his hand. Walking down the street in St. Tropez with him making stops here and there at the local shops was beyond fun. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had a connection with someone like this, where just walking down the street together holding hands was magical. It was exciting, but in the back of her mind the simple fact that he would be leaving tomorrow kept taunting her.

They approached a slue of vespa's and Matthew's eyes grew large as he released her hand and hurried towards them. Kelly shook her head as she hung back allowing him this small joy of admiring all the different vespa's. Hell, she had to admit the vespa's did look rather fun, exciting, not that she would admit that to Matthew. At least not now, she stepped forward as he slung his right leg over a red vespa moving it around slightly to get a feel for it.

As he straddled the vespa his eyes got lost in the gears and then he tilted his head up his eyes finding Kelly's instantly. "Just one little ride baby…please," he pleaded giving her a set of puppy dog eyes that she found herself powerless to resist.

She groaned out loud and rolled her eyes, "hmm…well if I do this one little thing for you, what are you going to do for me?" Kelly wagered with a lifted right eyebrow always up for making things interesting with him.

"Oh, I can think of several things that I could do for you, that you wouldn't approve of me saying out loud!"

Just from him alluding to their time spent behind closed doors caused her cheeks to flush, plus those eyes didn't help much either. Kelly bit down hard on her lower lip and tilted her head to the side as she contemplated his offer. "Okay, fine one little ride, and we wear helmets!" She uttered in the most stern voice she could muster as she stepped forward inching closer to the vespa that Matthew had placed himself on.

The moment Kelly conceded Matthew's face lit up like a kid in a candy store and carefully got of the vespa. He scurried to her and kissed her before he grabbed her hand and led her into the small shop where all the vespa's were lined in front of. Together they stepped into the tiny rent-a-vespa type venue without hesitation Matthew dug into his pocket and retrieved his wallet handing over a credit card and his U.S. drivers license. While Matthew talked to the man behind the counter she shook her head at his excitement, but smiled because she was elated to give him this little pang of happiness.

Small talk was exchanged between the man behind the counter and Matthew, that Kelly didn't bother to follow as her fingers fiddled with her iPhone browsing twitter. When she saw that he had posted the picture of him and tagged her in saying she would never approve, she half wanted to respond to it just to tease the fans but opted against it. She heard the chitchat come to a halt and glanced up a smile forming on he lips as she pocketed her iPhone. As he approached Kelly his arms were wound behind his back and he had a mischievous look plastered across his facial features.

Once he was close enough to her, from behind his back he revealed two jet black helmets. Matthew held them up towards her and waved them in the air briefly before he extended one of them to her. "Here you go my darling," he watched her hesitate before slowly grabbing a hold of her helmet.

"Thank you!" Together they walked out of the shop and with the key in hand Matthew hurried over to the red vespa. Kelly shook Matthew was acting just like Hermés acts when he's excited for a new toy, gosh Matthew is such a boy she's realized. She watched him open the small holder on the back of the vespa and stored his boutique bag inside then offered his hand towards Kelly. Her eyes glanced over his proffered hand and when their eyes meet she gave him a small smile and handed over her purse which he placed into the small compartment on the back. Once he finished placing their items in the compartment he secured it then pulled on his helmet and got situated on the vespa. Kelly hung back but then after he started up the vespa Matthew offered her his hand. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward pulling her own helmet over her head and clasped onto his hand.

Matthew held onto her hand the whole time she straddled the back of the vespa the front of her body pressing firmly into his back. He brought their joined hands around his stomach while he silently urged her to hold onto him. Kelly could take a hint and wrapped her other arm around his stomach and locked both her hands together right over his belly button. With a quick glance over his shoulder at her Matthew smiled and then moved both hands to the handlebars and he took off.

Their vespa zoomed down the road and Kelly clung to Matthew as if her life depended on it. She pressed her body flush against his back her chin rested lightly on his shoulder her brown eyes taking in the scenery that they were passing by. It was all so beautiful and even though she might not approve of a motorcycle a vespa was definitely a must when exploring France. Besides it was a rather intimate activity for a couple to engage in, her eyes flinted around them as Matthew veered them down the cobble stone path and lead them onto a main street.

St. Tropez was bustling with life as they zoomed into the mix, Kelly relaxed ever so slightly her arms still tightly holding herself against Matthew. He wove in between traffic which only caused Kelly to tighten her arms around him. A smile captured his lips when he felt her arms grip onto him tighter yet he couldn't imagine what she'd be like on a motorcycle. He had to say that her agreeing to ride the vespa delightfully surprised him. Since a vespa was kind of similar to a motorcycle in the sense that they were both two wheeler vehicles he just as soon figured Kelly wouldn't approve.

From this simple thing that she did for him, with stepping out of her comfort zone maybe just in hopes of making him happy made his heart thud quickly. As he increased his speed the adrenaline coursed through his blood stream and the wind rushed at him relentlessly. Kelly lifted her chin off his shoulder then tipped her head down ever so slightly against his shoulder. After she pushed up the face guard on her helmet Kelly brushed her lips to that shoulder blade where her head was rested and gave his midsection a gentle squeeze.

As he continued to drive them through the city Matthew racked his brain for something he could do to show her how much he appreciated this. He smirked when the prefect repayment came to mind, and as she brushed her lips against his shoulder blade a shiver rolled down his spine. This woman was incredible, on every aspect and level possible, she was unbelievably sexy, goofy, had the biggest heart, and always the kindest of intentions. Kelly believed in the goodness in people and always hoped that everyone would do well.

Kelly's hair blew off her neck but was trapped by the helmet protecting her head so it didn't go far. As Matthew continued to drive them down the road Kelly leaned back away from his body her hands loosened and slid to his hips as she held on tight to him in that way. She tilted her head backwards her eyes admired the cloudy sky and she couldn't help but smile, their day couldn't get any better than this. This was exactly the type of activities she had been referring to earlier when they discussed their plans for the day. Riding a vespa was a first for her which semi-shocked her especially because of her wilder younger years.

When she straightened up her eyes focused in on their changing scenery as she realized that their surroundings had changed and they were now in a more remote area of St. Tropez. They entered a more laid back side of the city and Kelly allowed her nails to scrap into the fabric of pants and leaned even closer to him. Her groin pressed into his ass as she wiggled against the seat of the vespa, in all honesty Kelly found this whole thing rather hot, him in control in this way. _Yes, please. _She fought the urge to hook her leg around his midsection as Matthew rounded a corner and headed back towards the city. Her arms encircled his waist and she held onto him with a death grip as her eyelids fluttered close and she enjoyed the closeness of their bodies. When he slowed down a little bit Kelly loosened her grip her hands shimmed to his hips. Slowly her right hand skated around to the front of his body her fingertips running across the top of his right thigh until she reached her intended target.

Matthew felt her hand curve around his left knee and gasped at the feeling, she was such a tease if he was being honest he loved that about her. She riled him up to the point of no return on some occasions, riled him up to where he couldn't hold out any longer. He glanced over his shoulder for a brief second to get a look at her profile before Matthew directed his attention back to the road they were on then veered the vespa in and out of traffic. Her fingertips didn't let up at all as she squeezed his knee cap once again her thumb continued to roll over and over his knee in slow circular motions.

Kelly smirked behind her helmet while her fingers on her right hand continued to bounce against his knee cap. At the feeling of Matthew leaning back into her body she couldn't help but grin triumphantly her palm closed over his knee cap as she squeezed it firmly. She slid forward ever so slightly against the leather vespa seat her groin brushed his ass while Kelly rotated her hips she relentlessly pressed her pelvis against his backside.

For a little over a half an hour Matthew wove in and out of cars smoothly taking them back to their starting point. As he drove them closer to the little shop Kelly's hand skidded away from his knee cap her fingertips slowly teased along the inside of his thigh. Matthew gulped as he felt her fingertips brushed along his manhood making him squirm ever so slightly away from her teasing touch.

His speed increased and Kelly quickly abandoned her teasing her arms naturally linked back around Matthew's midsection as she held him tightly. They tilted on the vespa while they turned the corner and made their way back to the front of little shop. Matthew skillfully parked the vespa in an open space by the long line of vespa's that were in front of the shop.

After he parked she untangled herself from around him, and swung her leg around the other side of the vespa stepping back onto the cobble stone. She pulled her helmet off and tossed her hair from side to side shaking it out, her eyes were drawn to Matthew as he tugged his helmet off his head as well. Not being able to help herself she invaded his space, her lips meeting his. Matthew's hands moved from the handles and secured her body so that it was as close as physically possible to his.

He broke his lips away from hers cutting the engine and put down the kickstand. Once the noise was cut Kelly smiled up at him making a silly face before walking over towards the back of the vespa. Matthew caught her intentions, hurriedly he pocketed the keys then opened the back compartment and retrieved his bag and her purse. As he handed over her purse their fingers brushed against one another's spiking a need within both of them. They eyed one another before they headed into the shop to return the keys as well as the helmets.

"Thanks," Matthew said softly as they stepped out of the shop.

She turned towards him a look of slight confusion having captured her features. "Of course darling!"

With her choice of words Matthew laughed shaking his head slinging an arm over her shoulders as he brought her entire body closer to his own. His lips brushed a kiss to her hair while they continued to walk headed in the direction of the harbor. Matthew slipped his iPhone out of his pocket and opened his twitter app creating a new tweet. He posted the picture he had the local take right after their fun at K Jacques and made sure to tag Kelly in it. Her phone pinged notifying her of his new tweet and then Matthew composed yet another new tweet. _KellyRutherford can't forget about NY! _and made sure to include the picture he'd take at K Jacques of the New York skyline on the toilet seat.

From the sound of another tweet notification Kelly shifted her eyes up to meet his, curious to just what he was posting and tagging her in. However, she didn't bother to release his hand to check it she was enjoying the moment too much to disrupt it. Matthew's fingers continued to bounce across his iPhone screen and Kelly sucked on her lower lip. _KellyRutherford put a bird on it….Lol _then made sure to attach a picture he had taken at K Jacques as well that was a light that had a metal bird on it.

They walked along the harbor and Matthew spun around so that he was facing her. Kelly smiled as she watched him snake her camera around to the front of his body and aimed it toward the line of yachts that were lining the harbor. After he snapped several photos of the harbor he aimed the camera in her direction and Kelly shook her head at him. She put her hand in front of the lens as she giggled, "what are you doing? Stop it!"

All Matthew could do was laugh at her embarrassed behavior, "You're just so beautiful!" He gushed while he snapped several more photos of her against her wishes.

Kelly shook her head at him as she held her hand in front of his lens once again, "Stop it!" She giggled as she reached towards him for the camera. This action was done carefully since she did not want to damage the camera by any means she just wanted him to stop snapping photos of her. After she successfully retrieved the camera Kelly aimed the lens in his direction. Her smirk stretched across her lips behind the view finder as she clicked the button and captured her own photos of him.

"Okay, no no…" Matthew said suddenly once he was in the spotlight. It made Kelly giggle at him.

She peaked out from behind the view finder, "oh is someone camera shy?" Kelly teased him winking before she snapped another picture of him. She glanced down at the picture displayed and smiled widely proud that she had caught that adorable smirk of his in a picture. Matthew looked at her perplexed to why she had such a wide grin plastered across her face but he didn't have time to ask because Kelly aimed the camera back at him.

"I'm not shy baby…you know that, but enough," he stepped forward and looped his arms easily around her hips as he brought her body to his.

When he grabbed onto her Kelly gasped before letting out a gentle laugh as she tucked some stray strands of blonde hair from her eyes. "Okay," she breathed out breathlessly while her eyes flickered between his lips and his eyes.

"Good!" he answered before his lips assaulted hers.

Matthew smothered her smile with a deep kiss that took Kelly's breath away. Her hand naturally reached up to cup his cheek as she brought his face closer. The pad of her thumb stroked his rough cheek as she returned the kiss with just as much depth not allowing his lips to leave hers yet. Eventually their lips parted in a natural way both unable to last much longer without a breath.

They both attempted to catch their breath after that kiss it was just, _woah. _Kelly blinked a few times in order to regain her vision it felt fuzzy after the intensity of that kiss. Matthew inhaled deeply his lips skimmed her lips, her nose, and finally planted a loving kiss to her forehead. He moved away from her disconnecting their bodies and walking over to converse with a local, he asked if they could take a few photos for them. The local took several and then returned Matthew's iPhone and he and Kelly browsed the pictures together as Matthew posted one to twitter. Kelly inspected the photo he had chose to post and urged him to post a different one so Matthew simply deleted the previous post, before he did as she asked. The pair admired their surroundings before Matthew's eyes got lost in the sea of yachts. "We should totally try and get on one of those," he said as he nodded towards the yachts.

She glanced over her shoulder at the line of yachts and rolled her eyes letting out a laugh. "What no, Matthew we can't!"

"Oh, sure we can." He encouraged wagging his eyebrows up and down at her, "come on let's go…everything is supposed to be an adventure."

When she heard his comment that everything was supposed to be an adventure she rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine and we, what…pretend we're royalty?" Kelly asked in a playful tone as she shook her head at the thought.

"Yes, exactly!"

"Matthew I'm hardly dressed," she said gesturing down to her current attire.

"So, go hardly dressed!" Matthew encouraged as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down at her suggestively. His eyes ran up and down her frame in _that _way as if he was undressing her with his eyes. It was so intense, hot, Kelly felt her body react she gasped at his suggestion. "Wait, wait…on second thought, don't go hardly dressed. I don't want everyone seeing what's mine." Matthew back pedaled in an almost possessive tone of voice his eyes glistening mischievously. In the meantime she one of their friends had been passing by and snapped several photo of them.

Kelly stepped forward and punched his arm playfully before her hand skimmed down his forearm and she threaded her fingers between the spaces of his. "Well come on then let's go sneak onto one of those yachts!" They shared a laugh and headed off in the direction of one of the yachts.

He swung their joined hands a little bit, "So who are we going to pretend to be?"

"I don't know, you're too old to be a prince!" She said playfully bumping his shoulder with her own as they continued to walk in sync with one another towards a particular yacht.

"What? Too old? Pfttt" Matthew said unconvinced about the small detail of his age and shook his head. He placed a hand over his heart as he played mock hurt before smirking over at Kelly.

"Oh, baby I didn't mean too old for me, just too old to pretend to be a prince!" She clarified a smile illuminating her entire face as she slowed down her pace. Kelly leaned in closer to Matthew and rested her chin on his right shoulder as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

When she rested her chin on his shoulder Matthew cranked his neck to the side and their noses brushed against one another's. "Well I'm glad to hear it!" Kelly giggled and her eyes darted between his soft pale pink lips and his deep green irises. She couldn't help herself and leaned in closer to him closing the gap as she pressed her lips firmly against his. Matthew immediately responded to the kiss, but honestly how could he not, he was so in love with her. Slowly they parted from one another detaching their limbs so that they were each standing on their own wearing matching smiles.

Kelly scrunched her nose up stepping closer to him again not being able to go long without being close to him. Her hands grabbed onto his Kelly leaned in to him brushing a brief kiss to his lips. "We could always just pretend we're more famous then we really are." She suggested with a raised eyebrow tilting her head to the side as she swung their joined hands a little bit waiting for him to give her an answer.

He smirked and nodded his head a little as he rose to his tip-toes and attempted to peak in one of the yacht windows. "It looks like a party is going on!"

"Matthew we are not going to crash looking like this," she gestured between the both of them and their attire.

After he moved back down to his flat feet he glanced down at both of their outfits and smirked, "you're right baby…come on, I have an idea!"

His voice dripped playfulness and it stirred all these intense feelings in the pit of her stomach. Kelly wasn't sure if she should feel frightened by what he had in mind or what but she had to admit this whole sneaking onto a yacht thing was rather intriguing. "Do I even want to know?"

Instead of using words to answer her Matthew released one of her hands and clasped tightly onto her left hand and lead her away from the harbor. They walked in unison back towards all the small boutique shops lined along the street. Once they reached a quant boutique that had both male and female clothing in a wide array, from formal wear to clausal, to pieces that seemed to be a mixer of the two he urged her inside. As he held open the door for her Matthew ushered her inside with his hand and Kelly just looked at him as she passed a quizzical look plastered across her facial features.

"Babe what are we doing in here?" Kelly asked as her eyes took in the vibrant colors and sequence detail that some of the clothing in the women's section of the shop had to offer. She turned towards Matthew prying her eyes from the clothes, he knew it was a weakness of hers. What was he doing though she had already spent enough money today.

A smirk played across his lips as he bypassed answering her question. Matthew brushed past her his eyes becoming drawn to a vibrant red lace dress that appeared to be a perfect option for their little adventure. He retrieved the dress off the rack checking the tag knowing it was just her size and grinned as their eyes locked. "Here go try this on," he urged extending his hand that was holding the dress out to Kelly who glanced down at the proffered dress and his green eyes. Her teeth scrapped against her bottom lip, drawing his eyes to her lips distracting him momentarily as she pondered his directions.

When her chocolate orbs flickered up to meet his pools of green her teeth released her lower lip her hand wrapping around the hanger of the dress. "Okay, fine…" after she took the dress she walked over to the opposite side of the shop and grabbed him a pair of polished dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt. With the dress pants and shirt cradled in her arms Kelly handed them over to Matthew smirking slightly, "only if you try on these."

"Done…now I do believe we need a dressing room!"

"I believe we do."

Being the gentlemen he was most of the time, Matthew went over to one of the employees of the shop and kindly asked if he could get a dressing room for them. Kelly smirked as he came back with an employee in tow who graciously showed them to a large dressing room. Matthew waves Kelly toward the dressing room and as she brushed past him she snagged his wrist with her free hand and pulled him into the dressing room with her. "Oh?"

She hung up her selected dress on one of the dressing room hooks then pulled the curtain back shielding them from the outside world. Kelly spun around and pushed Matthew back against the back wall of the dressing room. Her hips grinded against his in a teasing fashion as she brushed her lips against his neck whispering, "I've been wanting to do this all day."

"Oh really? What…get me alone in a dressing room?" He said in a husky voice with a hint of a teasing inflection. Matthew slowly dropped his dress clothes to the dressing room floor and his fingers curled around her hips.

"Mmm yeah," she said wearing a smirk on her lips as she leaned up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against Matthew's. They became consumed in a heated union both losing themselves in the moment. Her body pressed fully against his, her tongue slipped between his lips, brushed his teeth before she captured his tongue. Kelly twisted her tongue around his slowly just before unwrapping it. She let her tongue flicker against the roof of his mouth before she retracted her tongue from his mouth. After her lips left his Kelly let out a satisfied breath and smirked as she racked her fingers through his hair briefly. "not here, we have to try these on and then continue our adventure!"

"Damn, you are such a tease." Matthew said licking his lips as his eyes bounced up and down the length of her body.

Kelly wiggled her nose at him making a goofy face, before she offered him a wink and spun away from him. She slowly began to strip her frame of her clothes under Matthew's watchful eyes. Her head tilted down while her hands curled around the hem of her shirt, in one swift motion she lifted it over her body. She tossed the unwanted white shirt to the floor and then her fingers made quick work with the button of her white skinny jeans. After she undid the button of her jeans she pushed them over her hips and glanced over her shoulder as they skidded down her legs before they pooled to her feet.

His jaw dropped as he watched her remove her own clothing he was so transfixed by her movements. Kelly was silky smooth with every flick of her wrist and damn irresistible it literally took all of him not to ravage her right then and there as she stood before him stark in her undergarments. He gulped upon the sight of her as he lazily trailed his eyes away from the beautiful woman glad in her undergarments and flats. After shaking the thoughts of them all horizontal and sweaty from his mind Matthew made quick work of his own clothes not entirely sure why he was trying on his selected outfit but doing it for her nonetheless.

Once she was removed of her previous clothes she took the red dress between her hands. She undid the small buttons on the back of the dress and gingerly stepped into the dress and pulled it onto her slim body. After she had the dress fully on she cleared her throat and glanced over her shoulder at Matthew. He had been transformed into his black dress pants while his dark blue dress shirt was still billowing open.

Each of them was distracted for their own reasons by their counter part, Kelly bit down on her lower lip hard as she eyed his naked chest. All Matthew could do was smile in return to her reaction to him, and he stepped forward as he snaked his arm around her midsection. In a quick motion he brought her body back against his own pressing himself firmly into her backside as he brushed a kiss to her temple. Most of her back was exposed because it had a scoop back and the lowest point dipped down to her panty line. Matthew stepped back ever so slightly his hands shimmed to her hips and he held her in place briefly before he reached down and did the five small buttons that rested directly over her ass.

His eyes wandered down her frame and got distracted by her perfect round ass, his fingers tips slowly brushing against the bare skin of her back. Suddenly he noticed that her bra was obstructing the full artwork that was the dress. Matthew hooked his thumb around the clasp of her bra and made quick work undoing it whispering directly into her ear. "There much better!"

Kelly gasped softly as she felt his fingers slowly unhook her bra and encourage her that without the bra it was much better. Her cheeks blushed at his words as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and turned so she could analyze her reflection. The thick tank lace straps were beautifully detailed and Kelly found herself in-love with this dress. She shifted to the side, her brown eyes narrowed as she eyed her own side profile catching the exposure of almost all of her back she sucked on her lower lip. This dress was a bit revealing so she understood why Matthew had chosen it for her, however she had to admit she felt extremely sexy in it. She twisted around to face Matthew standing there as she shrugged her shoulders a little bit. "What do you think?"

In response to her question Matthew growled moving forward quickly as he scooped her into his arms seizing her lips as his own. When he captured her lips Kelly moved to her tip-toes her right hand curling around his neck her fingers slipped into the back of his hair. She returned his kiss with just as much passion her fingers grabbed a hold of some of his hair and tugged back on it slightly their lips finally parting. "I love it! You look, just…wow," those were all the words Matthew could seem to formulate which earned him a bashful grin from Kelly.

As he told her what he thought of the dress she couldn't help but look to her feet for some kind of reprieve from his appreciative eyes. It took him only several seconds before he tipped her chin up so that he could gaze into her eyes. The moment their eyes met Kelly couldn't help but smile softly shaking her head before her eyes shifted down to his open shirt. Stepping forward she gathered both sides of his shirt between her hands and began to do the buttons, "as much as I love seeing you shirtless we should button this up. I don't need any women getting ideas…or men," Kelly winked up at him as her nimble fingers began to work upward on the buttons of his dark blue dress shirt.

Once he was all buttoned up he stepped out of the dressing room and kindly requested that they could wear their selected outfits out of the store. The lady behind the counter nodded and removed his price tags and sensors. Then she moved quickly towards the dressing room where Kelly still was. A knock cracked against the wooden panel that separated the dressing rooms and Kelly peaked around the door, "yeah?" She stepped into the hallway and smiled at the lady from the store as she removed the price tag and sensor from her dress. "Thank you!" Kelly replied slipping back into the dressing room where she completed removed her bra and pulled out her red peep toe stilettos they matched her dress perfectly.

Matthew paid for both of their new outfits and also through in a pair of earrings and clutch for Kelly. After he had squared up with the lady behind the counter Matthew scurried back to the dressing room and knocked. When Kelly didn't reply he was about to open the door but he was too slow. The door crept open and revealed Kelly in the little red lace number, that climbed from her mid-thighs and clung to her curves perfectly. "Whoa," he breathed out as his eyes ranked over the length of her body countless times.

"Yeah?" she questioned as her own eyes shifted down over her appearance, happy that she didn't have any noticeable marks on her collar bone or neck from their tryst in the shower.

"Oh yeah! Can we skip the party and I just take you now?" he said in a husky voice causing desire to uncoil within the depth of her stomach.

"Shhh," Kelly narrowed her eyes as her cheeks flushed from the combination of his words and the reaction they caused to stir within herself.

He smirked triumphantly before he glided back into their dressing room and collected their clothes. The couple left thanked the sales woman and then headed out of the store and hurried towards their hotel. Luckily their hotel was only a block or so from the harbor, the slipped into the hotel and dropped off their other clothes and newly purchased shoes.

"Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes"

It didn't take them long at their hotel, they were in and out and hurried back down towards the harbor. Kelly inhaled deeply as they approached the largest yacht, the one that seemed to have a party going on. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Yes, just be cool baby. You fit the part perfectly!" He uttered to her as the walked up the steps and got onto the yacht. Matthew's hand stroked up and down her arm trying to coax her into relaxing and having a great time.

The feeling of his hand making gentle strokes along her arm caused her to relax a great deal and as soon as they stepped into the yacht they struck up conversations with many different people. It was just like an event at New York, where they could pretend to know what they were talking about, where they could be a fraud and people would just assume that they belonged there. After a while of mind numbing conversation Kelly excused herself to go to the bar, not wanting to drag Matthew away from his riveting conversation.

But as she stalked away from him Kelly felt his eyes on her which made her inner goodness beam, and her blood was set on fire. With a slight nod of her head she gained the bartender's attention and ordered two shots of patron. Once they shots were presented to her Kelly tossed the first one back and let out a breath of the fiery liquor giving herself a minute before she took the second one. Before she made her way back to Matthew she got trapped in conversation and a glass of champagne. She nodded her head politely to the buzzed woman's tangent as her eyes sought out Matthew. Their eyes found each others practically immediately and she smiled coyly in his direction as she offered up a wave diverting her eyes from him momentarily.

He caught onto her game and smirked to himself as he returned to his discussion and lost her eyes. Matthew excused himself and walked over to the bar, he looped his arm around her waist and his groin pressed into her ass firmly making his presence aware. Giving a nod to the bartender Matthew ordered himself a shot of whiskey and continued to push himself against her. "Did you want another drink, beautiful?" His voice was silky smooth and Kelly licked her lips as her body surrendered to him.

"Um, patron please," came out in a soft voice as she dared to sneak a peak at his eyes. _Oh, my._ His eyes were set a blaze with pure unadulterated desire, lust, appreciation or a mix of the three she wasn't sure.

The bartender offered a smile when he presented the two shots before them. Matthew reached around her with his free hand and lifted his shot glass to Kelly's. Their eyes connected and Kelly gulped just seeing those eyes, she clicked her shot glass against his before they tossed back the shots in unison. The pair placed the shot glasses back onto the bar and Matthew leaned down skimming a kiss to her temple tapping her ass as he whispered to her, "don't be too long."

She gulped the lump that had been forming in her throat and didn't dare to watch him leave. Once he rejoined his group of new friends she felt his eyes on him, and signaled for another drink. Kelly swirled her champagne around in it's flute then tipped it back and finished it off rather quickly.

It was impossible for him not to be drawn to her, Matthew's eyes followed her movements and when someone said something he addressed them loosing her in his sights. But he registered a blur of red lace fleeing from her station at the bar and he panicked until he heard her voice behind him and felt her hand lightly touch his bicep.

"Oh my, what a marvelous tune!" Kelly exclaimed energetically a childish glint in her eyes as she brushed her hand against his bicep and glanced up at him. Quickly she darted her eyes over the people he was conversing with and addressed them, "excuse me, can I steal my fiancée for just a minute?"

At the sound of her calling him her 'fiancée' he couldn't help but grin widely as he nodded his head towards his new found friends. "Excuse me," Matthew said while his arm snaked around her waist and he walked with her away from the people and led her more towards the dance floor. Once they were out of ear shot he leaned down and whispered directly into her ear, "Fiancée?"

Kelly tipped her head back so that her eyes could meet his and she shrugged her shoulders a smirk played across her lips as she saw his semi-surprised reaction. "Just playing the part my love…now come on dance with me!" Her body twisted towards him as her hips brushed his lightly and her arms looped around his neck. Together they began to sway slowly in time to the song. The lights strung all around the windows of the yacht twinkled around them setting the mood and causing Kelly to giggle as he pulled her closer to himself.

Who was he to deny her this simple pleasure after her stepping out of her comfort zone today. When she got on that vespa earlier she placed all her trust in his hands. He clasped onto her hand and twirled her on the dance floor completely unaffected by the eyes that were focused very closely on them. No one at the party knew who they were but they just continued to play it off and mingled around as they pretended that they belonged there. As the song drew to a close Kelly pulled him closer to herself and her eyes darted around making sure no one would notice if they disappeared. She tugged him off the dance floor by his shirt then let go of his shirt and clasped onto his hand leading him off the yacht. "I've had enough of this. Lets get out of here?" Kelly pleaded in a hopeful tone her eyes dancing mischievously.

"I agree!" His eyes still carried that same intensity from before and it caused Kelly's knees to go weak she couldn't believe he made her feel like this, she felt like such a child.

As they began to walk along the harbor the sun was just setting and they paused to admire the vibrant colors. It was the perfect setting, Matthew couldn't help himself and covered her lips with his. Kelly pressed her body fully into his her fingers teasing the collar of his shirt undoing a few of the top buttons of his dress shirt. Her lips returned his kisses with just as much fervor and her feet approached him, invading his space. Their bodies connected and as she applied pressure against his body he moved backwards his hands holding fast to her hips. The pair didn't break apart until Matthew's back hit a stone building wall. "Matthew, take me now… I can't wait," she breathed out as their lips broke apart and her eyelids slowly fluttered open.

When their eyes meet he realized in that moment that neither of them could wait until they got back to the hotel. "Are you sure you want that in public?" He questioned her as he noted that she seemed to be a bit tipsy.

"Yes, now come…before I change my mind," she urged as her eyes flinted to the alleyway that was semi-closed off and adjacent to the stone wall that Matthew was leaning against. Kelly's peep-toe high heels clicked against the pavement as she inched towards the darkened alleyway and arched eyebrow tempting him to follow her into the darkness.

Truth be told he'd follow her anywhere, though so temptation out weighed everything else and Matthew smirked shaking his head this woman was truly everything he could ever dream to find. The moment he entered the alleyway Kelly took control, she pulled his body against hers and her hand gripped onto the top of his open dress shirt which brought his face to hers. Their lips meet in an urgent exchange and Matthew skated his palms down Kelly's thighs teasing her thigh where the lace of her dress ended. He wedged his left hand between her legs and parted them so his hand could squeeze between them. His fingers stroked over her panties feeling the dampness that was already there and smirked to himself. "Damn baby," his lips skimmed her neck as he slid her panties over to the side so he could stroke her without any obstruction.

"Ah," Kelly breathed out tipped her head back and moving her hands to his belt buckle. Her long fingers undid the buckle of his belt moving to the zipper as she tugged it down with a air of a desperate woman. She squinted in the dimly lit alley and grinned as he grew before her eyes Kelly gasped him through his boxers her hand rubbed over him.

Matthew eyed Kelly letting out a deep breath as he hoisted her dress up to her hips and hooked his thumbs into either side of her panties shoving them to her ankles. "Are you gonna be quiet?" He questioned with a lifted eyebrow not making any attempt to touch her until she answered his question.

"Well, if I'm not…you'll just have shut me up now won't you?" Kelly said seductively her eyes tempting him as she tilted her head in anticipation to his response.

"Oh, you're bad."

"In a good way I'd hope," she winked at him as she slipped her hand inside of his boxers, his tip poked the middle of her palm and Kelly smirked. Her fingers wrapped around his length as she rolled her hand up and down him spurring his arousal.

"Always," that was the final concrete word spoken between the couple as his lips crashed down against Kelly's. He leaned down and his hand cupped the back of her thighs as he lifted her off her feet, their lips never straying from each others. Matthew ravaged her mouth with his own as he held her against the alleyway brick wall. Kelly hooked her right leg around his and her hand pushed his boxers down just enough for him to spring out.

Before she knew it Matthew's fingers sunk into her as he moved them within her in a circular motion. Kelly gasped loudly it was such an exquisite feeling, made it hard to think straight, to do anything really.

"Shh, baby…we're only just beginning" he reminded her that she needed to keep quiet and thrusted his fingers into her deeper. He smirked arrogantly as she withered against the brink alley wall.

Her lips made the perfect O formation as he circled his fingers inside of her, Kelly realized she needed something to distract her from his actions. She leaned off the wall and her hand fondled his balls as her opposite hand curled around hiss shaft as she rolled her hand up and down. Two could play at this game she figured as much, his fingers weren't giving any relief and Kelly wiggled against him.

Several agonizing seconds later Matthew removed his fingers from her completely sucking off her juices as he drew her body into his own. Kelly allowed this type of connection wanting desperately to feel the friction between them. Neither could hold out any longer and Matthew boosted Kelly up higher as he hitched her leg around himself and entered her.

Kelly steadies herself above him briefly and pants with need all the previous angst she had felt this morning long forgotten. As he begins to move in and out of her, Kelly's body bowed in accordance to his quick motion. She relished in the feeling of their bodies conjoined in this way, she just wished it could be like this everyday. Her teeth clamp down on her lower lip in order to not make too much noise but it's proving to be very difficult.

"Ugh, you're mine!" he growled against her ear and caused Kelly to lick her lips.

"Yes, I'm yours…always," she panted out in a hushed whisper not wanting to generate any attention considering the compromising situation they were currently engaged in. As he moved in and out of her Kelly let out a panted breath her eyelids flickered closed as she savored every push and pull, every thrust, and every tug of their hair. "And you're mine," she uttered her eyes darted up to meet his hopeful that the same applied for him.

Matthew proceeded to move in and out of her depths, and as he inched out of her Kelly grabbed his face and their eyes met. their devotion for each other shone through, as Matthew's hands skated to the back her thighs as he pushed her legs apart a little further and hooked her other leg around his body. He held her body to his and their noses brushed, "I'm yours," he whispered directly to her in a husky voice that dripped carnal appraisal.

Those simple words caused her insides to disintegrate and she was powerless to Matthew. Her body leaned fully into his as his nose grazed down against hers inhaling her scent as he slowly moved inside of her starting a ruthless pace. Kelly moaned as her breathing came in spurts matching the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Mmm" she hummed and Matthew pulled out of her entirely his tip brushing up and down her clitoris in a slow tantalizing manner. This action caused Kelly to tip her head back and her eyelids flickered closed, "oh my god, Matthew." She reached forward and her palm grabbed a fistful of his dress shirt undoing a few more buttons.

He plunged back into her powerfully loosing himself in his actions as he ferociously thrusted in and out of her. Kelly nearly yelped at his switched up pace, as he captured her lips with his own in order to keep her silence. She moaned into Matthew's mouth as they became all lips and tongues, twisting around the other's and making the other beg for more. Happy to have the use of both of her hands this time Kelly grasped onto his face as she held his lips to her own. He angled his thrust in such away that with each thrust the build up was becoming more and more unbearable.

Their lips finally broke apart which allowed them both to attempted to catch their breath. "Ugh.." Matthew grunted in ecstasy while he glided in and out of her. He gazed up at her and tucked back some wayward tendrils of blonde hair.

As his thumb stroked along her jaw line while he tucked back some of her hair Kelly moaned nibbling at his lower lip while he pushed into her harder and harder. Her breathing was ragged and Matthew's matched hers as they lost themselves in one another. Their lips embraced and when he parted from her lips he racked his teeth from her lips to her neck. His teeth grazed against her jaw line, to her neck, and finally to her collar bone, that was the final nail in her aroused coffin. Kelly came hard around him as she clenched down around him and his mouth silenced her scream his tongue stroking against hers.

It only took him three more thrusts before he stilled and followed Kelly's lead their lips broke apart and he whispered her name in a breathy tone. "Kelly." From this latest tryst they were both spent and Matthew was lazily kissing her until their breathing semi returned to normal. He slowly eased Kelly off of himself and helped her stand upright on keeping his hands curled around her hips to make sure she maintained her balance.

Naturally Kelly leaned forward and rested her head on his chest as she attempted to regain her composure. Every muscle and bone in her body felt like jello but she surely wasn't complaining that was a beyond amazing sexual experience. Kelly had never done anything of that nature and she felt weak the full weight of all their recent dalliances crushing down on her. Matthew's hands skimmed down her hips gathering the sides of her dress in both of his hands as he straightened her dress out.

Once her dress was back in place Kelly leaned up and buttoned up two of the buttons she had undone. With a hold of his dress shirt still Kelly brought him in closer to herself their lips caressed one another's slowly before they parted from each other. Matthew ran his fingers through his own hair before he stroked back strands of Kelly's hair in an attempt to lessen the look of sex hair. They shared a smirk as Matthew leaned down and pulled his boxers back into place.

When his boxers were back on Kelly eyed him expectantly and Matthew laughed he could take a hint. He bent down taking a hold of her panties as he slid them up her long legs he made sure everything was back in place for her. Happy with the fact that she was presentable Matthew jumped back into his pants in a playfully manner which caused Kelly to giggle. She reached forward and grabbed a hold of his belt loops pulling up his zipper and then doing the button of his jeans before she tugged on his belt doing the belt buckle. Kelly pulled his body closer to her own by his belt and kissed his lips. When their lips parted he smiled and his eyes crinkled at the sides his slight dimples showing which caused her heart to flutter. He reached out and threaded his fingers between hers tugging on her hand gently. Kelly fell instep with him and the two walked hand in hand out of the alleyway towards their hotel, they had a dinner with a few friends to attend in less that an hour.

"Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands)"

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **Okay babes, so at this point and time it is 7:30am and I haven't been too sleep and I wont be getting to sleep today until later tonight. Please be kind and still love me. Right now, I only know of like 4 people that are actually still reading this, and I do believe there are more of you out there based off my bar graphs on fanfiction so please please please review. Oh, another thing I had soooo much more that I had originally planned on incorporating in this chapter but without those scenes and such it already shaped up to be one bear of a chapter..longest on record for me, my own mind is blown. Um I just want to thank all of you who have gotten this far and let you know that I love and appreciate every single one of you who have been reviewing consistently and with me since the very beginning. I guess this is the best time to let y'all know I am really debating about the fact that this chapter may very well be the last. However, since I didn't fit everything I wanted into this chapter I have that to go off plus a little more if I do decide to move forward with this story. What it boils down to I guess is if I get reviews protest such encouraging me to continue on with this story! So...I guess that's your job if you've actually made it this far...please please please let me know what your thinking and if you're still enjoying this piece. Reviews at this point are make or break for this story! Please don't doubt that your reviews make my life because they do...always(: Oh my goodness you guys are amazing, mauhhh until next time beauties.(;

XOXO


	11. Mine

**A/N: **Hello babes! Merry Christmas...or Happy Holidays! I am very sorry it took me so long to update this but I was all consumed with school and my final exams. I know in the last chapter I mentioned that it could've been the end of the story but you guys and your comments have encouraged me to continue so HINT HINT...keep those coming(; This chapter doesn't even compare to my latest chapters length wise so I apologize so I hope that doesn't hinder your liking to this chapter in anyway. As always if there are any similarities to any other Settleford pieces it is completely unintended and all the rights and praise belong to those writers. Also I do not own any lyrics or songs mentioned, those rights and ect belong to the respective artists and company. Much love you guys, happy reading(:

* * *

**Chapter 11: I Just Call You Mine- Martina McBride**

"I pinch myself sometimes to make sure I'm not in a dream  
That's how it seems  
I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments I've ever known  
It feels like home  
And here I am I want to be your everything  
There you are  
Turning winter into spring"

* * *

Previously…

_When his boxers were back on Kelly eyed him expectantly and Matthew laughed he could take a hint. He bent down taking a hold of her panties as he slid them up her long legs he made sure everything was back in place for her. Happy with the fact that she was presentable Matthew jumped back into his pants in a playful manner which caused Kelly to giggle. She reached forward and grabbed a hold of his belt loops pulling up his zipper and then doing the button of his jeans before she tugged on his belt doing the belt buckle. Kelly pulled his body closer to her own by his belt and kissed his lips. When their lips parted he smiled and his eyes crinkled at the sides his slight dimples showing which caused her heart to flutter. He reached out and threaded his fingers between hers tugging on her hand gently. Kelly fell instep with him and the two walked hand in hand out of the alleyway towards their hotel, they had a dinner with a few friends to attend in less that an hour._

Present...

They walked down the sidewalk in the dusk as Kelly swung their laced hands slightly. Dim street lights lined the street they were walking down and Matthew stole a glance at Kelly and couldn't help but smile as he leaned over and brushed a kiss to her hair. Once they arrived at the hotel Matthew released her hand and pulled open the door his hand falling to the small of her back ushering her inside the complex. The couple stepped into the elevator joining another couple and a maid that were already inside the small cubical. With a nod of his head he addressed the other occupants while he took it upon himself to punch the button for their floor.

While they rode the elevator back to their room they gave each other a sideways looks as an awkward silence engulfed the elevator. Matthew and Kelly began to giggle at the other couple's lack of enthusiasm. Kelly looped her arm around Matthew's leaning her body fully against his as they were propelled upwards. The attire for the dinner was causal so that was why they needed to change. Matthew couldn't believe what had transpired between them over the course of the last several hours. From her agreeing to ride the vespa, sneaking into a yacht party, public sex-in an alley, and he couldn't wait to see where the rest of the night took them. She was most definitely keeping him on his toes consistently surprising him. Every moment with her was like a miracle, he had to pinch himself sometimes to insure that this was really his life. That she was really his, he felt like the luckiest man alive. Bringing her body closer to his own Matthew brushed his lips to her temple and the elevator brought them to their floor.

As the elevator halted to a stop the doors rolled open and Matthew stepped forward. and since she still had a hold on his arm Kelly fell instep with him. With her full weight resting on Matthew Kelly moved her chin off his shoulder and followed him out of the small cubical. She followed his lead as he led her down the brightly lit hallway squinting as they veered towards their hotel room. While they inched towards the room Kelly brushed a kiss to his shoulder as she skillfully slid her hand down to clasp onto his. They arrived at their door and Matthew reached with his free hand into his back pocket retrieving the room key. He swiped it quickly then twisted the door hand and pulled her into the dark room, his lips finding hers in the process.

Kelly's body melted into his her hands reaching up and cupping his cheeks as she returned his kiss. The urgency from before had vanished and in the remains there was nothing but love being passed back and fourth between them. He looped his arm around her midsection and leaned his body against hers backing her up against the adjacent wall in their hotel room.

"mmm we should really get ready, we're going to be late." Kelly says against his lips as her palms pressed into his chest while she pushed him away from her body.

"Oh we have time," he dismissed his voice edging on suggestive as he stepped forward once again and invaded her space taking her into his arms once again. Matthew encircled her midsection with his arms and brought the length of her body firmly against his own. Their hip bones connected, her breasts moved against his toned pecs with the deep breath she took. His nose skimmed her hair inhaling her scent. Green orbs flashed dangerously as he tempted her to give into him.

She felt his solid hold on her and she just naturally curled into him. Essentially she was at his mercy, however she was always one to be timely and knew they really didn't have time for this. The full weight of their previous dalliance was crushing, her limbs ached and she wasn't entirely sure that she fully recovered from their tryst in the alley just yet. When she walked her legs still felt shake, moving up along his body she raised to her tiptoes and her right hand reached up to cup his cheeks. Her thumb rolled over his jaw line and she pressed a teasing kiss to his lips. Kelly pulled back when she felt his grip falter and her eyelids flickered open smirking as she watched him let out a gentle breath. Her lips lingered against his and she took the opportunity to place another teasing kiss to his lips. With that simple action, he loosened his grip on Kelly surrendering to her teasing as he allowed her to take the reigns. She brushed a kiss to his lips before she untangled herself from his limbs moving towards the bed.

When he felt her remove herself from alongside the front of his body Matthew's eyelids sprung open and he raised an eyebrow at her back. He swaggered towards her his left arm slinging around her waist as he brought her ass against his groin. Kelly inhaled deeply shaking her head. "Matthew, I'm serious we don't have time.." she got out between giggles as his lips devoured her neck. With his right hand he began to skillfully undo the small buttons that trailed down the her back and went over her perfect ass.

"I'm just helping you out baby," his voice dripped playfulness and Kelly smiled her cheeks heating up in response to his comment. As his fingers glided down her ass undoing each button in the process she licked her lips gathering her clothes that were laid out on the bed before her into her arms. Once the back of her dress fluttered open Kelly felt the cool air rush against her exposed back and she clutched the front of her dress with her armful of clothes spinning to face Matthew.

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to go into the bathroom and change. You stay here, and get ready." Her brown eyes bounced up and down every inch of his attire as she spoke her voice attempting to take on a stern tone. She grinned wickedly at him before she stalked towards the bathroom door before she disappeared into it. The moment she stepped into the bathroom she flipped on the light illuminating the entirety of the spacious bathroom. Kelly leaned back against the wooden panel of the door letting out a breath to regulate the raging emotions that were bubbling from deep within her very core. How the hell did he do this to her? It was a magnificent feeling, nonetheless. She reached down and flicked the lock over to ensure that he wouldn't try anything.

Once the bathroom door clicked shut Matthew shook his head laughing softly to himself. She was a spit-fire she really was and he truly enjoyed every moment that they spent with one another. Things in France could not have gone any better, Matthew really was not looking forward to leaving her tomorrow. All the more reason to make the most of their last night together for a week or so. Not dwelling on the fact that she left him alone he began to strip his clothes from his frame. After he removed his party clothes he began to redress himself in his former outfit his eyes catching the clock by the nightstand and for the first time realizing that Kelly was right, they didn't have time.

She pushed her body away from the door and as she stood in the middle of the bathroom Kelly placed her clothes that were in her arms onto the counter. As her arms were relieved of the clothes Kelly stepped back and allowed the delicate red lace dress to be shed from her body. She stood their clad in her panties and red peep-toes, a smirk formed across her lips as the thought of where things would've ended up if she had stayed with Matthew teased her consciousness. Yes, they would've been late, very late, hell they'd probably miss their dinner plans altogether. Not that either of them would complain about it, they'd rather stay cocooned in the safety of their hotel room. Shaking her head Kelly lifted her right leg up behind her back and removed her foot of the heel. Her muscles in her thighs tightened as she repeated this action with her left foot.

As her feet were removed of the high heels her height diminished significantly, a shiver rolled down her spine as her bare feet met the cold tile. Kelly walked over to the sink and retrieved her white jeans pulling them back onto her long legs doing the button and tugging up the zipper. Next, she slid her arms into her bra as she reached behind her back and did the clasp then pulled her t-shirt over her head and smoothed the front of it down. Her eyes shifted upward and she drank in the sight of herself, her blonde hair was tousled around and there were blonde strands coming out of her bun. She narrowed her eyes at her reflection, she looked like a woman who had just been thoroughly fucked, and she kind of liked it. Kelly ran a hand under her eye removing some smudged makeup that she nearly forgot that she had put on. Then her hands moved to her bun. Kelly's slender fingers undid the hair tie and she watched in the mirror as tendrils of blonde hair bounced down from the top of her head and framed her face.

His eyes shifted over his own appearance and she smiled to himself his eyes naturally glancing towards the bathroom. Matthew sighed and grabbed his iPhone opening his twitter app scrolling through his timeline before closing out of the app. To occupy himself he watched some of the video feed he had taken so far today and smiled at the shots he got of Kelly. After he watched the video feed he had gotten Matthew began to go through the pictures smiling at the one they took together at the yacht party. _God, _how did he get so lucky, he thought to himself briefly as the bathroom door creaked open to reveal Kelly.

When the door opened Matthew shoved his iPhone back into his pocket and took in the sight of her. Kelly ducked her head to avoid his appreciative eyes, "Oh, stop gawking…there's nothing to see." She said softly breaking the silence that lingered throughout their room. "Well, I mean its not as sexy as that red lace dress."

He raised an eyebrow at her words. "I can't help it, you're always sexy to me Kel," Matthew encouraged her with a nod of his head for emphasize.

Kelly snorted in disapproval, "sush," she uttered avoiding his compliment as she tossed her discarded dress to the bed and began to rummage around briefly until she found her sandals. She slipped her bare feet through the thongs of her sandals and shuffled through her Hermés bag. "Ready?" Kelly questioned as her eyes trailed up to meet his while she slung her purse onto her forearm.

Matthew was gazing at her in utter awe and stopped her from advancing past him and making her way towards the door. "Hey," his arms reached out and clasped onto either one of her shoulders as he held her briefly.

When Matthew blocked her from getting to the door Kelly huffed at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "What? Matthew we're going to be late." Her tone was anxious and tinged with annoyance.

A smirk spread across his lips at her annoyance, it was quite adorable really. His left hand cupped her cheek as his eyes gazed deep into her chocolate irises. "I love you," his thumb subconsciously glided up and down her jaw.

Those three words and she was practically putty in his hands. She tipped her head to the side leaning into his gentle touch, as her face softened considerably. Matthew smiled that smile that was only reserved for Kelly and brought her face to his own, their lips connected smiles embracing one another. "I love you," she whispered against his lips as they lingered against hers. The vibration of her words seeped into his very being, she was always so soft spoken and genuine, one of the many things he loved about her.

Slowly Kelly uncrossed her arms from over her chest and her fingertips teased the front of his shirt as she leaned into his body momentarily. He bent his head down and gazed into her eyes a sly smile capturing his lips. "Come on, lets go we don't want to be late!" Matthew teased planting a kiss to the tip of her nose as he urged her towards the door.

Kelly complied and walked quickly towards the door. "Do you know where we're meeting them?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's just down the road." Matthew answered as the couple stepped into the hallway and Kelly waited for him to close the door.

Once they locked up their room Kelly stepped forward and linked her arm with his as they walked in sync towards the elevator. He took it upon himself to inch forward not loosing her in the process as he pressed the down arrow. When the elevator dinged to a stop at their floor the couple eased into the elevator happy to find it empty for once, since they'd arrived. They rode the elevator to the lobby and then made their way out of the hotel, Matthew clasped her hand and led her down the sidewalk towards the restaurant.

* * *

"I fall apart  
Just a word from you just somehow  
seems to fix  
Whatever's wrong  
Oh, you reach into the weakest moments  
And remind me that I'm strong  
You've got to know  
I'd be a fool not to see you even worse  
To forget that you're more than I deserve"

* * *

The couple arrived at the restaurant and were immediately ushered over to the table where their party was already waiting for them. Kelly glanced over at Matthew offering him an "_I told you so" _look before shaking her head. "Hey, guys sorry we're late." She offered to the other couple that was already seated and browsing over their respective menus. They were more Matthew's friends than hers, but she enjoyed their company, they were nice enough, and they seemed to like her so those were all pluses.

"Oh, not a problem we literally just got here." Sandra said to them as Matthew held out Kelly's chair next to Sandra before pushing it in for her.

With a sigh of relief Kelly smiled widely, "Great!" Her fingers curled around the menu placed in front of her seat and began to mindlessly flick through it as Matthew clapped hands with his friend Joel and then took his place next to Kelly.

"So what's going on with you two love birds?" his friend Joel questioned glancing up from his menu and taking a sip of his whiskey.

Both Matthew and Kelly glanced to one another in slight confusion they were keeping things under raps or so they had thought. Surely his friends hadn't heard about the Cannes incident, they didn't indulge in those types of media outlets, or did they? "Um, oh you know nothing much.." Matthew said in a slightly mysterious tone not giving anything away trying to remain completely calm and collected as if there was nothing to share.

Upon hearing Matthew's response Kelly nodded her head ever so slightly to him in thanks for taking over the situation.

"Oh come on, your kiss at the Cannes Film Festival was all over," Sandra said laughing at their poor attempt to cover up their relationship. "You know, if you guys wanted your relationship private you shouldn't have been kissing at public events," again she laughed at the entire situation and why the couple was even trying to deny their obvious relationship.

Kelly let out a genuine laugh shaking her head. "You're right, I guess we should stop doing that huh babe?" she said with a playful lint in her voice, glancing over at Matthew as she said 'babe' and then reached over to Matthew's hand that was resting on top of the table and squeezed it.

The other couple both gleefully gasped, "we knew it!"

"It's about time Matthew," Joel chimed in as he patted Matthew on the back and gestured for the waiter. With in minutes a waiter appeared, "We are going to need a bottle for your finest champagne!"

"Okay sir. Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked as his eyes shifted over all the members of the party.

Joel glanced over the table who were all shaking their heads no. "Could you give us a few minutes?"

"Certainly." Just like that the waiter scurried away leaving the table to continue back with their previous conversation.

"So…tell us, how long have you guys been dating?"

Matthew and Kelly tilted their heads and eyed one another, Kelly bit down on her lower lip in thought distracting Matthew from all rated G thoughts in the process. He quickly diverted his eyes from her lips, "um, ah… for about a month and a half, we've been official."

"And you've kept your lips off of her in public for that long?" Joel said incredulously hardly believing his ears.

His reaction caused Kelly to chuckle seeing Matthew's amused expression also didn't help matters. "It was definitely not his idea, if he had it his way we'd be making out all over Manhattan, every chance we got…but I wanted to keep things private while we figured out if things were going to work out for us."

Both Kelly and Matthew were unsure on just what the media was labeling them. However, when she looked into his eyes she realized she really couldn't care less about their social standing. People are going to believe what they want to believe. He threaded his fingers between hers and smiled at her as the other couple looked on happy to see them both finally together. After several minutes of scanning over the menu their waiter returned to their table with a bottle of champagne chilling still and flutes for the whole table. The waiter circled the table with his eyes in a clockwise fashion while he jotted down everyone's selections, before he scurried away.

Popping the top on the champagne Joel poured the gold liquor into everyone's flutes. Kelly slipped her hand from his and grabbed her flute of champagne lifting it as Sandra and Joel toasted to Kelly and Matthew becoming official. Kelly shook her head to their toast laughing as Joel said that it was about time. The foursome clinked glasses before taking sips of the gold liquor. A comfortable easy discussion sparked and bounced around the table keeping things light hearted and enjoyable. Soon enough their food arrived and everyone dug into their food but continuing their discussion between bites. Kelly wiped her mouth with her napkin as she heard loud whispering from behind her. It got louder which gained the attention of the entire table.

"That's the mom, it's Lily, from Gossip Girl!"

Kelly glanced over her shoulder and laughed at the young girl's excitement, that kind of childish excitement was always flattering. She didn't think she'd ever get over the reactions of her fans. The girl approached the table and politely asked if she could take a picture with Kelly who gladly obliged. Kelly pushed herself away from the table and walked into the street slightly with the girl, she slung her arm around her shoulders and smiled as one of her parents snapped a few photos on their phone. After she gave Kelly a hug she asked if she could have her autograph.

"Well of course, just let me go grab a pen." With that Kelly moved back to her spot at the table and leaned down grabbing her purse. Once she opened up her purse Kelly shuffled a few things out of the way and retrieved a pen. She scrawled her signature on a piece of scratch paper that she had in her purse. She could feel everyone's eyes on the table on her and it caused her cheeks to flush ever so slightly.

Matthew just looked onto her whole interaction with the fan spellbound. Gawd, she was so graceful and kind. The girl thanked her profusely and then hurried away shrieking in excitement as she rejoined her family. They all watched the fan for a few seconds before laughing, Kelly shook her head and glanced over at Matthew. "She didn't even ask for yours!"

"The fans all love you more, you're definitely more beautiful." He said with a grin on his lips.

"Pftt sush," Kelly said as the rest of the table laughed at the situation.

Conversation filtered around the table seamlessly and Kelly couldn't help but grin she was really enjoying herself. His friends really seemed to be having a good time as well and that made her happy as well. Matthew's hand skidded underneath the table across the top of her white skinny jeans as he inched closer to her center. Kelly felt his wandering hand underneath the table as it rubbed along her thigh and then stroked the inseam of her jeans landing on the vertex of her jeans, his thumb brushed along her sex. She didn't give him the satisfaction of acknowledging his hand. His thumb rolled over her again and before he grasped her between her legs.

When she finally snuck a peak at Matthew he was engrossed in a conversation with Joel and was masking his emotions and thoughts very well. Kelly swallowed a gasp as his thumb circled her several times before his hand scurried to the top of her thigh and grasped her thigh his nails digging into the white denim of her skinny jeans. Her eyes were trained on Matthew, what the hell was he doing. His grip on her thigh loosened ever so slightly and the pads of his fingers glided up and down the inseam of her jeans. As his hand started to wander again Kelly lost all rational thought, they _needed _to get out of here now. Sandra's voice filtered into her foggy mind and Kelly realized she had been ignoring her, "Huh?" She asked as she finally tore her eyes off of Matthew and glanced at Sandra, confusion painted across her features.

Sandra shook her head and laughed at Kelly's expression, "You two are so cute!"

This statement caught Matthew's attention and his hand curled around her thigh under the table and squeezed it gently finally tipping his head in Kelly's direction. When their eyes connected that was when she saw it, lust clouded darkly practically turning his green irises , he held her eyes and smirked before leaning over and planting a kiss to her cheek.

Kelly crinkled her nose at his action, "Hey now, that's my signature." she said playfully as his fingers went back to teasing the inseam of her jeans. Once again their eyes connected and, _holy mother of god, _she wanted him, all over again. His intentions were clear, he had enough, Matthew wanted to get her back to the hotel, now.

"Ugh would you two get a room already?" Joel cried as Matthew and Kelly stared at one another.

Kelly immediately shifted her eyes her cheeks beginning to tint a light shade of red. Her eyes fell to her lap as she fiddled with her fingers desperately attempting to ignore Matthew's hand that was still partaking in it's tantalizing movements.

"Now, that's a great idea! I think we will…" Matthew said in what everyone else at the table perceived as a playful tone, however Kelly knew he was intent on holding to that promise. After giving her thigh one final squeeze he removed his hand from her body and went to start getting up from the table. He dropped some more than enough cash onto the table and held his hand out to Kelly.

Her eyes shifted between his proffered hand the up to his eyes. The way he was looking at her was just, ugh..she wanted him. Grabbing her purse she clasped his hand and stood up from her chair. Once she was out of her chair she released his hand and glanced at Sandra and Joel offering a wave, "goodnight."

Sandra and Joel returned the wave and said their goodbyes. Joel laughed and clapped a hand on Matthew's back offering him a wink as he shook his head at the pair. Kelly walked out of the restaurant in front of him and as they began their journey down the cobble stone Matthew's eyes scanned over her silhouette his eyes being drawn to her instantly. She looked divine and she had the perfect ass, he smirked to himself and pulled out his iPhone. Matthew opened his Lightt app and began to film her, she glanced over her shoulder to see if he was coming and he was caught.

With a shake of her head Kelly continued to walk further away from him. Closing his app Matthew pocketed his phone and jogged to catch up to her. He looped his arms around her body bringing her back against himself. Kelly tipped her head to the side as he nuzzled her neck, "mmm, you were quite distracting at dinner." Matthew chuckled against her neck pressing his groin against her ass, making Kelly squirm against him as before her insides took over control of her limbs. Her body surrendered to his touch when Kelly leaned back into him, "take me back to the hotel," she breathed out as she spun around in his arms. Kelly circled her arms around his neck leaning her body against her fingers tickling the small hairs on the back of his neck, "maybe we can try out some of those positions you had in mind." Kelly said suggestively her hips brushing against his.

Matthew raised an eyebrow trailed his hand up and down her back securing her body against his. "Oh, I like the way you think! Well, we'll have to see…do you think you're up for it?"

She inched her lips closer to his before brushing them against his slowly making him squirm for more as she pulled back, "what do you think?"

"Let's get you back to the hotel!" He brushed his lips against hers before untangling his arms from around her and grabbed her hand leading her down the road and towards the hotel. It took them about five minutes to get back to the hotel, and once they did they moved through the lobby quickly and once they reached the bank of elevators Matthew and as one of the doors rolled open revealing an empty elevator Matthew ushered her inside. Kelly leaned forward and pressed their floor number as she turned toward Matthew releasing his hand and moved

Kelly took the reins as she slipped the hotel key out of his back pocket and wiped the card turning the door handle and stepped inside. Matthew walked in directly behind her grabbing onto her hips and pulling her back against him. "Ugh," she groaned as she felt him through the material of their clothes. She spun around to face him coming face to face with him no words were spoken as his lips crashed against hers instantly as her hands moved to the bottom of his shirt. Kelly worked his navy long sleeve up his body, and their lips broke apart long enough for her to remove it.

His thumbs hooked into her belt loops on her white skinny jeans and he jerked her forward her body connecting with his. Kelly gasped as their hips connected his left hand reached forward and grabbed onto her face his thumb traced a line from her cheekbone down to her chin and then pulled her chin towards himself. Their lips met and her tongue slipped from between her lips and wiggled out tracing his lips before he finally allowed her entrance into his mouth. Almost instantly their tongues twisted and turned while his fingers lit up her skin setting it on fire as he dragged his fingertips over the patch of exposed flesh that separated her jeans and the shirt she was wearing.

With a step forward he caused her to walk backwards her hands clutched his shirt bringing him with her as they blindly made their way towards the bed. They were all consumed with one another and swirled her tongue around his her teeth scrapped along his taste buds then retracted her tongue and smirked against his lips. Her fingers loosened their hold on his white button up her fingers quickly going to work with the buttons of the shirt. They stumbled slightly their lips breaking apart momentarily which caused Kelly to glance down to what her fingers were doing. Shortly after his lips pressed back against hers and she finished undoing the buttons of his shirt as it flung open Kelly shoved it off his shoulders groaning against his lips as his fingers undid the button of her skinny jeans.

Locked in a passionate exchange Matthew invaded her space and the couple tumbled onto the bed. As Kelly's back hit the bed his lips left hers and he trailed his hands slowly down from her hips to her legs. Matthew's thumbs hooked around her belt loops as he inched her white skinny jeans off of her lower body. Kelly wiggled against the bed as he painfully slowly removed her jeans. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, as he towered over her, "you're beautiful," he whispered into the air between them his eyes shining with unadulterated need for her. It caused Kelly to blush under his intense gaze.

Kelly propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at him lighting up the darkness that swaddled them, "What are you doing?" She questioned as he glided across the room and soon was given her answer when he flicked on a small end table light. After the light filtered through their room Kelly squinted allowing her eyes to readjust to the new lighting. When their eyes met Kelly beamed at him, his eyes were dark and the moment he saw her smile he wasted no time as he moved to the side of the bed. Kelly giggled as grabbed a hold of her ankles and tugged her body to the edge of the bed by him. His teasing at dinner had been distracting, but delicious she licked her lips and pushed herself up on the bed. She grabbed a hold of his belt and undid the buckle quickly pulling it out of his belt loops undoing the button of his jeans and tugging down his zipper. While her hands were preoccupied with getting Matthew out of his pants he trailed his lips along the curve of her neck nipping at the soft flesh there.

Her hands slipped between his jeans and boxers as she worked them off of his hips. Matthew kicked his shoes off then stepped out of his pants and smirked at Kelly when he felt her hands slip into the back of his boxers. Kelly's hands cupped his ass before her nails dug into his flesh as she brought him closer to herself. Matthew gladly obliged as he leaned down into her forcing her to sink back into the bed, his arm snaked behind her back as he cradled her body against his. Their lips connected and Kelly snapped the waistband of his boxers against him before she pushed them off. They fell into a natural rhythm as his lips attacked hers and he slid the shawl off her shoulders. Her hand reached between them and she grasped onto Matthew's erection her hand rolled up and down his length spurring him on further.

Matthew groaned against her lips breaking apart from her as he lifted her white t-shirt over her head and tossed it carelessly to the side of the room. Once he removed her shirt he gazed down at her appreciatively and Kelly felt stirs in the deep pit of her stomach. As he stared down at her Kelly continued her torture on him avoiding his eyes as she bit down on her lower lip her thumb rolling over his tip and Matthew reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. It fell off her shoulders and Matthew removed her hand from his penis so that her bra would follow suit and meet the rest of their discarded clothing that was littering the floor. She reached out for him and he smirked as his lips began to caress her soft smooth skin. He started at her ear sucking on her ear lobe as his fingers danced against the strip of her midsection.

Every touch of his fingers and caress of his lips Kelly felt her body react accordingly. His lips latched onto her right nipple as he got distracted by her chest as he divided his attention equally between the two. Matthew's tongues swirled around her nipple before he sucked on it and squeezed it between his teeth. As he teased her breasts Kelly arched her back off the bed urging him on. "Mmm," her lip curled into her mouth as she sucked on her lower lip. When she felt his smile against the valley between her breasts she couldn't help but smile herself as she tangled her left hand into his hair.

Expertly he trailed his lips down from her chest, he smothered her stomach with a flurry of kisses Matthew finally reached her the top of her panties. He rested his chin on top of her sex and tipped his head so that he could get a good look at her. When Kelly felt him rest against her she sucked in a breath of hair curious to just what his next move would be. She leaned up on her elbows and shifted her eyes down her body as she eyed him. It was erotic he just stared at her with _those_ eyes wearing a smirk as he blew out a long breath. The air hissed out between his lips and caused goose bumps to her form on her skin as she wiggled from underneath him. Slowly he grabbed the top of her panties between his teeth as he tugged them down, Kelly gasped as his stubble brushed against her sex. Kelly tipped her hips upward to help him ease off her panties. _God, _this was so hot. Intense. She felt her heart begin to race in her chest, curious to what he had in mind for them.

All of a sudden he reached her feet and moved his lips back up her body starting with at her big toe. Still he only used his lips shooting sensation all across her body, her skin tingled with delight as he trailed wet kisses across her knee moving upward brushing the inside of her thigh, leaving a teasing kiss to her lower lips, as he continued upward brushing her sex. Kelly wriggled beneath his lips and when he finally embraced her lips with his own, she grabbed the back of his head not allowing him to stray. Matthew still not touching he with his hands used his full body weight as he leaned into her causing them to flip over so that she was now on top. Through a series of kisses he manages to scoot out from beneath her, leaving her laying on her stomach on the bed.

After what seems like ages Kelly feels his fingertips skate across the small of her back and it's like fire against her tempted flesh. She sighed contentedly as she stretched out on her stomach on the bed trying to prepare for his delicious torture. Both of his hands move against her backside, he shifted his weight on the bed positioning himself over her. Matthew bent down and began to move his lips along her spine, when he reached the base of her neck he slide wet kisses to her neck sucking greedily on the soft flesh. Kelly moaned softly as she tipped her head out of the way allowing him as much as access as he wanted. His hands gripped onto her hips as he moved forward slightly his erection pressed into her as his teeth tugged on her ear lobe. "On, all fours baby," he tugged on her hips making his intention clear.

Matthew's hands skimmed down from his hold on her hips and cupped either one of her butt cheeks. "Mmm, you've got the perfect ass baby" he whispered directly into her ear as she slowly shifted her position so that she was on her hands and knees on the bed. Kelly shifted her weight ever so slightly inched her ass as close to him as she could. A smirk fell onto his lips as he keeled behind her, his eyes admired her ass before he trailed his fingers dangerously slowly up her body then grasped onto her hip to help him keep her secure. Matthew rotated his hips and leaned away from her allowing his tip to circle her entrance, as the hand on her hip slid around the front of her body. His fingertips glided across her flesh, he brushed her clit then descended to her folds working his fingers slowly against her. _Oh_, boy is she ready. He eased away from his fingers flicked against her and his tip circled her once again.

Kelly sighed loudly as she felt his tip circle, around and around before pulling away as he teased her tempted entrance. "Ahh, Matthew…" she whimpered as he eased away from her entirely and his tip left its safe haven. Pleasure lanced through her body generating from her very core as it shot through ever nerve ending in her body. She shifted backwards so that her ass would brush against his, so that their hips would connect. As she did this Matthew's nails dug into the flesh of her hips as he stilled her and bent forward. His lips brushed a kiss to her shoulder as he nudged her legs apart a little more and then sunk into her. Once he finally entered her Kelly gasped her breathing changed as he began to move into the depths of her.

While he moves with in his lips kiss across the soft flesh of her back, he eased way from her before he slammed back into her fully. With a rotation of his hips it awakens sensations she forgot she had after so long of not feeling them. He circles inside of her and she moans moving against him to the rhythm he's creating. Matthew reaches out and grasped onto either one of his her hips to help secure both of them as they move together. His breathing shifts as he moved within her thrusting deep into her again and again, not allowing for a reprieve.

"Oh, god…" she moans out as her body surrenders to his sweet agony, he swivels his hips once again and he circles deep inside her again as her chest heaves and she moved back against him. Carefully he eased out of her then without warning plunged back inside of her. His breath hissed out between gritted teeth, spilling against her back and goose bumps forming.

"Damn, Kel" he managed to get out as he drove into her again and again his pace shifted slightly as his nails dug into the flesh at her hips. They move together in perfect time as he thrusted into depths that before Kelly wasn't even aware existed.

She let out an incoherent wail, as he slipped into her so deeply, she paused momentarily in her movements trying to regulate her breathing. He is building her higher and higher with the intensity of their bodies connected in this way. Matthew's left hand skidded away from her hips and wrapped itself around her left hand that was clutching a fistful of the sheets, as he pounded into her relentlessly. His other hand that wasn't clutching hers grasped onto her ass as he eased out of her and rammed back into her, again and again. Matthew stilled for a second as he allowed her the chance to really absorb the pleasure that he was providing her with each thrust. Kelly breathed out heavily as he once again slammed into her deeply causing the muscles in the pit of her stomach to clench down. _Oh_, this was intense she longed to straighten her legs out and take in every body blowing thrust he offered. "Oh," comes out from her lips between ragged breaths as her body continues to move backward to feel him.

Their rhythm was natural and Matthew panted as he began to slow his thrusts down because he knew it would drive her insane. Her back arched as he slowed his pace her arms wobbled ever so slightly from holding herself up. "Ugh, there you go…feel it baby.." Matthew whispered is a hushed tone as he slowed down considerably, his lips skimmed across her shoulder blades as he thrusted in and out of her at a tortuous pace.

"Ahh," she moaned out as she rocked her body into him in an attempt to spur him to return to the pace he formerly set. A swivel of her hips caused him to smirk against her skin as he raised his head his lips left her skin. He removed his hand from hers and his hands skimmed against her flesh as he spurred her further into her arousal, further into the depths of no return where she lost control of her limbs. Matthew clasped onto her hips which essentially stilled all of her movements and he pulled out of her completely. When he rotated his hips his tip circled her wet entrance and she bit down on her lower lip hard feeling it throb as his tip circled around and around teasing her.

Matthew panted in her ear as his eyes glanced down at her ass, his nails dug into her hips as he inched his body closer to hers. With the tilt of his hips the tip of his penis moved up and down her folds as he teased her even more. The teasing caused Kelly to arch her back which pushed herself into his erection. "Mmm," was all he could muster as he allowed himself to feel her eagerness to continue.

"Please," Kelly whimpered as she begged him to bring them both to the mind blowing climax they had been building up to, her ass backed up into him as she thrusted back against his erection.

Her whimpered request was all he needed to hear to bring himself to give her just what she wanted. Matthew reared up behind her his left hand strayed from her hip as he slung his arm around her stomach and slammed into her sharply. As he sunk into her, stretching her, Kelly gasped her voice cried out as he slipped back into her. He filled her, and as he began to move again Kelly's body reacted to his pace as she moved her body in time with his. All it took was another thrust and she screamed out as he rammed her over the peak sending her spiraling as her orgasm rippled through her body.

The muscles in her stomach clenched down hard as her inner walls tighten around him. She panted her chest heaving as her limbs shook underneath her weight it felt like they had been torched by a wildfire, her world became pure carnal satisfaction. Kelly's skin was on fire, as she collapsed onto the bed her legs and arms no longer having the strength to support her weight. Her insides sung, as she pulsated beneath him ridding out the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Baby," Matthew cooed as he stilled with in her as he allowed her to convulse around him finding her own release. Once she collapsed onto the bed his hands cupped her ass his nails lightly dug into the flesh as he began to move inside of her again. He groaned loudly, loving the feeling of their bodies conjoined. Matthew thrusted into her again and again causing Kelly's eyelids to flicker as her stomach tightened and her breathing came out in short labored spurts.

Even though she was still reeling from her orgasm Kelly allowed Matthew to lift her off the bed and have his way with her. He thrusted deep into her which made Kelly whimper, his breath hissed out between his teeth and spilled into her ear. In an attempt to help him find his release Kelly rotated her hips against him as she tried to match his pace. From the sound of his breathing she knew he was so close, Kelly leaned back so that her hips brushed his then he inched himself out of her. His breathing became harsh and Matthew he slammed into her coming as he called out her name.

As he finally unleashed his own peak Kelly once again collapsed forward unable to hold her body up. Every limb in her body was singing in delight that was mind blowing, intense _god_, was she going to miss this the next week or so while they were apart. That was some of the most exhilarating orgasms she's ever endured, although every time thus far with Matthew has been phenomenal. Always intense mixtures, rough yet exhilarating, kinky yet gentle. Her eyelids flicker closed as she inhales deeply desperately attempting to regain her composure, regulate her breathing.

He's still buried inside of her and breathing heavily as his sweat mixes with hers. Bending his head forward Matthew's lips caress her shoulder smothering kisses against her glowing skin. Aware of her lack of strength Matthew gently eased her off of him biting down on his lower lip as she winced. Green eyes admired her chest continued to heave unable to get her breathing back under control. He took his position next to her, he reached his arm out and his fingertips traced the curve of her back as she laid there on her stomach. They laid there in the afterglow of their most recent sexual encounter, Kelly breathed heavily her blonde locks matted down sticking to her forehead as she basked in his presence.

"Hmmpt," she offered as a response as he trails his fingers up and down her spine while he traced the length of her body.

That small response to his touching caused him to smirk as he moved to his side as he leaned forward and brushed a kiss to her hair. Gently his hand rubbed random shapes as he attempted to coax her to calm down. Ten minutes later her breathing was back to regular and she propped her head up with one of her hands, she tilted her head to gaze at Matthew and smirked her body inched closer to his. She tangled her legs with his and tipped her head up as she ever so softly brushed her lips against his. "That was amazing," she whispered as they laid together nose to nose, eyes locked with one another lost in each other.

A smile took over his face as he heard the words she spoke, it was always a pleasure for him to know he could make her feel amazing, loved, wanted. He tucked down a flyaway piece of her blonde hair and ran his nose against hers. "Yes it was" he said his voice sounding hoarse but when paired with _that _look she realized it was completely undeniable. Tentatively he reached out and cupped her cheek his thumb skidding up her cheek to her cheekbone then down to her chin. This thumb continued the path stroking up and down her silky skin before he grasped onto her chin and brought her face to his and embraced her lips in one of the sweetest, softest kisses she'd ever experienced.

Not even ten seconds later he parted from her lips and watched as her eyelids fluttered open darkened slightly as a mixture of desire, lust, and love shone through her brown orbs. Kelly moved her body fully against his and she bit down on her lower lip as her eyes scanned over his facial features, he was breathtaking. She reached for his face and stroked his jaw line bringing his lips back to hers. They kissed slowly passion for one another seeped through their veins, with every kiss, _god_. She inched her body against Matthew's as he gazed down at her in wonderment. Her face soften under his gaze as his fingers tangled in her blonde hair as he pressed a gentle peck to her lips. Kelly's face was flushed still from their last round and dim light shedding steaks of light across it caused him to smile at her.

Gently Matthew lifted Kelly up in order to push back the comforter of the bed so that they could slip beneath the sheets together. Brown eyes followed him as he swaddled her in the sheets before he stalked over to the corner table and switched off the light plunging them into darkness. As she watched him walk away from the bed Kelly subconsciously sucked on her bottom lip as she admired him in all his glory. Once he spun around and began to make his way back to the bed his eyes connected with hers. Caught.

When he caught her staring at him he offered her a smug look which she shook her head at and in turn diverted her eyes from his. Upon reaching the bed Matthew loomed over her briefly before he leisurely brushed his bottom lip against her top one. As he slipped beneath the sheets he snuggled close to her never loosing her lips, Kelly had her right knee bent making a tent beneath the sheets. As he took her bottom lip between his lips and sucked on it her body to bowed into his her. They easily lost themselves in the passion they had for one another as their lips took on a lovers pace, his hand skated up her side his fingers danced against the sheets as his pressed shifted his body weight so that he was on top of her.

While he switched positions his body nudged Kelly's legs apart as Matthew's hand grasped the sheets around where the patch of her skin under the junction of her right arm, dangerously close to her right breast. The softness of his kiss, had her inner goddess singing as she welcomed the prospect of another round. He pulled back from the kiss as he allowed his eyes to drink in her face, the intimacy behind his gaze was so hot, reigniting her libido. All the muscles in her stomach throbbed for his lips, his touch, all of him really. As they parted from the kiss her fingers stroked over his stubble before she wrapped it around his neck and brought his body down against her own. Matthew skated his hand up and down her side, his fingers curled around her as it moved up and down against the sheets. Their hips connected beneath the sheets, as their lips continued to embrace one another exchanging kisses. Slowly he detached their lips as he gazed down at her his eyes sparked with an intensity, a rawness.

"Are you sure you're up for another round?" he breathed out his voice breathless but laced with raw concern for her wellbeing. Matthew propped himself up with his arms one on either side of her head as his body laid against hers but not so much that it was crushing her.

"Yes," she whispered as she gazed up at him with pure desire. Kelly's hands laid on his naked back as she moved her right hand to stroke his face. Her fingers skimmed his stubble as she cupped his cheek and brought his lips back down to their rightful place against hers. That was all he needed, to hear and he surrendered himself to her, his body and soul belonged to her. He trailed his right hand down her body and bent her left leg, his hands grasping onto her thighs as he removed his lips from hers and skillfully worshiped her body with a relentless flurry of kisses. Kelly's hands fisted into his hair threading between the strands as she tugged on it slightly as he teased her soft flesh and disappeared down her body underneath the sheets.

His lips descended her body with ease as a couple of throw type pillows fell off the edge of the bed and tumbled onto the floor going unnoticed by both of them as Kelly hummed softly. His lips brushed against her stomach his stubble scrapped across her soft flesh making her squirm underneath him. As he trailed his lips across her perfect tummy Matthew gave her another kiss his tongue poking out and gliding across her pelvis, swirling around before it dipped into her navel. Kelly's fingers tightened in his hair as she tugged on it ever so slightly, as he went down her body even further.

Matthew's soft full lips skimmed over the top of her sex which caused her body to shudder. While he continued his sweet assault let out a gentle breath as she bit down hard on her lower lip. "mhmm," she hissed out as he trailed his lips against the apex of her thighs and trailed soft wet kisses down the inside of her left leg, before he paid her right leg equal attention as he made his way back up to Kelly's hot core. Kelly arched her pelvis up as he kissed her lower lips, _ugh_ this was going to beyond thrilling she could already tell.

"Be patient," he said as he teased her his tongue poking out between his lips as it brushed her clitoris before he retracted. Slowly he allowed his tongue to trail up and down her clit he blew gently against her hot center his nose brushing her pubic bone as he suckled her labium.

Kelly tipped her head backwards and took a deep breath as her breathing began to shift according to his actions. His lips smirked against her as he released her labium then nibbled at the flesh there as his tongue invaded. Matthew used slow sensual thrusts of his tongue as he stroked her walls, as he continued to pump his tongue in and out of her as her breathing ragged. Skillfully he used the pad of his thumb and stimulated her clitoris as he inched his tongue out of her and licked her folds in a longitude manner. Matthew flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue several times before his tongue wedged between her folds and sunk into her once again. Once his tongue was buried in her depths he wiggled around within her depths then swirled his tongue around her inside of her,

"Ah," Kelly sighed as her heart rate began to increase significantly as he nibbled against her most tender flesh. As his tongue left her Kelly bit down on her lower lip her fingers loosening their grip on his hair. She let out a slow breath trying to keep herself clam but as he plunged back into Kelly moaned softly her hips thrusting up to meet every motion of his tortuous tongue. The moment he began to swirl his tongue around inside of her she lost all concept of control over her body. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she continued to rise to meet his tongue but allowing the sensation to wash over her.

When he felt her hips rise to meet his tongue he smirked against her and stilled his tongue inside of her. His green eyes shifted up from her core to admire her from this angle. Matthew reached out and his hand skated across her thin belly as the muscles there visibly seemed to tighten under his touch. He removed his hand from across her belly and hooked it around her hips bringing her to him as his tongue slipped deeper into her he swirled in around in her depths torturing her. As he felt her walls involuntarily pulsate he wiggled his tongue out of her, swirling it around her one last time as he attempted to touch every part of her insides before he extracted his tongue. "Not yet," he whispered before he licked up some of her juices as he kissed the top of her sex and began to ascend her body.

Once his tongue left her Kelly whimpered in protest as she squirmed in frustration beneath him. While his lips made their path back up her body Kelly inhaled deeply and her eyelids fluttered open as she tried to prepare herself for what was to come. Matthew was all lips, tongue and teeth across her flesh and her fingers slipped from his hair. As his lips grazed the patch of skin along her side just below her armpit Kelly giggled her feeling as if it was being set ablaze. He reached his intended destination and hovered over Kelly before he sunk down and kissed her. Her body naturally curled into his while they tossed kisses back and fourth.

Without loosing her lips Matthew reached over the side of the bed and retrieved several of the throw pillows that ended up on the floor. Still having a hold on her lips Matthew fought her tongue with his own desire for her lancing throughout him at an alarming rate. He scooped her up in his arms and their lips lost one another's as Matthew got a two pillows situated then placed Kelly's ass down onto them. She gazed up at him curiously her hand grasping onto his length. She rolled her hand up and down her thumb rolling over the head of his penis. He groaned against her shoulder then brought his lips to her own as he nudged her legs apart a little more. Next, his hands skimmed down her legs making sure that she had them each half bent. Once he was happy with the new angle he created he smiled widely against her lips and removed her hands from his length and placed them onto his sides. After he was satisfied with all the other aspects of their position he placed his palms down against the bed at either side of her head.

The air was thick as he loomed above her his eyes drank in the way her blonde hair fanned out across the bed as her chest rose and fell to ever breath she took. _God_, what a magnificent sight she was. Matthew gently bent down against her body and trailed a line of kisses along her jaw line before he planted one on the tip of her nose the right corner of her lips, her chin, the left corner of her mouth, and then finally her lips. The kiss was slow and he kept his palms against the bed as he gently thrusted into her.

It was when he entered her that she gasped against his lips breaking the contact their lips had as they became one. "Ahh," she quivered her skin ached for his touch as he began to move inside of her with slow, languid figure-eight motions. Each move is sweet torture considering his teasing. He thrusted in and out of her slowly making figure-eight motions as she feels every inch of him.

His hands fist the sheets underneath his palms and he pulls back from her entering her once again swiveling his hips and making a figure-eight motion. He glanced down at her as he continued his thrusts as he felt her stretch to accommodate her as he made a figure-eight motion. Matthew's pubic bone lightly rubbed her clitoris as he moved into with another long and slow thrust, building them both up. As his green eyes shifted down over her body he couldn't help but smile as her eyelids fluttered slightly as she sunk down into the mattress surrendering her body to him.

Kelly slid her hands up and down his sides, and as she felt his entire member and the circular like motions were tantalizing and caused her breathing to shift again. And then she felt his pubic bone lightly brush her clitoris and she bit down on her lower lip. Her slender finders curled around his sides as she clutched onto him, her nails lightly scratching his flesh.

Their eyes connect with one another's and Kelly gripped onto his back tighter urging him on. Skillfully sinks down against her to embrace her lips in a fervent kiss getting lost in their love for one another. Without touching her he continued his slow long thrusts doing a figure-eight motion with his hips each and every time spurring her higher and higher with each thrust.

He felt himself sink deep with in her and as he made a figure-eight motion he watched Kelly as she took a staggered breath and moaned softly as he circled around inside of her. In order for this work out he had to continue on with his current leisurely pace and making those figure-eight motions. He could feel himself rising towards his peak as well as his pubic bone continuously brushed lightly against her wet clit. When he felt her clutch tightly onto his sides Matthew couldn't help but thrust deep into her. _God, _their connection was so amazing that simply watching her begin to come on done at because of his actions was beautiful, erotic, and he loved every second of it.

Each slow thrust he circles inside of her again and again and at the depth of his thrusts its almost as if he is amid on crawling inside of her. Kelly is sprawled wide open for him as her chest heaving as he moves in and out of her, her body shuddering as she feels herself climbing up to that inevitable peak.

Matthew buries himself into her time and time again, keeping with his slow pace, swiveling his hips as his erection circles around inside of her their hips connected briefly before he slowly pulled out of her. He unclenched his palms and laid them flat against the bed sheets while he took in the sight before him, as he rocked his hips forward and the tip of his penis moved slowly up and down her clit.

The moment his member left her depths Kelly's eyes sprung open fully gazing up at Matthew, not saying a word. As he gazed down at her he noticed the semi-shocked expression she wore and he smirked meeting her hips. Kelly moaned against his lips as they broke contact as the tip of Matthew's penis slowly glided up and down her clit.

Seeing her in this way caused him to get riled up, her mouth formed the perfect O as he gently eased himself back inside of her. Again, he picked up his previous pace driving into her until Matthew felt her walls pulsate around him, he knew she was close and he was as well. All the circular motion allowed him to feel her with every inch of his length, he reached down and grabbed onto her face. Matthew tipped her head so that he could see her and hooked his thumb into her mouth. "Kel, eyes open."

At his command Kelly's eyelids fluttered open and after several slow languid thrusts Kelly felt his pubic bone brush her clitoris in a tantalizingly slow manner which made her moan. Their eyes connected and the raw glowing passion shining down at her through green irises sensationally spurred on her climax. "Oh…Ah…Ma-Mathew," she cried out as her back arched off the bed, her stomach muscles tightened, and her walls clenched down around him. Kelly's chest heaved up and down as her finger nails dug into his back while her body shook as she began to ride out her orgasm.

Green eyes watched her perfect body lose all control as she withered beneath him he came drove into her hard, then stilled and collapsed on top of her, as his arms could hardly hold him up any longer. The couple clung to their counterpart, while they each rode out their orgasms. Matthew didn't want to crush Kelly under his weight so he rolled them over so that he was flat on his back and she was sprawled on top of him. Their breathing was ragged as laid their basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, his eyes shifted down to Kelly and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He was still inside of her and smirked as he closed his eyes and held onto her.

About ten minutes later Kelly surfaced from her orgasm and gazed up at him awestruck. He meet her eyes and held fast to her not wanting to break their intimate contact because he knew this would be something he'd be lacking the next week or so. Matthew bent down so that his nose brushed along hers and kissed her lips delicately. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered as she gazed up at him desperately hoping that he couldn't read her mind. As they laid there clinging to one another she once again was reminded of the fact that come tomorrow morning he'd be on a plane and they'd both be on their own.

"Good," he said softly as he traced her jaw line and kissed her. "We should get some sleep." Matthew encouraged as he gently eased out of her his arm slinging around her body as he brought it against his own. His lips pressed a kiss to her forehead and he got a little more comfortable on the bed. "Goodnight, baby."

"Night," Kelly whispered into the dark hotel room as she snuggled against Matthew slowly closing her eyes as she rested her head on his chest. As she laid their Kelly counted each beat of his heart and listened intently to his breathing. Even, though she had been listening to the steady rhythm of his heart it wasn't enough to stop all the thoughts swirling around her mind. Her arms wrapped around his body as Kelly leaned against him and planted a kiss over where his heart was.

* * *

"Cause everyone that sees you  
Always want's to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're standing ovation after years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
Yeah  
I just call you mine"

* * *

She didn't want to let him go, she wanted to go with him. But she knew that wasn't an option, she had her children to care for. Whereas Matthew had Aven to attend to. Kelly just couldn't get over how ridiculous this whole situation was with her children, taking them out of school and planting them into France, it was such crap. Nights such as this Kelly just couldn't bring herself to go to sleep, her mind wouldn't allow her. So, instead her brown eyes surveyed every contour of his face. Mentally attempting to commit every detail to memory. She inhaled his scent he smelled divine, just like sex. Kelly daintily trailed her fingertips along the definition of his muscles that she had become rather familiar with recently. Her lips curled upward as her fingertips brushed against the lines of his abs, before they trailed down skimming his happy trail. A light red tint captured her cheeks as she admired Matthew in all his naked perfection. He definitely was a sight for sore eyes.

Kelly didn't know how long she laid there watching him sleep but she did so until her eyelids drooped and she just couldn't keep them open any longer. As the sun sprawled across their facial features she stirred in Matthew's arms snuggling closer to him. By this point she was practically laying on top of him. Their limbs were tangled around one another and it was Matthew whose eyes fluttered open first as he inhaled the unmistakable scent of Kelly's shampoo.

Gently so not to wake her Matthew reached down and tucked a lock of her silky blonde hair behind her ear. Again Kelly stirred in his arms and he couldn't help but smile at the way her body naturally fit along his. Her long legs were entwined with his and nearly every inch of her soft ivory skin was touching his. Matthew hugged her body against his own his left hand gliding up and down her naked back his pointer finger tracing random shapes on her back.

She slowly shifted against his body so that she was laying on her side on the bed now but still curled up alongside of him, clinging to him. The dim sunlight played across her face and Matthew turned on his own side to watch her. His left hand continued to draw random shapes on her back while his right hand skated down to clasp onto her hip. Slowly her eyelids fluttered open and they were nose to nose, a soothing silence wafting throughout their hotel room as they eyed one another. Matching smiles adorned their lips as Kelly whispered, "Hi," her eyes drank in the light from the sun that softened Matthew's face as they gazed at one another.

"Hey.." he whispered his voice husky and laced with drowsiness that voice men tend to have right when they wake up. It was extremely sexy. Kelly inched closer to him as she subtlety tipped her head towards his but not closing the gap. Her brown eyes glistened with childish innocence as she stared at him affectionately biting down on her lower lip, wrapping her leg around his and bringing their bodies together.

They laid side by side, nose to nose, their breathing shifting ever so slightly as the intensity of the moment increased. Matthew tilted his head closer to hers their lips only millimeters apart, their breaths intermingled and his green eyes took in her soft features, took in every inch of her attempting to mentally commit it all to memory. Sliding his right hand from her hip Matthew cupped her cheek his thumb stroking her jaw line as he whispered, "you know if we do this…again, it's going to make it that much harder for me to leave."

As she heard his whispered confession about this making it hard for him to leave her caused Kelly to smirk deviously. She nudged his nose with her own gently as brown orbs connecting with green ones, "I know," she whispered while pressing her body into his. "That's kind of the point," Kelly says with a giggle as she watched his face take in the answer she just offered him.

He couldn't help but laugh at that statement, one look into her eyes and it was clear she wanted this. But hell he wanted it too, he always wanted her, and he found it crazy just how addicted he has become this woman. Matthew smiled and grazed her lips with his as he gently leaned into her.

She felt his penis already at attention between her legs and smirked against his lips as they leaned in close to one another as Kelly slipped her leg between either one of his scissoring his legs while their lips meshed together. When he felt her legs scissor his he gasped against her lips as he felt reveled in the closeness of their bodies. The tip of his erection teased her entrance as he reached between their bodies and began to stroke over her folds.

Matthew trailed his lips away from hers with a series of kisses along her jaw line and then kissed her throat as he moved down her body. His lips latched onto her ivory skin as he sucked the flesh of soft flesh of the rise of her breasts. As his mouth worked it's own magic and sensual torture on her soft skin his index and middle finger moved against her clitoris in small circles before he dipped them into her. When his fingers moved inside of her Matthew circled them around, as he thrusted them in and out, working her up so that she'd be ready for him.

The moment his fingers entered her Kelly let out a slow breath her heart beat beginning to rise as she arched her chest into his mouth as his teeth tugged on her nipple bringing it to a hard peak. Her breath hissed out between gritted teeth as Kelly tilted her pelvis up meeting his fingers thrusts and caused him to palm her sex his thumb made small circles against her clitoris. They kept up this rhythm meeting one another, "oh," Kelly panted out as her breathing shifted from it's regular state and became more labored. Just like that he slowly removed his fingers from inside of her and sucked his fingers off.

What he wasn't expecting was for Kelly to reach between their bodies and guide his penis into her. Matthew's gaze was transfixed on her as he observed her take the reins and guided him into herself, she breathed out of her nose as he filled her deeply. Their hands clung to one another as their bodies brushed against one another. They were super close and Matthew released this was exactly how he wanted their last time for a week to be, the intimacy level extremely high. The moment he sunk into her he was already deep with in her, and he gently began to thrust into her.

"Ah," Kelly moaned softly as he thrusted into her, his nails gently grazed her upper back as he brought her closer to himself creating a delicious friction between them as their hips connected. Her hands curled around his lower back as she helped him steady and then move into her.

"Ugh" Matthew groaned against her shoulder as their hips connected, they were practically nose to nose and he took the opportunity to capture his her lips. His tongue invaded her mouth in an urgent and demanding tone as he plowed into her. However, her tongue meets him sparing against his as the sparked a battle. Matthew reached one of his hands away from the middle of her back and grasped onto her chin holding her in place. Then he rotated his hips round and round grinding against her while stimulating her clitoris in the process.

"Mmm," she panted against his lips as her insides stirred while Kelly tipped her hips upward and grinded them against Matthew's countering his action. He trailed his hand away from her chin as their lips broke apart both in desperate need for air. As he drove into her Kelly was stuck by the depth of each and everyone of his thrusts. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as he thrusted into and lent down to latch onto her skin with his mouth.

Matthew smirked against her skin and sucked against the soft flesh leaving his mark on her as the contours of her body press firmly into his. Their lips connected as Kelly swiveled her own hips against his motions creating an unbeatable friction that is hard not to surrender to. He pulls back his tip the only part still inside of her.

Her whole body reacts to this as she cried out voicing her distaste. "Matthew," her breathing is ragged and she used one of her legs that was trapped between his to hook it around his hip attempting to bring him back to her.

He smirked at her attempt to try and get him to enter her once more. Slowly inch by inch buried himself into her depths his hands grasped tightly to her back for more leverage when he thrusted into her. To spur her on even further Matthew brushed his right hand along her hip and stayed their momentarily as he moved in and out of her again and again.

Kelly didn't miss a beat as her hips grinded against his while she urged him on. Her fingernails dug into his lower back as he pounded into her again and again. Her breathing quickened along with his change of pace. A pace that seemed rougher, more demanding as his hips rotated and his hand skimmed across her panty line as it slid over her sex. "God, Matthew," Kelly moaned out as he continued to drive relentlessly into her and stimulated her clit with his thumb and his pubic bone as they grinded against one another,

Their sweat mixed with one another's as they moved together in perfect time, building them both to a what they could only hope would be and explosive climax. Matthew trailed held her securely against himself as he thrusted in and out of her his eyes darkened with appreciation as he admired her face as the laid side by side completely entwined and wrapped around one another in a lovers embrace.

He flicked her clit before he stroked over her folds as he moved deep inside of her he swiveling his hips which in effect spurred her on more. Kelly moaned loudly as her head tilted down into the pillows as her nails glided up and down his back. As he thrusted into her sharply her nails moved up his back before scratching a path back down his back, while she assaulted his pecs with kisses, They moved together both clinging to their counterpart as Matthew thrusted into her roughly his hips grinding against hers as his fingers continued to move against her folds.

Her breathing became increasingly ragged as she tilted her pelvis to his meeting him in the intimate embrace as she grinded her own hips along with the his her chest compressed against his. He felt ever breath she took, and vise versa Kelly could felt every ragged breath he took. As he relentlessly thrashed into her, she felt the muscles in the depth of her stomach tighten considerably while her body bowed towards his. "Oh, my god…don't stop," was her whispered plea as she rotated her hips which allowed his fingers to slid in a circular motion around her folds, as her hot breath spilled against his chest.

Matthew cradled her body against his own as he felt her hot breath spill against his chest which caused goose bumps to form there. "Baby, you feel…ugh god.." was all he had been able to muster as he ramped into her feeling himself climb closer and closer to his peak, knowing that she was ahead of him in that department.

"Ah…oh...god…Matthew," their lips connected as Kelly lost herself in the sensation as her walls clenched down around him as she came violently. Her chest heaved up and down and her breathing was beyond labored as she screamed out in ecstasy lost in his scent as her nails sunk into his back as she left her mark on him. The sound of her heart pounding echoed in her ears and she panted next to him while she quivered against him.

When she came Matthew stilled his movements as he held onto her tightly his palm practically imprinting itself against her pale skin as he held onto her as she rode out her orgasm. It was intense and he was wonderstruck as he admired her while she found her release. God what a beautiful sight she was. He slowly moved his fingers from her folds and then began to move inside of her once again. His hips swirled as he moved against her thrusting in and out of her as he sparked her libido. Their lips crashed together as he moved with in her again and again his hips grinding into her until he finally found his own release. Matthew buried his head in her neck biting down on the soft flesh there as she lost himself in his lustful haze as he clutched onto her for dear life.

* * *

"Nothing makes sense when you're not here  
As if my whole world disappears  
Without you what's the point of it"

* * *

They stood together walking through the lobby area of the airport their hands entwined as Matthew wheeled his suitcase behind himself with his other hand. No words had been spoken since they got in Kelly's rented car. The entire car ride was mostly silent except for Matthew's light humming and their breathing. Matthew's impending departure on both of their minds but neither wanting to broach the conversation. It wasn't the first time they'd been apart. It was just, it was different this time. Maybe it was because they both finally admitted they loved each other. Or maybe it was because they had finally crossed that line and consummated their relationship with sex. Ultimately ensuring that if things ever crumbled they would never be able to go back to what they had before. It would just be far too strange to go back to being strictly friends with him after he discovered depths of her that almost no one else knew or had the luxury to explore.

Matthew paused as the walked closer to security, his eyes caught sight of the clock on the flight schedule screen and he let out a desponded sigh. He released the handle of his suitcase turned towards Kelly, who had her head dipped her eyes focused on her feet. She moved the toe of her sandals around not daring to sneak a peek at his facial features she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it.

"I'll see you back in New York?" he asked as he dipped his head to try to catch her eye.

All Kelly did was simply nod her head in agreement, "yeah."

He sighed softly at her short response and then grabbed her hips and brought her body flush against his own. Kelly drew in a deep breath at the sudden body contact she could feel him against her it was hot. She sucked in a deep breath, as she brushed her hips against his. "I love you," he whispered as his lips crashed down against her in an all consuming goodbye kiss.

The moment his lips crashed down against her own Kelly lost herself in the moment as she leaned into his body her hands clutching onto his shirt. Her insides churned just from that kiss and she suddenly wanted him all over again. "I love you," she breathed out as their lips parted and Matthew nodded before he trailed his lip to her forehead offering her a sweet kiss. He smiled widely and offered one final kiss to her lips before he backed up and wheeled his grabbed his suitcase as he wheeled it towards security.

Once he reached the security line Matthew spun and faced Kelly, he blew her a kiss. "Call me everyday," she called after him as he nodded and then disappeared into the security line. She sighed and watched him leave as she made her way out of the airport alone.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **Mkay loves I am sorry if this is short, I really hope it didn't disappoint you! If you want to hear more...please please please drop a comment off after you finish reading. I feel like I rushed some of this and I am truly sorry if it feels that way): I have some ideas for coming chapters but I'm not sure how motivated I will be to write them out. BLEH! I am currently on winter break from college so that means writing galore, I have ideas for both some RUFLY stories as well as some Settleford ideas, so if you'd like to hear these ideas PM me...or something! Also I'm just curious anyone whose read my other Settleford piece and as well as my Rufly piece...was it too weird in first person or do you like that? Cause I honestly really like writing in 1st person so that might be one of my pending ideas is written from...please let me know. Alrighty I really hope you enjoyed this! I love you guys(: Mauhh until next time

XOXO


	12. Safe

**A/N: **oh my goodness I am so sorry that this has taken so long to get out. I really don't have a suitable excuse..I suppose I was just kinda not inspired. Yes, I know that's probably the lamest and the most pathetic atempt at an excuse but hey it is what it is. As many of you know from twitte I am currently out of town and trying to get this finished fot y'all because I promised and I fucked up the other night and passed out for like 2hrs and didn't finish this. Grrr okay okay, I think I'm done rambling. Alrighty so this isn't too leghty and sorry for that I hope it. oesn't come off rushed or blain. As always, any similarities with other Settleford pieces is completely **unintended** and all rights and praise belongs to those writers. Lyrics used are **not **mine and all rights belong to the artists and company. Mkay I am done now, on with it..happy reading!

* * *

Safe- Katie Armiger

"Ooh

I wasn't lookin' for love

It didn't really fit inside of my world but

One look in your eyes, And I completely changed my mind

Oooh

I wasn't lookin' for you

But you found me just like you were mad to

And it's crazy to think about how we almost live without…each other"

* * *

Chapter 12-Safe

Wednesday, June 6th 2012

The six days after Matthew left just flew right past. She enjoyed every second she got so spend with her children, she really savored each second knowing that she was going to be returning to New York without them. It was a fact she hated, and not to mention she'd still be down a boyfriend. Boy what luck did she have. Shaking her head Kelly smiled slightly at the most recent text Matthew had sent her. It took her only a few seconds and her fingers were bouncing against the touch screen of her iPhone. Sure they had been keeping in touch through text messages and a few short phone calls but with the time difference it made things a bit complicated to communicate. She was so happy that he would be back in town this afternoon, she couldn't wait to see him.

Kelly opened twitter and scrolled aimlessly through her mentions barely reading most of them mostly because her mind was elsewhere. She missed her kids, terribly the house was just so quite when they weren't around. Oliver nudged her leg eager for some attention so Kelly set her iPhone done and scratched behind his ears. After several minutes of scratching behind Oliver's ears she looked up and snatched her phone off the coffee table. It seemed like an eternity had passed since she heard from Matthew so Kelly opened her twitter app and began to compose a new tweet. She made sure to mention Matthew and her eyes scanned over it in order to ensure there were no typos before she hit send. It simply read; "You're back in New York today, right?(:"

She stared at her timeline for a moment in a daze and then placed her iPhone onto her coffee table and pushed herself off the couch. Maybe he was still flying? Who knew she was just getting antsy she felt like she hadn't seen him in such a long time. Kelly missed him, on every level possible, and craved him twice as much as she ever imagined she would. As she racked her brain she was finding this all truly crazy, every part of it but just mainly how accustom she had become to having him around during their time in France. The silence that wafted throughout the apartment was eerie it made things almost chocking. Kelly bit down on her lower lip and shrugged further into the blanket she was swaddled in considering she was chilled from the air conditioning.

As she glanced at the clock she sighed and began to make her way towards the kitchen. Maybe she should eat something, after all she would need the energy for when Matthew returned. That much she was certain of because she knew they would make up for all the lost time over the past week or so. She pulled open her refrigerator and stared at the lights which were revealing the contents that laid in her refrigerator. Taking a deep breath she pulled the blanket tighter to her body, if she was being honest with herself she didn't feel all that hungry. Maybe it was all the flying, or all the French food she'd consumed over the past few weeks, or possibly it was because she just missed her children too much. Kelly pushed the door of the refrigerator closed and stared at the stainless steel that was cluttered with several select pictures both Helena and Hermes had colored for her, along with several photos of her with them as well as a few candid's of her and Matthew. Candid's of the two of them that the world never got a chance to see.

She tore her eyes away from the cluttered refrigerator door and leaned against the counter her elbows rested on the counter top as she switched on her radio. While the music filtered throughout her apartment Kelly hummed along as her eyelids fell over her eyes. For the first time since she took her children to France she felt herself let go a little bit as her body began to sway ever so slightly to the music as she pushed her body away from the counter. Kelly was well aware that the ease she was feeling stemmed from the state of her relationship with Matthew. Everything between them was just, perfect to sound cliché. It just was, he was amazing, always so conscious of her feelings, always so intoned to what she needs without her needing to voice it. She was going to do something crazy, something spontaneous for his homecoming, something that she knew would guarantee their reunion.

The wheels began to spin in her head and she smirked to herself as she moved around the counter and began to shuffle her things around she needed to go shopping, there were a few things she had to pick up. If he ever got back to her she could let him in on her little plan for their reunion, maybe. Kelly was well aware of the fact that he would have Aven when he arrived back in New York so she began to mentally prepare just the words to say to him to make sure the night ended up with just the two of them, alone. She swiped her iPhone off the coffee table and grabbed her Hermés bag off the stool by the island and slung it across her body as she kissed Oliver's head Kelly slipped her feet into a pair of sandals as she headed out of her apartment.

While Kelly strode down the hallway her phone went off notifying her of a text, she bit down on her lower lip and pulled it out of her back pocket. Her eyes scanned over her iPhone as her fingers worked their magic across the touch screen. After she opened her message feature she smirked when she read Matthew's text message.

"_I miss you! I miss your lips, your arms, the smell of your hair, your smile, the feel of you against me when we're sleeping, and your laugh. I can't wait to see you, this plane ride better go by fast, dinner tonight?! _

Her lips curled into a wide grin as she read and re-read his words to her. Matthew had been extremely adorable over the course of them being separated sending her texts all throughout his day keeping her up to date. And also the way he went about keeping up their flirtation through twitter by mentioning her in specific tweets adding a picture in one and including text that read; _Wish you were here! _Her brown eyes shifted up from her iPhone as she reached the end of the hallway and stood briefly in front of the elevator. Kelly leaned forward and pressed the down arrow and as the doors rolled open she smiled and stepped into the cubical pressing the lobby button. The moment the doors closed Kelly glanced back down to her phone and her fingers typed out a response quickly.

"I miss you more!(; I miss how you hold me in your sleep, how your hair feels between my fingers, the way you laugh, how you randomly squeeze my hand, and how you taste!(; I'm anxiously awaiting your arrival back to the states! Yes, that's definitely a possibility "

Once the elevator reached the lobby the doors slide open and she smiled while she trailed her eyes up and stepped off the elevator. She re-read the text wearing a smirk on her face before she hit send and jammed her iPhone into her back pocket. Kelly offered her doorman a nod and a soft hello before she hurried out into the sunny New York afternoon. Dinner was actually the last thing on her mind for their plans for the evening, well she assumed at some point they'd share a meal but she had bigger plans for his return. Plans she was sure he wouldn't be able to turn down, ones he'd appreciate very much. Her sandals slapped against the sidewalk as she trekked down the street making her way to her favorite café. They served the best coffee, and teas it was definitely a must stop so she would stay hydrated while she was out this afternoon. She pulled open the door the café and stepped inside inhaling the unmistakable smell of coffee.

A smile lit up her whole face as she thanked the man behind the counter for her ice tea and pocket her change before leaving the café. Her lips curled around the straw as she took several sips of the refreshing liquid. Kelly glanced around happy that she wouldn't have to hail a cap for the few stops she had to make. As she came up to a flouriest she inhaled the freshly cut flowers surrounding the outside of the shop before she ventured inside the small shop. The colors were breathtaking and the smell was magnificent, she aimlessly browsed over the choices before she settled on some fresh rose pedals. After she made her purchase Kelly swung her bag for a moment as she embarked on finishing her errands.

It was 2pm by the time she finished all her errands and made her way back into her apartment. Kelly greeted the doorman with a radiant smile and a warm "hello," she had definitely lifted her spirits by getting out of her empty apartment. The cool air conditioning chilled her warm flesh and after Kelly pressed her floor number she shuffled through her purse and retrieved her hand sanitizer. She squirted some of the hand sanitizer on her left hand and then closed the lid and dropped it back into her purse as she rubbed her hands together. By that time she had reached her floor and Kelly hurried towards her apartment well aware that Matthew could be returning soon.

She unlocked her apartment and was greeted by Oliver who imminently came to her and nudged her leg. Bending over Kelly rubbed behind his ears, "hey buddy," she cooed while she kicked her sandals off and made sure to straighten them on the rug by the door. Once she pushed the door closed she flipped the lock and dropped her bags on the island taking the rose pedals as she made her way down the hallway and to her bedroom. Kelly stripped her clothes from her frame and shrugged into her fluffy white robe as she stepped into the adjoining bathroom.

Her hand curled around the hot knob on her tub and she smiled briefly at the sound of the water filling the tub. While the tub was filling Kelly went back into her bedroom and snatched the rose pedals off her bed and walked back into the bathroom. As the tub continued to fill Kelly moved around the bathroom and retrieved her rose oil and poured a small amount into the filling tub. Next, she sprinkled a few rose pedals into the mix and then added just a handful of bath salts as the tub was nearly finished filled to the brim. The water was steaming so Kelly grabbed a few candles and positioned them around the tub then spun around and made her way to the kitchen.

After the short walk down the hall, she arrived at the kitchen and Kelly glided around the kitchen effortlessly as she pulled open a drawer and fished out a lighter. Placing the lighter down onto the counter Kelly turned around, moved to her tiptoes and tugged open the right cabinet door above the sink and removed a red wine glass. Once got the wine glass Kelly set it down on the counter next to the lighter and opened the refrigerator. As the coolness from the refrigerator brushed her skin she inwardly shivered and shrugged further into her robe. Her eyes bounced over the contents and a smile tugged up the corners of her lips when she spotted the red wine. Upon locating the wine her hand darted into the refrigerator and curled around the neck of the bottle of wine.

With the wine in hand she moved away from the refrigerator and let it close by itself. Kelly glanced down while she stepped towards the counter where the rest of the stuff was. Her hand loosened around the bottle when she set it down by her wine glass and then she fumbled around briefly until she found the corkscrew. With a little applied pressure the cork popped right off and made her sigh while she set the corkscrew down and poured herself a large glass of wine. Grabbing the lighter and her glass of wine Kelly headed back down the hallway, and made her way to her bathroom. Once her feet met the cool tile floor she made her way over the her iPhone and picked it up scrolling through twitter and then set it back down on a large ledge on the side of the tub. Nothing new to report, no response from Matthew on any channel, no text, no tweet, no voicemail, radio silence he was probably still on the plane she figured.

In reality he should've already landed by now, she shook her head and picked up her phone and opened the twitter app and decided to tweet Matthew. "Matt_Settle…are you home yet?" Once she was happy with the tweet she pressed send then rolled her neck as she flipped on the radio making sure to keep the volume low, then went about lighting the candles around the tub. The moment all the candles were lit Kelly dimmed the lights throughout the bathroom and her fingers wrapped around the stem of her wine glass as she set it on a wide edge by the tub before she immersed herself into the warm bubbly water. The water itself was relaxing enough but the added music and the wine she was sipping Kelly could physically feel her body relax. After swallowing a large gulp of red wine she set the glass down on the ledge and her eyelids fluttered closed as she sunk back in the warm bubbly concoction. Behind her closed eyelids the last time she took a bath began to replay in bits and pieces.

_Their fingers briefly brushed one another's as she took the shampoo into her own hand squirting some into her palm before she lifted it up and worked it into Matthew's hair. She pushed his hair around his head, her fingernails massaging his scalp relentlessly to make sure that the shampoo was worked into his hair. Kelly used both of her hands and pushed his hair into a bit of a Mohawk and couldn't contain her giggles as she grabbed his face with her soapy hands and pulled his face to hers, smothering his lips with kisses._

A smile captured her face as her fingers blindly wrapped around the stem of her wine glass and she lifted it to her lips taking a few sips as her mind continued to remind her of the bath she and Matthew shared together.

_She titled her head to the side as if she was considering what he had just said to her. Even though it wasn't hard to deceiver who was the winner here Kelly didn't want to give up quite yet. "I don't think I lost entirely," she purred as her hips pressed up into his once again, and now with the freedom of her arms she snaked on arm between their bodies as she grasped onto him. Her hand rolled slowly up and down him as she pressed her entire body off the tub as it curved up against his. _

"_Oh, you don't play fair baby.." he breathed out in a shallow breath as she grabbed a hold of him and her expert hand began to roll over him slowly, teasing him._

Her lower lip curled into her mouth as she envisioned him and how well he was able to cause her to unravel. She became all consumed in her memory of Matthew taking a few more sips of her glass of wine before she set it back down on the ledge and sunk back into the bubbles. Kelly didn't know how long she just soaked in the bath but the pang of her twitter app sprung her from her peaceful revere. She peaked over the to the ledge where her iPhone was placed and carefully sat up in the tub and picked up her phone to see what the notification was. Sure enough, it was finally Matthew responding to her tweet.

Kelly straightened up in the tub and wiped her hands off before she picked up her iPhone and unlocked the screen. Her thumb tapped her twitter app and as it opened she went to her mentions and immediately saw Matthew's tweet, which had a picture attached to it, "KellyRutherford just arrived and the first thing I did was take Aven to see."

Letting out a sigh she contemplated responding to the tweet and then smirked as her text message ringtone echoed throughout the bathroom.

"_I'm back! I can't wait to see you. So, what time for dinner?" _

It was so funny how much she knew him already, because as she read his text message she could almost hear him saying everything. Wasting no time at all Kelly's fingers typed away on the touch screen key board, as she worked up her reply. _"Yay! I can't wait to see you..and um actually I have some other plans for us before dinner(;" _

When he received that tweet he glanced down at his daughter as they hauled a cab and he rambled off their destination. What other plans could she have in store for them, he momentarily wondered as he shook his head and went about replying to her. _"Oh, do you now? What do these plans involve?"_

Taking another large gulp of her glass of wine Kelly bit down on her lower lip as she read over his latest text, how could she word this…she smirked and swapped her wine glass for her iPhone. _"Yes, and well they involve you, me, and bubbles!(:" _Once she came up with her reply she didn't give it a second thought and hit send before placing her phone back down onto the ledge.

Bubbles? His mind was drawing a blank what could she have planned for them that involved bubbles. Matthew smirked and bit down on his lower lip glancing up at the rearview mirror before he responded. _"Bubbles, huh? What will we be doing with said bubbles baby?(;"_

His ringtone echoed throughout her bathroom and Kelly grinned like a cheshire cat. While she read his reply she had to laugh out loud to herself and the sucked hard on her bottom lip as the pads of her fingers tapped out her reply. _"Well, currently I'm wearing nothing but bubbles…hurry over(;" _

Aven gave Matthew a weird look, as she watched her father's eyes bug out ever so slightly and his jaw dropped.

"What daddy?" came in a small voice next to him and Matthew shook his head and slung his arm around his daughter and hugged her towards himself.

"Nothing for you to worry about sweetie!" He assured her and sealed it with a kiss onto the crown of her head as she just shrugged it off. After a mini crisis averted Matthew didn't want to waste another minute and his fingers made quick work _"Nothing but bubbles…damn baby, I will be there as soon as possible!"_

Kelly pouted slightly as she scooped up some bubbles and blew them around in front of herself. Matthew's ringtone went off and that smile only he could get out of her took it's rightful place, lighting up her entire face. _"Please, hurry xoxo3" _She tapped her feet against the opposite end of the tub along to the beat of the song streaming from Pandora. Kelly nodded her head a few times to the lyrics and even began to softly sing along.

Matthew marveled at how quickly she was responding and then snapped a short video that was playing in the cab he and Aven were riding in. It was of Kelly, what were the chances, it was a visual reminder of her and he couldn't help but smile. After capturing the brief video he opened twitter and went about composing a tweet. "KellyRutherford then on the way back I caught this in the cab…;)"

Twenty minutes later the water had began to go cold and Kelly shivered as she unplugged the drain and eased herself out of the bathtub. She shrugged into her white robe and then downed the little that was left of her wine and with her phone securely in her hand she went back into her bedroom. Taking a seat on the edge of her bed Kelly held her phone between her hands and her thumbs began to tap away, "_I had to get out of the tub, no bubbles for you!" _With a sigh she hit send and dried herself off, happy that she had gone and gotten waxed the other day.

"_Baby, I am so sorry. I got tied up with Aven!" _He replied with a long sigh internally praying that she wouldn't be to angry that her reunion plans might have been spoiled. Also desperately hoping that she didn't think it was because he wasn't interested, because that would be the furthest thing from the truth. Ever since she had mentioned that she was wearing nothing but bubbles the image of her all sudsy wouldn't leave his consciousness, she was undeniable.

"_Oh? Is everything okay?" _She read his message and her motherly insticts kicked in. If he got tied up something could've gone wrong, one of them could've gotten hurt, so many different possibilities. Kelly gnawed at the inside of her cheek for a moment as she waited anxiously for his response, her foot tapped quickly making a soft thudding sound.

For some unexplainable reason Matthew couldn't help the wide grin that formed a curved line of his lips. Maybe it was the fact that he could just picture her nibbling on her nails as she waited to hear if everything was okay, she really was a wonderful woman. _"Yeah, everything is fine sweetie no need to worry. I'll be there soon!" _

Soon, she swore she'd heard him use that before. Maybe she had to up the ante give him more of an incentive to get here as soon as possible. And here she thought that her wearing bubbles would be an enticing draw, one that would ensure that he would come over to her house right away. Kelly licked her lips and took her favorite lotion and smoothed some out evenly on her legs before she rubbed her palms together when the thought struck her. _"Soon? Babe, I need you…listen, I'll be waiting...naked…you have twenty minutes!" _

"_Woah, I will be there in twenty minutes, promise3"_ Holy shit, did she just say that? Matthew thought to himself and his green eyes bounced across the text message for what felt like the hundredth time already.

"_Well you better be,(; " _was her playful reply as she smirked to herself and sat down at her vanity. She pushed a hand through her wavy blonde hair and ruffled it around a little bit as she admired her reflection briefly.

"_And what if I'm not?" _

"_Hmm, if you're not here in the next twenty minutes…I might just have to start without you(;" _While she loosed her belt on her robe Kelly strode into the bathroom and retrieved her wine glass then made her way to the kitchen. Setting her glass down onto the counter she refilled it and then made over to check Oliver's food and water. Refilling his water bowl and then his food bowl she placed them back into their rightful place and patted his head. Then a thought struck her and she grabbed all the candles that she could find and set them up on the counters and coffee table and even placed a few around her bedroom. Once she was happy with the placement of the candles she scurried around the house and lit them all. A smile fell onto her lips and she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her hear as she switched the lights off and grabbed her glass of wine and went back to her bedroom.

The glow from the candles softened her features and Kelly sipped her wine before setting it down on her nightstand. Spinning towards her adjoining bathroom Kelly stepped forward and then passed the bathroom's threshold and blew out the candles that were still flickering there. After all the candles in the bathroom were blown out she was plunged into darkness and she glided from the bathroom to her bedroom. Taking a large gulp of wine she glanced around her bedroom and smiled widely it was all perfect, she tugged at the belt on her robe. Her robe fell open and she let it tumble off her shoulders and pool at her feet. When the warmth of her fluffy robe left her frame she got a chill and shivered inwardly as she rushed to the bed. She pealed apart her comforter and sheet from one another and rumbled both around a little bit.

Once she folded the comforter over and over itself it was creased neatly at the foot of the bed and Kelly lifted up the sheet and slipped between it. Based off the nature of their last conversation she had decided to set an alarm to see if he would make it to her on time. He had ten more minutes, and she was itching for him to burst through the door at any moment. Her right foot slid up and down her left leg as he wiggled around on her bed gripping onto the crisp white sheet holding it close to her naked body. That was when she heard it, the unmistakable sound of a key jamming into the lock and undoing the lock. A thousand butterflies erupted in her stomach

"Kel, babe I'm here" Matthew called out as he made his way into her apartment. She stayed silent so she could hear his movements, then she heard him greet Oliver and she giggled to herself, he really was something. His footfalls got closer and closer, "Kel…where you at babe?" That was when the foot steps stopped altogether and Kelly lifted her eyes to see him casually leaning against the door frame bathed in the candles glow.

"Welcome home," she cooed as Kelly gazed up at him and offered him a seductive grin her eyes narrowing on his lower half before they trailed back up to meet his eyes. She was propped up by her left elbow and her left hand cradled her cheek her eyes roamed his frame silently inviting him to come and join her in bed.

The moment he saw her, his breath caught she was just breathtaking, god he had missed this woman so much and they were only apart for a week or so. Matthew made his way to her without skipping a beat, he swooped down and she leaned up to meet him half way. When their lips met they attacked one another as if the other person was their oxygen. Her arms snaked around his neck as she brought him down ontop of herself on the bed, her fingers already busy shoving off his jacket.

As soon as their lips broke apart Kelly smirked, "You made it on time," she shot in a playful manner as her fingers fiddled with his belt buckle.

"Of course I did, how could I pass you up?" he questioned as his forehead rested against hers his green orbs gazed into hers. "I missed you," he whispered as his thumb stroked her jaw line and he brought her face closer to his own.

"I missed you more," she retorted as her fingertips trailed across the definition of his abs through his shirt. Then her fingers curled around the hem of his shirt and she balled it up in her fist as she inched it up further revealing his toned upper body. _God_, how had she gone a week without seeing him, without touching him? This was going to be one explosive sexual experience she felt it in her darkest most intimate depths that he awakened just from his hello kiss.

Her touch was electric and he felt like he hadn't felt it in so long, her opposite hand fumbled with his belt as their lips meshed together. When he felt her tongue slip into his mouth he smiled into the kiss their tongues tangling together as she undid his belt with the air of a desperate woman. Matthew shifted above her and their lips parted,

"You are over dressed for this homecoming," she purred into his ear as she nearly pulled the zipper out of its place taking it down. Once his zipper was undone both her hands gripped his hips as she worked his jeans off his body. The friction his clothes had been creating was driving her insane she wanted to feel his flesh against her own.

A chuckle erupted out of Matthew at her eagerness to rid him of his clothing, not that he was complaining or anything. This side of her, the horny girlfriend was a side he had to say he was really enjoying on her. He slowly grinded his hips against hers and then planted a short kiss to her lips as he pushed himself off the bed.

She rolled over almost right after he fled the her bed, her eyes hungrily watched him stand there and strip his own clothing from his body, his muscles flexing as he removed his shirt. "Hurry up," Kelly encouraged as she admired his upper body in all its shirtless perfection. While she waited for him to join her in bed and get both of their heart rates out of control she wiggled beneath the sheet.

Having been well aware of her eyes on him Matthew deiced to torment her a little bit and took his sweet time stripping his clothes from his body. He whipped his tee shirt around before he dropped it to the floor. Then he swayed on his feet slightly and pushed his jeans down the rest of the way off his hips as he stood in front of her clad in his boxers. Giving her a shrug and his signature grin, "is this enough?" Matthew gave her a wink as she inched closer to the edge of the bed.

Desire flared throughout her core and Kelly bit down hard on her bottom lip, scooting closer to the edge of the bed. As soon as she was close enough to the edge she reached out for him, her fingertips skimmed over the patch of flesh just above the waist band of his boxers. It was hard for her eyes not to fall to the bulge that was still growing and tented just beneath his boxers. Goodness, she wanted to see him, wanted him. Her hand hovered over his bulge and grabbed onto him through the fabric of his plaid boxers tugging ever so slightly to bring him closer to herself. "It'll do, I suppose" Kelly said as she let her eyes wash over him, and her finger traced his V line, well what was exposed of it that is.

He shivered as her finger trailed his V line, her touch was feather light and felt absolutely heavenly. How had he gone a whole week without her touch, without her kiss was beyond him. "What would make it better?" Matthew questioned, his voice coming out silky smooth and completely taking her by surprise, or maybe it was the darkness in his eyes that churned her insides.

"There's only one thing that would make it better," she whispered as the candles flickered around them providing the only light throughout her entire apartment. Kelly was aching to see him in all his glory her fingers teased the waistband of his boxers and she tugged it back before releasing it. The elastic snapped against his skin which caused her to smirk and dip her hand inside of his boxers. Her hand found it's intended target without any problems, her fingers wrapped around his length and she slowly stoked his shaft and inched her way to his tip then repeated the motion. Kelly opted to use a slow pace with the knowledge that it would probably rile him up, to the point of him begging for more.

"And what's that?" Matthew breathed out as her cool hand wrapped around his penis and began a tortuously slow pace, just to tease him. He could feel his breathing shift along with the increase in his heart rate, she had only just begun to touch him, but after their lonely week he had dreamed about this a hundred times over the course of the time they were separated. It felt amazing, better than he had fantasized it to be, the real deal was always the better of the two.

Up, and down…she continued her slow sensual torture her fingers lingering here and there as she got her other hand involved. Now, with her other hand added into the mix her fingers massaged his balls before she removed her hands from inside his boxers and just abruptly ceased all touching. "Oh I think you know what," came from Kelly's lips in a slow seductive voice that nearly paralazyed Matthew on the spot, as he groaned in protest to the lack of touching. Her brown eyes shifted down to his boxers that were hiding the one thing she wanted most of all, and he could take a hint.

A small laugh escaped his lips as he released just how much she desired him in that moment, it was hot he'd never seen her so, horny before. So, of course he would give into her every wish he was always at her command. Matthew shifted above her in order not to crush her with his weight as he shoved his boxers from his hips and his penis sprung free and he leaned into her. "Is that better?"

She gasped as she felt him against her, and then as he leaned into her body she felt him at her hip and looped her arms around his neck revealing in the intimacy of the moment. Brown orbs gazed into green depths as she brushed some of his bangs from his eyes and her lips caressed his in a deep slow kiss. When they finally broke to take a breath, she brushed her lips against his in a teasing fashion as she breathlessly whispered, "perfect."

He nudged his head against the side of her neck, his nose inhaling her scent as his lips began to retrace her skin re-familiarizing himself with every inch of her body. "Good," Matthew managed to mumble out as his lips devoured her pale flesh.

"Oh, I've missed this…" she sighed as he began to descend her naked torso with his lips. As he left butterfly kisses along her abdomen Kelly squirmed beneath him, her heart rate quickened and she let out a small chuckle when she imagined what was to come. Screw all the foreplay she wanted him, it had been an excruciating seven days without him, without this. In that moment, Kelly was beyond happy that they had finally crossed over that line, she couldn't imagine living with out this. Living without the undivided attention and sexually pleasing nature that Matthew always showed her. When he reached her hips he trailed his lips across her panty line and his stubble brushed against her soft flesh creating an arousing friction.

His soft lips inched lower as his stubble brushed against her he smirked against her skin. The taste of her skin was to die for, he sighed as his lips smothered kisses to the top of her thighs and his fingers found her core. A smile imprinted itself on her skin as his lips skidded further down her sleek frame, "Me too babe….me too," was his mumbled response as he planted a kiss to the top her sex making her squirm beneath him. When his lips met her kneecaps he glanced up at her and smirked happy with himself as he caught her bite down hard on her lower lip.

"Mhmm" Kelly licked her lips as he slowly trailed his lips up her inner thigh his hot breath setting her skin on fire. Happy with himself Matthew moved his lips upward and kissed her lower lips his thumb flicked her clit as his tongue slipped out between his lips and stroked up and down her folds. When she felt his tongue on her, her breathing shifted and her toes crled ever so slightly. It had been a week over due that she had felt this kind of passion, this kind of erotic pleasure and she was being very greedy she didn't want it to stop, she only wanted more. Matthew's tongue slipped inside of her and swirled around once, twice, and a third time before he retracted it and latched onto her clit.

While he sucked her clit his lips vibrated against her while he hummed softly, Matthew couldn't help it she tasted divine, he had nearly forgotten just how fabulous she tasted. Once his lips released her clit the tip of his tongue stroked her once, twice, and then plunged inside of her wiggling within her and exploring. His tongue stroked her inner walls as his tongue picked up a rhythmic pace plunging in and out of her. The feeling of his tongue moving within her caused her to moan softly as she drew her knees closed caging Matthew between her legs.

As her knees subconsciously drew themselves together she fought the urge to squirm by fisting up the sheets in her palms. Over the past week all her fantasies of them couldn't even compare to all of his skills that he showcased for her right now. Kelly felt his tongue slow it's thrusts and then she felt him swirl his tongue around inside of her as he began his exploration, again. She yelped when his tongue circled her before he pulled back completely before it plunged right back insideof her moving in and out while his index and middle finger stroked her clit, with long slow sensual strokes. Her head tipped backwards as her body surrendered to his touch. "….ah, please don't stop," she breathed out while his tongue flicked against her throbbing folds worming his way between them and entering her yet again. He was good, oh he was _very_ good.

His fingers made quick work eager to please her as he rubbed against her clit in slow longitude strokes. He fidgeted ever so slightly against her most intimate area as he tipped his head up and their eye locked. Holy mother of god, so erotic. Her watching him, watching her come undone. All it took for him to switch up his pace was one look into her dark brown orbs, and his tongue quickened its pace inside of her. Kelly felt her breathing hitch as his tongue wasted no time in pleasing her.

Kelly arched her back off the bed as he explored her most intimate depths and Matthew placed a hand ontop of her sex to keep her bucking hips to a minimal. Holy shit. Boy, does he know how to use that tongue. Kelly bites down hard on her lower lip as she shifts her gaze to Matthew who is preoccupied below her belt. Her right hand moved between her legs and her fingers tangled in his hair as she urged him on.

"Oh..yes" her hips rose as his tongue continued to taste her, explore her. Kelly's breathing hitched as the tip of his tongue probbed at her gspot. Matthew's tongue withered inside of her tracing her walls as his hand curled around her hips his nails digging into her soft skin slightly. He smirked against her and shifted his eyes upward to watch what he was doing to her. Kelly's teeth were holding her bottom lip captive as she released a soft sigh and her chest heaved as it matched her labored breathing. Matthew noted that she seemed to be on the cusp of finding her release her grasped onto her hips and held her to his mouth. His opposite hand that wasn't holding her in place wormed it's way between their bodies and he retracted his tongue from her and replaced it with his index and middle finger. Both his fingers and tongue essentially switched roles and he stoked up and down her folds with his tongue as his fingers thrusted deep into her while he continued to watch her.

All the muscles in her stomach tighten as he surprised her by replacing his tongue with his fingers. Goodness, she couldn't think straight this was amazing. "Ugh.." was all that passed from her pale chapped lips as she arched up to meet his tongue. They had a very good rhythm going she was meeting him with ever thrust of his fingers. She couldn't hold out much longer that much she was sure of as her chest heaved up and down she was lost in sensation. Kelly felt herself pulsating around him and knew the that she was close, very closer to finding her release. One last deep thrust of his fingers and with his teeth gently nipping at her clit she lost all contorl of her body as all the muscles in her stomach tightened and she clamped down around his fingers. Her body withered beneath him and she pulled his hair lost in her orgasm panting from the nature of reaching her peak she was glowing, feeling completely magnificant. In the after glow her fingers loosed in his hair and she ruffled it around blindly.

Eventually he retracted his fingers and relented from his endless pleasure causing Kelly to wiggle underneath him. He removed his tongue from her entirely which caused a whimper of sorts to escape from Kelly's pale pink lips. Her entire body arched off the mattress and essentially surrendered itself to him. Matthew was an expert already to what her body wanted and needed. Even though she had shifted ever so slightly it didn't change the outcome. His tongue lapped at her folds before he retrailed a line of kisses up her body until her found her kiss was laced with desperation on both their parts and the tongues met, twisting and turning together while they battled for contorl. Matthew pinned her arms above her head as he entered her without warning. Kelly cried out in pleasure as she stretched to accommodate him as he drove into he again and again setting a rhythm for them.

_Oh_, all of this was all too hot, being restricted, she released she kind of loved that, having him take control of her. Since she didn't have the use of her hands Kelly bent her knees and caged his hips as they rocked back and fourth as he thrusted into her. Her own hips rose in time to his thrusts never missing a beat, they were so intoned to one another she loved it. "Ahh," escaped her lips she had barely recovered from her last orgasm and she could feel him begin the build up process all over again. Yes, she knew she was going to in for the ride of her life, Kelly lifted her hips and grinded against him.

That action caused Matthew to groan he gazed down at her and smirked slightly as her hips grinded against his again, "damn, babe" he breathed leaned down pushing her entire body into the matress as his body brushed against hers while he moved with in her. With a swievl of his hips Matthew slowed his pace down and hoovered over her and inched out of her. His green eyes darkened the moment her hands clawed against his arms and as their eyes met she gazed up at him with an innocent doe eyed expression and she almost had him fooled until she fought against his restricted hands once more. When she fought against his grip again it only caused him to tighten his hold on her and then he surprised her with a sharp thrust.

Kelly yelped as he thrusted into her sharply, it was almost painful how powerful that thrust had been, but it was felt pleasurable nonetheless. Spreading her legs a little wider she offered Matthew more access letting out a breathy moan as he slipped completely out of her she licked her lips in anticipation to him to be inside of her again. Then she felt his lips on her chest, and he distracted her as his tongue circled around and around her left nipple, his teeth clamped down on it tugging back on it causing her to gasp. Meanwhile the tip of his penis teased her wet entrance as it slide up and down her folds until he buried himself back inside of her. His lips were still preoccupied on with her chest and Kelly arched her back off the bed urging him on. If she couldn't use her hands Kelly figured she'd use her body as she arched off the bed her legs wrapped themselves around his waist as she crossed her ankles on his back meeting him thrust for thrust. Straining against his grip Kelly bent her head to the side her breath on his neck, "oh..." she sighed as he hit her sweet spot.

Distracted by her chest and wanting to touch her silky smooth skin Matthew released her arms and cupped her right breast massaging it as he took care of the nipple working it to a hard peek. He felt the change of position that Kelly iniciated and groaned against her pale flesh as he moved deeper inside of her. With a rotation of his hips he felt every inch of her before he backed up slightly and thrusted deeper inside of her. His lips released her right nipple and he smirked as he trailed the tip of his tongue along the valley of her breasts and made his way up to the side of her neck. Matthew latched onto her skin and sucked hard on it marking her as his own, sure giving hickies could be seen as juvenile but he just couldn't help himself.

Finally having the use of her hands once again Kelly reached down and grabbed his head her fingers knotting through his brown hair as she tugged on his head as he left his mark on her. "Matthew," she withered beneath him as he drove into her relentlessly, yes she definitely hadn't fully recovered from her first orgasm all her senses were in hyperdrive she swore. Once his lips left her neck she groaned and tipped her head to the side allowing him all the access in the world as he nipped at the red patch that was sure to turn to a bruise shortly. "Damnit," there wasn't time for her to finish her statement cause Matthew's lips captured hers as his hands moved to her hips.

Kelly untangled her fingers from his hair and wrapped her arms around his back her nails dragging themselves up and down his back. As the tip of his penis hit her g-spot she gasped her heart rate spiked as she held him closer to herself. Their lips broke apart with a loud smack and they were both panting as he gazed down at her in amazment. "you like that?" He questioned in a seductive tone his eyes focused on her facial expression.

"Yes," she whispered but it came out as a whimper as he slowed his pace down to a snails pace. The new pace he started only ensured that he'd continue to hit her g-spot. As he drove into her again, and again Kelly's body reacted. She felt her legs quiver as the muscles in her stomach contracted, and her breathing became increasingly labored. "Dont-..Please.. Don't stop..." Kelly pleaded as her feet pressed against his ass as she aided him with his new pace. A smirk fell across his lips as he felt her helping him move inside of her.

"Oh, I wont.." he whispered to her just before their lips connected with one another's and they lost themselves in their kiss. Matthew moaned into the kiss as his tongue wrapped around hers and flicked against her teeth, as much as she was enjoying this pace he was too. They continued on that way for a little while longer and then he moved his hand around to the front of her body and his thumb slide up and down her clit. He swirled his finger in a circle it was his idea of diverting her attention so he could speed up their pace.

When she felt his thumb flick against her clit in an attempt to stimulate her she squirmed against his touch. "Ahhh," she breathed out as his fingers helped to stimulate her, she felt his slow thrusts picking up in speed and she smirked her fingers digging into his skin. Kelly swiveled her hips against his and urged him on as her hips slammed against his meeting him every thrust. Matthew rubbed her clit quickly before he moved his hand to her hips and held them down so that he would mainly be doing all of the work intent on getting her to reach her second orgasm.

Each thrust came quicker, and quicker and he glanced down at her body as it moved against the bed her hips naturally rising to meet him. She was such a beautiful sight. "Ugh," he moaned as he felt himself nearing his own orgasm. Inch by inch he came out of her and rested his tip against her wet entrace as he rotated his hips the tip of his penis rolled over her clit and teased her and he heard her groan in frustration and saw her chest heaving as she panted. Wearing a smirk he continued to tease her and his penis moved up and down her folds then without preamble he slammed back into her burying himself into her deeply.

That was it she was done for the moment he slammed back into her Kelly screamed in pleasure the muscles in her thighs tighened and she squeezed her legs around his wasit. Her head lollied from side to side as she rode out her orgasm her walls clenched down around him. She felt him still momentarily offering her a moment to collect herself, a moment to breath before he thrusted into her again hellbent on reaching his own orgasm. Even though she was still reeling Kelly's hands slid up and down his back silently offering him encouragement to let himself out. Several deep thrusts later Matthew had reached his own peek and fell over the edge and cried out hername as he joined her in the afterglow of their sexual encounter. He emptied himself deep inside of her and then leaned down into her his lips just barely brushing hers. They laid their together their bodies still entwined, their breathing still labored as the both started to come down from their highs. Matthew slowly slid himself out of her and dropped down to the bed next to her gazing at her. Her hair was tussled everywhere and she looked absoultely breathtaking, he smirked and Kelly looked up at him in wonderment. "That was..."

"Yeah," He agreed they both didn't need words for it, they were that intuned to one another they knew what they were thinking how they were feeling, that was what came from having such a solid friendship before the complicated it all with sex and labels. And while he gazed at her he knew that she was beyond happy that they crossed that line, that they were laying there together in that way. A grumble erupted from Kelly's stomach and their exchanged a look before giggling at which point Kelly flipped herself onto her stomach.

"I'm so hungry…can we order a pizza?" Kelly asked curiously as she laid on stomach and propped herself up on her elbows gazing over at Matthew expectantly.

Panting and out of breath from laughing Matthew smirked at her and shrugged. "Sure baby..."

She looked up at him expectantly batting her eyelashes at him. "Well, go order...I can't move," she said as she buried her head in a pillow. He laughed at her and then leaned down and dropped a kiss to the top ofher head. Once he got off the bed Kelly turned her face and watched him as he aimlessly walked around her room naked retrieving his phone from his pants pocket. Matthew looked over to her for reassurance that he ordered the right kind and she beamed nodding her head. After hanging up he slipped back under the covers by her and grabbed onto her wasit as he tickled her. "Do you think we have time for another round?" He had poundered in a curious fashion, with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, if you perform like you just did...I don't think so baby. If you wanna go another round, I think you'll have to switch up your technique." Kelly smirked and winked at him.

"I think I can do that,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, come here..." he whispered as his lips covered hers and he brought her body on top of his.

TBC...

* * *

"I, I,

Love spendin' all my time

Lying right here by your side

A place that I can always stay

Oh baby say you'll always stay

Cause you, you make me feel safe

You make me feel safe"

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you have it babes, sorry for the delay! I hope it was alright, I know it's not as long as it has been sometimes but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. I am currently off to the waterpark, love you all and thank you so much for being so amazing! Reviews make my life as you know...so if you'd be so kind to make my life? That'd be great! Hahaha okay okay I think I'm done rambling...mauhhh until next time

XOXO


	13. Lost

**A/N: **Well hello there beauties, yet again here we are, and I'm drinking…what is it about me writing drunk? My motto is write drunk edit sober…yet somehow there's usually just far too many pages to re-read and edit so I end up flaking out and just posting it, and I apologize for that. For a lack of crispness, for a lack of clarity, or maybe you don't think that at all okay whatever I am babbling my apologizes. Just a reminder this is rated M, if you can't handle it please leave now. As always, any similarities with other Settleford pieces is completely **unintended** and all rights and praise belongs to those writers. Lyrics used are **not **mine and all rights belong to the artists and company. Mkay I am done now, on with it..happy reading!

* * *

"_How was it?" -Callie_

"_Mind blowing. I pounded her cake, she pounded mine…it was excellent pound-caking." -Mark Sloan_

(Yesss, it has **NOTHING** to do with this story but it made me laugh and I thought y'all especially my cake girls might enjoy it as well :D )

* * *

Lost-Faith Hill

Is it obvious to you  
When you walk into a room  
Your face is all I see  
And my heart races so fast  
I never knew a rush to feel like that  
Every time you're touching me

I never did believe in anything  
I couldn't hold between my fingers  
But the way you make me feel  
It's just so real the way it lingers

* * *

_Previously…_

_She looked up at him expectantly batting her eyelashes at him. "Well, go order...I can't move," she said as she buried her head in a pillow. He laughed at her and then leaned down and dropped a kiss to the top of head. Once he got off the bed Kelly turned her face and watched him as he aimlessly walked around her room naked retrieving his phone from his pants pocket. _

_Matthew looked over to her for reassurance that he ordered the right kind and she beamed nodding her head. After hanging up he slipped back under the covers by her and grabbed onto her waist as he tickled her. "Do you think we have time for another round?" He had pondered in a curious fashion, with a quirked eyebrow._

_"Well, if you perform like you just did...I don't think so baby. If you wanna go another round, I think you'll have to switch up your technique." Kelly smirked and winked at him._

_"I think I can do that,"_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah, come here..." he whispered as his lips covered hers and he brought her body on top of his._

_XOXOXOXO_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Lost**

Present…

Their lips moved together as he snaked his hand around the front of her body and trailed his fingers along her slick folds. Kelly squirmed against him which only caused their lips to break apart in the process and she wiggled down the front of his body. Her hands trailed after her lips as they made a path down his body, her hot breath spilled against his skin before she assaulted him with kisses all along the definition of his abs. Kelly slithered down his body her hot breath hissing between her teeth teasing Matthew's penis. A smirk fell upon her lips as she witnessed him twitch beneath her, gathering him in her hand she gently stroked up and down her tongue sneaking out and trailing from the base of his penis to the head, following the pace her hand was creating. It didn't take long for him to harden beneath her touch, Kelly's tongue stroked up and down his length smirking as twitched slightly. When she reached his tip she moved her hand to fondle his balls as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his penis her lips covered him momentarily, just to tease him.

Feeling her warm mouth cover the head of his penis Matthew groaned feeling himself twitch in against the inside of her mouth. When she slipped her mouth off of him he grunted in frustration, riled up and realizing he promised that he'd be able to make it before their pizza got there caused him to grab a hold of her and bring her to be level with himself. Their eyes flickered assessing the other before their lips attacked one another, becoming consumed in their passion and desire Matthew hardened even more against her palm as it continued to move along his length. Catching her wrist without loosing her lips his body melted against hers as he naturally rested nearly almost all of his weight against her enabling their bodies to flip so that he was now on top of her. Not having to bother with the pointless removal of clothing Matthew slipped his tongue between her lips and tangled it with hers. They passed kisses back and fourth as his hand was preoccupied at her core.

As his index finger flew solo within her swirling around and testing her depths she let out a contented sigh, then his thumb rubbed against her clit and she bit back a moan. _Fuck_, he knew all her places, all the right buttons to push to excite her. Their lips broke apart he swirled his finger around inside of her thrusting in and out spurring her wetness even more as he whispered, "turn over baby."

To this suggestion she wasn't so willing she was enjoying herself but he had insisted that she turn over, they had done it this way while they were in France, and it felt amazing Kelly was curious if he had the same position in mind or what he was thinking. "Okay," she obliged as she slowly rolled over on the bed laying flat on her stomach.

His eyes ran over her naked backside, _she had the perfect ass, _Matthew thought to himself as he gazed at the natural curve her back made as she laid there and the toned muscles that raked across her entire body. When she worked out he had no clue, she did yoga but that was all, or so he thought but the canvas that was her body told a different story. "This is going to be quick, but I promise, I will make you cum." Matthew had said out loud binding himself to the task at hand, ready to take on this challenge ready to have her screaming out before their pizza got there. His fingers slipped out of her and he lifted it to his lips inspecting the wetness before he licked his finger clean. "Ready?"

She barely registered him asking her if she was ready before he lifted her hips up bringing her to rest on her knees as she geared up and prepared to start. With her ass up in the air Kelly rested on her elbows "Uh, Mmm…I'm ready," she said anxiously awaiting the first blow. _Boy_, was she ready this sex marathon was getting off to a great start they were already going for round two? Kelly couldn't wait to see where the night took her, she rocked on her knees inching closer to him feeling his tip against her wet core, as he waited, building the anticipation higher and higher. Letting out a groan her teeth captured her lower lip to mute the sighs and groans of desperation that she knew would fall from her tongue, with all his teasing.

Just before he knew she'd be begging for it Matthew inched backward his lips falling onto her center his hands grasping to handfuls of ass. Shaking his head from side to side he smirked against her wet folds his tongue poking out and stroking them up and down, slipping between the slits and teasing her before dipping inside. He sucked on lower lips his teeth scrapping against them as he tugged back on them playfully before tracing them with his tongue once again squeezing both her ass cheeks in his hands. As he backed his head away he smirked at the moan that he heard come from Kelly's lips. Not being able to help himself he gave her ass another squeeze before he rocked back on his knees behind her readying himself for his next move, moments later he slammed into her fully, surprising her.

A gasp came from her lips as he slammed into her, she didn't know how he how he was so good, how he was able to get her ready to go shortly after she had come back down to earth but she sure as hell wasn't complaining. Matthew was home, he was finally back home, they were where they should be, in her bed connected in the most physical sense of the word. He began to set a rhythm it was quick, precise hitting her again and again just right. "Oh…" her heart rate surprised her as it escalated and caused her take more shallow breaths. "Ahh," came out as a breathy moan her hips rocking backwards to meet Matthew but legging behind ever so slightly.

Continuing to pound into her Matthew reached around her body, his arms clung to her midsection as he eased her to a kneeling position. Keeping his arm there his hand gently nudged her backwards to him keeping them in sync, in time with one another. Now, with her kneeling in front of him his breath spilled against her neck in a sharp exhale coupled with a soft grunt. He rotated his hips as his hand skirted away from her midsection and cupped her breast working her nipple between his fingers, tugging it from side to side before pinching it gently.

"Hmm," she whimpered slightly as he pinched her highly sensitive nipple. Her hips rotated with his grinding against him blindly wanting to feel him everywhere inside of her. When her hips countered his movements she sighed her breathing becoming ragged and when she sat back and let him do all the work she could feel him move inside of her slipping deeper causing her to moan loudly.

Every breathy moan that fell from her lips only served to spur Matthew on further he backed up inching almost all the way out of her the head of his penis still buried with her as she slowly pushed himself back into her all the way. A sharp gasp came from her mouth when he filled her once again. Then she felt his hand slid along her sex and she moaned leaning back into him as he moved in and out of her picking up his pace.

Their pizza delivery looming over his head, he trailed his fingers along her the front of her sex before they found their intended target, he stroked her folds as he continued to move with in her his breathing becoming increasingly irregular as he moved in and out of her quickly. Matthew's fingers slid up and down her clit trying to bring her up to sped, the up and down motions created several sighs and a moan or two but it wasn't enough so he decided to switch up his technique. While driving into her hell bent on showing her up that he had it in him now only to beat the delivery boy, but also that it would be pleasurable for both of them. He began to move his fingers against her clit in a clockwise fashion as her ass grinded back against him silently urging him on.

When she felt his fingers stroke up and down her folds while he moved within her, she sighed and moaned as the tip of his penis hit her undoing. As he switched up the motions of his fingers Kelly bit back a moan as he continued to plow into her repeatedly hitting her undoing. Her entire body quivered the last time he hit that particular spot and she sunk down into him nearly loosing her balance, all she wanted to do was lay flat on the bed she could feel herself nearing that desired peak.

His breathing in her ear was clear that he was almost to his peak and being the gentleman she knew he was intent on making them both cum and she was sure that he wouldn't have a problem in that department. Matthew's breathing was harsh, and already quite labored she knew he was almost there and desperately holding back for her sake, she loved him for it. With a swirl of his fingers around her she moaned grinding back against him moving with him as he moved in and out, in and out. She gasped as he found that part of her, he hit it again, "ahhh yeah," she breathed out her chest beginning to heave.

A gleeful smile curved the normally straight line of his lips and he reared up pulling completely out of her and rotating his hips watching as his tip teased her. His fingers were still slowly moving against her clit, moving up and down between her slits before returning back to their circulation motions. Matthew was still teasing her inching closer and closer to penetration but then backing away again taunting her. The most recent time he teased her Kelly groaned irritability, "Matthew…come on, we don't have time for this."

That was pretty much all he needed to hear, making sure that his hold on her was secure he thrusted back into her sharply, as he heard a mixture of a wince and a moan pass her lips he smirked. Several more deep thrusts and he was fell over the edge. Still aware his fingers quickened their movements against her clit and he held her against him as he felt the muscles in her midsection tighten ever so slightly as she too succumbed to her orgasm. Matthew held her against himself as they both rode out the aftershocks of their highs gently tumbling onto the mattress still connected but to lazy to move at the moment.

Eventually, he eased himself out of her and laid back onto the bed next to her admiring her frame. Slowly she rolled over so that she was on her back, she was lost in a afterglow her eyes glazed over while she mindlessly stared at the ceiling. A knock split through the silence causing his eyelids to snap open. Kelly was still reeling from her most recent orgasm and just barely registered hearing a knock on her door. Matthew nudged her and all Kelly managed to do was shake her head, "hell no, you answer the door."

"Kel, come on I called it in, you answer." Matthew half whined as his chest heaved up and down.

"I'm not dressed," Kelly countered tossing him a sideways glance.

"Neither am I.." he replied with a quirk of his eyebrow wondering what she was trying to get at. "Your apartment, your door, so…technically you should be the one to answer."

"Well okay fine…" she relented and he smirked happy with his own personal victory. Kelly winced and bit down on her lower lip as she stepped onto the carpet of her bedroom. Not bothering to grab her robe or any article of clothing for that matter she began to inch her way to the door stark naked.

"Woah, hell no you're not answering the door like that! Get back in bed I'll go," Matthew said sternly snagging Kelly around the waist as he tugged her back down onto the bed before suddenly springing up and jumping into his boxers, then grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and shrugged into it. The knocking was incessant and Matthew cursed under his breath as he riffled around for his jeans. Once he finally found them he tugged his wallet from the back pocket and Kelly smirked as she watched him. "Coming," passed from his lips as he disappeared down the hallway and hurried towards the door. From the safety of her California King bed Kelly heard him flip the lock on the door before pulling it open. There was some garbled conversation that passed between Matthew and the delivery boy before she heard the unmistakable sound of the door closing and the lock settling into place a smile formed on her lips. The aroma of pizza wafted throughout the apartment and Kelly inhaled deeply, her stomach grumbled and her hand fell over her toned midsection rubbing up and down.

She was getting antsy what the hell was taking Matthew so long to bring that pizza in by her. Kelly wiggled in her bed as she gathered her blonde tresses behind her head and tangled a pony-tail holder around it creating a messy bun. "Matthew…hurry up, I'm starving." Kelly whined playfully as she pushed herself up in her bed and leaned back against the pillows and her headboard. Reaching over to her night stand table Kelly retrieved her partial glass of wine and tossed back what little remained of the drink. With the sheets clung tightly to her upper body Kelly gazed around her bedroom as she awaited Matthew return. Suddenly he appeared in her doorway donning a box of pizza and the bottle of wine.

"Babe, dinner?" he asked waving the box of pizza in front of himself. Unsure if she would be okay with them eating in her bed considering her expensive white sheets and the greasy food didn't seem like a good mix.

Kelly raised her eyes to meet his, content with the fact that the sheets were tucked beneath her arms and secured around her body Kelly waved him over to the bed. "Yes, get your tushie back into bed so we can have dinner already…I told you I am starved, are you really going to withhold food from me?"

A smirk passed over his lips as he shook his head at her antics, she was always surprising him with things such as this. He slowly opened the pizza box and dramatically inhaled the scent his eyes widening at the cheesy masterpiece cradled in his hands. Matthew set the bottle of wine by the door and went to reach into the box his eyes lifting momentarily to meet Kelly's. She was gazing wide eyed at him her mouth gapping slighting he actually wouldn't have been surprised if she was drooling. The depths of her brown irises gave her away he saw the hunger that laid there and his food teasing probably wasn't going to win him any points. However, he decided the hell with it, his hand plunged into the box pulling apart a slice and lifting it towards his lips his teeth sunk into the cheesy slice and bit down. "Mmmm," slipped from his lips after he finished chewing the first bite he smirked over at Kelly. "So, good."

"Damnit Matthew, stop it! Would you just get over here already?" Kelly said in a semi-stern voice she could feel her mouth watering from the sight of the pizza, it looked delicious, and her rumbling stomach was a constant reminder of how hungry she was. Once he took a bite off a slice Kelly squealed in disapproval she kicked her feet beneath the sheets readying herself to move from her bed. "If you don't share that, I swear to God…I will not have sex with you for the rest of the night." She said in all seriousness, her voice dripping irritation that he was prolonging their dinner. The sooner they finished their dinner, the sooner they could get back to their welcome home celebratory sex marathon.

As soon as he heard the irritation in her voice and the threat it caused him to toss the half eaten slice he was holding back into the box and close it running to the bed by her. "I'm sorry," Matthew whispered softly as he slipped next to her in bed giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Rolling her eyes at the expression he wore Kelly snatched the box of pizza out of his hands the moment he was within arms reach of her. Completely ignoring his apology she decided to let him sweat it out while they ate. Make him think that he really wasn't going to get any more tonight after that little play of his. Opening the top of the box Kelly smiled gleefully her hand greedily diving in and wasted no time as it tugged apart a slice of pizza from the rest. The cheese came apart long and stringy and wouldn't leave the other slice of pizza which caused her to carefully reach over with her other hand to break it apart. Matthew watched her take the first bite of her pizza and admired her momentarily, not daring to retrieve his half eaten slice just yet. A cool breeze billowed from the space next to her which caused Kelly to finally shift her eyes to his now empty spot. It didn't take long at all for her to catch his eye as he sashayed around the California King and retrieved the bottle of wine from by the door. With the bottle in hand he moved to her night stand and poured her another glass of wine.

Moving her eyes to the red liquid as it tumbled effortlessly into her glass she held her breath making sure none of it splashed over and met the white sheets of her bed or her carpet. Once she was graced with a full glass of wine and no spillage Kelly smiled and as she finished chewing she set her slice of pizza down. Her fingers coiled around the stem of the wine glass and she lifted it to her lips. A soft hum made it's way past her lips after the wine hit her taste buds and she swallowed the liquid. "Mmmm," after she swallowed down her wine, Kelly set it back onto her night stand and then collected her piece of pizza and gobbled it down. Without even looking up she could feel his eyes on her watching her, analyzing, probing, trying to get her to look up at him.

Using his elbow he nudged Kelly's arm desperate for her attention, desperate to be graced by her beautiful gaze. From the feeling of him elbowing her she sighed and reached back into the box to retrieve another piece of pizza. Taking a bite so she wouldn't be able to talk Kelly straightened a little bit as she inched away from him slightly and lifted her eyes to meet his.

A questioning look captured her brown hues as she quirked her eyebrow and continued chewing. After she chewed up her bite and swallowed her lips began moving without her knowledge. "What?"

"Am I out of the dog house now?" Matthew asked his tone pleading, hopeful, it was actually rather adorable.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." She said as she set her second slice of pizza down and replaced it with her wine taking a large gulp while shrugging her shoulders.

"Awe, come on Kel, I was just playing. You have your pizza now don't you?" He questioned with another nudge to her shoulder this time coupling it with a sideways glance. "Kel," his voice lowered and his eye followed suit causing Kelly to clutch the sheets to her chest. The deep pools of green drank in Kelly's appearance as he tipped his head down and ran his lips across her shoulder making his way up to her ear. Placing a kiss to her ear, his hand dipped into the pizza box and without looking snatched up his slice that had a single bite out of it.

As she cradled her glass of wine it hovered close to her mouth in an attempt to mask her slight smirk that was creeping across her features. "Stop, that's not fair.." she pleaded as he ran his lips across the curve of her neck before placing a kiss to her ear.

Matthew backed away his lips leaving her skin as he settled next to her leaning back against the headboard and eating his slice of pizza. Kelly was half surprised that Matthew had given up his teasing so easily usually he wasn't one to relent so quickly. However, she supposed if he thought she would withhold sex from him, he would probably do anything she said. A silence settled around them as they both ate their slices of pizza. Kelly peaked over at him several times if she was being honest she hadn't wanted him to stop earlier. After she finished her second slice she grabbed her glass of wine and took a few large gulps. Her brown eyes shifted over to the open box of pizza as she nibbled on her bottom lip trying to decide if she wanted another slice.

She was distracted out of her own thoughts when she saw Matthew's hand dive in for a third piece. "Hungry?" Kelly questioned as her eyes strayed from the pizza box in front of them and over to Matthew who was already on his third bite. All he did was merely nod in answer to her question which caused her to laugh softly taking a sip of her wine and grabbing another slice. After all she'd need the energy if they were going to continue their welcome home celebration.

Having finished off his slice of pizza he reached into the box and took another one, finishing it off as well. With a glance over at Kelly he cant help but smile and slings his arm over her shoulder brushing his lips to her head. "I missed you." He said softly as he brought her body flush against the side of his wanting to feel her against him, he'd missed that feeling.

Hearing his words caused a smile to creep across her features, Kelly tipped he head back and gazed up at him. She scrunched up her nose, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she leaned up and brushed his lips softly with her own. "I missed you," she whispered against his lips before settling alongside of his body, her right leg slinging over his but obscured by the sheet she was wearing. Her attention returned to her slice of pizza and once she finished it off carefully reached for a napkin wiping off her fingers. With a dap at her lips with her napkin Kelly folded it and set it on her side table away from her expensive sheets. "So, how was your trip?" She inquired as she snuggled against Matthew briefly glancing up at him while she talked.

As she brushed her lips to his a smile formed across as he held her to himself not breaking their lips apart. "It was good, besides missing you like crazy…I had a great time with Aven though." He said while he nodded his head before his eyes shifted down to Kelly.

"That's great I'm glad to hear it," she said while her hand rubbed against his pectorals, "do you have pictures?" Kelly probed knowing just how he was about capturing the moment.

From her gentle questioning he smirked and unwrapped his arm from around closing the top of the pizza Matthew set the box on top of her vanity, "Yeah I do." He informed her as he moved around her bed and picked up his pants from off the floor and fished out his cell phone. A gleeful smile curved his lips upward as Matthew plopped back down next to her on her bed his thumbs dancing against the touch screen as he began to scroll through his photos. "Uh-ah," was his soft utterance of victory when he scrolled onto the photos he had taken during his time with Aven. "See," with the simple tap of his thumb a picture of Aven dressed in a flower girl's dress plastered across his screen.

"Awe, Matthew she looks beautiful." Kelly gushed as she tilted his iPhone screen down to be more level with her eye and to deflect the glare as she gazed at the photo on display. He shuffled through the photos he had snapped offering Kelly some commentary here and there. "She's really growing up!" She commented while admiring one of the photos, while they sat cuddled together she couldn't help but be reminded back to when they had first started filming and when the girls were born.

Aimlessly Matthew scrolled through the photos from his trip with Kelly while offering her commentary of what they were doing during particular photos. He looked down at the photo when he heard her say that Aven was really growing up, it was the truth she really was developing her own mind. "Yeah, she really is." Thinking about Aven only reminded Matthew of the fact that Kelly's children were across the ocean he hugged her closer to his body and smiled at her opening his Lightt app. After he shared the footage he had captured of not only his time with Aven but also their time in France he decided to ask her how the rest of time with the kids was.

As their time from France began to flash past her eyes via his Lightt app Kelly giggled and pointed at the screen several times. "I can't believe you tapped that…" her eyes never strayed from the screen and she giggled once again, "and that Matthew!"

This only made him laugh, "oh don't worry babe its not that bad." With her in his arms Matthew gazed down at the top of her blonde hair, "so, enough about me…how was the rest of your time with Hermés and Helena?"

Shifting next to her Matthew craned his neck to get a better look at her face, he knew she was hiding avoiding this topic. "It was great…not long enough." Kelly confessed her hands griping to his body as her body pressed firmly into his. "I miss them," she whispered into the air shivering inwardly as the air conditioning kicked in again.

Brushing a wayward strand of her blonde hair back he nodded his head feeling for her, "I know baby." His arms tightened around her upper body kissing her forehead while they cuddled. Matthew felt Kelly bury her head in his chest essentially giving the impression that she was done talking for the moment. No more words were passed between them as he held onto her allowing her the chance to regain some emotional stability. It was rather strange even to Matthew to not have the kids running around when he arrived. Sighing he offered Kelly a tight squeeze fiddling with her blonde hair and untwisting the ponytail holder from her hair. His green eyes were mesmerized by the mess of blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders.

Picking up a strand of her hair Matthew twirled it around his finger content just holding her in his arms, he'd missed this kind of intimacy with her. All and all he had just missed her, her scent, smile, hair, eyes, just every inch of her soft pale flesh. As he glanced down at her Matthew was captivated by her beauty, the way her blonde hair fell past her shoulders and the way her naked frame curved into his she was a sight. "Thanks for being here," it was a barely audible confession that Matthew had to strain to here but he hadn't even needed it, there wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be.

"Of course, my love there's no where else I'd rather be." He uttered which caused Kelly to lift her eyes to meet his. A smile spread across her face as she leaned up against his body planting a kiss to his lips.

* * *

No this feeling doesn't end  
It's with me everywhere I am  
Hope it never goes away  
It's like defying gravity  
Losin' all control and bein' free  
And I always wanna stay

I never thought that I'd let go  
Long enough to fall for someone deeply  
Who had the power to erase my fears  
And find me so completely

* * *

There was no point in denying their connection, in denying their passion for one another. Matthew leaned down into her his body pushing her back flat against the mattress. Kelly sunk back easily letting him have his way with her, as his tongue invaded her mouth, she reached her arms up and snaked them around his neck bringing him down against her. He read this action, for what it was, she was done talking for the moment, and there was no way he was going to push her to.

Propping his arms on either side of her body Matthew's hips brushed against hers the sheet and his boxers keeping them apart. Their lips broke separated and Kelly leaned off the body her hands skating down the front of his body and pealing his shirt over his head. When their eyes met hers burned with a flare of desire and longing which was enough for Matthew to know that her mood had shifted. If it was a diversion from her feeling whatever she was struggling with previously he found that he didn't mind. No matter what the situation, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to deny her. She was undeniable in his personal opinion. Matthew steadied himself above her leaning back and rested on his knees as he lifted his arms above his head to help her remove his t-shirt for the second time in the past three hours or so.

While he rocked back and rested on his knees straddling her waist Kelly propped herself up on her elbows her brown eyes lowered to his lower half that was brushing hers. She reached up and snapped the elastic against his hips before he hand wiggled it's way inside his boxers. Long slender fingers wrapped along his length the tips of her fingers not quite meeting around him. Then she began her torture as her hand began to move sliding up and down, up and down her body arching off the bed to be closer to him. When he felt her hand circle his most prized asset he groaned, _yes_ her mood had definitely shifted there was no questioning that.

She was far from pleased that she was laying their naked and he had his boxers on still. Moving her other hand that wasn't occupied with pleasing him Kelly inched his boxers off his hips bringing his penis out of the confides of his boxers. Her other hand shoved at his boxers not even bothering to watch as they trailed down and rested on his mid-thighs being stopped from their descent by his bent knees. Up and down, fast, slow, Kelly continued with her motions teasing him feeling him start to harden against her palm. A wicked gleam set her eyes a blaze as she worked along his length her lips curved upward in a seductive grin as her eyes watched what she was doing to him.

Her teeth scrapped against her bottom lip as it curled into her mouth. Watching him rise to attention in her hand was hot, Kelly was lost in what she was doing to Matthew that she barely felt his lips skim across the top of her right shoulder. Naturally she tipped her head in the opposite direction allowing him as much access as he liked, while her hand rolled up and down him. She grasped onto him and paused as she felt him rock forward back to his former position above her. Both of his arms caged her body to the mattress and then she felt him move from her grasp slightly as he kicked himself free of his boxers. "This doesn't seem very fair," he whispered in a husky breath against her neck.

"Hmm?" Kelly mumbled out distracted by her actions, she moved down to his base and inched slowly up to the head her opposite hand went to work massaging his balls. Spurring him to harden even more in her grasp, the sound of his breathing shifting slightly caused her to continue on with her torture trying to wiggle her body down the bed.

"I'm naked and you're still wearing that sheet," he said as his hands grabbed a hold of her wrists, putting an end to her fun.

The moment his hands grasped onto her wrists and halted her tantalizing torture Kelly peaked up at him innocently behind long lashes. "And what are you going to do about it?" Was her challenge to him as she quirked an eyebrow and waited to see just what his next move would be.

Matthew lifted her hands above her head and he smirked slightly, "this," he muttered before his right hand left her wrists in the hold of his left hand, as he threw the sheet from her body.

Once his left hand was left to hold both of her wrists Kelly wiggled her right one free. It trailed down his chiseled chest as a smirk crossed her chapped lips and her hand reached its destination. Wasting no time she reached forward and her long fingers cupped his hard on. Her teeth clenched together and she let out a shallow breath that came out more as a hiss. Slowly Kelly began to move her hand along his length, hoping that Matthew had been too distracted by his own vendetta to realize hers.

When he felt her cup him he growled, "should I handcuff you?" It was a playful suggestion, one he wasn't necessarily certain he should've made, he and Kelly had never talked S&M before but she was hardly paying attention to his concerns. His eyes turned a shade of green she'd never seen before, he seemed intrigued and even aroused by the thought of handcuffing.

The suggestion was intriguing, she'd never done anything like that, but she trusted Matthew if this was something he wanted she found that she was willing to give it a try. Suddenly she became timid and her hand stilled along his length midway, her eyes stealing a glance up at him. Those deep green depths were, intense, there was a burning desire and in that moment she wasn't sure if it was for her or the prospect of handcuffing her. Arching her body off the mattress only to be shot down and crushed under Matthew's wait Kelly leaned up brushing a kiss over where his heart resided, "do you want to?" It was a mouse whisper barely audible but she couldn't help it, she was nervous, what would it feel like? Wait, she didn't even own a pair of handcuffs.

His hand cupped her cheek and he tipped her head up so he could gaze into her eyes to read her. Biting down on his lower lip he trailed the pad of his thumb along her jaw line and then nodded, "I kind of do." Matthew kept his voice soft noticing the hint of nervousness that laid within her.

"I don't have any handcuffs," she admitted in a soft voice looking up at him innocently, almost hoping that she'd be spared from all of this. Suddenly with all this talk she felt awkward, inexperienced in this area. However, if she was being honest with herself the thought of being handcuffed and not able to touch Matthew was an erotic one, she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to try it.

"Oh, babe" Matthew uttered as he leaned down and brushed a kiss to the tip of her nose and rolled out of bed.

"What?" Her eyebrows shot together, what the hell was that supposed to mean? "Matthew where are you going?" Kelly called anxiously she was confused as fuck, what the hell was he doing to her. Her insides were a mess of conflicting emotions, and she was wet just thinking about possibly being all restricted and unable to touch him. His footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor of the kitchen, but then they were gone, she groaned who was he to ask her about all this and then just leave her. Kelly huffed pushing her naked frame up in her bed her eyes watching the door like a hawk. Upon his return Kelly crossed her arms over her chest hiding her breasts from his view as she glared at him. "What is that?" Slung from the tip of her tongue in a tone that she didn't intend to be so harsh, as she eyed a little black boutique bag that he held.

"I got you a present." He said as he sat back down on the bed next to her handing her the bag.

Eyeing the bag skeptically Kelly glanced up at Matthew shaking her head, "of course you did." She breathed out rolling her eyes almost immediately knowing what she was going to find underneath the tissue paper. Taking a deep breath Kelly pulling apart the bag plucking the tissue paper out and tossing it to the side. Her breath caught in her throat at what she revealed it was such a beautiful allover lace bustier that had a line of pink satin down the center that also jetted out over the top of each cup. Pulling the bustier from the bag her eyes fell on the rest of the contents, a pair of matching lace panties and stockings, "oh Matthew, its beautiful, thank you." Leaning over Kelly smiled widely and kissed him softly.

"There's more," he urged nodding toward the bag.

Giving him a look Kelly laughed glancing back into the bag and there it was a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs. Kelly grinned, but a deep red blush shot across her cheeks, he had most definitely been thinking about her while they were apart. Slowly moving her hand into the bag she delicately lifted the handcuffs from the bag her eyes not meeting his yet. "Well," what should she say? For the first time in a while, Kelly felt speechless she wasn't entirely sure just what there was to say about this.

"I just thought we could try it," Matthew said suddenly turning bashful.

His reaction to Kelly's speechlessness surprised her cause a few of their trysts had ended with him pinning her hands above her head how much more different could handcuffing her really be? Nodding her head to his words Kelly chewed on her bottom lip and then swung one of the cuffs around her index finger and smirked up at him. "So, which one of us get cuffed?"

"Either. You can cuff me if you want," he said trying to appease her, attempting to put her mind at ease he didn't want to make her uncomfortable or feel like he wasn't enjoying their sex life because he was, very much so. The idea of her cuffing him and doing whatever her heart desired to him caused his penis to twitch.

"I see," with a nod of her head she stopped swinging the hand cuffs around her finger and then handed them over to Matthew. Her hands gathered up her lingerie and she placed it back in it's safe place in the boutique bag, and setting it on the floor next to her bed before curling alongside Matthew. Brown eyes glanced down at his hardness smiling as her hips connected with his, "I'll go first." Passed between her lips as a whispered admission, as she committed herself to trying this with him, laying her trust in him. Her hand reached out desperate to feel him one last time before she got restricted from any sort of touching once so ever.

"Are you sure? cause if you don't want to, that's totally fine baby.." Matthew trailed out hopeful that he hadn't pressured her into this. Hopeful that he hadn't pressured her to do anything that she wasn't totally comfortable with.

"I'm sure." She answered honestly leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips whispering against his lips, "but…if you ask me again, I'll change my mind." They shared a laugh both being reminded of that scene they shot together when she married Bart in the season one finale.

"Okay," it was a hushed whisper as her brought her face up to his placing a tender kiss to her lips. Without bothering to break the kiss he took the key out of the cuffs and set it on Kelly's bedside table. Undoing the cuffs he reached down and grasped onto her right wrist his lips moved against hers as he closed the cuff trapping her wrist there. He grabbed her left wrist and clasped it between the metal that was covered by pink fur as he nudged her arms so that they were raised above her head. "Try to move your arms," Matthew encouraged as his green eyes admired Kelly beneath himself handcuffed and radiant.

At his command she responded to his words by pulling against the cuffs the soft fur covering the cold hard metal bit into the skin of her wrists. She lifted her arms into the air and hooked the chain between the handcuffs behind Matthew's neck. Applying some pressure Kelly urged him to meet her half way, however he wouldn't budge so she gave him a questioning look, "what?" She was slightly confused he had what he wanted she was handcuffed, did she do something wrong, Kelly suddenly got anxious when he didn't respond, and squirmed beneath him.

The moment he felt the metal of the chain he sighed and gazed down at her shaking his head in disapproval "Babe, you're not supposed to be touching me." Matthew said softly but his voice holding a firm infliction.

"I'm not touching you though.." she said innocently while she tipped her head to the side and admired the contours of his face her long eyelashes fluttering as she fixed with her doe-eyed expression.

He hated to admit it, but she was right she technically wasn't touching him, the chain between her cuffs was. Still though, Matthew wouldn't give in he straightened his arms on either side of her as his body lost most of its contact with hers. This action only escalated a groan of frustration out of Kelly and made Matthew bite down hard on his lower lip as the metal links cut into the flesh of his neck. "No, no…here," lifting his hand up he grabbed a hold of her arms and dipped his head out of the way so that he'd be freed of the metal chain. "Hold on to the headboard," once again he lifted her arms above her head and nudged her hands towards the headboard.

"Oh, alright" came out between giggles as she obliged to his change moving her hands to grasp onto the headboard. Her body wiggled against the mattress taunting him, but he put a stop to the motions her body was making as his crushed down into hers. Kelly sunk down into the mattress her back imprinting itself there as she felt his hardness between her legs, his tip teasing her slick entrance. She tilted her hips up to meet his connecting and biting down hard on her lower lip her hands curling around the headboard.

When he felt her hips meet his he smirked, she was so eager, he could already tell this was going to be so much fun for him, teasing her to her wits end. His hands slid down her sides his palms curving around her hip bones gently pushing them back down into the mattress. "Not yet, baby" was his gentle admission as he drank in her appearance and smirked at the whimper she made to him denying her at that moment. "I want to worship your body," he said in a husky voice slowly unbeknownst to him uncoiling her insides and driving her nerves haywire.

"Ahh, oh.." stammered off her tongue as she allowed herself to be pushed back against the mattress. Her nails scratched lightly against the wrought iron vintage head board and then Matthew smirked shifting his eyes to her arms an idea striking him, why had he not thought of this before? His lips began to caress her silky smooth skin as he reached over to her bedside table grabbing the keys. Lifting his lips from her pale flesh he undid the left cuff momentarily as he hooked the chain behind the one of the wrought iron posts. Setting the keys back down onto the bedside table Matthew swiped her left wrist and cuffed her.

"There we go," he muttered against her skin as he tugged on her arms content that they wouldn't be going anywhere he began his decent along her body. His lips started their assault at the curve of her neck as he kissed again again before sliding his lips done to her collar bone. Moving his lips from side to side across her collar bone, he trailed his lips up and down her throat then kissed over her breast bone. Matthew's head wedged between Kelly's breasts a smirk adorned his lips as they planted another kiss to her breast bone, before he shook his head from side to side as he essentially motor boated her.

This action caused her to wiggle against the touch of his lips, giggling as she felt his course brown strands tickling her flesh. Her hands fought against the hand cuffs desperate to feel his hair between her fingertips. "Oh," she bit down on her lower lip as her long fingers curled around the wrought iron post, as his lips moved from the valley separating her breasts and began their assault on each one of her breasts. Matthew's lips moved exasperatedly across the top of her breasts circling each nipple before taking her left one between his lips. He sucked hard on her nipple, his teeth scrapping across the tender flesh, his tongue swirled and suckled to it to a hard point smirking triumphantly against her. Meanwhile his hand cupped her his fingers parting her lower folds as he dipped a finger into her. Lazily trailing his inciting tongue across the top of her breasts and then he flicked his tongue against her right nipple before his lips latched onto it.

When his lips latched onto her right nipple he repeated his same tactic, but added it a little more his teeth clamping down onto it tugging at it. She squirmed beneath him and he merely used his hands to hold her down against the bed which only made her whine. He clamped down on her nipple hard making her release a sound that sounded like a cross between a whimper groan. Both his hands reached up and cupped her breasts semi-roughly squeezing them beneath his palms as his lips trailed down the center of her body. Every now and again his tongue shot out to showcase his path as he descended further and further down her body. When he reached her navel he twirled his tongue around it tracing it before dipping the tip of his tongue inside and swirling it around.

Crawling down her body even further Matthew's lips brushed along the top of her sex his tongue sliding along her lower lips pushing them apart slightly so he could slide his tongue up and down her. Worming his skilled tongue inside of her she cries out in pleasure but the he withdraws it and tips his head up to gaze at her.

"Arg…Matthew," the frustration she's feeling spilling out from that simple expression. Her pelvis tilts up hoping to be met with the sensation of his tongue moving, exploring, tasting her but he backs further away teasing her. She can feel his arrogant smirk against her flesh as he trails his lips from her core and places a flurry of kissing along her inner thighs moving lower and lower kisses lining his path. All of this is pure torture, as his lips graze over her knee cap she involuntary makes an attempt to close her legs but he's laid between them holding them apart. Kelly groans aggravated by all this foreplay, he shimmies back up her body leaving butterfly kisses in his wake along her collar bone before nipping at the flesh. Pleasure lanced from her chest and shoots through her body to her groin as she pulls against the cuffs the pink fur cutting into her the flesh on her wrists. The feeling of his erection pressing against her tempted core causes her writhe underneath him.

Seeing her this way, is new and exciting to Matthew, his green eyes darken to a new shade of green and he grasps onto her hips firmly holding her down against the mattress as his mouth covers her. His tongue without much effort at all slips past her teeth and meets hers, challenging, exploring, dueling, and tasting this part of her. The taste of her still lingers there and she flickers her tongue against his her body bowing up as much as it can to meet his ready for him.

Their lips are locked and Kelly wrapped her tongue around his before nipping at the tip of his tongue and tugging it back, breaking the contact they had. His hips flex as he jets forward and then pulls back rotating his hips as his tip antagonizes her wet entrance. Every movement was intentionally slow as he moved backward his eyes took in the sight of her for what seemed like the millionth time that night then inched partway into her. Watching her face contort, in anticipation for the whole thing her eyelids fluttered open and she tipped her head up to look at him as he pulled out of her.

"Ugh…" her chest heaved not from the pleasure, well maybe a little bit from the pleasure but mostly because of his teasing. This was harder, more intense then she had thought it would be. If she had the use of her hands she would be taking matters into her own hands and maybe that was why this was aggravating her so damn much.

Matthew's movements were agonizingly slow as he inched himself in only his tip sinking into her as he rotated his hips and his left hand pinched her right nipple, before his fingers rolled over it again and again. Kelly made an attempt to move her leg to wrap it around his waist but he caught her advance and stilled her.

"Damnit, please Matthew," there she had cracked she resorted to begging now as the fuzzy material around the cuffs no longer shielded her from the feeling of the metal biting into her skin. It hurt, but it felt good at the same time her nails scratched against the post as she laid their unable to do much of anything.

After her plea he inched himself deeper inside of her, finally he was fully buried inside of her and Kelly felt her walls cocoon around him holding him captive. He was inside of her it felt heavenly, but he laid still and made no attempt to thrust. Matthew's breathing was harsh as he fought against his own will to tease her, he wanted to give her the most mind-blowing orgasm she'd ever experienced and the more he teased her he assumed would yield that result. "You're beautiful," he says softly suddenly distracted by her facial expression and just how much he wants to please her. Lifting his body slightly he begins moving within her.

The moment he begins to finally move with in her she is swamped by sensation and whimpers tugging against the cuffs. Her nails claw at the wrought iron of one of the posts on her headboard as she fights against them to touch him. His lips find hers as he removes himself from her and rears up before slamming back into her sharply which caused her to break the kiss to yelp in pleasure.

Tilting her head from side to side she absorbs every sensation as he swivels his hips and circles deep with in, before easing out and slowly entering me again circling my depths once again. "Ahh," comes out as a breathy moan while he thrusts in and out hitting my undoing, pushing her into the land of sensation.

"Ugh Kelly, feel it baby.." are his hoarse words of encouragement as he continues his ruthless sweet torture, loosening his grip on her hips so that she can feel every inch of him and meet him like she always does.

_Oh_, is she feeling everything from the furry metal that's imprinting itself on her wrists to the peak that she knows is on the horizon for her. With a tilt of her pelvis she grinds her hips up against his urging him on. It works, just as it usually does and he slams into her his thrusts deep and hitting her again and again, over and over at her undoing. All the muscles in the darkest part of her belly begin to unravel, fraying at the edges as he thrusts in and out, again her heart rate is erratic and she's pretty sure its beating in her ears. Otherwise she's loosing it and hearing things, which she'd prefer to assume is incorrect.

For a moment, there is relief he stills towering over her before circling his hips against hers, the motion only spurs a loud moan to escape the back of her throat. Matthew's penis circles again and again within her darkest depths and a groan spills from behind his gritted teeth. She's loosing all her bearing with each thrust, he's found his rhythm and she's unable to do much else beside lift her own hips to meet his. He builds her higher and higher to a peak Kelly's not sure she's ever seen before. Still relentless as ever thrusts again and again until her body is bowing off the mattress into him screaming out his name. He clings onto still as her orgasm consumes her entire being. It's as if a damn as broken she spilling out everywhere and she's powerless to stop it, the feeling is, exquisite she doesn't want it to stop. Kelly's absorbing all the pleasure and blinks widely her vision is blurry and she's completely helpless as the orgasm rips apart her body. Her orgasm tears through her body she clamps down around him and spirals out of control, her wrists tug against the cuffs as her body withered against the bed.

As he watched her cum he noticed her eyelids clasped down over her brown eyes while her head lolled back and forth against the pillow. Her hands fought against the restraints the cuffs were providing, her perfect chest heaving up and down with every ragged in take of breath she took. Just watching her was practically enough to send Matthew over the edge he steadied himself above her and with one final deep thrust he crashed down and spilled out coming hard inside of her.

_Did she just?_ When Kelly finally came too she racked her brain wondering if she'd ever felt something like that before. Had she just had a g-spot orgasm? Said to be one of the hardest orgasms for a woman to have, some can't even have them. Shaking her head she just tried to focus on regaining her breathing. Taking deep breaths she desperately tried to find a regulation. Nothing was working, although that might've had something to do with the fact that Matthew was spent and laying onto of her.

Nudging his arm Kelly whispered to him, "Matthew…" trying to rouse him into getting off of her.

"Yeah?" was his mumbled response as he tilted his head back to gaze up at her.

"Can you please get off of me…I can barely breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry.." back was the concerned boyfriend and Kelly couldn't help but lean up and brush her lips to his. Now that he was limb inside of her he slowly and cautiously eased himself out of her, reaching over and grabbing the keys to the cuffs. He quickly undid the cuffs and set the keys as well as the fuzzy cuffs onto her bedside table. Scooping up her wrists his eyes inspected them, taking not of the light red indent that was cutting across her pale flesh. "Baby," he whispered his voice tainted with concern as his eyes pooled with worry and lifted to meet hers.

"I'm fine," she assured a smile spreading across her lips as she watched him brush a tender kiss to each one of her 'battle' wounds. "I've never felt something that before…it was, body blowing. I liked it." Kelly whispered softly coming have timid nervous to confess out loud that she actually really enjoyed it. Sure it frustrated her but in the end the pay off was well worth it.

Matthew gazed down at her dreamily, "really?"

"Yeah," came as a whispered response as she ducked her head shielding her eyes from his embarrassed now.

"Good," he said and grabbed her chin tipping her head up so he could meet her eyes before he placed a loving kiss to her lips.

The laid their in a lovers embrace holding onto one another and regaining their composure. After almost a half and hour had passed Matthew glanced down at Kelly brushing some of the blonde strands that were stuck to her forehead away. "What do you want to do now?"

"I'm doing it." Was her simple straight forward reply to his question as she cuddled into him.

This caused a laugh to erupt from Matthew as he tickled her sides, "awe come on, what about a movie?"

Peaking up at him to see if he was kidding she smiled excitedly. "Yes a movie sounds perfect, there's just one problem…"

"What's that?"

"I can't move…I honestly don't think I can walk." Kelly said which really spoke volumes about his performance.

"Mmm, well I'd say that mean I did my job well." He offered her a wink and then sat up moving from the bed and pulling his boxers and t-shirt over his head. Sidestepping to avoid the bottle of wine as well as the box of pizza Matthew smiled down at her. "Alright baby, what do you want to wear?"

She reached forward and took the hem of his shirt between her fingers removing it from his frame and then pulling it over her own wearing a smirk leaning down and retrieving the pair of lacy panties that matched the allover lace bustier. "There."

Shaking his head at her he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose affectionately. He scooped her up into his arms and Kelly looped her arms around his neck pressing a loud kiss to his cheek. "You are the best!" She gushed as she clung tightly to him as he carried her into the living room and set her gently down on to the couch. The candles flickered around them and he smiled at her in the dim light retrieving a blanket off the back of the couch and covering her with it as he walked back to her bedroom.

Matthew when back to retrieve the bottle of wine and their glasses and set it onto the coffee table before going back and getting the pizza. Lifting the box towards Kelly when he walked past the living room she shook her head and nodded a silent conversation passing between them as he went and stored the left over's in the fridge.

Picking up the remote Kelly flipped on the Television set and scrolled through to HBO scrolling aimlessly through the movie selection none of them really catching her eye. Matthew reappeared and she shifted slightly in order for him to get situated behind her on the couch. Once he was all situated Kelly leaned back between his legs the hand not occupied with the remote squeezing his knee cap as she settled in. "Does anything look good?" She questioned while she continued to slowly scroll through the list.

"Hmm, how bout that one?" He suggested as one was highlighted across the screen.

With a shrug of indifference Kelly tipped her head backwards and smiled at him. "Sure." Pressing the select button, she made sure the volume was adequate before she set the remote onto the coffee table and poured herself another glass off wine. Her hands cradled the wine as the opening credits began to play across the screen. Throughout the entire movie, she wasn't sure how much they actually watched, instead they acted like teenagers making out practically the entire time. Sure hands wandered here and there but nothing more. The easily polished off the bottle of wine and Kelly let out a yawn as the movie drew to a close.

"You know what I could go for…" Kelly said as the ending credits rolled across the screen. She cuddled into Matthew her arms encircling his waist and holding his body close to her own.

"What?" He questioned while he glanced down at her awaiting her response.

"Ice cream," with a nod of her head almost convincing herself that, that was indeed what she wanted she smirked and tipped her head back their eyes meeting.

With a raised eyebrow Matthew moved his head back and fourth and crinkled his nose a little in slight confusion, "ice cream…do you even have any?"

"Go check?" Nudging his arm Kelly nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen and he groaned in protest.

"Oh, no, no no…not this again."

"Awee come on babe, please…" she pleaded as she moved her foot up and down along his, dragging her big toe along his calf trying to convince him. Fixing him with her puppy dog expression Kelly eyed him hopeful as she poked out her bottom lip in a pout.

The exasperated sigh seeped out of his pores and caused her to bat her eyelashes at him giggling softly when their eyes met. All the alcohol they'd consumed the empty wine bottle a physical reminder resting on the coffee table in front of them gave her this food this light as air giddy feeling. She was so happy that he was back, it felt good, different to finally have sex with Matthew in New York, in her bed, on her couch, she giggled again as it dawned on her that there were so many more surfaces she and Matthew could christen.

Her giggling was adorable and he couldn't help but laugh himself, leaning forward he cupped her cheeks and brushed a kiss to the center of her forehead square between her eyebrows. "You are so cute," he whispered to her still holding her face in his hand as he pulled back. Naturally their foreheads rested against one another's and she bit down on her lower lip before bursting out into a fit of giggles, gasping for breath.

It wasn't his confession of her being 'cute' that caused her to giggle, actually she wasn't quite she really knew why she was giggling, so distract him Kelly leaned into him kissing his square on the lips. "You are sexy as hell," she whispered breathlessly her eyes drinking in the sight of him as she reached up and pushed back some of his brown hair.

After her declaration of him being _sexy as hell_, he realized how intoxicated she was and scooped her up in his arms. "Come on," was all that he had said as he carried her off towards the kitchen. Once he reached the kitchen he set her down onto the counter top and spun around pulling open her freezer his eyes shifting up and down in search of the ice cream Kelly desired. "Ahh," he uttered when he finally spotted it and reached his hand inside and retrieved the pint of ice cream. Where Matthew had placed her on the counter the silverware drawer was right below her. She shifted her legs to the side and the pulled open the drawer taking out two spoons handing one over to him keeping hold of one of them and pushing the drawer closed.

When he took the spoon from her a smile passed between them and she wouldn't let go of it so Matthew took that as an invitation and leaned forward and planted a kiss to her smiling face. Pulling away from the kiss his eyes shifted over her features and he smiled at her opening the ice cream. Their spoons dipped into the pint and Kelly held her spoon up towards Matthew feeding it to him. He laughed as she fed him the ice cream. The couple went back and fourth this way and even snuck in some sloppy ice cream kisses giggling in-between them. Once they finished half the pin the closed it up and placed it back into the freezer. Disposing the spoons into the sink Kelly peaked up at him as he sashayed back over to her. Positioning himself between her legs she caged him there her arms loosely twining around his neck as she held him against her. After a few prolonged kiss he was awakening insides stirring them widely.

Kelly jumped down off the counter wincing but grabbed his hand in the process, "come on, it's my turn to cuff you…we'll see how long you can last."

"Ugh, I love the way your mind works." He said while his arms looped around her waist and he lifted her off her feet not wanting her to drain her energy by walking, his lips attacked hers as they stumbled back towards her bedroom. _Maybe they should be apart more often, _had been a passing thought just before he became lost in the moment, lost in her.

* * *

Don't tell me where we're goin'  
I don't wanna know  
I like the mystery  
I can't believe we've come this far  
So far away from where we started off  
You found me when I wasn't lookin'  
You found me

And now I'm lost  
Inside your stare  
Lost  
When you're not there  
And everything I have doesn't mean a thing  
If it's without you  
Without you  
If it's a dream  
Don't wake me up  
I'll scream  
If this isn't love  
If bein' lost means never knowin'  
How it feels without you  
I wanna stay lost forever  
I wanna stay lost forever  
With you

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so bare with me everyone…I know this kind of seems like there is no storyline, cause there kind of isn't I was just trying to play out what I thought could've happened. Sure this chapter was basically all sex, but well I mean come on. Anyways, there's probably only a few more chapters left in this story…cause I have an idea pertaining to this story for a few of their other tweets and pictures they sent over the summer so at max 5 chapters left it'll probably be less though..we'll see how things shape out. Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone of you who have stuck with me since the very beginning I love you all and I appreciate your reviews so much they are the drive and the push that make me nearly kill myself to update. Reading your kind words make my life more than you know…so help along my ego, make my life? Hit that review button and I'll love you forever!(: Mauhhh until next time

XOXO


End file.
